Gaean Miko
by EyeOfDlareme
Summary: SESSKAG: Sesshoumaru is the director of an elite, secret fighting group. Kagome is a rare, powerful miko. He wants to train her, she can't stand him, and they're about to become family. Let the games begin...
1. Odd Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: By the way, this is my first ever fanfic, so if all you lovely, intelligent, generous, and helpfulpeople would leave reviews to let me know what you think I'd appreciate it.

Chapter 1 – Odd Encounters

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha bellowed. "What in the hell are you doing? We are going to be la…" He never got a chance to finish hi sentence, as in less than a second he found himself pinned to the wall with his brother's claws sinking into his shoulder and stomach. Inuyasha howled in pain as the claws in his stomach were ripped out. Through slightly dazed eyes he recognized papers being flung in his face.

"Do you know where these came from?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice even. Inuyasha shook his head. "It came from what use to be my private fax machine." His claws dug deeper. "Tell me, Inuyasha, why would my private fax machine be producing such distorted images." His half-brother's stupidity always irked him but today he was a little more ready to act on it. Ever since early this morning something in the air was increasing the tension he felt. His youki was picking up someone, or something new in town which was unfamiliar to him, and it was aggravating that he did not know its source.

"I don't know! Now let me go you f--" he got no further.

"You lie, half-breed. Tell me, or I'll start removing chunks of you that even Higurashi will have trouble replacing."

"I was trying to fix it!"

"It was not broken," replied the still calm youkai.

"Well I was trying to replace a part because whiteout got all over the insides and it was messing up the documents to be sent." Inuyasha spat his answer and struggled against his brother's hold.

"Why were you trying to send documents on my machine instead of yours, and why is there whiteout on the insides?"

"I had to use your machine because mine is broken!" Inuyasha choked out.

"What is wrong with it?" Sesshoumaru asked, not loosening his grip in the slightest.

"Well, it somehow got whiteout all in the insides as well…" Inuyasha made gurgling sounds as Sesshoumaru's claws reentered his stomach.

"Inuyasha, dim though you are, you should be able to learn by now that you need to let the whiteout dry _before_ you run the paper through. From now on you are forbidden to use or even have access to whiteout. I suggest therefore you learn to type things up accurately or better still, as any improvement from you is unlikely, get someone else to do it for you." He threw the hanyou across the room. "And remember, do not use my private machines again."

"Why's it such a big deal?" Inuyasha hollered from the floor. "You have enough money to buy a million fax machines!"

"That is true, as is the fact that the next time you damage something which belongs to me I shall start removing your appendages." He released his imbecilic half brother and gathered the papers he had thrown at him earlier.

"Hmph, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled and coughed up a bit of blood as his wounds began to heal. "What the hell is so important anyways?"

"This was from the Americans, detailing the date and time to expect our newest addition. While I can see part of the name, and the point of his arrival, I cannot see other parts of the report which would help in better preparing for this man, Han Kago or whatever it is."

"You've been negotiating for this guy for three months now, don't you know everything about him already?" Inuyasha asked, amazed that Sesshoumaru didn't have everything down to his new recruit's DA sequence memorized.

"Peters has been strangely hesitant to disclose full details until everything was settled," came the terse reply.

"And you put up with that?" Inuyasha asked. Upon seeing his brother crack his knuckles he abruptly changed the subject. Pointing to the incomplete report he made a suggestion. "So call the American's up and have them email you the information, it aint that hard."

"True, but it is an unnecessary waste of my time, and you have already caused me to loose enough of that today," Sesshoumaru replied looking diffident.

"Holy shit! We're late, and you just got blood all over me and put holes in my shirt! I've gotta change and then we need to leave!" Inuyasha headed for the locker rooms located in the lower levels of the large and beautiful building that housed the training dojos and offices of Sesshoumaru's company, an elite and private school for training fighters, assassins, soldiers, the occasional miko or houshi, and whoever else had the money and the talent. All of this, however, was concealed under the guise of a highly influential and lucrative mainstream business called Information Front. On the surface it was a company which did research and consulting in domestic as well as international affairs.

"Once again you are incorrect, I will not show disrespect to Higurashi by arriving late. Unlike you I am fast enough to make it there and be on time. That being said, I'll make your excuses to her when I arrive." Sesshoumaru, ever cool and distant, shot out of the door on his youkai cloud, invisible through his speed to all but a few whose youki gave them heightened perceptual skills. He heard his brother call him some truly vulgar names, but he didn't care. Showing up to his brother's fiancé's house before the mutt arrived was entirely appropriate, and not his fault. Kikyou was one of his most gifted students of all time, and he would not disrespect her by arriving tardy simply because the hanyou couldn't get his act together. Well, the fact that she had agreed to marry his brother made him question just how intelligent, and how deserving of his respect she really was, but she had fought more than one battle by his side, and her talent and devotion merited his response.

The event to draw him from his work was an engagement/welcome home party. The engagement being Inuyasha and Kikyou's, and the welcome home for her younger sister who had been studying abroad. Sesshoumaru knew that Kikyou had mentioned her name, what she was studying, and that she was also a miko like herself and her mother, but that was all he had bothered to remember. He wondered if she would be anything like Kikyou, but he doubted it. Kikyou was an extremely powerful miko, one that he had trained himself, and her kind was one in a million. She had come to his attention four years ago when the aura he'd been tracking for two months suddenly flared (he made it a point to find anyone with strength and either make them his ally or, _deal_, with the threat) and drew him to a back alley where a gang of brutal youkai had made the mistake of targeting her in an attempted mugging. She had purified all but the weakest without even using a weapon other than her touch, and him she left with the instruction to go and spread the word to others that she was not to be attacked. Sesshoumaru had recruited her after he had assured her of his trustworthiness and capabilities, a task which took more than a little time, and she had been an incredible asset to his agency. In person she was respectful and intelligent. In battle she was cool, calculating, and deadly, rather like Sesshoumaru himself. It would be mildly interesting to see how the younger compared. His own younger brother was no where near as powerful as he, so perhaps it would be the same in the Higurashi family.

Approaching the shrine the odd presence he'd felt since this morning only got stronger, and when he arrived he heard the sounds of battle. Saying that he felt alarm was a gross overstatement, it was more accurate to say he felt intrigued, intrigued as to whom would have the guts and the stupidity to attack the miko on her home turf. He knew it was Kikyou fighting because he could smell her scent, its normal composition was cool and lily-like, but when she fought with her powers the added scent of rain was present, and right now it smelt like a thunderstorm. Also in the air was a new smell, strawberry mint, he decided. An odd combination.

Sesshoumaru walked to the ground beyond the house and saw two women fighting, one was Kikyou, the red and gold of her family's colors emblazoned upon the shoulder and back of her black armor and fighting suit, the other he didn't recognize. She, strangely enough, had no markings on her armor as to indicate her family, rank, training, allegiance, or anything. It interested, and annoyed him even, to know that there was a skilled fighter running loose in his city that he was unacquainted with. What was more, her aura and power were making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a sensation he was not at all accustomed to experiencing because of another, and he immediately recognized her as the presence that had been nagging his senses all day. He watched a few seconds and determined that at the present Kikyou was not in life threatening danger, so he decided to stay put and see how the battle progressed.

The other girl was not quite as skilled as Kikyou, but he could tell that she was stronger. Her movements, though they lacked the finesse and grace of his student's, were nonetheless accurate, forceful, and he was beginning to see, faster. This discrepancy in skill and strength made them an even match. Sesshoumaru puzzled over the fact that Kikyou was a.) using her powers merely to sustain herself and not attack and b.) the two women seemed to be smiling at each other. Kikyou was not one for smiling, especially in battle. He noticed however, that she seemed to be wrapping things up, and consequently began to use more deadly moves to try and finish the fight. Sesshoumaru had just determined to intervene so he could interrogate the newcomer before either she or his student got beaten up to badly to respond to his questions when Inuyasha arrived on the scene.

The unknown woman had just succeeded in disarming Kikyou, who in turn tackled her. Kikyou however only had the girl on the ground for a split second before two feet in her ribs sent her flying backwards. Kikyou attempted to pull some gymnastic maneuvers to get her balance and recover but the other woman tripped her and had every appearance of being about to deal a blow that would incapacitate her opponent for sure when Inuyasha screamed in rage. Not having his sword with him, he didn't think he'd need it for a party, he opted for his own attack. "Sankontessou!" he shouted and leapt to attack the unknown woman. Sesshoumaru made a move to stop him but it was completely unnecessary.

The moment she saw her new attacker the woman threw up a bright pink barrier around herself and Kikyou, and the minty smell in the air spiked to the point where it almost made his eyes water…almost. When Inuyasha made contact with it he was sent flying back towards Sesshoumaru. 'She is a miko as well? Who _is_ this person?' the older of the two brothers thought. The sensation he felt as her power spiked was odd, like his youkai was both alarmed at coming across so much miko power, but at the same time drawn to it as well.

Not being one to be easily discouraged Inuyasha leapt up and was preparing for another attack when something strange happened. The barrier began to crackle and send little bits of energy shooting out so that it was if they were watching some kind of miniature fireworks display. A green light filtered around the form of the girl and another scent of trees began to permeate the air as the two brothers saw a ball of energy gathering in front of the barrier. Sesshoumaru guessed that she was about to send a purifying blast hurtling at the two of them while maintaining her barrier protecting herself. He was about to move out of the way when Kikyou suddenly called out, "No!" She jumped behind the second woman and placed both her hands onto the stranger's shoulders.

The two brothers watched in amazement as the energy ball and barrier receded into the girl, and then into Kikyou, whose eyes went pinkish-white. For a moment she stood behind the second girl who was on her knees and panting, but then Kikyou leapt forward and tackled Inuyasha to the ground and began kissing him fiercely. "Oh…Inu…you…are…so…very…hot…when…you're…being…protective!" She mumbled each word between the intense kisses she was lavishing upon her fiancé.

Inuyasha was completely dumbfounded, but unable to resist his love. She was a very passionate person he knew, but she never displayed this kind of affection around others, particularly Sesshoumaru, and she was also never one to talk during intimate moments. "Kikyou…" he managed to moan as he slid his hands up her outer thighs to squeeze her hips.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow as he looked at the display. Seeing this side of his warrior was most distasteful, he could hardly believe the woman he had trained and fought with could behave this way. The second woman was on her feet now grinning like a Cheshire cat at the couple. After a minute though she decided to interrupt and said, "Kikyou you should have stopped at drawing the power back into me and not taken so much of it for yourself. Though I'm sure you and this hottie here are enjoying yourselves I don't know if you necessarily want that kind of energy when others are watching." She put a hand on Kikyou' shoulder blade and seemed to draw back some of the power. The pink light left Kikyou's eyes and as she realized what she was doing she blushed. It was the first time Sesshoumaru had ever seen her blush. She scrambled to her feet and stood by the other woman.

"Gomen," Kikyou stated. "I didn't mean to but once I felt it, it was sort of difficult to resist. How do you put up with that amount of feeling all day everyday?" she asked, trying to divert some of the attention away from her actions.

Inuyasha, grumpy at Kikyou ceasing the attention he was very much enjoying, got to his feet and began shouting before the woman could reply. "Who in the hell are you! And why in the hell were you attacking my fiancée, and what in the hell did you just do!" The stranger focused her attention on Inuyasha. He was looking extremely handsome in designer jeans with a black muscle shirt, Italian made shoes and belt. His hair was a little wild from the recent skirmish and it made him look all the more appealing.

"This is my fault," Kikyou said before the woman could explain herself. "Inuyasha I'm sorry, but I haven't sparred with her in so long, so when we got back from the airport this morning we just couldn't help ourselves. I didn't realize how fast the time was going by. We started at eleven and I thought we'd be done in time, but…I guess not."

"It is six pm, Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said in his normal, stoic voice, all the while thinking 'A seven hour session? She doesn't even look tired.'

"Hai, I realize that now Sesshoumaru-sama. My apologies for being tardy."

"Don't apologize to him!" Inuyasha shouted. "It's your effing party today and you can do whatever you want! But you still haven't explained…"

"Who in the hell I am and what in the hell I am doing?" said the mystery woman with her brows lifted high over the rims of her sunshades. She reached up and removed the object blocking her eyes and Sesshoumaru was caught off guard her almost silver-white irises. Another glance told him that but for this feature this woman was almost a replica of Kikyou. She had the same shape face, and the same black hair, but where Kikyou was a little taller and slightly leaner and more graceful, this near-mirror was about an two inches shorter, and a slightly more curvaceous. 'If she is a Higurashi miko then why does she not bear her family's crest upon her uniform?' he wondered.

"Inuyasha this is my younger sister, Higurashi Kagome." Kagome glared at Kikyou who then corrected herself, "Uh, that is, Hando Kagome." The younger woman gave a slight bow and Inuyasha gawked as Sesshoumaru looked at her without expression. The general silence was broken however when Kagome practically flew into the embrace of Inuyasha.

"Nani!" he gasped. Kikyou hid a small smirk behind her hand as Kagome began to gush.

"You were running to the rescue of my sister!" Kagome explained. "You must be wonderful if she loves you, and you've just proven that you'd face any danger to protect her. Arigato!" She clung to him for a few more seconds before he patted her back awkwardly and pushed her away, wincing from the still present wounds Sesshoumaru had given him half an hour before. "Hey are you injured?" Kagome asked as she grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and yanked it up to reveal the partially healed gouges. The hanyou blushed furiously and tried to bat her hands away but she brushed her palm against his skin and healed him.

"Feh! I wouldn't call you dangerous!" he huffed as he indignantly tugged his shirt back into place. He and Sesshoumaru were both highly surprised by the fact that she embraced him so readily when moments ago he was swearing at her and before that trying to kill her.

"Don't be too sure, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, this time not bothering to hide her smirk as pride filled her eyes. "If I were you I would not get on the wrong side of my sister. Had I not been here to stop her, she would have exploded your body into bits and then purified each piece before it hit the ground."

"Hmph," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I only did that once Kikyou and it was right after you made me watch that freaky movie, aren't you ever going to let it go?" Kagome asked exasperated.

"It was just such a gory thing for someone of your nature to do, Kagome," the elder sister replied, enjoying having the opportunity to tease the younger again.

"That freaky snake youkai was about to bite our heads off and you're complaining about the method I used to get rid of him?" she sighed.

"I'm not complaining at all. I was merely making a statement to Inuyasha about the inadvisability of getting on your bad side," Kikyou said grinning. "Besides which you attacked that youkai because you thought he was an alien from the movie!"

"Bad side?" Kagome replied incredulously, trying divert attention away from any questions regarding aliens. "I don't have a bad side!" Kikyou snorted in derision. "And even if I did flaunting it in front of someone I have to make like me since he's my future brother in law is not the most advantageous of situations for me."

"Kagome dearest don't worry, everyone always loves you anyways, now stop being belligerent just because I paid you a compliment by bragging about your abilities," Kikyou replied calmly.

As the two continued to bicker, albeit affectionately, Inuyasha leaned over to Sesshoumaru and mumbled in a sarcastic tone, "Gee, no telling they're siblings, huh?"

Tired of hearing their exchange Sesshoumaru decided to interrupt. "Your younger sister's strength exceeds your own, Higurashi, but she lacks your skill and polish. I could sense it while watching you," he said clearly and loudly.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru with eyes that were quick to narrow. "And just who are you?"

"Kagome, dear heart, this is Inu's older brother, Sesshoumaru-sama, demon Lord of the Western Lands," Kikyou explained. Sesshoumaru looked at her with an even gaze and waited for her to bow to him and acknowledge his precedence. He was sorely mistaken in his expectation of the nature of the girl's reaction. There was a brief flicker in her eyes, but before he had a chance to think about what it was she took one look at his tall form, stuck her tongue out and gave him a giant raspberry. "Kagome, what on earth!" Kikyou gasped, a look of horror and incredulity washing over her countenance. Inuyasha however fell to the ground laughing.

"He just admitted to thinking, incorrect though he was, that I was the stronger opponent, and that he watched us for a while. That means he saw that you were in a battle where you did not hold the advantage but rather than come to your aide he consciously chose to sit back and enjoy the show. It all seems rather cold-hearted, leaving a loyal friend and future family member alone to die. I felt his approach; he was here for 17 minutes and 23 seconds before Inuyasha's arrival."

Inuyasha was still rolling on the ground while Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and the two sisters began to sense the beginnings of anger in his aura. Not only had she just committed a most disgusting offense, she had the audacity to disagree with his assessment of her skills. It was obvious that she was stronger, and he wondered what game she was playing at by pretending she believed the opposite.

"Kagome, it doesn't make a difference, he would, most likely, have stepped in eventually, and we weren't really fighting," Kikyou admonished.

"He didn't say that he didn't think we were truly fighting, which means he most likely believed we were," Kagome huffed.

"Kagome," Kikyou said with warning in her voice.

"Oh all right, all right!" Kagome made an act of shuddering as if she had just swallowed vinegar, then bowed to Sesshoumaru with a thoroughly snotty air and said, in an equally unconvincing tone, "Please to meet you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Now if you would be so good as to excuse me, I must retire to my chambers in order to freshen my appearance for this evening's festivities." She gave another short bow, and turned to stalk back to the house, but not without giving a sly wink to Inuyasha. The hanyou grinned, he definitely thought he was going to get along with his future sister in law.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I am afraid that all her time spent in America has deteriorated her manners somewhat. I believe that her senseis over there indulged her sense of humor, and now she is not used to addressing her superiors with proper respect. You see, she has a maddening talent for getting everyone to let her have her way…"

"A grave fault indeed," Sesshoumaru replied. Kikyou cringed, she had wanted this day to be perfect, but she couldn't blame Kagome either. "I am curious, how did she know the exact amount of time I had been here?"

"Oh! Well you see, Kagome's abilities to detect auras are so acute that each second someone is in her presence is marked by her senses, as a child she disciplined her self to keep track of the time."

"You expect me to believe that creature is capable of self discipline?" the taiyoukai asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Aw c'mon Sesshoumaru, you saw how well she fought, of course she's got discipline," Inuyasha said.

"Of course you would say that," Sesshoumaru replied. "Your own stylistic lack of grace and precision in fighting would naturally, though unfortunately, result in your eagerness to validate the style of one who is so similar to yourself."

Kikyou could sense the argument coming and tried to intervene. "Again my lord, I apologize. Kagome would never have reacted so violently had she not felt her family threatened."

Sesshoumaru's mind was filled with questions as he once more looked at the retreating form of his protégé's sister. He was about to ask one, particularly regarding the lack of distinction upon her armor, when Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hey, Kikyou," he began, putting an arm around her waste, "why don't you go and do whatever it is you females do to get ready?" He slid another arm around her and began kissing her neck. "I could even help you if you like…"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou gasped. "Not in front of your brother you twit!" she pushed him away and began running for the house.

"Hey! You didn't seem to mind five minutes ago!" he retorted, annoyed at her resistance.

"That wasn't my fault!" she called as she made it inside.

"Come little brother, I wish to speak to one of the elder Higurashi's," Sesshoumaru stated, his calm demeanor belying the interest he felt in the situation. Kikyou was usually as stoic as himself, and he wondered how her sister's presence could be affecting her so much. He also wanted to know how such a person could escape his notice for so long.


	2. Foxhunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 2 - Foxhunt

The two brothers stepped into shrine to be greeted by Mrs. Higurashi. They bowed respectfully to each other and she ushered them into the family room. Sesshoumaru could feel the power surging around the house at a pace that would be dizzying to lesser youkai and even humans alike. To him it felt like someone was slowly raking their nails along his skin, and if he were any less controlled he would have shivered. Glancing around the room he waited for the woman to introduce the subject of her daughter, as he was keen not to let his interest show. "I heard you met Kagome," she chuckled, directing them to be seated. Sesshoumaru chose to stand for the present while Inuyasha jumped across the room into a comfortable looking overstuffed chair that he did not recognize.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted, "you could say that. Hey Mia, what's with…OUCH! What in the hell!" Inuyasha was no longer sitting in the chair, but whirling around in circles trying to see what had caused the pain.

The chair, Sesshoumaru noted, was gone. In the blur that was a howling hanyou he saw a small fox kitsune who was latched on by the teeth to Inuyasha's backside.

"Shippou!" cried Mia as she fought back her laughter. "What did I tell you about pretending to be furniture?"

Sesshoumaru noticed the twinkle in her eyes, and he guessed that she had known the kitsune was hiding. After all, what woman doesn't realize when her living room set suddenly has a new addition? This type of behavior was most strange for the usually dignified, though still warm, woman. 'They're all going mad,' Sesshoumaru thought.

Inuyasha had managed to pry the beast attacking him loose and was holding him upside down in front of his face. "Who in the hell are you!" he demanded.

"I'm Shippou!" the Kit said with authority, puffing his little chest out despite his compromised position. "And my mom says you're not supposed to swear in front of children!" With that said he bit Inuyasha's fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke when the hanyou yelped and released him. Inuyasha looked around but he only saw Buyo, edging slowly backwards to the doorway.

'Wait a sec, Buyo doesn't have a bushy tail like that!' he thought. He lunged for the 'cat' as it hissed and bolted.

Sesshoumaru could no longer control his curiosity, and he didn't know which bothered him more, not knowing what was going on, or realizing how he couldn't stand not knowing any longer. His patience had deserted him, leaving room for an uncomfortable supply of curiosity. "Higurashi-san what was that all about?"

Mia sighed. "That, Sesshoumaru," she was one of the few humans who could get away with dropping his title, "was my grandson, Shippou." She saw the eyebrows go up as golden eyes widened. She smiled, realizing this was the most reaction she'd ever seen in him. 'So, little Kagome even affects the great taiyoukai?' "My daughter Kagome's son, her adopted son," she clarified. "You have never met him before because he was in America with her. The two are not usually separable."

"He is lacking in manners," Sesshoumaru said. He knew Rin would never behave in such an inappropriate way, but then again comparing a placid human girl to a hyper male kit demon wasn't truly fair. Still, the young miko should have been able to knock some manners into her kitsune, even if he did happen to be one of the most mischievous races on the earth.

"It isn't his fault," Mia returned. "He is usually much better behaved than that, but he cannot help himself today. It literally isn't his fault."

"Your eldest made a similar comment, which leads me to believe that it must be your younger daughter who is culpable," the taiyoukai commented.

"Well yes, but at least she doesn't do this deliberately," Mia sighed as she smiled knowingly.

"Explain," Sesshoumaru commanded in a tone he usually reserved for lazy employees.

Mia fought the urge to laugh. She had never heard the western lord speak so much in the entire time that she knew him, and her pride in her youngest increased knowing that she was capable of such things as turning the silent lord into a comparable chatter box. "First you must understand Sesshoumaru, that Kagome is the most powerful miko in the family. You know a miko's power is in one way tied to the pureness of their heart, and strength of their emotions. Well forgive me for boasting of my daughter, but you will never come across another as pure, or whose emotions are as strong as Kagome's. She has no evil intent in her, and because of this, her aura tends to have an effect on those around her. Normally she can control it with ease, but she is so happy to be home that her aura is infecting the rest of us."

"How does that translate into others not being responsible for their actions?" he asked.

"Most of us are not used to dealing with the strength of emotion that Kagome feels, so when her aura amplifies ours, we find ourselves subject to irresistible desires as our own emotions heighten beyond what we normally have to control. Kikyou and I are used to it, as we ourselves are mikos, and it usually doesn't affect us. Grandpa and even Souta have some immunity, anyone else though cannot escape it."

At this point in time their conversation was briefly interrupted as a small, wailing, orange and green blur flew past the room followed by a cursing blue, black and silver blur.

"You say that Kikyou is immune, yet I have seen evidence already today of her susceptibility." Sesshoumaru proceeded to tell her of their arrival. He knew he was talking too much, but he wanted answers. For some reason it was imperative he gain a better understanding of the girl. Someone such as her should be working for him, but since he'd already have another new recruit to deal with he needed to try and figure out what the deal with this young miko was, and weather or not he could put off approaching her for a week or two till 'Han Kag' or whoever he was got settled in.

"Ah well that was different. Kikyou inadvertently absorbed some of Kagome's energy, which would have intensified the effect. It is likely that her own miko powers could not completely resist the call of her sisters, and so she pulled a bit into herself. The sense of protection for her family which was no doubt in the energy would also be drawn to the object of its cause. I know it is unusual to, how shall I say, to swap power like that, but with Kagome it's fairly easy, and it feels wonderful. Bottom line is, the more you are exposed to her, the more effect she has. Am I making sense?" Mia asked. This whole subject was one of the more complicated to communicate, and there were sometimes levels that even she did not fully comprehend.

"Yes I understand you perfectly," he replied. 'So this is why I feel such a need to ask questions, her aura has been infiltrating my own. How rude. Thankfully I can reverse the effects.' He withdrew his aura so that it was not exposed to Kagome's power, and he immediately felt himself return to normal. Mia noticed this and wished he hadn't, she rather like talking with the demon and knowing what was on his mind.

"These types of abilities are not usually found among mikos," she stated, hoping to draw him out some more, "but then again, Kagome is not your typical miko." 'Perhaps I'll be wicked and ask Kagome to push him a little,' she smiled when he failed to take the bait. "Do not worry Sesshoumaru, after seven hours of sparring the effects have lessened, and in a day or two everyone will be back to normal."

At that moment the noisy blurs reappeared as Shippou ran into the room with Inuyasha hot on his heels. "Ha! You're cornered now runt, no way out!"

Shippou looked around nervously and then transformed into a large pink bubble-creature that was growling and gnawing on the hanyou's elbow. "Fear me!" said a harsh, gravely voice that was nonetheless recognizable as Shippou's, "For I am invincible!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha sputtered and he reached down and whacked the pink bubble with his fist. He grabbed the now untransformed kit and began shaking him roughly. Normally he wouldn't be so harsh with a child, but Kagome's aura had riled him up, Kikyou's kisses had definitely put him on edge, and the little bugger had just bitten him a second time! Drawing his fist back he prepared to pound the kit. "You'll need something better than that up your sleeve you miniaturized pipsqueak, now I'm gone teach you to attack me unprovoked!"

"Inuyasha I'd be careful…"Mia tried to warn, but it was too late as at that exact moment Kagome had arrived looking beautiful, and livid.

"INUYASHA SIT!" She threw up her hand and shouted the subjugation spell with such force that Inuyasha went crashing right through the floor and into the basement below.

"Perhaps it is time we adjourned outside?" Mia asked with a smile on her face.

On her uplifted left hand Sesshoumaru saw she had a scar upon her ring finger. 'Hmm, I wonder what...confound it not again!' he mentally berated himself. 'No more questions!"

Shippou had hopped into Kagome's arms and was snuggling into her chest as she spoke comforting words to him. She looked at the hole in the floor and the blushed as she turned to face her mother. "Uh, gomen-nasai Mama. I didn't mean to nail him so hard."

"Well dear, it's not as if it is the worst you have done in all of your twenty-one years," her mother sighed. "At least now we can fix it, unlike the time when you were five and made the oven explode."

"Silly gas stove, the electric one is much better anyways," Kagome grumbled.

"And much less flammable," her mother added.

"Why is everyone picking on me and bringing up embarrassing stories today?" the young woman whined.

"Because dear it's fun," her mother goaded. "That and you've been gone for four years now so we've got to make up for lost time. Besides, as long as you continue to pull stunts such as this…" he mother trailed off.

Kagome groaned as Kikyou approached looking around. "What did she do this ti-…Inuyasha!" Kikyou leapt down through the hole to the side of her fiancé. "What did you do?" she asked looking back up at her sister with narrowed eyes.

"He was hitting my kit!" Kagome replied through gritted teeth.

Mia placed a hand on the floor, and Sesshoumaru saw she glowed slightly as the room repaired itself. "Don't worry dear, they'll get over it."

A wicked smile spread across Kagome's face, "I think I know how to gain Inuyasha's favor back." She could feel Kikyou's concern for the hanyou so she gave her sister's aura a strong shove. When she felt both her sister's and Inuyasha's auras become amorous she laughed quietly to herself.

Mia groaned, "I don't want to know what you just did."

Sesshoumaru's astute hearing and smell picked up on the changes in the two in the basement. "You are only 21?" his voice came unexpectedly. The spike in her aura when she sat Inuyasha and then meddled with the two lovers had caught him off guard, and his inquisitiveness returned for a moment.

"Yes, I am Kikyou's junior by five years." She replied looking at him blankly. She was used to people being amazed at how young she was.

He noticed that her eyes had darkened, literally. When he first saw them they were silver, now they had the look of a light hazel with a silver sheen. "How did you repair the damage?" Sesshoumaru asked Mia.

"Long ago it became apparent that our home would suffer as a result of my children, so I infused my power into every part of it so that I could 'heal' it, as it were, when needed. I can tell you it has come in handy over the years."

"Indeed," the taiyoukai commented looking at an embarrassed Kagome.

Grandpa and Souta made their appearances, both sporting huge grins. "Hey, looks like we should get going!" Kagome trilled, anxious to divert the attention she felt had settled on her. "Souta, Kikyou and Inuyasha are in the basement, why don't you go round them up so we can take off?"

"Sure, no problem," he replied as he practically skipped towards the door that lead downstairs. They all heard him running down the steps and calling out "Hey guys, time to get goi…EWW KIKYOU! Get a room!" He hurtled out the door whining something about "lost innocence" and "bleh, my own sister!"

Kagome couldn't help the wicked snort of laughter that escaped her. Mia glared at her. "What?" asked Kagome innocently. At the continued stare she gave in. "Well better him than me," she mumbled.

'She has the purest heart?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

xxxxx

A/N: Holy cow people actually reviewed! Shakes head in amazement. Perhaps it was the flattery-laced begging method I used before. Hmmm, if that's the case then…

Many thanks to all the beautiful, witty, and inspiring reviewers; I humbly plead for your continued support!

Also, I've gotten some questions from said fabulous reviewers wanting to know about 1. the lack of distinction on Kagome's armor, 2. why she has a different name and 3. who was her sensei in America. To answer you all...be patient. All will be revealed. :-D


	3. Night Out I, Rin's Tactics

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 3 – The Night Out I – Rin's tactics.

Twenty minutes later everyone was at a restaurant. They had decided to dine out, and afterwards those who were old enough, and yet still young enough, were going out to have some fun. Miroku Watanabe and Sango Ikeda, Kagome's two oldest friends, along with Sango's younger brother Kohaku had met them there. Rin, who was picked up by Sesshoumaru on the way was also in attendance.

The joy Kagome felt at seeing her two friends for the first time in over a year resulted in an aura spike so strong that the entire restaurant was suddenly giddy with happiness, and everyone was either laughing or gazing dreamily around. Once again Kikyou began kissing Inuyasha, while Souta and Kohaku burst out laughing at nothing, and Kagome had to catch Miroku's hand when he practically plowed her over in a hug. Meanwhile Rin started asking questions.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who are these people? Do you know who that lady that looks like Kikyou-san is? How old is that kitsune? Is he my age? What's his name? Do you think he wants to play? Can I play?" her girlish voice spilled out.

"Kagome dear, I suggest you, ah, reign it in, as your sensei would say," Mia said. The phrase registered in Sesshoumaru's mind a being familiar, as if he'd heard it used before, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Hmm?" Kagome said through happy tears. "Oh! Right!" She calmed herself and people started to snap out of the happy stupor, though there was still more than the average amount of smiling going on.

Sesshoumaru approached Kagome with Rin in tow after having answered her questions, Kagome's aura having relaxed him enough to be compliant. When she withdrew it he could feel the warmth of it leave him. He wasn't sure which he disliked more, the fact that it so easily affected him, or the fact that it left. Most likely the former. Most likely. "May I introduce my ward?" Kagome nodded. "This is Rin. Rin, this is Hando Kagome, Kikyou's younger sister."

"Konichiwa, Rin-chan," Kagome beamed at the adorable little girl.

"Konichiwa, Kagome-san!" she chirped in return. "You are very pretty."

"Thank you," Kagome chuckled. "You are lovely yourself, as well as acutely observant. I mean, you notice things well," she added when the little girl looked confused.

Kikyou chuckled. "Kagome can't resist a compliment."

"I just appreciate the truth is all," Kagome sighed with feigned modesty.

This last statement caught Sesshoumaru's attention as he only to easily remembered how the girl bristled at having her fighting skills praised. He decided he'd keep a close eye on her throughout the night to see just what her deal was.

Dinner was a pleasant affair with everyone chattering away, sharing funny anecdotes, embarrassing Kagome, discussing wedding plans, and reminiscing over the past. Well, almost everyone. Sesshoumaru sat at the end of the table next to Rin and across from Kagome and Shippou, the latter of which needed thorough looking after. He observed as throughout the meal Kagome would put Shippou back in his chair, keep him from knocking over the candles, eating the flowers, biting Inuyasha, transforming into various things, and causing mayhem in general. He wondered at the patience the human had for the reckless and tiring kitsune cub.

"Hey Mom I need to run to the loo," he informed Kagome. When she looked at him to see if he was being serious he put on his most adorable face and said, "I'll go straight there and come straight back."

"Without doing a single action that I would not approve of?" Kagome asked.

Shippou didn't like having to promise, but urgency required it. "Yes, on my honor, or may I be skinned and made into some loony old lady's wrap!"

"Fine, be quick though," Kagome laughed.

Her mirth seemed to bolster Rin who began asking questions now that Shippou was not there to distract his mother. "Kagome-chan what is a loo?"

"It's another name for the restroom dear," she explained. "Sometimes you may hear Shippou and I use funny words, but it's because we've been living in America for a while and people over there love to use slang, and I confess it's rubbed off. So, if there's anything you don't understand you can go ahead and ask me, okay?"

Rin's eyes gleamed with excitement and for a moment Sesshoumaru almost pitied the poor woman. "Anything, Kagome-chan?" the younger girl asked, her tone indicating she was looking for a promise.

'The woman has no idea what she is getting herself into,' thought Sesshoumaru.

"Anything, Rin-chan…and if I can I'll answer it." She added the last when she noticed a too-eager glint in the young girl's eyes. She had almost walked into a trap where before she knew it Rin would be asking her something like 'Where do babies come from?' She dreaded Shippou's curiosity and she was not wholly eager for another little kid's inquisitiveness.

"Yay! Okay, so I have a question!" the girl beamed.

"Shoot…that means go ahead," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what the girl was up to. A few years of trying to get information out of Jaken, and even Inuyasha, had refined the child's technique to near perfection.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Tuna sashimi."

"How old are you?"

"21."

"How old is Shippou?"

"He's seven."

"I'm eight," Rin declared, holding up the appropriate number of fingers.

"Good for you!"

"Where did you live in America?"

"In the mid-Atlantic region of the east coast."

"Where did you find Shippou?" Sesshoumaru knew that his was what Rin really wanted to know, but she had held out, trying to get the adult's guard down and used to answering her questions so they wouldn't think twice about it. She was good.

"He was an orphan in the same city where I lived. One day he tried to steal my wallet because he was hungry and wanted money for food. I took him out lunch and he was so cute I couldn't let him go. That was three years ago."

Sesshoumaru normally would have stopped Rin from being such a pest, but his curiosity about the woman instead earned his gratitude to the small girl who was asking questions for him. He'd have to think of a suitable reward. Now Rin moved into her second phase of simple questions, gearing up for the next big one. He learned that Kagome liked almost all kinds of music, that she didn't like to paint her fingernails, preferring pedicures instead, that she still liked to watch cartoons, liked hiking and camping and did not like pickled peas, rattlesnakes, or ledges. 'She must have a big question ahead' thought Sesshoumaru. Finally, Rin seemed ready to ask her real question. She took a deep breath and then spoke very quickly, barraging Kagome with several at once.

"How come you have a different last name from Kikyou-san? Are you married? If you're married then why don't you have a ring? Did you have a ring? Is that why you now have that red scar on your left ring finger?"

"Wow," said Kagome as her smile faltered a little, "I was definitely correct in labeling you as acutely observant."

Sesshoumaru knew he should reprimand Rin for her audacity, but he attributed her pernicious questioning and his own lack of discipline to the woman's aura. It was her fault, she could deal with the consequences. Besides, Rin had just asked what had been bothering him the most about the younger miko.

Luckily for Kagome, who looked as though this was the last thing she wanted to discuss with Rin, she was saved by the reappearance of Shippou who returned to his seat by way of Mia's, Inuyasha's, Sango's and Miroku's heads, bouncing on each before sitting down. (A/N: Hahaha! You thought I was going to explain, but **no**! Just wait though, it's coming...)

"Shippou! What did I tell you?" Kagome scolded, her attention leaving Rin. Sesshoumaru heard a soft "Ah nuts, I nearly had her!" come from his ward when the woman began talking to her kit.

"I did what you said, Mum. I went to the loo and came back without causing any trouble!" Shippou defended himself.

"Oh I see, you just waited till you got back then, right?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowed.

Shippou knew he was in trouble now. "Well, uh…yeah. You didn't say anything about being good once I was back."

"Baka," Kagome muttered. She placed a hand on the kits head and Sesshoumaru saw a bit of light. Immediately the boy's eyes began to droop and he visibly relaxed, slumping in his chair.

"Nice trick, Kagome," Miroku commented.

"Thanks, it has definitely come in handy quite a few times, I can tell you that," she replied with a knowing look.

"Yes and I'm sure on more than just Shippou," Miroku teased, hoping to get his friend to blush. To his surprise, she grinned wickedly.

"Of course Miroku, you'd be scandalized by how I have put that trick to use." She winked at Sango and Kikyou who suddenly became very interested in finishing their desserts.

"Oh, do tell!" Miroku encouraged. "What has little miss innocence been up to?"

Kikyou suddenly spoke up. "Well that was lovely! But I can see the children are tired and I don't know about you but I'm anxious to get going." Sango readily agreed and Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha all wondered what they were hiding.

Mia undertook the responsibility of getting the boys home so that the young adults could make their way to a club Sango and Miroku swore by. "Kagome darling," she called before everyone left. "Don't forget you said you'd help out with the shrine visitors tomorrow. So that means no..."

"No staying out all night and coming home too tired to work," Kagome finished. "Mother I am an adult remember, I have my own child to say things like that to now!"

"Well dear after you put that hole in the floor earlier this evening I wasn't so sure," Mia teased back. "In fact it rather reminded of the time you came home at four in the morning with Sango and crashed right through..."

She never got to finish as Kagome shoved her into her car and shut to door. "By Mother, see you in the morning!" she growled as Mia merely snickered and drove away.

-----

A/N: Thanks to all my fine, fantastic and fabulous reviewers. Special thanks to xmiahimex who was good enough to point out a few things I hadn't thought of, and have begun to fix! Much love!


	4. Night Out II, Do you Tango?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or whatever heaven-sent band that wrote _Sant Maria_.

A/N: Hey all. I thought I'd give you another chapter since the last once was a bit short and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this coming week since I'm going to be busy working on a research paper (about working memory inhibitory control and it's relationship to language if you're interested ;-).) Plus my fingers are frozen from a massive snowball fight I just survived and typing will help the circulation begin again. Anyway, moving on... **this next part is important!**

QuietShadows asked about the meaning of the word Gaean and I thought I could explain that and not give away too much. Gaea is the first Greek goddess Mother Earth. She is the mother of all living, (i.e. humans, gods, monsters, titans, the four elements, the sky god Uranus, etc...). So gaean means of or pertaining to Gaea herself. I know I'm mixing Greek mythology in where it doesn't necessarily belong but hey, indulge me just this once. Confused? Great! On with the story...

Chapter 4: Night Out II – Do you tango?

It had surprised everyone else when Sesshoumaru announced his intentions of coming, but he was still too intrigued by the young miko to let her out of his sight yet. He drove Rin home (having flown by the house on his way to the restaurant to pick her up) and then headed back out. When he approached he saw the ladies being dropped off at the door, and he followed his brother and Miroku to park by them and walk in together.

Inside the men caught up to the women as they found a large round booth on the second level overlooking the dance floor below. A harassed looking waitress came to take their drink orders. Everyone else had ordered when the waitress turned to Kagome, "And you?"

"Ichiro," Kagome began, reading her nametag, "will you promise not to be annoyed if I ask for a strange drink that might prove a minor hassle if I in turn promise not to get catty if you can't do it, tip well if you do, and finally also admit my jealousy over your beautiful blonde and expertly highlighted hair?"

The group blinked in silence for a moment till the waitress laughed good naturedly. "Hai, go ahead and tell me what impossible thing you want."

"I would simply love you forever, albeit in a purely platonic manner, if you could convince the bartender to make me a strawberry mint lemonade."

"You want a shot of vodka in there?" Cassie asked.

"No, thank you, but I'd also like a bowl of maraschino cherries," Kagome replied.

"Sure, I think I could get Kouga to agree to make that, I'll just hint it's a beautiful girl that's asking and he won't be able to resist," she chuckled as she walked off.

"What a weird request Kagome," Sango said. "Where on earth did you come up with that concoction?"

"Charleston, South Carolina. Ahhh, one of the many reasons why I love the south!" she grinned. "I can't get enough of it now, ever since I first tried it I can't resist anything that is strawberry mint flavored."

"That's funny," Inuyasha chuckled. At the questioning looks he got he elaborated. "Well you probably don't know this, but your scent is strawberry mint, so it's funny that you love that flavor combination."

"Rather narcissistic in a way," Sesshoumaru added. He had expected the girl to lash back at him for that but she merely laughed out loud.

"Oh boy, you have no idea Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said. Sango, Kikyou, and Miroku were all snickering as well.

"Yeah, how many people besides Kagome will sit in front of a mirror for half an hour grinning like an idiot because they are so entranced by what they see?" ask Kikyou.

"Or walk around telling anyone they pass 'I'm wonderful!'?" asked Miroku.

"Hey, remember the time she wouldn't stop singing 'I feel pretty' while trying on dresses at the mall?" Sango added.

"Well I did feel pretty!" Kagome replied, giggling. The three who knew the young girl burst out laughing while the two brothers merely watched unbelieving. "Now if you'll excuse me, I happen to love this song and I'm going to dance. I'll be right back though." With that she left, crawling playfully over Sango and Miroku on her way out.

"Uh, Kikyou?" asked Inuyasha with a little trepidation?

"Yes Inu?" she asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Is Kagome really that arrogant? I mean even Sesshoumaru isn't so bad as to announce to the public his superiority." The puzzled look on his face earned another round of laughter.

"No no no," she choked out. "I know it sounds strange, but Kagome is really very modest most of the time. She's just being playful is all, don't worry. Tease her about it and you'll see, it's just a game she likes to play."

"It sounds very childish," Sesshoumaru added. He was starting to worry about the effect the girl was having on his student. She was becoming less like her normally cool and unreadable self, and more like some school girl. He found the change highly disturbing.

"I wouldn't call Kagome childish Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku said, "but perhaps child-like."

"Is there a difference?" the taiyoukai asked.

"Yes," the young man replied. "Kagome is young at heart, VERY young, but unlike someone who is merely childish, she is perfectly capable of being serious and professional whenever she sees fit. However, I'm going to warn you, given the fact that she has ordered those cherries I can tell you that tonight she is going to be quite, how shall we say, uh…light hearted."

"Why?" ask Inuyasha. "What's going to happen with the cherries?"

"I won't say but I promise you'll like it, won't he Kikyou?" Miroku smirked.

"Ah, well…I might not participate tonight…" Kikyou said lamely. She knew where it would head and it would just be too awkward with her boss there.

"What?" Sango shrieked. "You can't not participate! You have to defend your title! And besides," she added waggling her eyebrows, "I've been practicing all week!"

"Practicing what?" asked Kagome who had returned from below. Rather than crawling back over her friends she merely pushed them down the bench to make room for herself.

"My maraschino skills!" Sango replied proudly.

"Ooooh, bring it on!" Kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru began to wish he had ordered something stronger than a beer. Despite her sister's defense, he thought Kagome was turning out to be slightly puerile. Why he had come out in the first place was eluding him, and he began to wonder about leaving when the drinks arrived and soon found himself unwilling to depart as the use of the cherries was explained.

"You tie the stems in knots?" Inuyasha asked with raised brows.

"Yes, with your tongue," Kagome explained. "Here, I'll show you." She plucked a cherry from the glass they were in, quickly ate it, and then popped the stem into her mouth. After about twenty seconds she pulled it from her mouth and held it up so he could see the knot in the center of the stem. Inuyasha gawked as Sesshoumaru looked at her with a mixture of morbid fascination and disgust. "I'm surprised you've never heard about it. Kikyou is a master, although I'm hoping to beat her tonight."

"As if you could," mumbled an embarrassed Kikyou. After ten rounds where everyone but Sesshoumaru played, he absolutely refused, Kikyou was once again declared the master after winning her fifth round. Kagome had won four times, Sango once, Miroku never, and Inuyasha was still trying in vain to get his first stem into a knot.

"I don't get how you do this," he muttered in frustration.

"Hey Kikyou, why don't you show him?" Kagome suggested wickedly.

"I've already explained it," she replied.

"I didn't say tell him how, I said show him how!" Kagome laughed.

Kikyou, trying desperately to remain cool, replied "Maybe later." Unfortunately for her Inuyasha had immediately been convinced of the virtue behind this idea.

"Aww, c'mon Kikyou, pleeeease?" he asked with the most adorable puppy face.

Kikyou flashed an embarrassed look at Sesshoumaru who then got up saying he was going to the bar for a real drink. He had no desire to see the spectacle and his presence was holding her back. From the cheering he heard coming from the direction he had left he guessed that Kikyou had given in. "Double jack on the rocks with a splash of coke," he said to the bartender. With some surprise he registered the wolf youkai who handed him his drink. Kouga, his name was. He was the leader of a street biker gang, and a fast, talented fighter as well. There had been a time when Sesshoumaru had considered him for a place in his agency, but he had decided against it, recognizing that Kouga wasn't someone who could follow, he had to lead. However, since he had had enough brains to stay out of Sesshoumaru's way and not cause any sizable amount of trouble, the two had never clashed. He wondered briefly why someone with as much money and street authority as Kouga was doing bartending.

Kouga, on the other hand, had no idea that the guy in from of him was the infamous head of Taisho Command. He did know, however, that the beautiful girl in the blue satin dress who had ordered the weirdo drink was coming down the stairs with friends and heading to the dance floor.

Sesshoumaru looked to see what had captured the wolf youkai's gaze and saw Kagome out on the floor. She danced well, and he saw that she was comfortable either by herself, with her friends, or if a guy asked her to dance as well. 'Hmmm, she's pretty easy going and confident, but I see what Higurashi meant about her not being really arrogant. She doesn't have that annoyingly prissy air so many other girls have.' After twenty minutes or so of watching her Kouga's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Amber! Cover for me would ya? I'll be back in a few minutes." With that Kouga leapt over the bar in a single bound heading towards the DJ. After making his request he headed over to the girl who had caught his attention. "I can tell you right now that there is not a better person here to dance with than me," he said without any preamble. "I'm Kouga, just in case your looking for a name to put to what you must admit is one of, if not the, most handsome men you ever had the good luck to come across." He grinned confidently.

Kagome looked at him, admiring his lean build, long blackhairand shocking blue eyes.She decided to play along whenone of her favorite songs, _Santa Maria_,came on. "I confess to no such thing Kouga, though I would love to dance to this song. But before I agree to do so with you, I have just one question," and she arched her eyebrow and took seductive stance. "Can you tango?"

Kouga immediately drew her to him, grasping her left hand in his right, and then encircling her waist with his other. "In more ways than one," he replied breathily. She placed her right hand on his bicep and leaned forward, making a line of contact between both their arms and also their stomach and hips.

After only a minute the rest of the crown had cleared, making a large circle around the couple that seemed as if they had been partners for years. Once again Kagome was not as graceful as her sister, but her moves had a quick, passionate flare that fit the dance perfectly, and Kouga's skill excelled as well. Nearly every woman in the room wanted to be Kagome, as the handsome bartender's hands and legs caressed the woman's while he directed her around the floor. Nearly every man wanted to be Kouga, holding the beautiful and luscious girl that swayed and showed off how limber she was. The song ended and the crowd cheered as Kouga had Kagome in a seductive dip, bent over backwards with her hair touching the ground and her free arm making a sweeping gesture outward.

"I've just decided," he growled throatily, "you're my new woman." He uprighted her and kissed her hands.

She laughed outright at his gesture, playfully hitting him in the chest before answering, "How about you buy me a drink instead?"

"Hmm, I guess that will work…for now." He pulled her over to the bar and again hopped over it. "What'll you have, another one of those crazy lemonades?"

"Nah, how about a double jack on the rocks with a splash of coke?" she asked. A few people down Sesshoumaru's ears pricked as he heard her order the exact same drink, in the exact same words as he had.

"You know I've owned his place for five years now and I've never heard of that lemonde drink before," Kouga commented, trying to keep her conversing.

"Oh so you own this place?" Kagome asked. "How much fun that must be. So do you bartend for fun every night then?"

"You know if you want to see me again you don't have to be so coy about figuring out my schedule," he teased. She laughed and threw her drink napkin at him. "Nah, actually I only come here a couple nights a week. Most of the other nights I'm out racing."

"Really? Racing what?"

"Motorcycles," he grinned. This always won the ladies over, and Kagome seemed to be no exception as she began to gush and ask questions. Sesshoumaru quit listening at that point, instead finding his drink to be much more suitable company.

-----

The group stayed at the club for a couple more hours, everyone floating back and forth between the table and the dance floor. Everyone that is except for Sesshoumaru, who stubbornly refused to join in. He continued to watch the two sisters throughout the evening, ever more surprised at how lighthearted the older became around the younger. He was intrigued that Kagome could dance so seductively, yet not seemed to be affected by it in the least as soon as the song ended. She moved from partner to partner, apparently not interested in either singling or being singled out by anyone. Kouga, however, managed to dance with her three more times before the evening was over. At one point she caught Sesshoumaru's eyes looking at her and made her way over. He turned his back to her, willing her to not bother him. Kagome, he was beginning to realize though, seemed impervious to others' wills.

"Care to dance, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked having leaned her back against the bar resting on her elbows to face him.

"In an assembly such as this? It would be insupportable," he said in his usual monotone. He was therefore unprepared for her laughter. "What?"

"Well, I must say I would not have pegged you as a lover of nineteenth century British romance," she teased him.

'So she recognized the reference?' He thought to himself. "It is not merely a romance, but rather an accurate commentary upon the social constructs of the time."

"Accurate commentary?" Kagome said with arched eyebrows. "Don't you mean an idealistic conglomeration of what was in its own contemporary period considered as sensationalist views spawned from an old maid vicariously seeking the romance denied in her own life?"

"Well you have obviously found the work worthy of study yourself to have such opinions of it," he returned, grudgingly impressed.

"Never read it," she replied lazily. "I just think Collin Firth is so hot as Mr. Darcy, with all those dark curls he has."

"You have strong views for someone who has only watched the movie," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh but I have the super duper deluxe collector's edition on DVD, complete with lots of special features created to inform the academically lethargic such as myself what opinions they should have if they want to sound smart in conversations at night clubs," she said with a gleam in her eye. "Fine, don't dance with me then, but before I leave may I make one suggestion?"

"You may say whatever you like, whether or not I choose to listen is a different matter," he replied coolly.

"Read Rin _Emma_ next if you haven't already. I think she's a much better model than Elizabeth personally." With that she headed back to the floor where she was immediately swept away by yet another man.

Sesshoumaru was left to wonder at how she managed to guess the exact reason why he was reading Jane Austen novels. 'I don't know who she thinks she's fooling, claiming to have gained her opinions from some DVD special feature.' He pondered why she would attempt to demean her own intelligence. 'Academically lethargic? What an odd way of expressing herself. She's a tad too verbose for my taste.' Perhaps the irony of his last bit might have sunk in had not his younger brother interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey Icepick, why in the hell did you come if you weren't going dance?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyou led him to the floor for another song.

"Hn," he said condescendingly.

At two when things shut down they all walked outside and headed for their cars. None of them had drunk enough to be unable to drive because they didn't want to worry about calling taxis. Besides that demons have a very high tolerance for alcohol. Passing a large fountain along the way the demon brothers were once again surprised by the younger girl who let out a squeal and ran for the fountain, dropping her purse, jacket, keys, and shoes along the way before she did some kind of hand spring into the water, creating a giant splash that soaked Sesshoumaru, who had been walking ahead of everyone else.

"You know I had actually hoped you would have stopped doing that by now?" Kikyou said, nervously glancing at an obviously unhappy Sesshoumaru. Since the guys had dropped the women off at the entrance and then parked she hadn't known of the impending incident until it was too late to avoid it.

"You hoped in vain!" Kagome called, kicking happily as she propelled herself through the pool.

"Sango, you knew this place had a fountain close to it, why'd you pick it?" Kikyou reprimanded her, as Kagome had no intention of feeling ashamed and someone should take the heat.

"I wanted to see if she'd still do it," Sango said with a wide grin. "Don't worry. I packed a towel."

"She uh, does this often?" Inuyasha asked. More and more throughout the night he had wondered how someone as cool and collected as Kikyou could come from the same family as the wild and silly Kagome. He didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed her attitude as well as the effect her rambunctious aura seemed to have on his fiancé. He had especially enjoyed hearing the story behind the sleeping spell she used on Shippou. While dancing with Kagome she readily confessed to using it for such purposes as putting to sleep teachers so she could sneak herself, Kikyou or Sango out of detention in school, or knocking out movie attendants so they could get into sold out shows. The knowledge that his cautious and perfect Kikyou had both been in, and snuck out of detention gave him a sort of pride in her.

"Kagome has a difficult time resisting water," Miroku stated, as if this explanation made everything perfectly normal. "Come to think of it, she cannot seem to stay out of leaf piles, haystacks, trees, caves…really the list goes on."

Sesshoumaru listened as the girls talked about plans for the rest of the weekend, all the while stealing glances at Kagome's drenched form. He had to admit that it was a very fine form, the water glistening on her skin, her eyes now bright from droplets of water still clinging to her lashes. However, when he noticed Miroku gawking as well he turned his gaze elsewhere, not liking the fact that he and the pervert were engaged in the same activity.

As the taiyoukai overheard the chattering females he was glad none of their activities involved him. He had decided that he had had enough of the younger miko, her playful attitude evoking a response that was at once annoying, intriguing, repulsive, and refreshing. He thought her aura must have been responsible and he couldn't wait much longer to remove himself from its presence. True, he still wondered where she had gotten her training, and why he had never known about her before, but he didn't think she'd fit in under his command anyway. That and the girl was just too damn happy- go-lucky. She must be on some kind of drug, it just wasn't natural. He headed for his brand new silver BMW 5 series when a stray comment reached his ear that made him freeze.

"Kagome do you want to go hiking on Monday? I can get the day off if I ask," Sango said hopefully.

'Oh really?' thought the demon with a mental smirk.

"Oh I wish I could, but I have to report at six am that day," replied Kagome.

"You're job starts at six in the morning? Where are you working?" Miroku asked stunned.

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you," replied Kagome laughing.

"Seriously though, what on earth are you going to be doing at six in the morning? No one else is open that early. Who would you do business with?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

'Oh please no,' thought Sesshoumaru.

"It's a research company called Information Front, and the internet is open for business twenty-four-seven my friend!" she replied in a sing-song voice. Skipping ahead and twirling she didn't notice how for the briefest of moments all of the others shot questioning glances at Sesshoumaru.

'Oh holy mother of…why me?' he groaned. He caught Inuyasha's quick and knowing smirk, then inwardly cringed at the look of delight on his half brother's face.

Everyone piled into their cars, Inuyasha taking the two sisters home and Miroku driving Sango. In the car containing the latter two conversation erupted the moment Miroku put the vehicle in drive. "Do you think she's the one from Peters' that's been recruited for Taisho Command?" they asked each other at the same moment. "It sure looks like it!" the two said, again in perfect unison. Sango laughed as Miroku grinned. For the rest of the way home they fantasized about how perfect it would be to have their best friend working with them. Both expressed the desire to be the one to train her, although Sango was quick to point out that it wouldn't be long before she was way out of their league, if she wasn't already. After all, she was Kikyou's sister, and the latter was Sesshoumaru's highest ranking subordinate after Inuyasha.

"I've never even seen her fight beyond those martial arts classes we used to take together when we were kids, have you?" Miroku asked Sango.

"No, me neither," she replied. "But I have seen her use her miko powers, and she was pretty scary at the time."

"What happened?" Miroku asked interestedly.

"Some drunken idiot accosted us on our way home from school once. He tried to grab Kikyou, who herself was about to do something, when Kagome just kind of exploded."

"Exploded?"

"Yeah, well her powers exploded. She sent out a kind burst and sent the man flying backwards into a brick wall hard enough that he actually made this huge dent in it."

"Ouch, here's hoping she never gets that mad at me," he added nervously. They'd reached her place and as she was getting out his hand stretched over towards her side in an attempt to grope her. She knew what he was doing however, and slammed the door shut, almost crushing his hand. "Hey," he shouted indignantly. "I could have lost my hand!"

"Sometimes I think both our lives would be better if you did, pervert," she trilled as she ascended the steps to her building.

-----

As soon a he started the trip home Sesshoumaru pulled out his cell phone. "Call Michael Peters," he said, and in seconds the phone placed the call and it started to ring. "Hello, this is Sesshoumaru. I need you to email me the information as my fax has been rendered useless. Thank you." He hung up and thought in his head about the fragment of information he'd received earlier. 'Han, Kago. That couldn't possibly be her could it?'

Twenty minutes later he pulled into his driveway, and after checking on Rin he headed for his personal office and logged on to his e-mail. The one he was looking for had already arrived and he quickly opened the attached file. Again an odd feeling pricked the back of his neck when he saw that 'Han, Kago,' was indeed 'Hando, Kagome.'

"I'm going to kill Peters," he snarled.

-----

A/N: Well all my fair-hearted, fair-minded and fair-complected reviewers, I humbly submit another chapter for your consideration. Kindly tell me what you think, including areas I might need to improve on. Ciao!


	5. A Call to the American

Disclaimer: I do not on Inuyasha.

A/N: Alright guys, enough with the general silliness and on to some meatier aspects to the story. This chapter is still a bit light, but no worries, soon there's going to be more action and intrigue.

Chapter 5: A Call to the American

Sesshoumaru had spent hours pouring over the information in Hando's file. He'd gotten some basic information beforehand, but it was mostly things such as the fact that Hando possessed holy powers, had been training with Peters for nearly four years, had gotten a bachelor's degree, and was currently mopping the floor with everyone else in Peters' program. Until tonight he hadn't even realized how advanced she was under Peters. She wasn't a trainee with him, she was an actual operative and had both been on and led multiple missions. Since she was accepted into his agency as a trainee he had just assumed that was her rank in America. After all, what field agent would tolerate a demotion back down to trainee? He had also been unaware that she was a woman. The fact that she was didn't surprise him though, after all the time he'd spent working with Kikyou he knew that a smaller frame meant nothing when it came to power.

As he looked through the dossier he saw no clue as to the fact that the woman's family and two best friends were connected with his agency, Taisho Command. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved at his employees' discretion, or angered at Peters' apparent lack of proper research.

Looking through her psychological profiles he saw that according to the Keirsey Temperament Sorter taken at the beginning of her training under Peters she shared a personality type with only 0.5 of the population. He again felt unsure as to whether he was relieved or annoyed. More recent tests puzzled him though. Her scores across the tests were consistent, too consistent. No one should have been able to transpose exact results from one test to the other. The reasons you always put someone through multiple tests was that they were meant to compliment each other and throw different facets into view. This being the case there were always slight variations in the results. Always that is, except for this girl.

Sesshoumaru further learned that she was a widow. This too surprised him, but then again he thought that it would explain why her last name was Hando and not Higurashi. But then he noticed that the man's name had been Stanton, and that shortly after his death she had legally changed her name to Hando. His caused of death was listed as cardiac arrest, but the man was only 32, and she had been 17. The date was two weeks before her training with Peters began. What puzzled him even further was that he remembered Kagome's scent as being untainted by any male. He was sure that she was still untouched. The file mentioned the man's profession, but no family history whatsoever.

Here, and all throughout the file Sesshoumaru found himself angry at the lack of information. It was in truth one of the longest files he'd seen, as all of Hando's trainers and coworkers had had much to say on her behalf, and it detailed the missions she'd successfuly completed. But he couldn't shake the feeling that while accurate, a large portion of her file was hiding something, something even more important than the specifics it did contain.

Early the next morning Sesshoumaru again commanded his cell to call the Americans. Upon hearing the other end pick up Sesshoumaru began what he intended to be a deeply revealing discussion. "Just what in the seven levels of hell have you dumped into my lap Peters?" the irate taiyoukai demanded.

"Taisho are you aware that it is Friday night where I am?" came the cocky voice of the young commander. "How many times must I explain to you the sanctity of a Friday night in American culture? You're playing with fire you know."

"I am not in the mood," he snapped back.

"Whoa, reign it in there Sesshoumaru! Did you stop to consider that maybe I wasn't in the mood?" the man retorted, reminding the other demon exactly where he'd heard that phrase before.

"I will repeat myself once Peters, but I warn you, anymore than that and you'll regret it. What in the seven levels of hell have you dumped into my lap? You assured me you were sending a professional," Sesshoumaru growled. "The only reason I have tolerated your misguided attempts at being mysterious these past few months is because you swore to me I was getting someone phenomenal. That is the word you used, phenomenal. Now explain to me how I have come to be burdened with this, with this…" he was so frustrated he couldn't even think of a proper insult for Hando.

"Excuse me?" the other man queried. "You haven't even met her yet, how do you know she isn't professional?"

"I have met her. In fact, I spent several grueling hours in her company last night."

"She wasn't supposed to report till Monday. Are you trying to tell me she didn't follow orders?" Peters asked in astonishment. "That's going a bit too far, even for her!"

"I met her on a family outing, as she just so happens to be the younger sister of my brother's fiancé."

"You mean Kikyou Higurashi, your third in command?" the man gasped. "Hando is her little sister?"

"Hai," was the terse reply.

"Holy shit!"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru muttered. "Now could you possibly explain to me how such a detail escaped your notice? Having trained you myself I know you are not unaware of the proper way to conduct a dossier. Even if she doesn't know the connection to Taisho command you should have known that the people she spent the first 17 years of her life with are powerful mikos and fighters." His voice had gone stern, but unfortunately the time when his tone of voice over the phone intimidated this particular American had long past.

"Oh man," Michael mumbled. "Oh man, is she good! That little…why I oughtta…oh I'll…but then again I should have known…"

"What are you going on about! Stop speaking as if half your brain suddenly ceased to function and explain. Is she rogue? Do we have a security situation on our hands now?" Sesshoumaru asked, not relishing in the thought of having to eliminate a member of his future sister-in-law's family. This is what happened when you mixed the office with home life. He had been highly displeased at Inuyasha and Kikyou's relationship, and he now felt justified in being so. In fact, he never would have allowed it to occur if it were anyone other than his brother and Higurashi. He'd relented in their case for reasons which no one but him knew, and he planned to keep it that way.

"No!" Peters replied quickly. "No, no she isn't rogue, and she isn't a threat. She's just…how to explain it. I knew she grew up in a shrine, but she somehow made it seem as if it was just a family business slash tourist attraction type deal. You see, Hando has an ability to let you know only things she wants you to know. If you've met her socially then you wouldn't be able to see it, but she can be cunning and crafty to a degree that would rival evenyou, Sesshoumaru."

"Then how can you be assured of her loyalty?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "If she's capable of hiding even basic elementals such as her family's identities then how do you know she isn't hiding much more dangerous information?"

"I know because she wanted me to know she was trustworthy, and as for hiding her family she probably did that either to protect them or to make sure she was judged for herself and not who she was related to." He paused at Sesshoumaru's silence. "Sesshoumaru-sama," this caught the youkai's attention as rarely did Peters ever use his title, "I know that I'm risking you flying over here to rip my liver out for saying what I'm about to say, but there's no help for it… just wait. You'll see what I mean in time. It is unfortunate that you met her socially first, because had your acquaintance been limited to the professional world you would never have had an issue."

"That is an unacceptable answer, Peters." Sesshoumaru was becoming highly annoyed, even more so than when he first placed the call.

"I can't explain it further," he sighed. When his old master started to growl he began to defend himself further, if only to keep the demon on the other side of the world from him where he couldn't do something along the lines of using his acid to melt his left kneecap off. "Consider this, she came to America when she was seventeen, and until then she was living right under your nose and you didn't even know it. She is powerful enough that you should have found her at least ten years ago, but you didn't, for which I am glad because if you did then I would never have had the pleasure of training and working with her for the past four years. Trust me, you want this woman in your agency Sesshoumaru, she is one truly worthy. So much so that even though I would kill to keep her here I know it wouldn't be right. She is not someone who you are going to end up merely sending as a liaison for the police, or even as an aid to a special opps military group. She is of a caliber which you reserve for issues that are beyond our governments, ones that deal with the very core of humanity and demon kind alike."

"Tell me more about her." Sesshoumaru didn't fully believe what he was hearing. He knew Peters would not lie about such things, but he also highly doubted that that _girl_ could be that amazing. Kikyou was someone he would classify as high caliber, and she was nothing like Kagome. Still, it'd be interesting to see how she turned out.

Peters sighed, knowing that by peaking the taiyoukai's interest he had just been granted pardon from impending death. Anxious to keep the tide in his favor he continued. "One of the first things you will notice about Hando is her loyalty to and protection of her family."

"I believe I have already established that," Sesshoumaru said, going on to explain the incident at the shrine.

"Whoa, you're lucky she didn't do anything worse, she can get nasty pretty fast if she perceives danger or neglect to someone she's attached to, especially Shippou." He paused for a moment, giving Sesshoumaru a chance to realize that Peters had just referred to Hando's kit by his name. Before he could let the meaning behind this sink in though he was distracted by said man asking in a slightly concerned manner, "Um, have you looked in a mirror since the incident? You're not missing anything say, like an eyebrow are you?"

"My appearance is unchanged since our encounter." He heard the other man sign in relief. "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"No reason!" he replied. Then quickly changing the subject he continued. "Knowing her familial tendencies I would not pair her against Kikyou much if you wish to see her true abilities because I'm guessing she would always hold back when facing her sister. If you want to see her work really well then give her a cocky guy she'll want to put in his place. Secondly, she is highly inquisitive, and most likely within the first week she will be trying to figure out how to perform at least three other jobs from what you assign her. She likes to be able to know how everything works. Finally, watch what you say around her because she has a nasty habit of being able to recall verbatim whatever reaches her ears. She has a highly analytical mind and will start piecing together whatever information she gets a hold of, and she has no problem using it against you if you provoke her."

"So her childishness is an act then?" Sesshoumaru asked, impressed that she could keep even the small deceit from showing in her aura.

"No, it's not an act," the younger man replied chuckling. "I know you will find it impossible to understand, and infuriating to no end, but she really is that perky. Some of my friends thought she had access to some kind of highly refined and potent crack when they first met her, but in the end they loved her, everyone always does," he finished on wistful note.

"For my part I thought it might have been ecstasy." The younger man laughed out loud at Sesshoumaru's remark. "And you are absolutely certain she is not an enemy? Would you trust her with your life? With those of the people you hold dear?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to solidify the issue in his mind,

"More than that," Peters said assuredly, "I'd trust her with yours."

"Very well then, I will see how she progresses next week," Sesshoumaru huffed. "But I warn you Peters, if she isn't as good as you've promised the past three months I will be making a visit, and not a pleasant one."

"Then I have many Sesshoumaru-free days to look forward to," he replied, his cocky tone back in full force.

"Hn. I may call if I have more questions. Goodbye."

"Oh and Sesshoumaru," he called out before the demon could hang up.

"What?"

"Good luck, you're going to need it!"

A/N: Holy cow! I almost posted this chapter without the requisite flattery to my readers/reviewers! That being said… Thank you soooo much everyone! You guys are awesome and I love the support! It makes goofing off from doing my research paper worthwhile ;-)


	6. Kagome's First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Ask and ye shall receive oh reviewers of mine! Here is the next chapter. Forgive me if there are any editing errors but I have to post this quickly before Bruce catches me doing something besides working on work-work, the shark.(sigh)

Chapter 6 - Kagome's First Day

The first day of Kagome's job went much smoother than most had suspected. Sango, Miroku, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru had all expected the new girl to have problems adjusting to the obscenely strict environment that was Taisho Command. Kikyou had feared some sort of violent confrontation between her boss and her younger sister. Inuyasha had been downright disappointed when it didn't happen.

Kagome had been dropped off by a cab ten minutes before six in the morning. She was dressed simply and professionally, but still managed to look lovely. She carried with her a duffle bag which contained training clothing, a few weapons she never liked to be without, a couple changes of clothing, and a few other personal items she would want or need in her locker (for instance a large stock of hair ties, you could never have enough of them around as any who uses them will attest to their alarming ability to frequently disappear).

She walked into the large and beautiful building which bore the logo Information Front in large blue and gold letters. The walls were made nearly entirely of glass, which she was sure would be bullet proof. Along one particularly wide stretch of the glass the company logo was engraved in an elegant foot-high script. It read, "Information Front – For the promotion of global understanding and economic growth through the sharing of information resources." At the large mahogany front desk she presented one of the secretaries there with a letter containing the company seal on it which identified her as a new class seven employee and her id. Smiling, the receptionist directed her to walk down the hall and go in room 107. Once inside the door she was immediately confronted by three guards who searched her and her bag, checked her fingerprints to verify her identity, and then presented her with the appropriate badges, codes, and information regarding her level of security clearance. Entering the elevator she held down both the door open and door close buttons while she pushed a sequence of numbers she had just memorized. She felt herself being lowered and counted the swooshes of passing floors. The upper levels of the building which were visible from the outside housed actual offices for Information Front, a legitimate international research and consulting company utilized to mask the headquarters of Taisho Command. Ten levels down the doors opened to reveal more security guards. They too checked her bag, her fingerprints, and her new ID. Next she was asked to read over a statement outlining the mission, ideals and goals of Taisho Command, then sign indicating she agreed to abide and uphold them. The main gist of it was something along the lines of ensuring the peace between the demon and human races, protecting life from the threat of an overruling evil, ensuring the continuation of peace throughout the world, protecting the balance of power…you get the picture. Kagome carefully studied the paper, making sure that she could honestly and forthrightly adhere to the principles indicated therein. After she signed it she was escorted to her desk, by way of a few other important places such as the locker and break rooms, to receive the day's instructions for her. A huge grin stole over her features when she realized what Sesshoumaru wanted her to do first. "Oh how I love this part…"

-----

Sesshoumaru had decided to have the girl do only paperwork the first week, extremely tedious paperwork. He wanted to see how a hotshot, top of the class and used to being fawned over agent would handle being taken down a couple of notches. Most people who came in with her kind of credentials were anxious to spar with everyone in the place, convinced that they would be able to take just about anybody down, either that or they wanted to be in on the planning sessions for the top secret missions. For the very first day however, there were some general housekeeping type tasks that needed to be taken care of in order to better ascertain who this girl was. He would not consider a person who couldn't keep herself from playing in public fountains an adult woman, therefore she was still to be thought of as a girl. After she was given the customary tour of the 'office,' and assigned a locker, he had a stack of psychological assessment tests for her to complete. Personality tests, worker type tests, relationship style tests, and even his own Roeschardt's (inkblot) test were among them. It would take her almost all day to finish them, and he was confident he would have a more accurate profile on her afterwards. Once he had that in hand he was sure she wouldn't be so puzzling and he wouldn't feel the need to call Peters for any further insight. When she was finished with the tests he had assigned her to do work for IF (acronym for Information Front), specifically a logistical analysis on how to persuade the agriculture department to lessen it's restriction on the importation of apples from Washington state in the US. It was a week long grueling assignment that was not even remotely interesting, or even really important.

As the hours went by Sesshoumaru went about his day, adjusting himself to the constant presence of the new and powerful aura in the building. It was similar to Kikyou's and Mia's but there was something added, something distinct, and yet distinct from itself as well. It was almost as if there was a part of her aura that felt like separate beings on its own, but he scoffed at the idea. There was not a way in which that could be the case.

Sometime after lunch he summoned Ikeda, Watanabe, and Higurashi into his office. As the three entered and sat he glared at them, making each nervous, that is except for Kikyou. Her aura remained calm and her face impassive, just like Sesshoumaru himself. "I would like for you three to please explain to me why I am just now finding out about Miss Hando." It was understood that his polite choice of words did not hide the fact that this was a command. "Please explain," he continued, "how it is that the two best friends and older sibling were unable to bring her to my attention before this? Why is it that I learned of her existence through Peters? Higurashi, you recruited Watanabe and Ikeda here, why did none of you recruit Hando?"

Sango looked at Miroku who spoke up first. "Please forgive us Sesshoumaru-sama, but I assure you that the extent of Kagome's abilities was unknown to us."

"We knew she was athletic, and had some miko powers, but we never guessed she had the talents she does," Sango contributed. "Nor did we know that her time in America was spent training under Peters. Whenever we visited it always appeared as if she was just your average college student."

"On top of which," Miroku added, "even you Sesshoumaru-sama, must admit that upon first glance she does not appear to be the, uh, how shall I say, type of woman who would be working at Taisho Command."

Sesshoumaru had to work to keep himself from growling. Watanabe had just reminded him of what had been eating at him since Friday night. He looked the three over, and then noted that while Higurashi would still meet his gaze, she had not spoken. She had failed to claim ignorance in the matter as the other two had. He did not wholly doubt the other two's honesty, but his young commander was not admitting something. "Watanabe, Ikeda, you are dismissed." They exited the room and the two occupants were left staring at each other. "Do you deny that you knew of the extent of her powers?"

"Yes," she replied, her gaze never faltering. "I deny knowledge of that extent even at this moment." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and was about to speak but Kikyou cut him off, a move which both knew was not something to be done lightly. "I will not deny that I have for some time known her potential, nor that when she left for America it would not be long before her strength could grow to exceed my own, if it had not already, but even now that I have had a chance to spar with her, seen her reaction to you and Inuyasha, I still have no idea as to the limits of her power. I doubt, no, I am certain, that even she is unaware of her limits."

"What do you mean Higurashi? How can any warrior be unaware of their limits?"

"You will soon see, Sesshoumaru-sama, that my sister is by no means lacking in confidence, but she is also incorrect in her assessment of her own abilities. I'm sure you noticed on Friday how she disagreed when you said she was the stronger opponent. She believes herself to be inferior to me and our mother."

"Laying that aside, it still does not explain why you never informed me of her." The office had grown icy in its atmosphere. Those within a fifty foot radius could feel the tension inside. "You have worked here for over four years, and though you did mention you had a sister who was possessed of some miko ability, you actively concealed her from me. Why?"

"Kagome was seventeen, and already had plans to go to America for college when I was recruited. She at that point had no intentions of becoming a warrior. I and my mother both felt it would have been wrong for her to stay in Japan at the time, we wanted her to be able to live a life free of battle if that was what she chose. And even if for some reason she could not escape that lifestyle, we could not begrudge her a few more years of innocence." The mention of her mother had the desired effect on Sesshoumaru. Kikyou knew that he deeply respected the head of the Higurashi household, and the fact that she had been behind it, and not just Kikyou, had relaxed him somewhat. "Please do not believe that we meant it as an insult to you. What is more than that, I was unaware she had become a student of Peters. I knew that she was training with someone, but she managed to keep from me exactly who." After a few moments of silence Kikyou once again spoke. "There is something else that I think you would like to be made aware of, call it a peace offering if you like."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at the light manner which had come over Higurashi. He could tell that whatever was coming was going to be annoying in some way. "What?"

"I believe that Kagome knew she was coming to work for you, and that I was an employee here as well." The briefest of smiles flitted across her face.

Gold eyes grew, if perhaps, even cooler as they narrowed slightly. "And what makes you think so. I have been careful to keep you, Watanabe and Ikeda from her all day, as I wanted to wait before letting her know you three are part of the command center."

"Kagome took a taxi here this morning."

"Which means what?"

"Kagome never takes a taxi anywhere, she likes to drive too much. I think she knew I'd be giving her a ride home. That," and here Kikyou looked slightly less confident, "And she made certain comments last night."

"Did she mention my name?" He wasn't sure if he wanted her to answer or not.

"No, but she said…that is she um, communicated the idea that she would have to be very particular in her appearance for work today because she felt sure her new employer would be looking for a reason to ah…find fault with her. She expressed, um, a concern that he would find her, ah, childish." Looking at Sesshoumaru made it clear to Kikyou that he knew she hadn't been quoting directly, and that she had 'cleaned up' Kagome's remarks in order to make them sound more respectful.

Sesshoumaru wanted to go and interrogate the girl immediately, but something Higurashi had said to him made him pause and inquire further. "You said that when she left she had no intentions of being trained as a fighter, yet within three months of her stay abroad she began her training with Peters. Do you know what caused her to change her mind?"

"I believe it was the death of that man, Stanton," Kikyou replied, iciness creeping into her voice as she very nearly spat the name 'Stanton'.

'Looks like I've hit the nail upon the head,' Sesshoumaru thought, pleased at the development. "The man she married?"

"Hai, the man she married," Kikyou said, her voice deadly cold. "And before you inquire further milord I will tell you honestly that I do not know of all the circumstances surrounding the ordeal, nor do I fully comprehend my sister changing her name to Hando."

Sesshoumaru was not pleased. He felt that the truth was close, but he was still being denied somehow. "You are dismissed."

"Very well then sir, good afternoon." Kikyou walked quickly from the office and sighed once she felt she was far enough away to keep it from reaching the taiyoukai's ears. That wasn't quite as painful as she had expected. Sitting at her desk she pondered not for the first time the ramifications of Kagome coming to Taisho Command. "I hope they're both up for this…"

-----

Sesshoumaru waited till he felt Kagome's aura finally make it back to her desk, signaling she was done with the hours of testing he'd set for her. Getting up he made his way to her office, determined to see if Higurashi had been correct. He gave the door a token knock before entering, not even giving her a chance to reply. She was at her desk, and had already pulled out a file to work on, but she stood and bowed respectfully at his entrance.

"How may I be of service, Taisho-sama?" she asked as she took a rigid stance, placing her hands behind her back and her feet shoulder width apart.

He registered her proper use of protocol. 'Well at least she was capable of doing that correctly,' he mused. "Is it true?"

"Would you please clarify so that I might have the opportunity of making sure I answer correctly, sir?" Her words and face were polite and calm, but she couldn't hide the glint of mischief in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt his fingers tighten into a fist, but he knew that a look in someone's eye was not enough reason to strike them when their actions were without reproach. He wouldn't admit it, but had he not been looking for some sign of rebellion he might not have even noticed that little detail. He considered answering her by saying "You know what I'm talking about!" but he felt it would just amuse the girl. Besides that, it was an emotional way to respond and he, Lord Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, did not have such lax control over himself. His voice cool and even, he chose instead to say "Is it true that you knew ahead of time that I was head of Taisho Command, and that Higurashi worked for me?"

"I believed it to be so, yes." Looking at her eyes he now saw that they were the same dark brown as her sisters. 'Hmm, she must have contacts to change her eye color.'

"Are you aware then of Watanabe Miroku and Ikeda Sango as well?" he didn't like this.

"Yes sir, I believed them to be in your employ as well." She remained standing as Sesshoumaru had yet to sit because she was far too well-trained to ignore the required decorum.

"When was it that you found out? Surely it was not in America?"

"No sir, Peters was careful not to divulge any inappropriate information." She paused briefly, and then continued knowing Sesshoumaru was not the type of demon to repeat a question. "I realized it the moment I sensed you aura at our home on Friday."

"Explain," he commanded, still not sitting.

"An aura as unique and powerful as your own leaves distinct traces of itself on those who would be exposed to it for long periods of time. When my sister and friends would visit me in America, I recognized the traces to be the same as those that have periodically lingered on Commander Peters when he returned from trips here to Japan. Upon your arrival I was able to match them with your aura. When I greeted my sister at the airport, and again that evening when we met with Ikeda and Watanabe for dinner I could once again sense it, though out of the three of them your traces were strongest on Kikyou." Her eyes glinted with mischief once more, and strangely enough, pride as well.

Sesshoumaru realized what she had just implied, that because his aura was more easily detectable upon Higurashi it would mean that he spent more time with her, which in turn would be indicative of her higher ranking in Taisho Command. The pride must have been for her sister. "I had not previously heard of auras leaving traces."

"I am not aware of anyone besides myself who would take notice. Kikyou and my mother surely could if they took the time to teach themselves what to look for, but they have spent it instead on perfecting other skills I myself lack." Her eyes darkened and some of her calm demeanor weakened, though only for a moment.

He could see what Higurashi had meant about the girl's feeling inferior to her family. While he fully intended to investigate that later, he still wanted to clarify the situation. "The notion still seems odd to me. An aura is distinct, like a finger print. How could mine linger upon that of another?"

"It works in much the same way as how you perceive another's scent, I believe. Though I cannot tell, I know you are capable of detecting and recognizing a person by their unique scent. If one is close to another, their scent will linger upon that person, though it can be washed off or simply fade away. Auras are the same, but since yours is so powerful, Taisho-sama, it takes longer to dissipate."

Sesshoumaru looked the girl in front of him over. She was relaxed, but alert all the same. He wondered if this last speech was supposed to flatter him. 'Hmph, I am not so easily won over, miko.' "If this is true then why did you not recognize Inuyasha's aura and withhold your attack? Surely there are traces of it on Higurashi, though I know his is not as powerful as mine."

"I did recognize his aura, and if you recall I did not truly attack. The use of my powers was just a show, a test to see how he would react. I had no intention of harming either of you, I was merely interested in what measures would be taken to protect my sister. I wanted to see what kind of person my sister's intended mate was." She spoke as if this was the most logical course of action, and she knew Sesshoumaru could not fault her in it since he had done something similar in holding off to see the outcome of the match between her and Kikyou. He also noted the use of the demon term mate, as opposed to the human term husband, most likely an attempt to appease his ego or appeal to his natural way of looking at things. Peters was right, she was indeed highly cunning.

Glancing around the office he saw a newspaper lying on a filing cabinet. It had a large picture of IF on the front page. He glared menacingly at the offending object. Kagome noticed this and decided to venture a comment on it.

"Though I would never presume to make an assumption, Taisho-sama, I will say that I can see how being an object of public curiosity would be distasteful to one such as yourself," she said mildly.

"It is wise that you do not make assumptions," he replied coldly. "However, I will acknowledge that I find the press despicable, and I will also take this opportunity to warn you that when I am near you, or when we are required to be in each other's company for family functions, I had better not find any reporters or photographers about by your invitation. Doing so would be grounds for suspension or perhaps dismissal."

"I would never dream of it sir," she responded comfortably, though she still had that glint in her eye. It seemed as if she always had some secret delight, an inner thought which entertained her. He wondered if she ever expressed them, or if he even wanted to know.

After a moment it became clear that she would not speak further and he left, muttering some sort of farewell. In the hall he suddenly realized that she had been aware of who he was when she'd disrespected him at the shrine. Turning back he was prepared to give her a tongue lashing for it, but then he reasoned doing so would only a.) reveal it'd taken him this long to put two and two together, and b.) seem petty since she was at the time not a Taisho employee. He was annoyed. That girl was annoying. Tomorrow morning he'd have the results of her tests to go through, and he had a foreboding of even greater annoyance. He needed to work off some of the tension from the day, so he headed for one of the dojos, intent on getting some kind of exercise. Perhaps, if he were lucky, he'd come across Inuyasha on the way and he could give him a good beating. That was always relaxing.

-----

A/N: Many thanks to my genteel, gracious, generous and sometimes gregarious reviewers. Your continued support gives me all the excuse I need to neglect my real work (silly research papers) and pay attention to this story instead :-P


	7. Annoyance and Aggravation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Hey all, just got home...quarter to three in morning...saw reviews...very happy...updating...then bed...hope you like it...

CHAPTER 7 – Annoyance and Aggravation

Annoyance. Aggravation. Had it only been four days ago that his life had been so blissfully peaceful? Well, in actuality his life had not been peaceful since the days of his adolescence, but it had indeed taken an unexpected and unwanted turn since that girl showed up. Said turn seemed to lead endlessly down a road of aggravation and annoyance. The girl's actions and attitudes seemed to be a proverbial poking to his person, each strange manifestation feeling like a small jab to himself. It was the kind of thing where you wouldn't notice it after one or two encounters, but bloody hell! If someone keeps poking the same spot over and over again it gets to be painful.

That morning he had arrived to find the test reports for Hando sitting on his desk. Upon looking briefly at the topmost page which summarized the results he saw that once again her scores had consistent and identical implications across the board. _(Poke_.) Growling he dove through the file, wanting to read her answers to each question. What he found was that the girl had not only answered the questions, but the pages in the test booklets were covered with handwritten notes as well. (_Poke_.) All throughout the test she had made comments critiquing the language and phrasing of the questions, argued for the relevance of a certain idea to the over all test, criticized the patterning and placement order of the questions, and cited recent research which contradicted the theory behind the assumptions questions would be graded on. At the end of each test would be anywhere from three to ten paragraphs, written in APA format no less, further detailing the shortcomings of that particular test's scoring, question ratios, cultural influences, and the problems with standardized testing in general. (_Poke poke_.) The part of her dossier which detailed her education came to mind, and Sesshoumaru recalled how she had majored psychology. 'No wonder then, she must have spent time studying these kinds of things. I wonder if she was this much trouble at school as well.'

As he looked over each test he could feel his jaw muscles tightening a little more. The one reprieve from the girl's flagrant audacity was the inkblot test, it seemed that here alone she had been completely straight forward in her answers. The typed summary of her evaluation said she was loyal, had strong connections to the idea of home yet still sought a high degree of adventure, was 'in tune with' and 'found great strength from' nature. The report further said she was guided by a sense of equivalency, and was extremely imaginative. This last statement was flagged with a note which corresponded to a subscript where the evaluator recommended that Sesshoumaru listen to the tape of the session at some point, a copy of which had been provided. Yet another subscript pointed out the subject's apparent delight for having pictures she had never come across before. "So that's why she didn't have any smart-ass commentary, it was new to her. Hmph, no doubt she'd have plenty to say on it if she ever has to take it again."

----

Over the next two weeks Sesshoumaru watched Hando closely. He began to fully appreciate what Peters said about the girl's inquisitive nature as he noticed how she made a habit of getting her fingers into everyone else's pie. She'd come in early, and sometimes stay late so that she would have time enough to not only complete her own work, but also speak with others about theirs. She helped the receptionists make improvements on their filing systems, she learned not only every single security procedure but the names of each guard on the premises, she talked the elevator repair guy into showing her how the code system worked and how to manually control it from inside the shaft, she ate lunch with different people and tried hard to get to know everyone and what their responsibilities were, and by her first Friday she had even taken apart one of the many broken fax machines, figured out how to repair it, and then showed Inuyasha so that "If anyone else makes a mistake with whiteout then he'd be able to take care of it for them."

After the first week he'd allowed her to begin training in the dojo, and after a couple of days it became clear that only Watanabe, Ikeda, Higuashi, his brother or himself were anything but a waste of her time if she were to improve her skill set and not merely exercise it. He had been hopeful that at the very least Bankotsu would have been able to defeat her, but she'd sent him high-tailing from the room when she'd nearly purified his precious halberd out of existence. In fact she had gone so far as to instruct those she was paired with, pointing out their weaknesses and making suggestions for improvements. Peters had again shown his knowledge of his former student by recommending her being paired with a cocky guy. While she would put up amazingly strong defenses against Ikeda and Higurashi, she would hesitate before taking a strong offense. Sesshoumaru had mentioned this to Watanabe who most happily took it upon himself to rile her up a bit more to see what she'd do.

"Make her angry, I want to see how she will react," the demon had commanded.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I have just the thing," replied the grinning Miroku. He walked over to where Sango and Kagome were in the middle of sparring and announced the change in partners. Kagome looked puzzled at first, but became annoyed when Miroku said in condescending tones, "Fear not, little Kagome, I shall go easy since you are tired."

"Little! Easy! Miroku who do you think you're talking to?" she laughed as she began fighting him. Slowly she backed him towards a wall, kicked him in the chest with both feet so that he was slammed into it, and then before he could recoup she took out several stars from a hidden pocket and threw them at him, pinning his clothes in various places to the wall. "Now Miroku, see what happens when you don't give things you're all?" She walked up to him and had reached for a star to take it back when he spoke.

"Ah Kagome, I had no idea you took such pleasure in bondage," he smirked.

Sesshoumaru had expected her to explode at this but oddly enough she played along, bringing herself close up against the man she had pinned. "It's just another one of my little tricks I keep in my repertoire, Mi-ro-ku," she breathed sensually, as Sesshoumaru wondered what it would take to rattle the girl if she could so easily banter with the monk. It only took another ten seconds for him to find out.

"And this is one of mine," he purred as the only free hand he had came up to grope her backside.

"HENTAI!" she screeched as she suddenly began to glow. The mint smell of her miko powers thickened dramatically as she grabbed him by the shoulders, ripped him away from the wall and threw him across the room.

"Oh ho ho, is he going to get it now," Sesshoumaru heard Sango mutter from the post she'd taken up next to him. "Kagome does not appreciate uninvited touching…"

Out on the floor Miroku was throwing sutras as fast as he could at the miko energy bursts she was hurling at him. She paused briefly then sent two at once, one large and the other almost pencil thin. He blocked the large on but the other hit him right in the face, giving him a black eye and searing his eyebrow off as well. 'So that's what Peters meant,' thought the taiyoukai.

Miroku gingerly felt his face, and when he noticed the absence of the eyebrow he in turn became angry. "Hey! No fair! You'd better be planning on putting that back!"

"You started it!" Kagome shot back. "And I'm not going to put it back, so quit your whining and show me what you've got monk!" They both abandoned their weapons and were running full tilt at each other, intent on finishing this with hand-to-hand combat. It turned out that it wasn't so much hand as it was body-to-body combat. Kagome had tried to dive tackle Miroku and the two were currently wrestling. She had him in a choke hold and he was beginning to turn purple. "Give up?" she teased.

A moment later Miroku had managed to get a good hold on her and threw her small form over his head. She grabbed a hold, talking him with her and the two tumbled over each other for a few moments before they stopped with him on top of her, holding her shoulders to the ground. "Give up?" he asked chuckling. A second later the only thing he could get out was "Oomph!" as he had let her draw her legs up and used both feet in his stomach to propel him off of her.

'She uses that move too much,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'If anyone took the time to study her fighting style they'd be able to see how much she relies on it. No the best strategy, even if she uses it effectively most of the time.'

The two combatants both dove for staffs and faced off again. "Oh Kags, not the staff, it's his best weapon!" Sango sighed. She was right. Miroku handled a staff with more elegance and grace than anyone except Sesshoumaru. In another ten minutes Kagome had several lumps, bruises, and even a few broken fingers and toes while her opponent had yet to even feel the blow of her staff. Relying on her strength to get her out of the situation Kagome dove straight for Miroku holding the staff horizontally in front of her, but Miroku grabbed it in addition to his own, whirled her around and slammed her down hard onto the ground.

"Kagome, you cannot beat me with a staff," he teased, and then to add insult to injury he began tickling her. "Say you give up, Kagome, I want to hear you say it!"

"Never!" the girl choked as she writhed and gasped beneath him. Miroku let go of his staff all together so he could have both hands to continue the humiliating scene of tickling her, but in doing so he made a mistake. Kagome, who now held both staffs in her hands, suddenly surrounded them with a green light and fused them together as one. The scent of something other than the already present mint, trees perhaps, shot through the air as a dumbfounded Miroku was whacked savagely across the head, falling to the side of Kagome unconscious. "I may not be able to beat you with **_a_** staff Miroku, but hand me a second one and I'll make you regret it." She walked to the wall where her stars were still imbedded, making sure to step on Miroku on her way.

Once again Sesshoumaru heard Sango's soft commentary. "She doesn't appreciate being tickled either."

"Hando," Sesshoumaru's voice rang out.

"Hai, Taisho-sama?" she asked, immediately taking the stance of one who was addressing a superior. When she looked over to him he saw that her eyes were once again silver in color, though not as light as they had been the first day he saw her.

"Bring me that staff." He wanted to see it, and he wanted to get a closer look at her eyes. She picked the staff back up from where she had placed it and carried it to over to him. Bowing slightly she placed it in his hands. Looking the staff over he noticed that not only had she joined the two, doubling the girth of the weapon, but where the staffs had originally been smooth and polished it now looked rougher, practically like a branch. "How did you accomplish this?" he asked, suddenly sounding angry. "Magic?" He'd never seen Kikyou do this type of thing before, it wasn't a skill typically listed among a miko's natural ability.

Sango looked worried at his anger, but Kagome merely replied in a respectful tone, "I did not use sorcery, Taisho-sama. The staff changed because at the right moment I found a way to make it do what I wanted. I am sorry but I cannot explain it beyond that, nor am I capable of duplicating the action."

"You are avoiding giving me a straight answer, Hando," he accused, even though he could tell from her aura that she was not lying, and her heart rate remained steady as well. She wasn't even agitated. It annoyed him. _(Poke poke.)_

"Respectfully sir I must beg to differ. I do not know exactly how it happens, and that is the truth." He could see the aggravation in her eyes at being called a liar, but her body remained otherwise unperturbed.

"Ikeda," Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eyes off of the girl in front of him, "Take Watanabe to the infirmary." Sango walked over to Miroku's prone figure and then unceremoniously dragged him out of the room. "Even you must be capable of understanding why I cannot accept such a limited response, Hando," Sesshoumaru began once they were alone. "I must know what powers you possess if you are to remain under my command." He wondered how she would handle the threat of expulsion, but once again it was only in her eyes that he could see a flicker of annoyance. 'Her eyes always give her away.'

"I would explain the process in detail if I could, but I have no knowledge on the subject. I only know that some times when I am in need I am capable of drawing on a power besides my own," she explained. "Well, either that or I feel that my power is able to manipulate this other. Before I have used it when my strength was not enough, or when what I needed was not something among my own limited skill set."

"What is this power you draw on?" he asked, and looking into her eyes he could see that even now they were darkening in color.

"I do not know, Taisho-sama, but I can tell you it is not evil, and it is always present." She was very close to sighing and slumping her shoulders in fatigue but she wouldn't give in to the impulse. "For the most part I am only aware of its presence, but every now and then I can feel how to access it. I know it is strange, but it has saved not only my life but the lives of others as well."

'So she really is unaware of the potential implications of this?' he mused. 'She does not even know who or what she might be?' He did not want to believe it himself, but the possibility of the girl's being more than a powerful miko could not be overlooked. Poke. "Why have your eyes changed color?"

Kagome did not appreciate all these questions, or the abrasive manner in which they had been delivered. Neither did she appreciate how he rarely called her by name. Micah (A/N: Micah is a nickname for Michael Peters) had been a much more personable commander, but at least he'd warned her about Taisho before she left. She knew she'd be coming to a place different from what her natural tastes would have preferred, but Micah had insisted she go, and the topic at hand was one of the main reasons. "Once again I am not wholly sure, but Commander Peters and I believe that when my power level rises, it is visible in my eyes, such as how a demon's eyes bleed red when they are angry or close to transforming. The more power I use, the longer my eyes take to fade back. I did not use much for the staff, so my eyes will most likely return to normal in less than five minutes."

"Peter's knew of this?" Sesshoumaru asked, seething inwardly. Kagome nodded in response. "Why was it not in your dossier?"

"I have no control over what goes into my dossier sir, and I cannot imagine why Commander Peters would leave such a matter out of the report." At this point Kagome's aura did give off the faintest hint of her being slightly untruthful.

Sesshoumaru considered pressing further, but then he thought that it would be better to discuss the matter with Peters. It was true that a person had no control over the contents of their dossier, but he didn't believe that Hando had no idea as to what motivated Peters. "Very well, you are dismissed, but make sure you retrieve those stars from the wall, and also check to make sure that you haven't done any permanent damage to Watanabe before leaving this floor. I would also ask that you refrain from hitting humans in the heads with large heavy objects in the future, your race is too delicate for constant treatment of that kind." He left the dojo but immediately sensed her powers increasing. Curious to know what she was up to he slipped into the observation room, a separate area with two-way mirrors on the northern wall of the dojo where one could watch what was happening inside. Luckily Kagome happened to be facing him, and he looked on in fascination at the intense concentration on her face while wisps of pink light seemed to fly through and around her fingers, healing them with a precision beyond that of a surgeon. When she was finished she took several minutes to test the flexibility and range of motion of each joint from her wrist down. She did not bother to heal anything else, just her hands_…(POKE!)_

-----

A/N: For all my humorous, honorable, and most importantly helpful and habitual reviews, I thank you for your time and (not so) humbly submit this latest installment for your consideration.


	8. Who are Chris and Reiner?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Who are Chris and Reiner?

Later in the day Sesshoumaru stopped by the infirmary to check on Watanabe only to be told that he had returned to work. When he asked the nurse how it had been possible for the man to leave she replied that the new young woman, Hando, had healed him for the most part. He wondered what she meant by saying 'for the most part,' but he wouldn't ask. Once again he felt the mental _(poke)_ which jabbed him whenever he wanted to know something about the girl. He felt he should not ask the questions that so frequently entered his mind because he knew it would be considered out of character for him. He headed to Miroku's office with the intention of speaking to him about an upcoming assignment that would take him out of the office for a few days. As he approached he heard Watanabe arguing with Ikeda, and it was about Hando. He decided to hang back for a moment and see if he could pick anything useful up.

"I can't believe she wouldn't do it!" the man grunted in disgust.

"Quit complaining, she healed everything else didn't she, everything important, right?" Sango countered. "Besides, you deserve what you got."

"WHAT!" he said, uncharacteristically raising his voice. "Look at me Sango, half my face is covered in bruises and I have no left eyebrow! How am I supposed to convince women to bare my children if I look like this?"

'Ah,' thought Sesshoumaru, 'that's what was meant by "for the most part".'

"You letch, just be grateful the missing brow is on the bruised half, making it harder to notice," came the terse reply. Her eye twitched slightly at the thought of him asking women to bare his child, but she pushed aside her own feelings to focus on Kagome. "Besides you knew groping her would get her riled up and you know she hates being touched like that. You asked for it."

"Well she wasn't doing anything fighting you, was she? Heck, she wasn't even going full out with me! How is she supposed to get better if she won't pull out some stops and move ahead?" Miroku complained. "Besides, I can never understand how she can be so open in the way she flirts, teases and dances with men but then turn around and be such a prude in other things."

"Stop being a sore loser, Miroku," Sango chastened. "She misses America, and she misses her friends there. Besides, you know it's got to be hard for her to be really aggressive against us with that overactive sense of protectiveness she's got. She's worse than a youkai mother in battle. Just count your lucky stars you came out on the right side of that one."

"Yeah, I guess so. Too bad that protection doesn't translate into easily forgiving as well," he mumbled.

"Aww calm down. Reiner and Chris will be here in less than a week and then she'll be much more relaxed. Kouga's taken her out a couple of times but it's just not the same," Sango sighed. "She needs her boys."

"Kouga?" Miroku asked stunned. "She's gone out with Kouga? She actually let him take her on a date? She actually rode behind him?"

"Yeah, a couple of times, not that I blame her or anything, Kouga is extremely hot. I mean, that dark hair, beautiful eyes, muscular build…" Sango giggled.

Now it was Miroku's turn to twitch as Sango mentioned a certain wolf's attractiveness. "You know I have dark hair and beautiful eyes Sango," he wheedled. Outside in the hallway Sesshoumaru was hard pressed not to roll his eyes.

"You're not as well built as Kouga though," she teased.

"Well I'm not exactly flabby either!" he retorted with wounded pride. He knew he was attractive, and it really nettled him that Sango didn't seem to be able to see that.

She ignored him though and continued. "Anyway, poor fool doesn't realize what he's getting into. He doesn't even know about Chris or Reiner, and I have a sneaking suspicion that Kagome is just waiting for them to get here so she can smoke him. I wonder how he'll take it."

Out in the hall Sesshoumaru felt another _(poke)_. Ikeda and Watanabe were not helping at all. How could Hando be a frigid tease, yet plan on parading an obviously serious boyfriend in front of someone she had just begun dating, which person was none other than Kouga? And did she have **two** men coming to visit? How distasteful! Watanabe also mentioned that she felt Hando was still holding back, even with him purposely trying to anger her. He would need to figure out a way to really test the girl.

For the moment though he felt the need to relieve some of the frustration built up from all the _(poke)_-ing he'd been through. Ever since he saw her little stunt with the two staffs a sneaking suspicion had turned into a full out alarm in his mind. He looked at a clock on the wall and quickly calculated what time it was on the eastern coast of the US. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'he's bound to be unengaged at the moment.'

----------------

"Sesshoumaru it is four o' clock in the morning!" howled a most unhappy Peters. "You're doing this on purpose! I know you know about time zones, you heartless bas…"

"You knew, didn't you?" the inu demon asked in a deadly voice stopping the younger man mid-rant. "You knew what she was before you sent her here, am I correct?" His tone made it perfectly clear that he already knew the answer to this.

"I…wasn't sure. I had my suspicions, but I am incapable of knowing for certain, it's all beyond me," the American admitted in defeat.

"Why did you not mention this before?" Sesshoumaru asked. The fact that Peters kept this secret from him angered him to the point where his eyes took on a slight red tinge. If it was true then Peters had made an awfully big gamble.

"Because I wasn't sure dammit, and she doesn't know anything about it! It's not like I could ask her!" Peters shot back. He then adopted a snide tone as he continued, "Besides, I honestly thought you'd have more fun figuring it out yourself, you old dog you." Sesshoumaru growled in response but he ignored it. "Do you want to hear a theory I have?"

"A theory regarding what? Why I haven't killed you yet?"

"No! A theory regarding her aura," Micah snapped back. When Sesshoumaru told him to explain he continued. "You know how in her aura there's something there that is different from the rest, almost like a separate entity?"

"Yes, I have noticed that particular aspect," the inu replied, careful not to show how anxious he was about the matter.

"Well I don't think it's her aura so much as it is a link to other auras around her. Sometimes I've felt like I could almost sense Shippou through her, though most of the time I haven't a clue who or what she's tapping into," he said almost breathlessly. He was afraid to be wrong, but he was also slightly afraid of being right.

"Well your explanation would not be implausible if she is what we suspect," Sesshoumaru replied cautiously.

"So it's for sure then, she's the real thing?"

"I have yet to make a complete determination," the demon admitted. "It is certainly the most simple explanation, but it is also the least likely."

"See?" the other chuckled, regaining some of his natural levity. "Even you can't tell for sure! You can't be mad at me when you're having the same problem bucko!"

"I have not had her for four years as you have, and if you ever refer to me as bucko again I'll carve my real name into your flesh so you will not be tempted to forget it."

"Tattooing names on one another is something that infatuated teenagers do Sesshoumaru, and I'm sorry but my door doesn't swing that way," he laughed back. "And you can't ever be mean to me again because I found her and sent her to you."

"Which proves how big a fool you are, Peters. You should have held on and kept that kind of power close to you," he remarked dryly.

Suddenly Peters became intensely serious, a rare enough occasion to make the taiyoukai listen attentively. "We both know it would have been criminal to a previously unattained degree for her not to be trained to the fullest potential. I couldn't do that, and not even you can either. But," and here he hesitated briefly, trying to emphasize his point, "you are the best to set her upon a path where she can find herself since you know more about it than anyone. Do not underestimate Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and whatever you do, please be as kind as you sub-arctic personality will allow."

The affection with which Peters spoke her name, and the hint of warning behind his last statement made it clear to him that the young commander had become very close to this woman in some way. This intrigued him as when it came to women Peters had always been like himself, usually viewing them as either a fighter, a quick lay, or a creature unworthy of notice. His thoughts made him remember another question he had. "Who are Chris and Reiner?"

There was dead silence for a minute, and then an explosion of laughter. "Aww man, you just wait Sesshoumaru, you just wait. If you want to know then ask Hando, I'm not going to tell you anything except that you'll know about it once they get there. She won't be able to contain herself and nothing but a direct order will keep her in place."

"I have become increasingly concerned that this woman is emotionally unbalanced," the taiyoukai suddenly blurted. This comment only served to increase the laughter on the other end of the line. "I know full well that she cheated on her psyc evaluations, and despite her performance there have been many evidences of a questionable mind. This impending disturbance over two lovers being the just latest," Sesshoumaru said, hints of anger and concern seeping through. His annoyance increased tenfold when Peters let out yet another round of laughter. Why was the young commander so incapable of seeing how dire the situation really was? "What is more than that she seems to spread her madness like a disease, passing it on to otherwise focused and rational people."

"I wondered when it was going to come out!" the other man chuckled in reply. "Sesshoumaru stop being an iceblock and for one second and please try to curb your vanity by admiting that there are other types of acceptable personalities than yours. Just because you deal with your power by being aloof and untouchable doesn't mean that is the way everyone else does it. Someone as powerful as Hando is always going to have an effect on those around her. She handles that power by engaging and interacting with everything around her, and if she really is what we think then you'll never be able to beat it out of her like you do others."

"She has gone beyond simple interaction. She has corrupted the entire office into submitting themselves willingly into her clutches," came the cool response. "Even the brothers all get along with her."

"Sesshoumaru she isn't planning a coup-de-tat if that is what you're thinking," Peters howled in delight. "So she likes the Shichinintai does she? I bet she and Jakotsu have a fabulous time together."

"Indeed, the other day they were talking about moisturizers and braiding each other's hair while on their lunch break," he nearly spat. "It was most unnerving."

"Man, if I knew she was going to be this big of a pain I would have sent her over your way years ago!" Peters managed to choke out through the gales of laughter.

"Why didn't you? You've already admitted she belongs here, and as a result of staying in America she seems to have picked up on your unique style of being passive aggressive towards authority."

"I always behaved within the confines of every rule, I never once questioned your authority," Peters said in his defense.

"And neither does she, you both follow the rules to the letter, but you know exactly what I am talking about. I could always see it in your eyes, and when I look at her eyes I am again confronted with it."

"Yes but that is why you respect me, because you know I can't be broken, and neither can she, so don't try it. Hey and what are you doing gazing into her eyes!" Once again his tone had become serious, and amusingly enough, protective.

"This Sesshoumaru does not gaze into the eyes of women," he said nonchalantly. "But I also refuse to back away from what petty humans call a staring contest."

"Well it's now four-thirty in the morning so unless you have anything left to say, I'm going back to bed for what precious little time I have left to sleep before I need to take off."

"You are avoiding the issue Peters. You have failed to answer my question in regards to why you didn't send her here earlier," Sesshoumaru said. "You have potentially placed her and others in danger by keeping her ignorant of the matter, and I want to know why."

Peters was quiet for a moment, but eventually answered in the best emotionless tone he'd ever used. "Because she wasn't ready for you yet Sesshoumaru," he replied cryptically.

"You will explain."

"Kagome is not like her older sister, whose personality would easily blend well with your own, nor is she like your younger brother who though completely at odds can easily withstand the constant friction between you. When Kagome came to me she was very young, and very innocent, and though I am positive both you and she would have survived had you begun her training together, I am confident that her coming to you now instead of then will mean less battle scars for the both of you in the end."

"Are you trying to imply that I could not _handle_ her?" Sesshoumaru inquired, his tone dangerous.

"No, and don't be snippy with me," Peters shot back. "I am simply saying that for everything to work out the way it should the timing now is better than the timing then, for everyone. She'd just gone through a difficult experience with…_that man_, and she needed time to sort stuff out before she could withstand having to work with the likes of you. You're not exactly the easiest person to get along with ya know? Now, anything else I can help you with?"

"I have nothing further to say to you," he growled back. He could hear the grin in the man's tone when Peters asked if he, Sesshoumaru, actually needed his help. HA! Sesshoumaru needs help from no one.

"Goodbye then, but just remember what I said, do not underestimate her. There will be no end to the frustration that you will have to endure should you make that mistake," and with that he hung up.

----------------------

A/N: There now, another chapter for all you sweet, smart, and sterling readers and reviewers. Several of you have picked up on all the clues I've been tucking away in these early chapters, and I've even been accused of indulging in evil cliffies… well if I didn't resort to such low tactics how then would I get you all to keep reading? chuckles But hey, at least I'm starting to incorporate some answers in as well, right?


	9. They're Not Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 9 – They're Not Men.

Sesshoumaru stood once again in the corner of the dojo listening to a muttered commentary from Sango. "Kagome just knock him in the head…ouch, yes like that….Miroku's going to go for your knees if you don't stop trying that reverse attack improperly…told you so…quit trying to show off you idiot no cares and it's going to cost you…told you so again!" The last statement came on the heels of a pained and indignant shriek from Kagome and preceded a round of rather colorful expletives from said person. "Wow, she didn't use to let loose like that…" the commentary continued as the two fighting went at it again. Seeing as how the staff was a weak point with Kagome Sesshoumaru had ordered she train at it with Miroku every day till she got better. Today was the sixth, making it three weeks since her arrival. "Good…yes…NO not like that…you missed an opportunity there Kags…you're showing off again…you're showing off again…Kags quit trying to show off…if you don't stop he's going to get you aga…" Another loud shriek was heard and Sango sighed. Finally she started shouting out loud enough to be heard by more than just the demon standing next to her. "Hando this is not a bloody ball-room dance competition! Quit trying to add flare to your moves and keep your mind on the task in front of you!"

"I was just trying something a little different!" the younger woman hollered back, causing Sesshoumaru to wonder where the cool professional in her had gone.

"Well it's not working!" Sango snapped. Kikyou and Inuyasha arrived at that moment, one to watch and wait for his turn with Kagome and the other to deliver a message. "Oh hey you two, miss miko out there is trying to add spice to her style again."

"Feh, doesn't look like it's helping any judging from the two lumps on her head," the hanyou snorted.

"Well at least now she's annoyed enough to concentrate," Sango replied.

The four watched as Kagome circled Miroku, and then stood stock still, slightly hunched forward as she waited for him to attack. Miroku, thinking she had some defensive move in mind decided to thwart her little game by taking the same stance and not engaging her. Offense was her weakness, and he was going to make her come after him. Finally a frustrated shout escaped Kagome and she lunged for Miroku.

"He fell for it," Kikyou said calmly. The other three, who had all seen the look of mischief on Kagome's face despite the feigned frustration, nodded.

Miroku, thinking he'd finally have her, gave easily into her dive but in doing so flipped her over mid air and threw her to the ground, kneeling in front of her balled up form with his staff to her neck. "Nice try," he smirked, but it was all to brief a moment for him and she grabbed his staff and shot her legs out, feet planting in his chest. Since he still had a firm grip on his staff he sailed over her head and in a flash she had her staff to his throat, and her knees pinning his legs to the ground so he couldn't retaliate.

"Thanks, I thought so too," she replied panting and grinning at the same time.

"My dear Kagome, first you bash me in the head and now this?" Miroku smirked. "I'm beginning to see that unlike other women getting you flat on your back in not the wisest move!"

"You know Miroku," she chuckled, "strangely enough you're not the first guy to come to that conclusion."

Across the room Kikyou let out small sigh and shook her head. "She relies on that move too heavily, she's becoming predictable." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, pleased at her ability to see the fault he himself had noticed.

The four looked on as Kagome pulled Miroku up and healed the injuries the two had sustained, including a few broken fingers and toes on herself as she still hadn't learned to dodge all of the monk's attacks. Sesshoumaru once again watched the now familiar ritual of how she painstakingly repaired the damage to her fingers and wrists. He never tired of seeing the way streams of light would lace around her joints in a delicate and almost playful manner. As the two on the far end of the dojo turned to face their audience Kikyou called out to her sister, "Kagome, our mother just called."

Kagome froze in her tracks, her muscles tensing and her breathing becoming almost nonexistent. "And?"

"Chris and Reiner have just arrived," the older sibling replied evenly.

There was a brief moment of silence before Kagome leapt off the ground, punching the air and spinning as she whooped her delight. "YES! WOOOOOHOOOOO! Look out Tokyo my boys are in town and I'm gonna have me some fun tonight!" She made to race out of the dojo but ended up falling on her butt when she crashed into Kikyou's quickly erected barrier. "Hey, what gives! It's six pm, time to go home!"

"You are supposed to spar with Inu before leaving today, and it's your own fault for letting your time with Miroku run over. I'm sure that Sesshoumaru-sama would be most displeased if you were to go gallivanting off before completing your training for the day." Kagome's face fell in horror and she glanced from a smirking Inuyasha, to an indifferent Kikyou, and finally at a frozen Sesshoumaru. She loathed the idea of being thought of as a truant, but she really, really, **really** wanted to go see her boys. She'd been dreaming of them the past few nights…

"Indeed," the taiyoukai replied. "You will stay for a further hour." When Kagome gagged in disbelief he gave another stipulation, having picked up on Kikyou's plan. "Or, until you have Inuyasha on his back, which ever is sooner."

"Keh!" the hanyou scoffed. "As if she could!"

At his words Kagome glared and began to draw up some miko energy and hold it in her hand. She knew a way to have the hanyou on his back in less than five seconds.

"Without using any miko powers," Sesshoumaru added. He wasn't going to let her get out of this one, she had a lesson to learn and he was going to make sure she didn't cheat. Seeing the most anger on her face he had yet to witness, he looked on as Kagome stormed to the weapons along one wall and picked up two katanas.

"Inu…" Kikyou began.

"I know, when she tries to pull that kick in the chest stunt let her have it, right?" he asked, addressing both Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. At their slight nods he walked out to the middle of the dojo where Kagome stood waiting. "Hmph, guess your little boyfriends are gonna have to wait a while longer for you to come and play, Kagome. I can't see why you'd want to though, not when you've been blessed with the opportunity of staying here and training with ME," he said in mocking tones. The idea of catching the girl off her guard and beating her in her own game appealed greatly to him, especially as it was just the other night that she had slipped some puppy treats into the bag of his favorite potato chips. The fact that he had instigated their little prank war when he put a fake rattlesnake in her sheets causing her to purify her whole bed in shock meant nothing to him. It was his turn now to one up her, and he was going to have fun doing it too.

Since he wasn't protecting anyone and was about to attack a human, Inuyasha set Tetsaiga aside and picked up another long, broad sword that had dulled edges for practicing. Neither wasted much time as they both leaped into the attack. The observers could see that Kagome's skill was by no means lacking. Unlike the staff, she seemed completely comfortable with the blades she was swinging with deadly accuracy. Sesshoumaru was not a little taken aback by the girl's ferocity, and by how she seemed to know exactly how Inuyasha was going to move. If she hadn't have been forbidden the use of her powers, he would have been finished by now. 'Hn,' Sesshoumaru thought, 'I will have to start personally training with her now.' He had held off doing so because he didn't want to give her the honor of working with the head of Taisho Command too soon, but now that he could see her skill level it was inevitable.

Luckily for Inuyasha, his superior speed and strength were keeping the girl from doing any serious harm. "Hmph," he grunted as he parried a strike aimed for the back of his head and neck, "you're doing pretty well for a little girl. I hope these guys are worth the effort you're putting into this," he taunted. "It's just too bad they'll have to keep waiting!" He could tell she was getting frustrated, and he was having too much fun teasing her to stop. "So what exactly are you planning, some sappy shit like a candlelit dinner?"

Kagome's dual blades only increased their fury as she rained down hits, effectively getting Inuyasha to shut up. "Ha! As if!" she grunted. "The only thing to do on a night like this is to grab a hold of 'em, wraps my legs around and ride 'em fast and hard till they're out of gas, then use my arts to refuel them and go at it again!" This brazen speech actually caught both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru off guard completely as Kagome had never said anything like it. However, unlike his brother who was watching safely from the sideline, Inuyasha's lapse in concentration earned him a jarring knock in both the stomach and collar bone.

Aggravated by his mistake he now decided to come after Kagome. He charged and by brute strength began to push back her advances. The clanging of the swords was so intense that it was sending lightening bolts of pain up through her elbows, and as an embargo had been placed on her miko powers she couldn't sustain herself as she usually did. She had to disarm Inuyasha and engage him in hand-to-hand or she'd be ground to a pulp for the next hour. Aside from Sesshoumaru she doubted that there was a single person who could beat her in hand to hand combat. Peters was a master in that arena, and he had taught her well. So, feeling a tingling at the back of her mind she suddenly felt her next move and executed it without even considering what she was really doing. As Inuyasha made a thrust for her chest she bent over backwards, caught his sword by crisscrossing her two blades behind the hilt of his single, and with an almighty lurch she threw all three behind her, registering the sound of them impaling themselves into the wall a second later. 'Uh-oh,' she thought, 'Sesshoumaru is going to have something to say about that.'

Sure enough, his voice growled out a moment later. "I said no miko powers Hando!"

"And I didn't use any!" she screeched as she dodged a punch aimed at her back. "Did you see any miko light? I DON'T THINK SO!" she hollered, startling even Sesshoumaru by her uncharacteristic lack of respect. Unbeknownst to her the four watching her from the sidelines were staring incredulously at the swords buried more than half their length into the wall. Kagome had been right, none of them had seen any of the telltale pink of miko energy, but they had seen an odd green light which even now was surrounding the swords as the smell of trees filled the room. Turning their attention back to the two on the floor they saw that Kagome was trying to wrap things up

"Haha, come and get me wench!" Inuyasha bellowed as he threw Kagome backwards so that she slid a few inches before curling herself up like a spring, preparing to use her arms and back to give herself enough force to lift off and land a two-footed kick into his chest.

"There she goes again," sighed Sango.

'She really is predictable,' Sesshoumaru thought inwardly.

However, it took less than eight seconds for everyone in the dojo to find out how wrong they were. Inu had indeed let Kagome's feet come in contact with his chest, but before she could kick out he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her forcefully over his head. Suddenly, a small amount of green light seemed to leave Inuyasha and enter Kagome's body, and as she flew over him she hooked her feet under his arms, arching her body as if she was merely doing a handspring while bending him over backwards. When her hands met the floor she let out a battle cry exactly like her opponent's as she proceed use her feet to whip his stunned body in an arc over her as she brought him crashing face first into the floor. She landed crouched over his prostrate form, and let out an unmistakable "Keh! Don't even think about trying to outsmart me again, loser!" She rolled him over and stalked out the door past a stunned and silent audience. "He's on his friggin' back, and in less that five minutes. TAKE THAT DOGBOY!" she bellowed, turning briefly to point at her fallen adversary. "Now I'm going home!" she growled as they heard running down the halls, very fast running.

Kikyou dashed over to a now grumbling hanyou and began to pour some of her miko energy in him, giving him the strength to rise. "What the hell just happened, I feel like she sucked the life right out of me!"

"I believe little brother," said Sesshoumaru in a deadly calm voice, "that Hando has just tapped into your own life force and used it against you." Glancing at Kikyou he continued, "Come, I wish to speak with Hando and your mother before she leaves for her date tonight."

At this point Sango inexplicably grinned. "Sesshoumaru-sama, don't you know?"

"Know what, Ikeda?" He was in no mood for humor at a moment like this.

"Reiner and Chris aren't men," she explained, "They're her motorcycles."

A/N: Well there you are, my consistently courteous and considerate readers/reviewers, another chapter. Hey and for once I even answered a question! Aren't you pleased? BTW, the next chapter or two are going to be a bit darker than normal, but no worries…it's not anything too horrendous.


	10. Resigned Commission

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10 – Resigned Commission.

"She had to ship them from the States and they only just arrived today." Kikyou enlightened the two brothers on the car ride over, Sango and Miroku having stayed behind since they felt they should keep out of the matter for the present. "It's why she has been a little short the past week, it's one of her two favorites outlets for relieving stress and she's been dying to have them back again." As Sesshoumaru's BMW approached the shrine the two brothers could hear the high-pitched purring of a motorcycle engine.

"Sounds like she's about ready to take off," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I'll try to catch her," Kikyou volunteered, but before she even had the car door all the way open the motorcycle's engine screamed as it appeared. As Kagome shot past them all Sesshoumaru had time to register was that the sport bike was black and its rider was wearing a black helmet and black leathers, each with some kind of red design on them. "Or not…" muttered Kikyou as Kagome took a turn so fast that her knee almost dragged the pavement from how far she had to lean the bike over.

Sesshoumaru considered simply taking off after the girl and bringing her back himself, but then decided that things might go more smoothly if he had a chance to talk to her mother first, and she had a chance for some of her energy to wear off. "Come," he said to the other two. "We should speak with Mrs. Higurashi before her return." Upon entering the house and announcing their presence the three new arrivals found Mia carrying a tea tray into the living room.

"I thought you might be making an appearance soon," she smiled placidly at the three. Upon seeing their looks of confusion she explained further. "Well when Kagome came literally leaping in through the window there and began racing around with previously unobserved inhuman speed I suspected that Sesshoumaru-sama would not be far behind." She handed all three a cup of tea and then sat politely across from her them. "Did something unusual happen at work today my dear?" the woman asked her eldest calmly.

----

Four hours later when Sesshoumaru was very near hunting down Kagome the sound of her motorcycle approaching could be heard. "It's about damn time!" grumbled Inuyasha.

The four adults, with occasional interruptions from Shippou, had passed the time discussing the young miko to a degree that would have horrified her if she knew. Sesshoumaru had learned several things about the girl that he planned on implementing into their training, such as getting her over her fear of heights and ledges, and Inuyasha had found his future mother-in-law a veritable fount of information when it came to highly embarrassing stories he couldn't wait to throw in her face. Interestingly enough for every funny story her mother told the kitsune would leap in from no where, defend Kagome and share a story about how wonderful and kind she was. It was clear to the brothers that the kit worshipped and loved his adoptive mother.

After a further ten minutes when Kagome had still yet to appear the group got up to see what was delaying her return. They walked back to a garage type building and found Kagome laying forward on the bike she had been riding, her cheek against the gas tank and her arms lovingly reaching down to embrace it. She was so comfortable she looked as if she was about to fall asleep. Looking at her bike and jacket Sesshoumaru was now able to make out the designs on them. Large red wings that looked as if they came from an angle spread across the black leather on the front and back of her jacket, and similar, albeit larger, wings stretched back along the bike, one on each side. The bike itself was a BMW K 1200 RS, a heavy and powerful machine not meant for the unskilled. (A/N: This is the bike that I ride! I've got the last model year before they changed it to the current K 1200 S design…just so you know.) Just beyond it was another sport bike, a Honda CBR 1000 RR, a serious racing machine which he could tell had a lot of after market alterations done to it. That kind of bike could kill even an experienced rider if they didn't know exactly what they were doing. Unlike the BMW, the CBR had red, silver, white and black flames reaching across its otherwise dark grey metallic body. On the shelf where she had laid the helmet she was wearing he saw another that had been detailed to match the second bike. He also suspected she had another set of racing leathers to match it as well. This woman seemed to be a serious rider.

When she noticed everyone staring at her she merely stated in a content voice "Motorcycles are proof that Kami loves us and wants us to be happy." Sighing, she dismounted the bike, raised it onto its center-stand, tossed her gloves in her helmet and turned to face the group still staring silently at her. "I'm guessing I'm either in big trouble, or I'm about to at the very least hear something life altering." Sesshoumaru was intrigued by the contrast in her attitude. Previously she had been rash, abrasive and hyper. Now she seemed completely calm and relaxed.

"Kagome dear why don't you come with us into the house us and have some tea? I'm sure you could use it," her mother said gently, relying on the ever calming benefits of the beverage for a second time that evening.

Before she could answer the sound of a rapidly approaching cry alerted everyone to the soon to be present Shippou. Kagome shifted her weight as if getting ready to fight and held her arms loosely in front of her.

"MUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!" the kit squealed as he flew into her chest, eliciting a slight "Oof!" from his mother. If she hadn't been prepared he would have knocked her flat on her back, and Sesshoumaru guessed that this must be a common occurrence if the two had their movements so coordinated.

"You young man," Kagome began trying to sound stern, "should have been in bed over and hour ago."

"Aww but Mum, I was! I've been very quietly lying in my bed since nine. When you left you said to make sure I got to bed on time, you never said anything about actually SLEEPING!" he defended himself.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Hando Shippou what **am** I going to do with you?"

"Love me forever like you know you want to?" he asked with an innocent air.

Kagome laughed as Shippou snuggled into her chest, hugging her tightly around the neck. "Cheater," she mumbled to him. Turning to the adults she added, "I'll meet you in the living room, just let me put this baka to bed." As she walked into the house they could hear distinct, childish pleas of "No! No not that! Anything but..." followed by thesound of a zerbert with attending shrieks of laughter from the kit.

Inwardly Sesshoumaru was forced to admit he was impressed with how close the two were.

-------

When everyone had gathered into the living room again Kagome noticed that they were all staring at her. She considered glaring back, but her ride had mellowed her considerably so she merely waited till someone decided to say something.

"Um," Mia began, "Did you have a nice ride dear?"

"Yes it was very pleasant, thank you. The only thing I could wish for would be for some of the roads to be in better repair." Kagome knew this wasn't what they really wanted to know, but as no one else seemed to be capable of broaching the subject after another few minutes of silence she finally decided to help things along. "I don't know why you are all holding back. Surely Sesshoumaru would not be here at this late hour to hear about my ride." Sesshoumaru noted that she had used his given name for the first time since she had come to work. After the initial weekend she had always called him Taisho-sama. Suddenly her eyes took on a wicked gleam that made more than one person present nervous. "But, since none of you seem to know where to start, I'll begin. Kikyou I think you'd like to know that although Inuyasha finds me half decent in the looks department, he really does prefer your taller and more lithe form, and how shall we say, your more graceful movements." Kagome's grin was so big it should have been illegal.

"What the…!" Inuyasha choked out as Kikyou's cheeks were tinged with pink. "How in the hell would you know that?" he yelled.

'How indeed?' thought Sesshoumaru.

"One of the side effects that can happen from my tapping your energy like I did is that I get glimpses into your mind." If possible even more mischief filled her eyes.

"You saw what I was thinking?" Inuyasha asked, paling.

"Mmm-hmmm," she replied. "I must say I would never have thought someone's mind could be occupied by such, uh, unrelated thoughts while fighting. Perhaps you should learn to focus more and then you won't be caught off guard as easily." Her tone was making the couple shrink into the couch they were sitting on, as if trying to make themselves smaller and harder to see.

"Keh," the embarrassed hanyou muttered. "I wouldn't have lost if you hadn't tried to suck the life out of me," he muttered petulantly.

"Yes you would have," she said. When he opened his mouth to argue back she cut him off. "Your entire strategy was based on the fact that you were trying take advantage of an apparent weakness. You hadn't even considered what you would do if your little stunt didn't work."

Unbidden a certain amount of respect and pride came over Sesshoumaru as he listened to the girl. She had seen right through their ploy, and beat them at their own game. Peters had warned him not to underestimate her, and he was beginning to see why. Now that she had touched on why they were all here he spoke up. "So you are aware then, Hando, of your ability to take the energy of others?"

"Yes," she simply stated.

"Why was this not known to me?" he asked coldly. Here again she had hidden something from him and he was not happy about it.

"It isn't something I can fully control," Kagome explained. "I cannot perform it at will, much like the other task we talked about. I don't even realize when I'm about to do it, though I can make myself stop once I've cought on that it's happening."

"It is unacceptable that you cannot understand your own abilities, Hando."

This last remark from Sesshoumaru caused Mia and Kikyou to wince. Attacking Kagome in this kind of manner could only have two consequences. One, she would be hurt and lose self esteem, or two, she would…

"Unacceptable?" she asked her tone mocking. "For heaven's sake, stop being unreasonable! I'm 21 for crying out loud and I only found out about this in the last year or so!"

…go on the defensive. Mia saw the potential for the situation to get nasty but she thought it best that Sesshoumaru learn for himself what her daughter's temper could be like, and Kagome losing it at home was a much better environment to do so than at work. She couldn't put his office building back togeher like she could her house.

"You are an adult, and as such you should be able to control your abilities. What's more you have spent four years in training already," the taiyoukai replied in a flat voice. "Surely by now you could have learned, even if it was under the tutelage of Peters."

"Don't you drag Micah into this!" Kagome shot back, surprising everyone by referring to her former commander in such informal ways. "How can you be so hypocritical?"

"Uh-oh," murmured Inuyasha and Kikyou together.

"You dare to call this Sesshoumaru a hypocrite?" he seethed.

"I'll call you what you are!" she spat. "Telling me I'm inferior for not mastering my skills by the age of 21 and trained for four years when you yourself began training at the age of four but could not use your acid whip in your non dominant hand with equal effectiveness till you were 17, and your acid from your claws did not reach full potency till you were over 200. If that's not a hypocrite then I dare you to tell me what is." Part of her 'sticking her finger in everyone else's pie' as Sesshoumaru had put it meant that Kagome had thoroughly researched the history of the Taisho brothers. She always knew who she worked for.

"The situations are different," he growled. "The timeline of my life is much longer than that of your pathetic one, human! The percentage of my life spent training is far less than the percentage of your…"

"Excuses, excuses you pompous cur!" Kagome retorted, her growling just as dangerous as Sesshoumaru's.

"Oh shit this is going to be bad!" Inuyasha gasped.

Kikyou looked horror struck at her mother and wondered why the woman was not intervening. Did she not want to prevent the premature death of her youngest daughter? She could see Kagome's eyes changing color and even detect the minty scent in the air as her miko powers built up, so she got up quickly to try and calm her down. "Kagome dearest please, this isn't a good time to get all worked up." She reached to make contact with Kagome in a hope to draw back her power but her sister merely batted her hands away.

"Insulting a superior of Taisho command is insubordination, Hando. The punishments for such treatment of this Sesshoumaru could be severe," the demon said, anger creeping into his voice. The flaring of Kagome's aura was starting to have an effect on him, and he felt his control beginning to slip.

"HA!" Kagome spat. "Empty threats! According to the command manual in section R paragraph nine I have the permission to speak freely outside of Taisho command center, its satellite offices, or other work, field or combat related scenarios. I'm off the clock and in my own home so I can say whatever I want! Any attempt on your part to stop me is a breach of faith on the part of Taisho Command!"

'The command manual,' thought Inuyasha, 'who on earth actualy takes the time to read that thing?'

Kagome had become distracted enough in her yelling to not notice Kikyou grabbing her wrist. As the younger woman's aura was pulled back she began to calm. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru was past the point of calming down. To the amazement of all his acid whip flashed across the room and struck Kagome in the face. It wasn't enough force to knock her over or do any serious damage, but it was enough to leave a cut across her left cheek. She gingerly raised her left hand to feel the damage.

"I may not be able to retaliate in my role as head of command," he said in a deadly voice, "but as the taiyoukai of the west I have a right to react when my honor is questioned." For the moment it seemed as if his actions had subdued Kagome, and calming down himself he decided to inform her of the decision he'd made. "Now, since it is obvious your powers have yet to be trained, and since they are beyond the normal scope, it is imperative that you learn to access and control them now. You cannot do this here at the shrine, it is not strong enough to withstand what you will put it through as you train."

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked. Though her voice was quiet it was in no way submissive, and Mia alone seemed to see the danger that Sesshoumaru was putting himself in. The girl's mother didn't know whether to laugh, to comfort Kagome as she knew what was coming would hurt an old wound that had never healed, or warn Sesshoumaru it would be best if he stopped here and now. Before she could make up her mind though the matter was taken out of her hands with the demon's reply.

"You will leave the shrine and stay in my home where I will personally oversee your training," he replied as he took a lordly stance, clasping his hands behind his back and glaring down at Kagome with a condescending manner. "When I feel you are ready you may return here, and then I shall direct your talents to a proper use."

Inuyasha was floored. His brother had never invited a human other than Rin to stay at his home before, no matter how powerful they were. He began to wonder if Sesshoumaru had any other motives when his attention was caught by Kagome's left hand. The scar on her ring finger burned brightly, and shoving Kikyou aside her aura once again flared.

"NEVER!" the enraged miko screeched and she flew at Sesshoumaru, sending them both crashing through the front window to where they hit the ground outside. Her unexpected and audacious move had caught him off guard, leaving insufficient time to react and dodge the attack. When they made contact with the ground however he broke away and both stood, taking on a defensive posture to face each other. "No one orders me around like that! Never again will I allow someone to take that kind of control of my life!" she snarled in a deadly tone, her energy crackling around her. "I resign my commission from Taisho Command."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying his best to keep shock from showing in his face. Never had anyone resigned from his company. Plenty had been forced to leave or demoted, but no one had ever chosen to leave.

"I resign," she stated coldly, and although her fists were balled he could still see the glowing scar on her left ring finger. "I find myself incompatible with the leadership of Taisho Command and therefore invoke my right to resign as stated in my contract. That being said, I ask that you now leave my home." With that Kagome used her miko powers to launch Sesshoumaru all the way out into the street, searing his chest where her energy made contact, and then erected a barrier around the entirety of the shrine grounds, one strong enough that even he could not break through it. The air was overpowered by the smell of mint and trees.

The barrier was unnecessary, as Sesshoumaru had far too much pride to try and enter the shrine grounds just after having been unceremoniously thrown out. He did however rise into the air to get a vantage point where he could see what was going on. Mia, Kikyou and Inuyasha all came from the house towards Kagome who was using her miko powers to restore the front window. As she finished she turned to the others and he could see she was crying. The two older women hugged the younger and tried to comfort her while his brother merely looked on uncomfortably. After a minute or two Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and seemed to ask for his comfort as well because in a moment he saw his hanyou brother encircle the group of women in his arms as Kagome continued to cry. Anger, and dare I say a slight twinge of jealousy, rose up within Sesshoumaru as he watched how his brother had been worked into the Higurashi family. He especially did not understand the necessity of, nor appreciate, his brother touching Hando in that manner. He wondered why he should even care, but then answered himself by saying it was probably due to the fact that he had just lost, and most likely irrevocably so, the opportunity to train what could become the most influential weapon of this age. His eyes narrowed as he watched the four below him reenter the house.

Hando had convinced him beyond doubt as to her true nature. She was something he had been on the lookout for for over five hundred years now, and there was no way in all of creation that he was going to let her slip from his grasp. He _would_ be the one to train her. He _would_ be the one to guide her as she discovered who she was and what she was capable of. Yes, he would let her be resistant and willful for now, but in the end, she would bend to his will. There was no on else who could do the job, even Peters had said as much. 'Peters,' he thought. 'He is not going to be happy I am sure. The girl referred to him by his nickname, they must have been close. Odd that he didn't mention this fact, but then again he neglected to mention so many. I shall have to ask him the next time he calls.' Little did he know that he would have the chance to ask the question much sooner than he anticipated.

Growling he made his way home, making plans as to how he would get Hando back under his control while at the same time wincing from the burn she'd given him.

-------

A/N: Gaaaah! Readers/reviewers know that I love you! No time for witty alliterations or even final editing. I can hear Bruce coming up the stairs to my apartment and if he catches me I'm in trouble (grrr, the shark!). TTFN!


	11. Finally Some Answers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Alright everybody, I have finally decided to answer some of the deeper questions of the story. I tried to keep things serious and flowing easily, but I've got a major sugar high going on right now …(silly Bruce gave me some candy! But hey, I'm an adult who doesn't drink, I've gotta have some way to let loose right?) …so I'm not sure how successful I was. If you guys have got good suggestions for improvements I might not be adverse to taking them. On a more personal and completely unrelated note, I think it's funny how everyone assumes I'm female. I mean, it's true of course, but I don't think I've ever said as much. Hmmm, I must be transparent.

**Chapter 11 – Finally some answers!**

Kikyou led a still weeping Kagome back inside their home and onto the couch, sitting her down between herself and Inuyasha. The latter seemed to have taken Kagome's clinginess in stride and Kikyou was very touched and grateful for his acceptance of her baby sister. It was beyond important to her that the two get along, and she saw before her evidence of their deepening relationship with each other. Kagome saw Inu as a big brother, and Inu saw her as a little sister. The fact that Kagome's aura was probably softening him up a bit didn't hurt either.

"Why?" whimpered Kagome. "Why do these things happen to me? Why do others seek to take control of my life and strip me of my dignity and freedom?"

"Kagome dear," her mother said as she drew up a chair to be close to her, "it's time you face who you really are. Only then will you begin to understand why people like Stanton and Sesshoumaru are attracted to you."

"Is it because I'm a miko?" Kagome asked through her tears. "If that's the reason then why me when I know I'm not as strong or as well trained as you and Kikyou..."

"You're only half right darling," Mia smiled fondly at her daughter. "It is because you are a miko, but a very special kind of miko, and though you could argue that Kikyou and I are a bit more trained and polished than you, it is time you realized that you are by far the most powerful. Part of growing up dear is being able to admit that the ones we've looked up to throughout our childhood are not invincible, and have weaknesses as well."

"I don't understand, how can you think I'm more powerful? Everything I've done you and Kikyou could do too!"

"Actually you're wrong, dear heart," Kikyou said softly. "Mother and I have never been able to tap energy sources beyond our own. Not only have you found energy outside yourself in the world around you, but you've even succeeded in taking it from other beings, like you did with Inuyasha earlier tonight."

"Keh, and boy am I grateful that that can't be done by others. It really sucked you know," he said grinning at Kagome who seemed rather sheepish. "On top of which, in all the hundreds of years I've known Sesshoumaru I've never seen anyone actually throw the bastard out of their house and get away with it." At this statement his eyes lit up a like a little kid on Christmas. "That was one of the best moments of my life!"

Kagome groaned. "I have a feeling that is going to come back and bite me in the rear!"

"Which again brings us to why, my dear," Mia interjected. "As I said, you are a very special type of miko. Normal mikos have spiritual powers, but every few hundred years a miko comes along who is more than that, who has the powers of the very earth. It's been as long as seven hundred since the last, which was Midoriko. You, my daughter, are a Gaean miko, so called because your soul is a sister to the soul of the earth, Gaea. That is why you can draw on the powers of other living things and the elements, because you are family to the very soul who creates and governs all life. It's just like how the three of us can draw from each other because we are family." Mia gestured to herself and her daughters. She stopped to judge her daughter's reaction but was only met with three gaping faces. "The presence you draw on is the power and soul of nature herself. Once you master your power you will be able to manipulate any element, or any living thing's life force to your will." The three younger people still sat staring at Mia, though soon after Inuyasha's gaze shifted to Kagome with an analytic air. Finally, after five minutes of silence Kagome spoke up.

"Mother, are you nuts?" she asked bewildered. "I mean seriously, are you delusional or something?" Fear, frustration and unbelief were all flickering across her face. "How can any of this possibly be true?"

"Dear heart you have to admit it makes sense," Kikyou said. "Think about it, how much you love nature how we can't keep you away from water, how you love to touch everything from trees to rocks, and just grin like an idiot whenever you're camping. Remember how when the house exploded you were the only one who wasn't burned? It must have been because you could control the fire, or it recognized you." Kagome was shaking her head. "And mother is right, you are stronger than we are. Sesshoumaru-sama thought so the first time he saw you."

The mention of the taiyoukai made Kagome's aura flare with anger. "Okay, so let's just suspend reality for a moment here. Let's pretend I am what you say I am, then how do people like Sesshoumaru and Stanton fit in?"

"They are drawn to your power," Mia said simply. "As you have progressed in your abilities it has become more noticeable. More than just Sesshoumaru will be calling soon to try and get you on their side."

"When I had to go through that whole thing with Stanton, I thought he had picked me because I was weak," Kagome said darkly, looking at the floor. "I decided to join with Micah because I thought I could protect myself and my family by doing so, and now you're telling me that I only aggravated the problem? If that's the case then I should never have trained in the first place!" During this last statement her head had shot up and she glared at her mother. "If you knew this then why didn't you stop me!"

"Kagome you made the right choice," her mother said soothingly. "Had you not bettered yourself you would have been an easier target to control. And as for pairing Sesshoumaru-sama with the likes of Stanton I must say I think they had very different reasons for their interest in you. Stanton sought to rule, to enslave your power, whereas I think Sesshoumaru merely wants to train and guide you."

"Were you listening to him mother!" the younger woman screeched bitterly. "He tried to force me to live with him! He was going to take me away without even asking permission let alone my opinion!"

"Yeah but that's just how he is Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted to the surprise of all three women. "His natural personality is to be a jerk to everyone. He never asks permission, and he rarely ever asks for anybody's opinion. I'm not defending him, but just realize his being an asshole had nothing to do with you personally, he's always like that." He looked around tentatively trying to gauge their reaction, and to his surprise Kagome had quieted a little and Kikyou waved at him, encouraging him to go further. "I know he is impossible to get along with, and I don't ever think you should just roll over for him. Hell, I think it'd be great if you purified Sesshoumaru's eyebrow off like you did with Miroku the next time he tries to pull a stunt like he did tonight!"

"What Inuyasha is trying to say," cut in Kikyou who decided she didn't like the glint in Kagome's eye when she heard 'Sesshoumaru' and 'purified' in the same sentence, "is that perhaps you should try to compromise with him. He is the best person to help train you…"

"I can't," muttered Kagome. "At least not right now. It's still pretty hard just to believe the whole bit about me being a sister to the earth."

"That's fair," Mia replied. "Take some time dear, but just realize you can't take forever."

"I think you should also be aware of something else," Inuyasha said, his eyes looking a little wary. "Sesshoumaru has been waiting for you."

"Waiting?" asked Kagome. "What do you mean waiting?"

"Well it's like Mia said," he explained. "Gaean mikos usually show every couple hundred years, and it's been way longer than that. Sesshoumaru has been searching for the next of your kind for a couple of centuries now. He realizes how important you are, and he's always been dead set on being involved one way or another. He won't give up on you that easily, so just be prepared okay?" He seemed anxious. He knew better than anyone what Sesshoumaru was truly capable of, and he feared Kagome's ability to stand up to him. But then again, if anyone could do it, it would have to be someone like his soon to be sister-in-law.

"Well then," Kagome replied in very tight tones, "he can just try and see how far he gets."

Mia got up and gathered the tea things. "Now, I think we've talked enough for the night. I'll clean up dears, so you three just do whatever you like."

"Not so fast, Mother!" Kagome cut in. "I have a few more questions, _if_ you don't mind."

Mia sighed, she knew where this was going. "You want to know why I never told you before, don't you?"

"How astute." Kagome was trying not to be disrespectful, but she hated it when secrets involving her were kept from her, and this was one big secret.

Mia settle back down, took a deep breath, and began. "When I was pregnant with you I started having dreams. I dreamt of you as you are now, young and powerful. And then I started to have strange abilities. I could focus more, I was stronger, and suddenly I even had influence over the elements. At first I thought it was just my power, but then I sensed that the aura behind it was not mine. I asked your father what it all meant, and he spent two months buried in libraries, museums and archives researching the matter."

"But that still doesn't explain why you never told me," Kagome was nearly in tears again. "Did you think I wouldn't be responsible? That I couldn't handle it somehow?"

"No dearest, never," her mother assured her. "You have always been so lighthearted, and carefree. When you were a child I feared telling you would weigh you down, that it would be so large a burden that it would change your spirit."

"I have not been child for some years now. Why still wait? Especially after Stanton? Don't you think I deserved to know the reason behind it all? Don't you think that it might have helped me cope?"

Mia shook her head uncertainly. "I don't know. I knew when you were a teenager and making plans that telling you would make you feel duty bound to stay. I wanted you to have that experience. I wanted you to go abroad, see knew things, get a larger perspective."

"And after Stanton?"

Hanging her head in her hands Mia plead for her daughter to understand. "You were so crushed, so hurt, and so angry with yourself. I spent many nights in prayer and meditation seeking the right course of action. On the one hand I could see how adding more to your plate would be unwise, and on the other I saw how knowing your true self could potentially help you heal. But in the end, it came down to I could not shake the feeling that it was just not the right time. I felt as if Kami wanted you to have certain experiences first, as if there was a proper order to your life and you had not yet arrived at the point to learn of this. Besides, being a Gaean miko will extend your life. You may have centuries ahead of you full of responsibility, perhaps the heavens would not begrudge you a few more years of blind innocence."

"I'm immortal?" Kagome gasped. This was too much. She could handle finding out she had strange abilities. She could handle finding out the real reason behind Sesshoumaru's and Stanton's behavior. But immortality? It meant she could be with Shippou for longer, but what about her human family? What if she fell in love with a human? Was she supposed to find the love of her life and then spend centuries with nothing but his memory to keep her company?

"You are not immortal as of yet," her mother replied. "At least I do not think so, but I think the potential is there."

"Oh…" It was all Kagome could come up with.

"Now I really do think that is enough for you to learn in one night, and I myself am rather weary. Please Kagome, get some rest, and know that I acted how I felt was right, and out of nothing but love and concern." She brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight," Kagome replied, embracing her briefly to show a return of affection before her mother walked into the kitchen with the tea things.

"I'll draw you a bath Kagome, you can use some of those bath salts I got the other day," Kikyou offered. "Perhaps a good hot soak will help you to relax before you sleep."

"Thanks," the younger sister said quietly as the other two women left. She was about to get up but found Inuyasha staring at her. "What?"

"Can I ask a question?" he inquired cautiously. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I guess so, what do you want to know?"

He hesitated. "I mean, you've already gone through a lot of crap tonight so I'd understand if you didn't…"

"It's okay, just ask me."

"Who is Stanton?" Silence reigned for a few minutes, but eventually Kagome answered.

"He was my husband," she said. Inuyasha's mouth fell open and his eyes widened with shock. "He was my freshman statistics professor, and after six weeks of school he convinced me hat he loved me and to elope. I agreed, thinking how lucky I was to have an older, brilliant man fall for simple little me," she said with a hollow bitterness in her voice. "We found a judge who married us, but as he slipped the ring on my finger, I realized he had put a controlling curse upon it. My miko powers immediately flared, trying to fight it off. He just laughed, and told me how I was now his, and he would be the one to control my life and destiny. My body and mind were wracked with pain, and finally as I began to understand his intentions, and his betrayal of my love and innocence I became angry. I found the energy source that always surrounds me, tapped it, broke the bonds of the ring, and stopped the beating of the heart that had just broken mine. I found out he was a dark monk, one who had rebelled from the righteous ways and twisted into something evil. So, to remind myself never to be so naïve, never to let myself be trapped by the will of another again, I left this scar upon the finger that bore his traitorous ring. And now, when my aura senses one who seeks to control me, or if I feel threatened or confined, it burns to remind me of my mistake, so that it will never be repeated. Having freely given up my family name for that scum, I felt I was unworthy and could not reclaim it. Since I refused to keep his name I changed mine to Hando, trying to give myself one more way in which to make a fresh start." Her speech had been made while she stared at the floor, and as she finished Inuyasha could see a few tears drop from her face down onto the carpet below. She gulped, wondering how he would react to her stupidity. The last thing she expected was for him to draw her into a tight embrace.

"Do not worry, onee-chan. I will protect you, and I will not let anyone harm you like that again." He held her for a moment, feeling a few more tears hit his chest.

"Arigato, Inuyasha," she mumbled as she looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Um, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what?" he said, relieved that she had stopped crying. It always unnerved him when women cried. He could face hundreds of ravening youkai without flinching but stick a sobbing female in front of him and he was likely to faint from the strain.

"Can I touch your ears?" she asked, blinking big, now hazel, eyes at him.

"WHAT?" he yelled leaping back to the other side of the couch, placing his hands defensively in front of him.

"Oh c'mon, pleeeeease?" she whined. "They look so soft…"

When Kikyou came back down stairs she found her sister descending upon her fiancée, arms outstretched towards his cringing form. "Kagome!" she said firmly. "Not that I don't trust you but I would prefer that those ears go untouched by any besides myself!"

Kagome pouted. "Fine, be that way. I only wanted to rub them a bit." She said sheepishly as she rose from the couch and headed upstairs.

"She's not going to try that again is she?" Inuyasha asked, fear evident in his voice.

Kikyou stalked towards the man she loved, even more so than ever after seeing how he had treated Kagome tonight. "She won't," she said in a deep smooth voice, "but I will!" She crawled into his lap and began rubbing his ears till the sounds of his happy growls rumbling in his chest stopped her. "Thank you," she said.

"Keh!" he snorted. "It was nothing, I would have said anything to keep her from cr…" he got no further as she took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Upstairs after getting out of her bath Kagome got dressed and reached for her phone. She needed to talk to someone, someone who knew both her and Sesshoumaru very well. Someone she felt sure would take her side, but still give good advice. She hit speed dial number four and waited for the other end to pick up. "Micah? It's me Kagome. Something's happened…"

---------

A/N: Happy now my hopefully joyously jubilant reviewers/readers? The mysteries of the story title, Kagome's last name, the ring scar, and the lack of distinction upon her armor have all been answered. Up next, chapter 12 which is entitled "Bad Dog, Very Bad Dog!" I also thought it'd be fun to put some spoilers in here as well and you guys can tell me if you like this idea or not. So without further ado, here they are...

-Secure from his utter confidence in his abilities he went back to sleep, sure that it would be a matter of days before Hando was right where he wanted her.-

-It was the final straw. Kagome had expected Sesshoumaru's interference, but this? This...was playing dirty.-

-"Erri? It's me Kags. How would you like to be served Taisho Sesshoumaru on a platter?"-


	12. Bad dog! Very Bad Dog!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter guys. I did put in another motorcycle moment for those who asked for it, although what she does just kills me (it's soo bad for the tires and those things are stinking expensive to replace!). Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 12 – Bad Dog, Very Bad Dog!**

Three hours after his departure from the shrine it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be rudely awakened by a ringing phone in the middle of the night. "What?" he snarled into the phone. He was not prepared for the cacophony of the most degrading and foul swearing which barraged his ears. "Peters?"

"You bet your ass it's me you cruel and egotistical megalomaniac!" the other man raged. "How dare you! How dare you treat Kagome like that?"

"The girl was out of control Peters, she has no idea what is good for her," he growled in reply.

"Good for her? GOOD FOR HER! You effing idiot do you have any idea what you've done! You've only pushed away the person who you've spent your whole life waiting for!"

"I said nothing unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Are you listening to yourself? Think about it you dumb friggin dog, you only ordered her to leave her home, leave her son, and surrender her freedom to your whims for an undefined period of time without ever gaining her trust or permission first. You had absolutely no right to try and force her! Do you think someone as powerful as her could take kindly to another trying to tie them down and take away their decisions like that? Did you even THINK about her feelings first?" He was so angry that he could find no other way to express himself than by screaming, "BAD DOG! VERY BAD DOG!"

What Peters was saying made sense to Sesshoumaru, and he began to partially understand the reasoning behind the other man's arguments. He wasn't quite ready to admit it yet though. "If she were smart she would come to the same conclusions I had and agreed."

"You never even gave her a chance!" Both men were silent for a minute, inwardly fuming at the other. Finally, Peters having recognized that his anger was not going to help the situation decided to be the bigger man and help the stupid dog demon out. "Taisho have you noticed the scar on Kagome's left ring finger?"

"Yes," he answered, registering the cold way Peters called him by his family name instead of his personal name. "I have often wondered about it, especially after seeing how it glows, yet I have not inquired as to its origins or properties."

"I suggest you find out what exactly that scar is before proceeding," Peters said flatly. "I also highly suggest an attitude adjustment on your part. If you go after Kagome like that again she might try and purify you, and on the very slim chance you survived she would never let you take her alive. Forcing her is not a good idea, and until you learn to act more civilized she will be wary of you to a degree that any stealth or trickery on your part will fail. I'm warning you, and if you're half as smart and you love to think yourself then you'll follow my advice."

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your advice on his affairs," he growled coldly. He knew he was lying but nobody talked to him like this, and he was still smarting over both Hando's remarks and the burn on his chest.

"If that's true then why is it Inuyasha who was at the shrine with Kagome balled up between him and Kikyou and not you? How is it that a mere hanyou has earned her respect and trust and not the taiyoukai of the west?"

His comments, as far as Sesshoumaru was considered, were way below the belt. "That half-breed embracing her in front of his intended?" he nearly gasped.

"I further advise you to learn about how friendship and romantic interest with women differs," came the cold response. "Picture it this way Taisho, if somebody came up to Rin when she's 21 and told her she had to leave you and come and live under his thumb, how do you think she'd react? How do you think you'd react?" The silence from the dog demon assured Peters he had just gotten his point across. "I thought so. Now don't forget what I said, learn about what that scar is before you go any further. You can ask Inuyasha if you like, he already knows." With that he hung up on the disgruntled taiyoukai. The fact that the hanyou knew something he didn't only made him more frustrated with the situation.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru muttered coldly. "I still think it should not be that difficult to get the girl to do things by my method. She may be powerful but she is still a human woman. How hard could it be?" Secure from his utter confidence in his abilities he went back to sleep, sure that it would be a matter of days before Hando was right where he wanted her.

-----

The next morning Sesshoumaru was quite pleased when he noted the arrival of Hando on the security monitors he happened to be watching. He thought she must have come to her senses and returned to beg his forgiveness. This impression lasted less than five minutes though when he realized she was wearing her black motorcycle leathers instead of work clothes and turning in her security badges. He watched in silent fury as she signed the necessary paperwork, surrendered her electronic keys and removed any of her information from the computer systems. Finally he watched as she was chatting with Jakotsu, who had been walking in, while she waited for her belongings to be brought up from the locker room and office below. Flipping a switch he decided to turn on the sound to listen in.

"My dear of course I understand!" the man said is an overly dramatic tone. "But what are you going to do now, work in some sort of security position?"

Sesshoumaru zoomed in the camera, intensely interested in the subject of their conversation.

"Well I thought about applying at the American, Canadian or British embassies, working as an air marshal, or even for the police. I don't know, there are lots of options. Heck, I could even apply for a researcher's position at Tokyo University in their psychology department, I'm qualified enough and I happened to know some of the projects they've got going on over there. Somebody will want me I'm sure," she replied cheerfully.

"Kagome, you are amazing. Of course they will all want you! I'm just so sad that you are leaving this place, I don't know what I'll do without out you," he nearly sobbed, though it was completely overdone.

"Jakotsu you loon," she laughed, "you'll be seeing me next Friday when we go to the DMB concert, as for what you will do I suggest that you try to stay clear of poor Hojo, the boy is as straight as an arrow."

"Are you sure?" the other man asked, wide eyed. "I thought I had him pegged for certain."

"Yes I'm sure, the guy has asked me out several times," here the camera zoomed in even more. "Besides which you know Taisho's opinion of dipping one's pen in company ink," she teased him back.

"Sigh, true! I guess I'll just have to search elsewhere for my fun. Hey, I hate to leave you Kagome but I must return to my work or else you know who will be after me and I don't need that right now," he said with mock seriousness, though he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"No Jakotsu, no one needs Taisho on their back. You go on now, and tell the rest of the boys I hope to see them sometime, we can all go out dancing or something like that," she called out as he made his way to the elevators.

"Will do!" he shouted in reply as the doors closed. At that moment the guard reappeared and handed Kagome her bag. She took it to a nearby table and inspected the contents carefully.

"Hn, she must think I have tampered with her belongings," Sesshoumaru said aloud as he angled the camera to follow her movement. He watched as she seemed satisfied and walked out of the building, but not before turning briefly at the door and flipping a bird at the camera he was using to observe her. "Vile wench!" he growled as he made to go after her, but he stopped himself realizing that to confront her would be an admission that he had been watching her. "Damn. Well, I'll just have to find another way of getting her in line," he mused as he walked back to his office. By the time he reached his secretary's desk outside he had formulated his plan. "Get me the number for the American, Canadian, and British embassies, as well as the air marshal's office, the Tokyo PD, and the head of the psychology department at Tokyo University." As he waited for his secretary to get someone on the phone for him the sound of a screeching tire was picked up by his demonic hearing. He walked to the window and nearly melted the glass in anger.

There in his own personal parking space, which was empty since he'd flown to work, was Hando. She was peeling out the back tire of Reiner, leaving a long black mark in the process. She paused briefly to look at her handiwork and then took off, seemingly satisfied. The symbolism was not lost on Sesshoumaru. She was playing on the tendency of dogs to scratch and rip at the ground in order to mark their territory. It was an insult, and a challenge.

His eyes were almost completely red with rage, but then an evil smirk played upon his features. "Oh how I am going to love putting that disrespectful, stubborn, smart-mouthed brat in her place!"

-----------

It was the final straw. Kagome had expected Sesshoumaru's interference with her job interviews and she had deliberately fed him a list of positions that would make sense, but she had no real intention of pursuing. Yes, she had still interviewed as if she was a truly serious applicant, but it was all just a test to see how far the taiyoukai would go to make her desperate to return. As she had expected the traces of the taiyoukai's aura were on each of the individuals she met with, and a few she had even heckled into admitting that though she was in truth exactly what they were looking for "Taisho-sama" had merely dropped by to mention how he planed on recruiting her soon and he did not wish to have her start somewhere only to leave a few weeks later. But this… this was playing dirty.

Jakotsu had just called to say he was desperately sorry but he'd gotten a last minute assignment that was a priority and he couldn't make it to the concert tonight. "That lily-assed, interfering mongrel!" she seethed. No one messed with her and her leisure time without retribution! She would go anyways, and have a blast simply meshing in with the rest of the crazed crowd in the mosh pit which typically formed at the foot of the stage where she would be. "But poor Jakotsu!" she sighed. She had been so excited to go with him and chill out with a friend, but alas! The cruel scheming of a power-mad demonic dog had foiled her well laid plans! "Revenge!" she howled as she dug out her cell phone to make a call.

"Erri? It's me Kags. Yeah I know, me too. Uh huh, uh huh yeah but listen to this okay? I have an extra ticket for a third row seat to the DMB concert tonight and it can be yours all yours for one small favor. How would you like to be served Taisho Sesshoumaru on a platter? Really? I thought so. Well come tonight and I'll tell you how. Right, see you then!" She hung up and grinned. "Oh how I am going to love putting that uptight, bullheaded elitist snot in his place!"

-----

After the concert Kagome sat in a bar talking with Erri, a high school friend who just so happened to write for the social column of the Sun Times, the leading newspaper in the Tokyo metro area.

"So," the vivacious young women asked with a glint in her eye, "just how are you going to deliver Seshy, Kags? I've been hunting him for months and the man, or demon, is impossible to get. His plans are never made public and he's a genius at evading cameras."

"We'll set him up," Kagome replied, a manic tint to her facial expression. "What if I can plot a course for an entire evening, getting you not only one, but several opportunities to get pictures and make all kinds of insinuations which, as long as you don't result to libel, he won't be able to fight?"

"If you can do that then you must be a gift from Kami-sama sent to lead me to a huge raise and a possible position on the editorial staff," she answered gleefully. "But I still don't see how you're going to pull it off."

"That is why you are the writer, and I the master planner!" she cooed in a mischievous voice. "Here's what we do. My 22 birthday is next weekend and I'm fairly positive…" her voice lowered and she began to plot her next move in the game of chess she was playing against Sesshoumaru.

Across town a certain inuyoukai let out not one, but five consecutive sneezes. "Someone is discussing this Sesshoumaru," he growled, "and I suspect it is nothing, **_ACHOO_**, flattering…"

----------

A/N: Hahahahaha, let the fun begin! They both are sooo dead in the next chapter. Here's some spoilers since you ardently angelic and aptly accommodatingreviewers said they appealed to you them last time:

-"Anyway, I think we should just humor Kagome and see what happens. Maybe if she gets tired out and drunk off her ass she'll tell us what's going on," Inuyasha said.

-"So since she hates me it will be easier to force her to let me accompany you rather than alter her plans completely?"Sesshoumaru asked, cutting her off. "Precisely," Kikyou breathed out.

-"Why are you still holding my hand?" she asked, her tone even. "Because it is your birthday and I have yet to dance with you," he replied.


	13. Birthday Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm a bad author I know! I haven't updated in almost two weeks but it was because I was on spring break. However, now I am returned and along with being much tanner than I was before (which sadly is still relatively pale compared to the general population), I've also got a bunch of the story planned out in my head as well. So…on with the show!

**Chapter 13 – Birthday Insanity**

Once again Sesshoumaru found himself listening in on his employees. Snooping was a nasty habit, but this kind of eavesdropping was perfectly acceptable because it was a matter of security, he told himself. He _needed_ to know what Hando was up to. He _needed_ to keep track of the walking time bomb he considered her to be. She was reckless, and could be a danger to everyone, so of course he _needed_ to be aware of her movements all the time. This past week she had been especially elusive during the night, managing to escape the tail he'd placed on her. The fact that she could so easily slip away from his sight made him especially eager to know what was going on, which was one of his justifications for listening in on the current conversation.

"She wants to do what?" Sango asked Kikyou.

"She says she wants to hit 22 bars and clubs, one for every year she's managed to live through," Kikyou sighed.

"I think it's a great idea," Miroku said, his eyes containing a certain glee which worried Sango. It was a good thing she couldn't see that he was dreaming of all the pretty women he planned on meeting at all those clubs or he would have found himself on the receiving end of a swift kick in the butt.

"Well I think it's a little weird," Inuyasha put in. "She's been acting odd lately, maybe getting turned down by all those places has caught up with her."

"How would you know what was odd for Kagome?" Sango asked with eyebrows raised. "You've only known her a few months."

"Yeah but she's practically my little sister and Kikyou will agree with me that something is up," he asserted.

"It's true," Kikyou replied. "She waits for Shippou to fall asleep each night and then disappears for hours, not coming back until it's time for him to wake up in the morning. Mother and I have no clue what she's up to, but I can tell you whatever it is, it's big. When she comes back sometimes she's got wads of cash on her, she's always exhausted, and her aura and powers are all, all…" she looked to Inuyasha for help.

"Crazy as shit," he said decidedly. "It's the weirdest feeling to be around her when she's like that."

"What are you doing at the shrine early in the morning?" Miroku asked with a knowing smile.

"Picking my woman up for work you pervert!" the hanyou replied in a threatening tone. "Anyway, I think we should just humor Kagome and see what happens. Maybe if she gets tired out and drunk off her ass she'll tell us what's going on."

The other three agreed and then the four dispersed, going back to their duties in the office. Sesshoumaru pondered what he'd heard. 'So, Hando has been doing some kind of training at night, it must be,' he thought to himself. 'That is the only thing that would cause her powers to be fluctuating, although it is odd I have not felt the disturbance from them. Although, training would not bring in large amounts of money, so perhaps she is doing some kind of secret work for somebody.' This thought did not sit well. The miko had no business using her abilities for any of his competitors. 'I have to find a way to get invited to come along. I could merely follow but Hando would no doubt sense me and react. No, it must be a legitimate invitation. Hmmm.'

He pondered the problem as he returned to his office. Coming up with what he felt was a pretty good plan he called Higurashi into his office. "Kikyou," he began, startling her with the use of her personal name in stead of her family name. "I wish to invite you and your family to a dinner this Friday evening. My reasons are two fold. One, I feel that as we are about to become family in a few weeks I should be making more of an effort to increase familial relations."

"Sesshoumaru-sama I can assure you that you have been most generous to me and my family and I could not think of inconveniencing you…" Kikyou began, trying to placate him before she denied his invite. Friday was the night for Kagome's birthday insanity.

Sesshoumaru, who knew where she was going, cut her off. "My second reason, is that this past week I have felt disturbances which I have traced back to what I believe to be your younger sister's aura and power." This of course was a lie but necessary nonetheless.

"Please sir, could you clarify what you mean by disturbances?" Kikyou asked warily. She knew her sister was doing something but she'd had no idea it was big enough to draw the attention of Sesshoumaru.

"I do not know what she is doing with her time, but I can feel an odd residual power lingering upon the area, and I believe it to be hers. I do not wish to confront her, but I feel that if I may simply be in her presence I may be able to ascertain better her actions, or even if it is really her, and Friday is the only night for some weeks that I may devote the appropriate amount of time to this endeavor." He was aware that if Kikyou really tried she would likely sense his deceit, but he was banking on the fact that concern for her sister would cloud her abilities at the moment.

Kikyou was indeed worried for Kagome, and disturbed by the fact that Sesshoumaru would be able to tell that something was up with her even though he had had no contact with her for a couple of weeks now. But how was she supposed to get the two together? Kagome loathed the taiyoukai, this she knew, and there was no way on earth she would give up her birthday celebrations to spend an evening with him. "I am not sure what to say Sesshoumaru-sama, because although I would love to accept your offer this Friday is Kagome's birthday party and a group of people have already made plans, and…"

Sesshoumaru saw she was considering what to do and decided to make one more comment. "I would not ask this if I did not feel some concern over her well-being." BINGO!

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama, of course," Kikyou replied. "Perhaps I could persuade you to join us? The plan is to go to a few bars and clubs, which I know is not your favorite pastime, but it may be the only way to get my sister to agree. She is being… quite resilient in her determination not to have, uh, too much contact with certain persons at the moment so…"

"So since she hates me it will be easier to force her to let me accompany you rather than alter her plans completely?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Precisely," Kikyou breathed out, relieved that Sesshoumaru had been the one to say Kagome hated him out loud and not her.

"Very well, that would be acceptable." He said and dismissed her. "So easy," he said quietly once she left.

------------------------

As the two brothers approached the shrine Friday evening Inuyasha made an unexpectedly insightful comment. "Woah, Kagome's aura is still all freakish! I wonder what in the heck she's been doing to make it act like this. It feels so…I dunno, weird."

"Inuyasha you astound me with your masterful use of spoken language," Sesshoumaru stated, ignoring the expletives his comment elicited from the seat beside him. It was true though, the presence that was Kagome did have an unusual feel to it, and he understood exactly what everyone had been talking about the other day. Parking the car he decided to watch Kagome closely throughout the evening and see if he could pick up any indication of her recent activities.

Inside Kikyou explained that it'd be just a moment till Kagome was ready and they could head out. That is after she managed to pry herself loose from Inuyasha of course. Seconds later they could hear the younger sister skipping down the stairs.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked to the assembled group of friends waiting for her in the living room. Sango and Kikyou's eyes glowed with pride while Miroku drooled, Sesshoumaru put on a mask to conceal his own shock, and Inuyasha glared at the other two who were gawking at Kagome. She was dressed in a lavender satin dress that came to a few inches above the knee, was backless, and had a halter style front with a neckline that plunged to the empire waist and rose to tie behind her neck. Her hair was curled loosely and left to hang about her chest and shoulders, her eyes were smoldering beneath dark shadow and liner, and her lips looked full and incredibly soft in a light shade of pink gloss. Her shoes were a lavender strappy heel decorated with rhinestones that matched the drop earrings and pendant she wore. All over her chest, arms, back and down her legs she had applied a shimmery body powder which had the effect of making her whole body glow. Basically she looked like some luscious kind of sex on a stick. The only thing which marred her otherwise perfect appearance was the red scar that still stuck out from her left ring finger. Noticing it reminded Sesshoumaru of his conversation with Peters, and he again wondered how in the world he was going to find out the story behind it. Maybe tonight he'd get it out of her once she was "drunk off her ass" as his half-brother had so delicately phrased it.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, breaking the spell that had fallen. "You know you look good so quit fishing for a compliment because I'm sure you're going to get more than your fair share tonight anyways."

"You know Inuyasha coming from you that was almost sweet," Kagome said as she patted his cheek while heading out the door to the cars.

"Let's get going!" Kikyou called.

She had had to go through a major fight to get to this point and she wanted to get things rolling before Kagome could change her mind. As predicted, her younger sister had pitched a royal fit when Kikyou informed her Sesshoumaru would be coming along, but the elder had won her over by playing the 'he's going to be family' and 'please do this for me and Inu' cards. Kagome had argued that Inuyasha would not appreciate Sesshoumaru's presence but Kikyou had countered that she should be doing her part to get the two brothers to get along. After twenty minutes of pleading Kagome had relented. Well, that's how the situation _seemed_ to Kikyou anyway.

Now, as the night began Kikyou sighed in relief and only hoped that everything would go smoothly. In fact, considering the tension between a few of the group members, and the volatile temper some possessed, it did proceed rather well.

With inexhaustible energy Kagome dragged the group from one place to the next, only giving them time to order a drink and stay for a few songs. At every club there seemed to be people who knew Kagome, a fact that Sesshoumaru quickly noted. Some were old friends from high school, some he did not recognize, but a large number of them were either part of Kouga's wolf youkai gang or others whom he knew for a fact were somehow tied to motorcycle gangs. More than once he heard something like "Ahh, our little angel of the night!" or "hey guys look, the angel has returned from heaven!" 'Hmph,' he snorted to himself, 'if they knew what she was really like or capable of they would not be referring to her as an angel. "She-devil" or "foul tempered fiend from hell" would be much more appropriate.' But he remembered the wing design he'd seen on her bike and leathers, and he guessed it was a nickname stemmed from that.

Sesshoumaru further noted that Kagome never wanted for a partner, or a drink. He wondered how she was still upright after so many dances and so many shots, that is until he noticed the brief flares of pink each time a new drink was placed in her hand. The girl was purifying the alcohol out, fairly clever he thought. Finally, it was five am and they were at the 22nd club, the last and then they'd all be able to go. Throughout the night he had watched Kagome carefully from the position, at the bar with a drink in hand, he inevitably would take as soon as they came to a new spot. He wouldn't drink each one, but to hold one gave him the appearance of at least having a reason to be there instead of idly sitting by and doing nothing.

At the beginning of the night he continued to see what Inuyasha was talking about, how her aura and powers were rippling around her in the most odd way. Again he felt as if her aura contained something that was distinct and separate from itself. Thinking of Peters' theory that she was somehow channeling the auras of others he decided to concentrate on it and see if he could sense anyone familiar through it. Before he could get very far though she seemed to be aware he was focusing some of his youki at her because she sent a nasty glare and a brief flare of purification energy in his direction. He merely smirked and went back to his drink as if he could care less. 'Damn,' he thought.

Now, several hours later, he recognized how as the night wore on how her aura had calmed somewhat, but her mood was spiked as well. She was gleeful for some reason. As her mood grew so did her effect on those around her, especially those who were already under the influence of alcohol. The other people in the club had become very happy and very confident, particularly the men. One of their reckless ranks had zeroed in on Kagome and seemed determined to dance with her. She was standing off to the side speaking with a weary looking Sango when this man grabbed her hand and tried to drag her off to the floor.

"Hey buddy," she said firmly but still with a smile, "you're supposed to ask first!"

"I shouldn't have to," he replied with a sly grin. "Things like you are only made for a few things, and talking aint one of them baby." He tried slipping his arms around her waist but she held him off.

"Hmm, charming though you are, 'things like me' don't go for guys like you," Kagome said, her smile failing as she stepped back.

He moved forward, catching her left wrist. "Things like you, dressed as you are," giving her a lustful look up and down, "go for any guy who's got the guts to claim you, and I have!"

Sesshoumaru noticed how her ring scar had suddenly started to turn a bright red and he was there to intervene in a flash. "Excuse me," he said taking Kagome's hand from the guy. "I'm sure you were not aware, but this is my girlfriend, and she doesn't want to dance with you. I suggest you look elsewhere." His deep emotionless tone, and the way Sesshoumaru towered over him registered with the offending man in a way Kagome's petite frame and womanly distaste had not. The taiyoukai had positioned her so she was standing in front of him with his left arm pulling her securely against him, and to his surprise, Kagome's arms had reached back behind her to encircle his waist. To the offending man sensing the threat from a tall built guy was easier to pick up on, so he quickly made his exit.

For a moment the pair of them stayed standing as they were, each surprised by the embrace of the other so much that they were unable to move. Finally Kagome came to. 'Ohmigosh,' she thought. 'I'm in Sesshoumaru's arms and I'm holding him back! What the heck is this about!' Then she realized too that she had just let Sesshoumaru 'save' her when she would much rather have preferred dealing with the idiot herself. She blinked, shook her head and made to move away but Sesshoumaru held onto her hand.

A flicker of anger crossed her eyes when he did not let go but Sesshoumaru said, "Before you explode please consider this: if you had dealt with the man, which I do not doubt you are capable of, it would have made a huge scene and you would likely have unnecessarily hurt him. And, since it is your aura that is affecting him I don't think it's entirely fair you purify him for acting too forward."

He could see the anger in her eyes, but she knew he was right, and he knew that she knew it as well. She looked down at her left hand, which was one, still held in his, and two, no longer sporting a glowing scar as she had expected it would with him holding onto her. "Why are you still holding my hand?" she asked, her tone even.

"Because it is your birthday and I have yet to dance with you," he replied, surprising both himself and her. He didn't know why he had just said that, it wasn't as if he really _wanted_ to dance with her. 'Well it wouldn't be completely distasteful,' he thought, 'she is at least moderately attractive, and her strawberry scent it quite alluring as…TAISHO CEASE THIS LINE OF THINKING!' It was his turn to mentally shake his head to clear his thoughts. When she didn't reply he continued. "I mean, it is traditional that you dance with all the members of your party on your birthday, and I am sure you would be insulted if I did not ask, though whether or not either of us would enjoy it would be quite a different matter."

"Way to go Sesshoumaru," Miroku murmured to Sango, "I think that effectively killed whatever mood he might have managed to establish." She nodded in return.

Kagome yanked back her hand. "No thank you," she said coldly. "I appreciate the _kindness_ of your offer, but I would hate to burden you with my presence, which would evidently be the case as you have made so abundantly clear." She stalked back to where the other four were sitting and chatting. "Hey guys, thanks for coming along on this whole crazy thing, I really appreciate it! But, I think I've had enough fun for one night so I'm going to head home," she said as she hugged everyone goodbye.

"Wait up a sec I'll drive you," Inuyasha offered.

"No thanks, I'd rather walk." At their surprised faces she said "what? I'm not tired, it's only about eight miles from here, and I can be home in time to get cleaned up and make Shippou breakfast. Surely you're not worried that I of all people would be in danger?" she challenged.

"No Kagome dear heart, not at all," Kikyou assured her. "But are you sure?"

Before Kagome could answer she was suddenly embraced from behind and kissed on the cheek. She surprised everyone by giggling and saying "So you finally decided to show up did you?" They had expected her to purify the intruder.

"Yeah, well I had some business to take care of," the black haired, blue eyed wolf youkai answered.

"Now what business could possibly be more important than me Kouga?" she teased, turning to face him.

"Well for starters trying to put out some of the fires you started," he chuckled.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were floored. 'Kagome is in league with this guy? No frickin way!' the latter thought inwardly.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was desperately trying not to give in to the impulse of carrying out one of the many ways of killing the wolf that were currently racing through his mind.

"What, itty bitty me cause trouble?" Kagome asked, batting her eyelashes. "How so?"

Kikyou, Miroku and Sango were now watching intensely as well. Perhaps they were about to get some answers.

"Well for starters because of you Kenji was unable to pay off a loan and I had to go smooth things over and buy the poor guy some more time. They were close to chopping his tail off when I got there," Kouga laughed.

"It's not my fault he challenged me to race and set the bet so high. What was I supposed to do, lose on purpose?" she responded, feigning indignance.

"So that's where you're getting all the cash from," Kikyou interrupted. "You've been racing for money?"

"Yup," Kouga answered. "Our little angel has cleaned out more than one poor soul. If she keeps up her current pace she'll be able to retire for life in a few months, although thankfully some are starting to catch on and won't risk as much when they challenge her."

"Now now Kouga, no shocking my family with my little secrets," she chided.

"So," he replied, snaking his arms around her waist and leaning down so that his lips were mere inches from hers, "in return for my shutting up how about a dance? Unless of course you can think of a better way to keep me from talking." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, causing her to laugh.

A few feet away Sesshoumaru was cracking his knuckles and balling his hands into fists in order to keep his acid whip from erupting. He didn't know why he was so angry, it wasn't as if Kagome was working with Kouga, they were just friends because of motorcycles. Yeah, that's right, just friends.

"Actually I can think of something other than dancing," she said, but when he leaned down she stepped out from his embrace with a fluid expertise that made Inuyasha snort in merriment. "How about you give me a ride home, Shippou is going to be up soon and I always make him breakfast on Saturday mornings."

Kouga sighed. "Alright, let's go then."

Kagome said goodbye to her still somewhat shocked friends and let Kouga lead her out the door, completely ignoring Sesshoumaru on her way out. Watching her climb on the bike behind him and zoom off, her hair and skirt flying behind her, caused the smallest of growls to escape the taiyoukai.

"Hey asshole," Inuyasha chimed, having suddenly remembered something that happened before the wolf showed up. "Kagome turned you down again did she? I would have figured you'd taken the hint last time!"

Sesshoumaru, already on edge from having to witness Kagome interact with Kouga, would normally have throttled his half-brother for such a comment. However, Kikyou was standing right there and he had just lectured Kagome on not making a scene in public. "I will win in the end little brother," he retorted smoothly, "I always do." That was Saturday morning.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you are my willing and wickedly wonderful readers/reviewers. I made the chapter extra long as part of my penance for taking so much time to update. I've also 1.) put in a bit of Sesshoumaru/Kag fluff, 2.) added some more motorcycle stuff and 3.) did not make Kagome drunk as requested in reviews, which goes to show that if you do review I will try to incorporate your wishes. Here's some spoilers for the next chapter entitled "Sesshoumaru's Revenge":

- And then suddenly, it hit him. "Kagome!" he growled. Only she knew the order and name of each of their destinations. She had planned this whole thing! The attention, hassle and headaches this whole episode was going to bring upon him seemed limitless. 'She will pay!' he swore to himself.-

-"I told you not to underestimate her Sesshoumaru," the American stated, his voice dripping with smugness as began to sing a chorus of "I told you so" over and over.-

-"SESSHOUMARU!" she screeched so loud that even though Shippou had the volume on his video games up he still came running, fearing his mother was experiencing a painful death.-


	14. Sesshoumaru's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Well, my newly acquired writing partner MJ, (a rare purple chicken most generously given to me by Meijer Brand) and I have completed another chapter, or rather, I completed the chapter whilst MJ pecked at Bruce's eyes when he tried to interfere…. I knew a purple chicken would come in handy!

**Chapter 14 – Sesshoumaru's Revenge**

Sunday on the front page of the Times Sesshoumaru was confronted with a picture of himself holding Kagome in his arms under the banner title "Sesshoumaru Taisho, On the Prowl?"

"What the hell?" he bellowed. He read the story which mentioned how he had been to nearly two dozen clubs Friday night and early Saturday morning, drinking at each one, though never speaking to anyone till the last where he had asked a girl to dance and been turned down. The article speculated that this sudden and odd behavior could possibly be a sign that he was out looking for a woman. Why else would a guy go to 22 bars in one night? And not just any woman either, the article said. After all, many women of 'questionable repute' had propositioned the angelically handsome inuyoukai, but he had rejected all and only spoke to a woman whom the author was sure was not 'of that kind.' It detailed how he had saved her from a drunk, only to be jilted a minute later in favor of another 'tall and devilishly handsome youkai.' It further read 'Perhaps this lovely young lady was not aware of just who she was turning down. Then again, it may be that after ordering nearly two dozen drinks our favorite taiyoukai looses some of his charm."

"I was not drunk!" he snarled out loud. "I didn't even touch the majority of the drinks I ordered!"

Not only that, but the story continued on an inside page where they had pictures of him at every single bar and club, each showing him sitting either drinking or with one on hand. This was not good! He had always managed to avoid the press, knowing that keeping them at bay also meant keeping the raging hoard of hormonal groupies away as well. With this stupid article every girl, woman, and most likely a few men, were going to be after him to let them know they would be willing to go out with him since he was obviously out looking for something. 'But how did they get so many pictures? How is it that they were at every single place? Why did I not see them? They would have had to been concealed in some way…' And then suddenly, it hit him.

"Kagome!" he growled. Only she knew the order and name of each of their destinations. She had planned this whole thing! She'd set up some kind of media ambush and he'd been completely oblivious! The attention, hassle and headaches this whole episode was going to bring upon him seemed limitless. 'She will pay!' he swore to himself.

After having ordered Jaken to look after Rin for a while he used his demonic powers to get him to the Higurashi shrine in mere minutes. He wanted to melt the door, and rip the house apart until he could find Kagome and deal with her, but he would not disrespect Mia by doing so. Using every ounce of control he possessed he rang to doorbell instead.

When Mia answered with a smile on her face he didn't have time to say anything before she began. "Come in Sesshoumaru, but you're already too late." She gestured to a seat which he took, never letting his stoic mask fall. "Kagome has taken Shippou camping for the last week before school starts, after which I am afraid to say she will be staying in a condo in town. She had movers take her things yesterday and she's having me supervise the furnishing and decorating of the place while she's away. She gave me several catalogues with the kinds of things she liked, and has even ordered some, but I get to have the pleasure of putting everything together for her while she's away. It should turn out lovely, really. Tea?" She asked, extending a cup out to him. She could feel his anger, but it amused rather than frightened her. She _knew_ it would happen like this…it had only been a question of _when_.

"Do you know what she has done?" he asked with apparent calm, but in reality he was still fighting the desire to shred things, particularly things which took the form of disrespectful young mikos. Especially the ones with long black hair, eyes that changed color, and a form which happened to fit perfectly in his arms as he… 'FOCUS TAISHO!'

"Yes, my dear Sesshoumaru-sama," Mia replied, not missing the ways his concentration seemed to leave momentarily. Pretending to ignore this uncharacteristic lapse she continued. "Kagome is quite the wily one when she wants to be, and I'm afraid she did not take kindly to you keeping Jakotsu at work when they had plans to go to a concert. So instead she went with Yamatsu Erri, a columnist for the Times and high school friend. I believe you are fully aware of the results from that," she chuckled.

"She did this because of a concert?" Sess asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, she didn't mind you thwarting those job interviews, she never intended on working for any of those people anyway," Mia smiled complacently.

"So she did know I was watching through the security camera. She fed me those places to see if I'd make a move against her?" he asked the woman across from him. She nodded. "And she somehow set up photographers in 22 places and managed to keep their presence from me as well?" She nodded again. "It seems your younger daughter is more conniving than I have previously given her credit for," the cool youkai replied.

"Yes, be glad you got off so easily. She has not been so kind to others who have crossed her. I think she held back on you because she did set you up," Mia conjectured.

"I do not think you and I share the same appreciation of the situation. She has made a move that will disrupt the peace of my household for weeks to come. Surely this is not, 'getting off easily' as you chose to phrase it, Mia-san." His arms were folded tightly over his chest, showing the woman he was speaking with he had no intention of feeling grateful.

"The last person who inspired her wrath was a young man working for Michael Peters," Mia explained. "He was a field operative transfer who had come back from an extended mission and, not knowing Kagome's rank, insulted her and I believe made comments about how little girls should leave the real work to the big boys, along with several other crude remarks."

"What happened to him?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing it would not be pleasant.

"He somehow ended up with a giant tattoo of a provocatively dressed drag-queen and the words 'I Love Bubba-Sue' on his chest, much to the horror of his girlfriend. In doing so Kagome never lied, cheated, or threatened anyone. She's just that good at making things turn out how she wants them too."

"Hn," Sess replied, easily imagining some cocky young field officer blushing sheepishly in the locker rooms as everyone would make fun of him for falling into some girl's trap. This tattoo would add insult to injury as it would put the field operative on desk duty for months while he underwent cosmetic surgery and possible healing treatments to remove it. No one who was supposed to blend in could have a mark like that on them, its uniqueness would make him too identifiable.

"I also think she held back on you because she likes Rin," Mia mentioned casually. "And since Rin is such a delightful girl, she finds it hard to believe you are one hundred percent evil."

"You find this amusing, don't you?" he asked appalled.

"More than even you can guess," she smiled as he made to leave. "Oh and Sesshoumaru, not that I would ever dream of advising you, but I would be remiss if I didn't mention that looking for Kagome while she is out camping would be quite futile. I think it'd be best to wait till she returns and then catch her at parents' night or some such place."

"She has enrolled Shippou in the same school as Rin?" he asked. It would be amazing if she did, seeing as how he sent Rin to one of the most exclusive and expensive private school in the city. Someone without a job shouldn't be able to afford that, but then he remembered her racing and the 'wads of cash' she was coming home with. Yet that alone would not account for the fluctuations in her aura. What was that girl up to!

"Yes, she did. She told me to tell you she hopes to see you at the PTA meetings," Mia laughed aloud as the demon made his exit. She paused for a second, weighing something her mind. Then, deciding to act she called out "Sesshoumaru-sama, please come back for a moment." The demon raised his eyebrows in question but returned to his former position in the living room. "I usually have a strict policy of non-interference where my children are concerned, but I think at this time that I should break my own rule."

"What is it that you hope to accomplish by doing so?" the puzzled demon asked.

"I know, perhaps better than even you, what my daughter is, and knowing her as I do means I am also aware just how imperative it is she does train with you." Mia could see the smug look in his eyes despite his face remaining cool. "But forgive me, it will take too long for you to get her to agree with this and I fear what could happen in the interim so I'm going to give you a few hints. Should you chose to follow them is of course entirely up to you."

Sesshoumaru was slightly angered at the idea of someone presuming he could not get a young girl to do what he wanted, a human girl at that. Then again, the reason he was sitting in this living room was that said girl had just out maneuvered him, for the second time, and after a trusted friend had warned him on multiple occasions not to underestimate her. Perhaps listening to these hints could just go under the heading of 'conducting proper reconnaissance.' Yes, that worked. "Go ahead," he said aloud.

"You must engage Kagome on her own field. At this point trying to draw her onto yours will get you nowhere. Play her game for a few rounds and leave the physical fighting out of the equation for a time. Get to know her a bit better and I believe you will find one or two ways of making the next move."

Sesshoumaru nearly growled in frustration. "Getting to know Hando is not as easy as it should be since she and Peters seemed determined to keep so much of her history and abilities from me."

Mia nearly laughed. "True, Kagome is good at keeping things to herself, but you are speaking with her mother at the moment and I believe that I am a rather good source of information on the subject."

The demon smirked. Finally he was going to make some progress. "Ah yes, thank you for pointing that out. I do have some questions I would like answered…"

For the next hour Mia answered a few of his questions and provided information she thought he would need. Although he was no where near satisfied, and she had refused to explain some of what he was most interested in, he had at least finally learned the secret behind her ring scar and name. Understanding, and an unexpected amount of pity rose for the girl. Truth be told, the story angered him, and more than anything else had that morning. That a miko, and even worse a Gaean miko, could be manipulated and betrayed in such a manner was infuriating to the taiyoukai. Had he been involved he would not have given Stanton such a quick and painless death, and he wondered how Hando could be so contained.

He also learned how devoutly attached she was to Shippou. When she adopted the kit she had taken it upon herself to see that he was trained in self defense as well, and the two spent countless hours together working on building his skills and even fighting as a team. Mia even hinted at Peters coming off badly in a situation where he'd challenged the two of them.

There was still a lot to do and learn, but he felt more confident of his eventual success than he had this morning. When he realized he would get nothing more from Mia he made to leave. "Good day, Higurashi-san," he intoned. As he walked away he began to try and think of a new plan. He had about 10 days until the parent's night at the school, and Mia had admitted, among other things, that Kagome was fond of Rin. 'Well who isn't' he thought to himself. Rin was a being of sheer joy and happiness. Everyone loved Rin, even that ridiculous toad Jaken, though he refused to admit it. So perhaps he could use this knowledge to his advantage. But how? He would not exploit his ward, so he'd just have to figure something else out. Perhaps he could orchestrate another meeting before the night at their children's school. Yes, perhaps a neutral family dinner, or at the very least a _seemingly_ neutral one. Just then his cell rang. It was Peters.

"I told you not to underestimate her Sesshoumaru," the American stated, his voice dripping with smugness. "You told her how much you hated reporters didn't you? I warned you to watch what you said didn't I?" He was really trying to rub it in.

A brief flash back of Kagome's first day entered his mind.

-Flashback-

"_I will acknowledge that I find the press despicable, and I will also take this opportunity to warn you that when I am near you, or when we are required to be in each other's company for family functions, I had better not find any reporters or photographers about by your invitation. Doing so would be grounds for suspension or perhaps dismissal."_

"_I would never dream of it sir," she responded comfortably, though she still had that glint in her eye. _

-End Flashback-

'Damn! I handed her that one on a silver platter!' he fumed. Sounds of Peters singing "I told you so," broke into his thoughts. "Shut up!" the demon barked back as his anger and sense of retribution from earlier in the morning returned full force.

----------------------

Kagome and Shippou stood loaded down with camping gear as they stared open mouthed at their new home.

"Wow," mumbled Kagome. The apartment looked like it could have been in one of those better living catalogues. The style was a kind of modern art deco, with simple and elegant furniture, crown molding, dark hardwood flooring, and walls done in rich, but not overpowering colors. The entryway was in an open area between the kitchen, which sported windowed cabinetry, granite countertops and stainless steel appliances, and the dining room. The former included a nine piece dining set made of glass and iron with a matching chandelier and standing candelabras, all of which had beautiful vine and leaf embellishments and patterns. Through an archway was the living room area that boasted Italian leather sofas, built-in sconces and a huge flatscreen TV with a surround sound home theater system. Through four sets of French doors a balcony stretched from one side of the room around to corner of the building to the other, with hanging baskets of flowers and potted plants.

"Totally," responded Shippou. "Grandma did an awesome job!"

"No kidding," Kagome said, nearly breathless. She was really glad she had decided to splurge and have her mother get nice things. She'd wanted to make a beautiful home for her and Shippou, and had put herself out on a limb to do it. Sure it meant giving up something else she had been wanting for nearly two years but she could wait a little while longer. She'd had Shippou's tuition for the next three years put aside, her motorcycles, a fun but not too fancy car already bought and paid for, and fifty thousand dollars set aside which she always maintained. The latter wasn't a large fortune but it was enough to cover her should anything horrible or unexpected happen. Right now she'd only have living expenses to pay so it wouldn't be hard to save if things kept up at their current rate. Maybe later tonight she'd get online and take a look at the prize she had sacrificed for her new home, that is if her mother had already had a service set up for her, which she didn't doubt. "Hey kid," she said to her kit, changing her line of thought, "let's check out our bedrooms!"

"Yeah!"

They dropped their gear in a hall storage closet and went to inspect their rooms. Shippou's was done in forest greens with rustic looking pine wood furniture and a window that had a view of the park below. All of his toys and clothes were already there and put away, but she knew everything would be strewn around the now spotless room before he went to bed.

Kagome's room was a bright Mediterranean blue with white furniture. Vases of purple flowers along with elegant mirrors and silver lamps gave the room a fresh feminine feel. Attached to the room was a private balcony, a large walk in closet and her own private bath. She crossed her fingers before flicking on the lights hoping that her mother had…YES! The bathroom was a vivid shade of crimson with black and white fixtures and not only a spacious shower that had four heads but a large whirlpool tub as well. It was exactly what she had wanted.

The apartment also had a large bathroom for Shippou and any guests, various storage closets, and a study which did hold a computer with internet access, along with a small library. Among the books lining the floor-to-ceiling built in shelves were those on biology and anatomy, psychology, medicine, alchemy, history, legends, motor vehicles, and oddly enough, a large collection on music, composers and actual sheet music. Strangely the study/den was fairly large, but everything was kept to one side leaving a large open space. Kagome smiled knowing why her mother had left it like that, and became even more excited to look online later.

Back in the kitchen they saw that their fridge and cupboards were already well stocked. Everything was so perfect, and wonderful! She picked a nearby phone to call her mother and thank her. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about how much time and effort her mother must have spent to get this whole place done in a week.

-------------------

The conversation with her mother was both satisfying and horrifying at the same time. She was happy to hear her mother's voice after being gone all week, and gladly took down the number of her answering service and passwords, but she had been shocked to learn that her mother had let Sesshoumaru help with the process of finishing her home. Her excuse had been that he had come to pay a visit and found her helplessly engrossed in order forms and catalogues, and so he had offered some help contacting reputable workers and storehouses, and she simply couldn't refuse. She also informed Kagome of a previously unscheduled dinner with the demon she'd have to attend the next day.

It made Kagome nervous to know the demon lord would have so much knowledge about her home, but it was really beautiful and done just to her tastes so she couldn't complain. Besides, it was awfully big of him to help her after she'd been so subversive to him with that whole newspaper business. Then again he was going to be family. She sighed, she wasn't sure what to make of Sesshoumaru. For the past two weeks, before her birthday and then while camping, she had been honing her skills. Skills which although the taiyoukai knew nothing of, she was sure he would be able to help her develop. She knew she'd have to cave eventually, but for the moment she was doing fine, and she had no intentions of trusting her kind of abilities to one she still knew so little of despite the family connections. She needed to get to know him better before she let him see what she could do. Then again, at the wedding some of those 'skills' she'd been practicing were going to be thrown out in the open anyway. She'd really expected him to track her down out in the woods and at least have a good shouting match with her, but he'd never come. His lack of retaliation bothered her. It seemed too…too easy. Briefly her thoughts flickered back to the night of her birthday, and the way his arm felt as it held her back against him. 'Aargh! No Kagome, bad! No thinking of lethal, domineering control freaks like that!' she inwardly chided herself. But truth be told, his purpose had not been to dominate in the moment he held her. Her ring scar had actually settled down whilst she was in his firm, strong… 'ACK! NOOO!'

After hanging up with her mother she called her answering service to make sure it was working, though she highly doubted she'd have any messages yet. The only people who knew her new number were her family, and they'd known where she was and had her cell number. That being the case, she was floored when the automated voice informed her she had 97 messages. "There must be some kind of mistake," she said aloud. She pressed 1 to listen to her new messages.

"Hey, um, this is Taki and I was just calling in response to your add. You must be a very bad, bad girl. But it's all good since I'm such a goody-two-shoes that I'm sure you'll love to, ah, give me some of your demands. This is my number, call me…"

That was odd and disturbing. She deleted the message and listened to the next.

"Hey baby, this is Koji and I just have to tell you I think that whole dominatrix thing is way cool Kags, call me at this number and I'll let you have your way, anytime."

"Okay that was creepy! That guy actually knew my name," Kagome mumbled, blushing a bit. After a few more messages it became apparent to her that she was supposed to have put some kind of personal add out in the paper last Tuesday and all these voicemails were responses! She deleted all of them, steaming with anger by the end. Marching into her study she looked up the paper's website and soon found 'her' ad. It read:

"Highly demanding SF, 22, seeks sissy mama's boy type who has no opinions and will let me have my way. In return I'll use every inch of my stubborn, narcissistic but still VERY sexy, five-five, tempestuous frame to make sure it's worth your while. Call Kags at…"

'WHO IN THE WORLD!' she mentally bellowed. 'Would Inuyasha do this? No, no it's my turn to do something to him in our prank war since he left that fish to rot in my tennis shoe. So if it's not Inu, then…' She paused briefly as realization hit her. "SESSHOUMARU!" She screeched so loudly that even though Shippou had the volume on his video games up he still came running, fearing his mother was experiencing a painful death.

"Mommy what it is? Are you hurt? Are you being attacked?" The panic and worry in his voice made Kagome settle down, but when she answered he could tell that someone was going to be dead soon, or desperately wish they were.

"No dear, no one is being attacked or hurt…yet." Her could feel her aura flaring, but not in the good way. Deciding it was best to stay out of her way he quickly went back to his room after muttering something like, "Don'tworryIstillloveyoubutI'mgonnagoplaynow," very quickly so as not to bring her attention to focus on him.

She gazed about the room in fury, but when her eye rested on the large empty space, panic swept over her. Quickly she typed in the address of a website and waited for it to load. If Sess had been here helping her mother then she might have mentioned why the study was set up in a seemingly weird way. If he knew that there was something she wanted, would he be willing to spend $24,000 just to spite her and buy it out form under her? When the page came up she scrolled down until her eyes landed on the picture of what she was looking for. It had the world 'SOLD' placed over it in big red letters.

This time when she screamed Shippou merely put on his pajamas and went to bed. He knew that if she was _that_ mad then it'd be best to not even be in her line of sight till morning.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay guys, before I get to the flattery and the spoilers we need to have a little chat. Not that this really matters, but here we go…

**Begin technical discussion…**At the time of my posting 14, chapter 13 got 32.43 percentfewer reviews that chapter 12, which in turn got 7.5 percent fewer reviews that chapter 11, that translates into a whopping 40.54 percent decrease in the review responses over the last two chapters. However, to be fair chapter 11 was the second most highly reviewed chapter of the story, and if you average the overall review rate there is only a -8.71 percentdifference in chapter 13. How do I know this you ask? Simple, I have a sub-clinical obsessive fascination about organization and data tracking, (hey I'm a psyc major who has had to do one too many research papers, okay?). Now, there are various confounding variables such as time between postings, chapter length, and the amount of humor vs. drama in the chapter which do not allow me personally to make any kind of reliable correlations as I did not keep track of those things. Come to think of it, I haven't done standard deviation or statistical significance calculations either. (Ha! See? I'm not as bad as I could be. Although, analyzing the response rate as a function chapter length wouldn't be hard to do at all….ACK! No! Bad Dlareme!) So, this is where you come in. **End technical discussion…**

Now, would anyone care to put their two cents in as to why I'm getting fewer reviews? I'm not trying to be a crazed author freaking out about unimportant issues, but I'd like to know if this is just a fluke, typical fluctuation, or if there _is something I need to improve on because people aren't reviewing due to a decrease in the quality of the story_, (this last part being the bit where feedback would be helpful). Bleh, what a long note so far! I hate to do it to you guys but inquiring minds want to know. But yes, on to the flattery and spoilers.

Many thank to you my amazing, awe-inspiring and even at times anxiety-relieving readers/revewiers! Special thanks to Meijer Brand, Kage Otome and addicted2reviews who have reviewed every single chapter thus far, and also all you other repeat reviewers. Don't think I don't notice your support because I know exactly who has reviewed which chapters and I realize a bunch of you have done more than half. And some of you guys like Kakashisninjadogs and Sesshoumaru's Queen crack me up with your notes. I feel the love! Enough blabber, on to the spoilers!

Chapter 14: Sesshoumaru 3, Kagome 4

- Since this conversation about two weeks before she had been reassured, and yet thoughtful at the same time. Reassured, thoughtful, but more importantly, determined.-

- The veiled reference of how she had set him up with false jobs reminded him that he had his own card up his sleeve, and he wanted to lay it on the table to see her reaction.-

- Kikyou and her mother knew that if it was a simple question about the school then Kagome would not have needed a private audience with Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, realization hit him like a bus. Kikyou and Mia caught on too, though in a less painful manner.-


	15. Kagome 4, Sesshoumaru 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update everyone but school was crazy and then something else happened…BRUCE! Stupid shark stole my story files from my computer and was holding them hostage! (All because of a little prank…)

So anyway, the twerp was demanding I clean his entire house (what self respecting girl cleans a house inhabited by five guys?) AND let him ride my motorcycle (HA! As if!) before he'd give me the disc containing my story. Luckily, the brat has roommates that are easily bribed with brownies and they let me into the house while he was gone so I could coughpickthelockcough get into his room and steal it back.

I am happy to say that even now he is unwittingly suffering my retribution in the form of a little present left on his rear license plate which he has yet to discover. Just a few words of advice my friends: Never Cross an Anderson. We're quite wicked when necessary.

Okay, now that you are all aware of the reason for the delay, and have hopefully forgiven me for it…on with the show!

**CHAPTER 15 – Kagome 4, Sesshoumaru 3**

The next evening, Sunday, was a family dinner at the Taisho mansion, where plans for the wedding/mating ceremony for the following week were to be finalized. At first, the plan was for Sesshoumaru's staff to provide the meal as per usual, but Kikyou had persuaded him to let Kagome make the desserts. Among other things he had learned, one was that the young woman was an exceptional cook, especially when it came to all things sweet.

She arrived carrying a large tray of pastries while Shippou was laden down by a bowl whose top was covered with whipped cream and sprinkled with what looked like cinnamon.

When Sesshoumaru greeted his guests, Kagome showed no indication whatsoever that she thought him responsible for the ad and the other thing, but he didn't believe her act for one second. What was more, he noticed her eyes were lighter than normal, and her aura was still strange. He couldn't think of a single word that would describe it, but it made him think of the feeling of a trembling muscle that has just been worked extremely hard. Her scent, too, was different; instead of the normal strawberry mint, she carried the smell of a wet forest about her. 'She's up to something,' he thought. 'I can tell.'

He wondered if it had anything to do with Kouga. Unbidden images suddenly flooded his mind. Kagome and Kouga dancing, Kagome letting Kouga kiss her in greeting, Kagome giggling and laughing in Kouga's arms, Kagome riding behind Kouga as the wind lifted her long glossy hair behind her… He forced himself to stop when he caught his reflection in a mirror in the hallway and noticed his eyes had begun to go red. To distract himself, he smugly thought of how the empty space in Kagome's apartment would remain just that, empty.

Dinner was a fabulous affair; the chefs living up to their master's demands by preparing a sumptuous feast that even he could not find fault with. As everyone ate, they rehearsed how next weekend would go. Miroku would perform the ceremony that would serve to legally marry the couple, and then Sesshoumaru would perform the one that would acknowledge Kikyou as being part of the Western family.

This latter part was sure to rock the whole of demonic society. A human soon to be an acknowledged member of the clan was shocking enough, as Inuyasha's mother was the first to be so and it was still questioned. However, the fact that the taiyoukai was welcoming a miko into his line was unfathomable. True, everyone would have to just deal with it because Sesshoumaru was not one to be crossed, but it would be an added burden to the couple. Even though much progress had been made between the two races, most believed there was a world of difference between living peacefully together and actually mixing blood.

Another hardship would be the fact that Kikyou's lifespan would be nothing to her mate's. Inuyasha was already over two hundred, and would live till violence or sickness took him.

Kikyou, being a strong and powerful miko, would most likely live into her early one-hundreds, but she would age, die, and leave her love behind. The knowledge of this had long kept Kikyou from entering into a relationship with Inuyasha, but he had convinced her that to be together for whatever time they were allowed was better than to remain apart. Not only that, but their children would have close to, if not the same, life span as him and he would have them as a part of her he could keep close to always.

These burdens were an ever present cloud lingering on their horizon, but the couple and their families chose instead to focus on the here and now and not worry so much about the future. Kagome had asked her older sister about her feelings on the subject once, worried about their effects on Kikyou, but the elder's answer had allayed some of her fears.

-Flashback-

"_Yes, I wish there was a way for me to live the same life as Inuyasha," Kikyou explained, the hints of tears lingering in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, I wish our children could have the same strength as their father. Yes, I wish I could provide heirs to the Taisho line that would never be ridiculed or thought less of because they were not full-blooded youkai. I wish for all these things, and if there was a sacrifice I could perform to make it happen, I would. However, what I wish for most is to be with Inuyasha; to love him, and be loved by him." She gave Kagome a watery but nevertheless confident smile. "I have that chance, and for that I am grateful."_

-End Flashback-

This conversation had taken place about two weeks before Kagome's birthday, consequently right after she quit Taisho Command. Afterwards, she had been reassured, and yet thoughtful at the same time. Reassured, thoughtful, but more importantly, determined.

After dinner the group walked through the parts of the house that would be occupied by the celebrations, while Rin gushed about the lovely flowers they would have. It was Kagome's first time at the mansion and she loved every place she saw; the garden and terrace, the large dining room which could seat nearly a hundred, and finally the ornate ballroom where everyone could mingle and dance to the orchestra which had been hired for the event.

After the tour they returned to where they had been for dinner in order to eat Kagome's desserts. "These," she said pointing to the pastries, "are cannolis, an Italian desert filled with sweet ricotta in a crisp shell that's lined with a hazelnut glaze. That," she pointed to the bowl, "is a strawberry trifle with whip cream and brandied red currant syrup."

"Holy crap, Kagome! Where'd you learn to make stuff like this?" Inuyasha asked as he began heaping servings of both onto his plate.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that he was impressed. The girl did seem to have a wide range of talents. His appreciation of said talents had definitely increased over the past few weeks. In his mind, the fact that she was not as polished in fighting as Kikyou had begun to be balanced out by the fact that she could do so many different things. He knew no other person who was so well rounded, other than himself, that is.

"Oh well, you know, here and there…" Kagome responded in a non committal tone. At the continued curious expression of both brothers she decided to be truthful. "Micah Peters has a cousin who is very talented in the kitchen. I met her at his family's home on Christmas one year and we started talking about food. I mentioned how I was unfamiliar with cooking American cuisine, and she said how she had always wanted to learn about Japanese. So, the two of us started getting together and sharing techniques."

"What did Peters think of this?" Sesshoumaru asked, startled that the commander had involved her in his personal life to that degree. He again wondered about the nature of their relationship. Could it be that it was not Kouga he had to contend with but Peters? 'No!' he assured himself. 'And what I am doing thinking about this? As if I, the taiyoukai of the western lands, would ever stoop so low as to actually contend for something.'

"He was fine with it as long as he got some of whatever we made," Kagome laughed in reply, pulling him back from his thoughts.

"These are indeed pleasing," remarked Sesshoumaru as he picked up his fourth cannoli, casually making it seem as if his attention had never wandered. "It must have taken you quite a while to prepare all this."

"Well, it's not as if I have anything else to do with my time," she remarked easily, although the mischievous look she shot at him did not escape his notice.

The thinly veiled reference to how she had set him up with false jobs reminded him that he had his own card up his sleeve, and he wanted to lay it on the table to see her reaction. "Rin," he said to his adoptive daughter. "Perhaps you would like to play for us tonight?"

"On the new piano?" she asked excitedly, completely missing the way all the mirth had just left Kagome's features. When he nodded she squealed in delight. "Hai, I would like very much for our Higurashi family to hear what I have been practicing!"

"You can play the piano?" Shippou asked the young girl. She smiled and nodded, a modest blush gracing her features. "That's so cool! You know my Mom…"

"Loves the piano!" Kagome cut him off. "I am excited to hear you play! Tell me about your new instrument," she asked the little girl as the group made their way to what Sesshoumaru called the 'music room.'

"It's the most beautiful piano ever! Otou-san just surprised me with it this week, I didn't even know he was going to buy a new one, let alone one so nice. I've only been learning for a couple years now, I started when I was five see, so I'm not all that great, but I practice a lot!" She continued to babble excitedly until they reached the room.

When Kagome saw the piano, she was hard-pressed not to gasp. A small part of her had secretly hoped that she wouldn't find it here at Sesshoumaru's home, but there it was; a Petrof P I Mistral grand. It boasted a nine foot three inch 1200 lb. body, hand made by the company's head master craftsman Yuri Netolika himself. The piano consisted of a solid white spruce sounding board that had been aged ten years before construction, and a gorgeous beech wood exterior. The keys gleamed, and the top-board was set aloft, revealing what Kagome knew to be the Magnetic Balanced Action.

On the floor rested the traditional una corda, a sostenuto, and a sustain pedals. Each key and string was hand placed and weighted, giving it superior tension and playing capacity. It was more glorious in real life than even the picture of it online had been.

Netolika only made a piano like this once a year. That was how long a masterpiece like this took to complete, and since he was getting old, Kagome knew she would be lucky if even one or two more were ever made, giving her another chance to buy the piano she had always dreamed of. She had seen it advertised for a while, and had actually stopped over in Europe to play it on her way to Japan from America. Its sound was perfection to her ears, the clear ringing of the upper register, and the dark mellowness of the lower. She wondered how he had gotten it here so quickly when only a week ago it had been in Europe, specifically the Czech Republic.

-------------------

A/N: We interrupt this program to being you this special announcement. Many of you might have by this point noted a definite improvement in technical aspects such as grammar and paragraph length. I am happy to reveal that this is due to the fact that DarkCrystalis, also known as Angel, has most graciously agreed to be my new beta, and has taken up the arduous task of trying to keep my writing in line. And now, back to our regularly scheduled program. (Sorry, but I couldn't resist ;-) ).

-------------------

Sesshoumaru had watched her carefully as she entered, and he inwardly smirked in satisfaction at the longing in her eyes. Oh sure she had kept her face perfectly impassive, but as always her eyes had given her away. 'Point to me,' he thought with calloused pleasure. 'And it was the perfect gift for Rin. I should really thank Mia for putting me onto this; time to rub it in.'

"I had been looking for a gift for Rin, and when I saw it advertised, I just had to have it," he said. "I sent my private jet to retrieve it, and Mr. Netolika himself was kind enough to assemble a team to bring it along and set it up here." It took a great amount of control to keep from smiling at how Kagome's face paled slightly and her pulse slowed. "Of course, it will have to be tuned again in two months after it has had time to settle, but I still think it sounds incredible. You really can't match the sound of a Petrof piano."

"So shut up already and let Rin play!" Inuyasha barked. Sesshoumaru was usually so silent and he couldn't figure out why he had suddenly become so damn chatty. Perhaps it had something to do with being proud of Rin, but other than that the hanyou could come up with nothing.

"But, I'll need someone to turn the pages for me," Rin said innocently, looking at her uncle.

"Well, don't look at me, kid; you're the musical one in the family. I'm no good," he responded, though in a much gentler tone.

"That's for sure," Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

"I'll do it," Kagome volunteered before Inuyasha could retort and start an argument. She didn't want the tension to ruin Rin's confidence. "When do you want me to turn, two measures before?" she asked.

"Yes please," Rin said sweetly. They sat on the bench that had been adjusted to Rin's height and she played a simplified version of Rachmoninov's 'Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini.' This arrangement wasn't a technically difficult piece in general, but, such as it was, Kagome was very impressed that an eight year old could play it, and Rin actually did it justice.

Her form was correct, if a bit stiff due to the fact that her small hands meant less fluidity as they had to travel around more to reach the correct keys, but the beauty of the piano's tone helped. Overall, Kagome knew that if Rin kept on going as she was, she could easily be a concert pianist when she was older.

"Thank you Kagome-chan for turning the pages," the young girl said when she had finished and everyone applauded. Then a realization suddenly struck her. "Ano, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Rin?"

"You knew when to turn the pages at two measures, and even how to follow the codas and repeats," she stated, blinking at the older girl. "So you must be able to read music."

All eyes turned to Kagome. Mia, Kikyou, Shippou, and now Sesshoumaru knew the answer to the question already.

"Hai, I can read music," Kagome replied, he cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Then can you play the piano too?" Rin asked, her eyes gleaming now.

"Hai," Kagome replied softly. "A little."

"Don' let her fool you Rin," Shippou pronounced proudly. "Mom is totally awesome at the piano. She could be a professional if she wanted!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. He wondered if that were true, or if the kit was merely bragging about his mother. When Mia had revealed her intention to buy this piano, he had asked if Kagome played well. Her answer had been an enigmatic, "Oh, well enough, I should say." He did notice though that as soon as she sat on the bench with Rin, her aura calmed, her eyes darkened somewhat, and she held herself with a practiced, graceful posture.

"Jeez Kags, is there anything you can't do?" Inuyasha snorted just as Rin begged Kagome to play something. Kikyou, Shippou, and Mia seconded the idea.

"Yes Inuyasha, there are tons of things I can't do, such as wire a lamp, arrange flowers, take good pictures, fix a toaster, or get my VCR to stop blinking '12:00'," she stated randomly. Then, turning to the other ladies and her kit she said, "Another is playing in front of people because unlike Rin here, I am a coward, so no, I won't play. I don't even have any of my music with me."

Sesshoumaru openly raised both eyebrows. The fact that Kagome had just backed away from a request, or even a challenge one might say, and called herself a coward caught him completely off guard. He had expected her to perform and dazzle everyone with her savoir faire, not shy away.

"Oh come now dear," her mother chided. "I know you have some pieces memorized, why don't you play one of those?"

"Because, _Mother_," Kagome replied, her tone getting dangerous, "The first few days a musician has with a new instrument are critical for their mutual bonding and I would not wish to risk Rin's future relationship with this fine piano by infringing upon her rights." The room blinked, not knowing what to make of such an obviously diversionary statement. "Perhaps another time," she said firmly as her sister's and son's mouths opened to protest.

Sesshoumaru wondered what her issue was, but wouldn't ask. He had, after all, just scored a major victory in the personal war he waged against the young miko, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by giving into curiosity.

Although, if he was going to be one hundred percent honest with himself, then he'd have to admit she was a curious complexity he puzzled over.

This, in his mind, was another reason why she didn't belong with the likes of Kouga; it was the equivalent of giving a Ferrari to a five year old. She was simply beyond the wolf's capabilities and understanding.

Soon after, people began to leave as it was a 'school night' for the kids and a 'work night' for the adults, aside from Kagome. On top of which, Sesshoumaru had been feeling increasingly ill since they'd reached the music room. His insides were in knots and he felt flushed with a slight fever. But before she left, Kagome pulled him aside on the pretense of asking a question about the school Rin and Shippou would be starting at in the morning. "Sesshoumaru, may I have a brief word with you? I've got a quick question about parent's night this Wednesday." She smiled winningly, and batted her eyelashes.

He wasn't fooled. He waved her into a room that turned out to be his personal study.

Glancing around, she quickly took in the lovely wood-paneled walls, the elegant antique desk and book lined shelves, and the ornate display case which contained a long, white fluffy looking thing. 'That must be the pelt Inuyasha told me about,' she thought, 'the one that's part of the tail from the first taiyoukai in their line to rule the western lands. Interesting.' When he snapped the door shut behind them and cleared his throat, she turned to face him.

Now that they were alone and away from prying eyes, her demeanor changed. For a moment, Sesshoumaru thought she was going to attack him for the ad and the piano, but he was wrong.

"I think it's pretty obvious what is going on," she began in steely tones. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to give in anytime soon, but before we go any further I want to set one rule."

Sesshoumaru considered playing innocent to get a rise out of her, but her frank manner prompted him to act likewise. "Which would be what, Hando?" he asked coldly, his face not betraying the fact that his stomach was trying to collapse in on itself. As soon as she was out the door he was going to call Jaken to get him some medicine, anything to get this feeling to go away.

"No matter what," she said stonily, "we keep Rin and Shippou out of this."

"Deal," he said. It was reasonable after all and he'd had much the same thought himself.

"Great," she said bestowing him with a dazzling smile, her icy demeanor vanishing. "Then I guess I will see you at parent's night this week. That is, if you're feeling up to it." The sly look on her face let him know that she knew he was in pain, and the triumph in her eyes gave away that she was somehow the cause of it, but she had already made it out the door into the hallway where everyone was standing and wondering what the two had been talking of.

Kikyou and her mother knew that if it was a simple question about the school then Kagome would not have needed a private audience with Sesshoumaru. The worry on her sister's face and the interest on her mother's made Kagome grin. "I'm glad you liked the cannolis Sesshoumaru, would you like me to leave the leftovers so you could enjoy them later?"

Realization hit Sesshoumaru like a bus. Kikyou and Mia caught on too, though in a less painful manner.

"Kagome dear," Kikyou began in a supplicating tone, "what was it you put in those again?"

"Oh you know, the usual," she smirked. "Sweat cream, ricotta, sugar, vanilla, and the hazelnut paste, or should I say, chocolate-hazelnut paste." She paused for a moment and then continued. "You know the trick for any kind of cooking is to use the right ingredients. The chocolate I used in the glaze for example, was 95 coco solids, the most _potent_ available on the market. Well, enough rambling; goodnight everybody, I had a wonderful evening!" she called as she picked up Shippou and left.

Suddenly a light bulb in Inuyasha's head came on. "Hey Sesshoumaru, didn't you eat, like, half a dozen of those things? That much chocolate to a full inu youkai has gotta do something, right? Doesn't it hurt like hell?" The darkened expression of Sesshoumaru's face was enough to make the hanyou grin like a Cheshire cat. "Oh man, she got you again! Looks like you might have finally met your match bro!"

"You find the poisoning of this Sesshoumaru entertaining, half-breed?" the enraged youkai asked.

"Hell yes!" the younger brother hooted back.

"I do not see why you find the situation so funny, she could of just as easily have been targeting you," he growled as his stomach gurgled and cramped even more.

"You wish," Inuyasha sneered. "Kagome's seen me eat chocolate before so she knew I'd be safe. She even asked if it made me sick and I told her I was immune to it, but that it'd still do a number on a full inu. Guess she remembered, huh?"

Kikyou, worried about what her sister was getting into, immediately sought to sooth the taiyoukai. So, smacking Inuyasha upside the head for being frivolous when his brother was in pain, she led the elder brother back to the kitchen where she prepared a drink to help get the stuff out of his system.

As she worked gathering herbs and such, she tried to divert his attention. "Don't let Inuyasha make you think Kagome is unfailingly nice to him, Sesshoumaru-sama. They may get along most of the time, but Kagome dyed his hair pink and green just last week, and it took four bleaching treatments to get it white again."

"So that is why the mutt smelled like a swimming pool," he muttered, trying to not sound pitiful from the pain of what felt like his intestines tying themselves in knots.

"Precisely."

"What did he do in return?"

"He stuffed fish in her favorite running shoes. They have a kind of prank war going on between them, and I know for a fact that she is planning on gluing his nostrils shut tomorrow."

"You do not mind their treatment of each other?" he asked. He would have thought the cool and dignified Kikyou would frown on such uncivilized behavior. **_HE_** was definitely wishing Kagome was not so childish at the moment.

"Well it is definitely not something I myself would indulge in, but it is just in Kagome's nature to be playful, and Inu gets a kick out of having someone to treat like a younger sibling." She stood there, stirring the herbal remedy and thinking for a moment.

"Besides," she began thoughtfully, "Kagome only acts like this towards people she has affection for. I mean, she'll definitely go after somebody if it's revenge like the case with that field operative Mother told you about, but to draw someone into one of her games is a mark of her respect and interest. If she didn't like Inu as much as she did, she would just be friendly or civil to him, for my sake."

"He must be flattered," Sesshoumaru muttered sarcastically.

She smiled as she poured the contents from the pot she'd been boiling them in into a mug, added some ice to cool the concoction, and handed it to the taiyoukai. "This will stop the cramps and the fever, but you're going to be constipated for a few days," she said mildly. Seeing the anger and pain in his features made her hope that her sister hadn't just signed her own death warrant with that little stunt. "And in the future I would not consume anything my sister gives you."

The demon groaned. 'She'll pay,' he thought.

-----

A couple miles away Kagome was smiling as she drove herself and a now sleeping Shippou back to their home. She tallied the respective victories of her and Sesshoumaru's war in her head.

She had caught him off guard and zapped him off the shrine grounds, fooled him into thinking she wanted those jobs, set him up with Erri, and just gave him one hell of an intestinal nightmare. He had stolen Jakotsu's company from her, placed that ridiculous personal add, and bought _her _piano.

"I believe that brings us to Kagome four and Sesshoumaru three," she mumbled. Now that she had his promise Shippou wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, she was eager for their little game to continue.

"Come and get me if you dare, youkai."

That was Sunday evening.

Monday morning Kagome led a bright-faced and bushy tailed Shippou into the elevator, hitting the button for the underground level her car was parked in. "Ready for your first day of school, love?"

"Yeah!" he beamed. Then a look of mischief sparked to life in his eyes. "I bet I know way more magic than any of the other kids there…and much better uses for it too." He rubbed his little hands together in front of him in a gesture of wicked expectation.

"Now Shippou," Kagome said sternly. "What are the rules?"

"Don't hurt anybody, don't reveal what you are, don't do anything that will take a lot of money to fix, and no terrorizing innocents like teachers or younger children," he replied in a bored voice. He'd had to repeat these rules a million gajillion times already.

"And the last, most important two rules?"

"Make it good and don't get caught!"

"That's my boy!" she laughed as they stepped out of the elevator and began walking to her car.

Ten paces from their destination something caught Kagome's attention. Or rather, the absence of something that was supposed to be there coupled with the presence of another that most definitely was not.

'Oh crap!' the kitsune thought, and then cringed a second later as his mother howled.

"SESSHOUMARU, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT FOR THIS!"

--------------------------

A/N: First off, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Nearly half of my reviewers sent me one for the last chapter and I am deeply greatful. _(bows repeatedly while chanting "I'm not worthy!")_

Secondly, these last couple of sections weren't in the original chapter, but I was in the middle of taking an exam this morningwhen I had a sudden idea, (generally having ADHD and being a college student can be a bit of a pain but it has definite payoffs as well!). This chapter has become quite lengthy because of it but I couldn't bear to break it up, so just don't get used to this. Anyway, I'm going to add a couple of chapters into the story that weren't originally in my outline. You all seemed to like the pranks so I thought I'd have some fun by putting in a bit more. Hope you like it. Here's some spoilers for what's coming up next in _Chapter 16: The Battle Rages_…

-"Will Rin still have a Daddy at the end of the day?" Shippou asked, feigning innocence.-

- It was an invitation, a call to come out and play. "What a deranged way of going about things," he said aloud.-


	16. The Battle Rages

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Once again I would like to thank my bodacious beta DarkCrystalis, a.k.a. Angel. My semicolons would be forever absent and half my commas would be missing if not for you. D (P.S. Don't worry, I only took a couple back out, even though I was sorely tempted by about a half dozen more. What can I say, I just like bad grammar. :-P)

Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to addicted2reviews, Meijer Brand, and Kage Otome as they have been unfailingly supportive and spoiling me by reviewing every single chapter. Oh oh oh! And you too Kakashisninjadogs/ZGM, for your fabulous reviews! Ifit wasn't so unlikely I'd almost swear you were this person I met while doing workshops at an improv comedy club I used to work for...but it is so I won't.

Gah! I'm becoming one of those horrid authors with mile long A/N's that no one reads anyways! Shutting up now...

**Chapter 16 – The Battle Rages**

_Back on Sunday evening…_

After all the guests had left and the pain had subsided, Sesshoumaru found himself pacing his study, a maniacal glint taking up residence in his eye. In his mind, he was thinking of all the things he could do to get her back.

'I could use my acid to burn her hair off,' he thought. 'No, not painful enough. I could lace the interior of her racing leathers and helmets with a near lethal itching powder. No, still not painful enough. Hmmm, I could plant infestations of cockroaches, carpenter ants and termites into her apartment. No again, that'd affect the kitsune too and the young ones are off limits. Damn.'

He made a few more rounds of the room and went back to the kitchen to drink another dose of Kikyou's herbal remedy. Swallowing the oddly pleasing drink, which tasted like sassafras —Sesshoumaru was surprisingly keen on it,— he recalled part of his conversation with Kikyou regarding the prank war between their two siblings.

"_Kagome only acts like this towards people she has affection for…to draw someone into one of her games is a mark of her respect and interest…"_

A second later he remembered another conversation, this one with Mia.

"_Play her game for a few rounds…"_

Piecing the two together, his lips curved downward into a thoughtful frown. Could it be that the young miko did not truly hate him, but was instead making some kind of twisted effort to become closer? Sure she ranted and raved, and yes she had caused him physical pain…but it was nothing lasting, and she had acted with the expectation that he would retaliate. It was an invitation, a call, to come out and play.

"What a deranged way of going about things," he said aloud.

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

He had insulted, pushed, and physically hurt her, though he had acted in what he felt was everyone's best interest. By engaging in this kind of play war, she had found an outlet where the two of them could potentially showcase their strengths. It was an opportunity to make each other somewhat aware of what they were capable of, without the threat of really exposing either to any real danger.

True, as they had worked together for several weeks at Taisho Command they had a kind basic knowledge of what each could do, but this?

This was different.

These kinds of tactics meant thinking outside the box, being insightful, and also using improvisation. A lot can be derived of a person's character by seeing what decisions they make, and reactions they have, in unforeseen circumstances.

Kagome was also buying herself time for something. Perhaps she hoped she could divert his attention from the odd fluctuations in her aura, a tell-tale sign she'd been into something serious, by distracting him with her stunts.

All in all though, he was beginning to see what Kagome was up to. Maybe, just maybe, she would submit and do things his way and train with him, if he would first be willing to play by her rules. After striking her in the face, it wasn't unfair for her to expect a show of good faith from him before she would trust her talents to his guidance.

He didn't like it, even though another part of him was simultaneously thinking 'Clever girl.'

"Fine, I'll play this game Kagome. But beware, miko, I intend to win." The smile that crept upon his features would have both amazed and horrified Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------

He threw a beach ball over his shoulder and it sailed through the door of the shed to land on an ever growing pile of objects. So far the pile included a hose, a wheel barrow, some boards, a baseball bat, and numerous other items.

An hour ago he would never have believed he would be out here in the yard, hunting for Rin's old bicycle himself instead of having a servant do it; but for some reason, he felt that any and all actions taken against the miko should be done by him. This was _their_ game, and he had no intention of admitting any other players into it.

When he'd left the kitchen earlier, he'd realized that if he wanted to come out on top in this challenge he'd have to play smart, and that meant choosing pranks that were more than just painful or infuriating. To be truly subversive his plans had to carry a special meaning, be tailored specifically to Kagome, or else they wouldn't be good enough.

The fact that he had begun to mentally refer to her as Kagome and not Hando escaped his notice.

Smirking in evil satisfaction, he found it, hidden behind a stack of tiki torches he'd bought for Rin's last birthday party. It was a small, electric pink two-wheeler with a flowered basket up front, streamers coming from the handle bars, a silver bell on the cross bar, and most importantly, training wheels.

He picked it up and leapt easily onto the balcony outside his room. Quickly, he changed into all black, complete with gloves and a ski mask (it wouldn't do for anyone to recognize him or security cameras to record his face), wrote a quick note which he shoved into his pocket, and was off, girly bicycle in hand.

He knew he could move fast enough to be invisible to the naked eye, but having succumbed to Kagome's silly game, he thought he might as well do it thoroughly. A part of him instinctively knew she'd get a kick out of him donning this ridiculous ninja-like getup, so he did it.

He flew across town, masking his scent and aura as tightly as he could. The miko in question was especially adept at sensing auras, and he hoped she was asleep because it would make things easier. Then again, even if she felt him coming he'd be gone before she could stop him.

Approaching Kagome's apartment building, he could feel the irregular fluctuations of her aura. She wasn't asleep; however, she was definitely preoccupied.

For a moment, he considered trying to find out what she was doing, but having previously decided he would play the game and not push things, he chose instead to let it go for the time being.

He crept easily past the gates and down into the garage, coming to a stop in front of two motorcycles. "Now, which one shall I pick?" he wondered aloud. "Better make it the Honda, she won't be able to race without it." That being determined, he set the small pink bicycle down next to Reiner, attached the note he'd written. Then, utilizing his youkai strength, he merely picked up Chris and flew off to a not-so-reputable motorcycle shop called 'Mad Hog's Motorsports'. It was already past midnight, but he knew they'd be there, drinking and playing poker.

He set the motorcycle down and banged on the door. "I'm coming I'm coming!" a gruff, irritated voice sounded. The door flew open to reveal a very disgruntled boar youkai. "What in the hell do you…Taisho-sama!" he gasped. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I need a skeleton key that will start this," the taiyoukai replied, indicating the bike behind him.

"That's…but…that's Hando's ride!" he gaped, his eyes widening to an alarming degree.

"You know of her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Of course I do!" A nervous, swine-like squeal had begun to lace his speech. "Hell, even if she hadn't milked three grand out of me the just last week for losing a race, I'd still have known who she is. Everyone does. How in the world did you…" he stopped himself, remembering that it was not wise to question this particular dog demon.

"How I acquired it is immaterial. Find or a make a key that will work on it, then you will demonstrate to this Sesshoumaru how to operate it."

"Of course, of course, whatever you say, Taisho-sama." He hurried back into his shop. 'Holy crap,' he thought, rummaging through boxes of contraband supplies, 'how in the name of Kami did that girl get herself mixed up with the western lord? I hope he doesn't kill her, I want a chance to get my money back first!'

------------------------------------------------------

_Later that morning…_

"SESSHOUMARU YOU'RE GONNA GET IT FOR THIS!" Kagome bellowed. She marched over to the bicycle and ripped the note off. It read:

_I thought this would be a more appropriate mode of transportation for you, miko._

"Oh he did NOT just go there!" she seethed. "Shippou, love, get in the car. I'm going to drop you at school, and then I have a few errands to run."

"Will Rin still have a Daddy at the end of the day?" Shippou asked, feigning innocence.

Kagome looked at him and smirked. "No worries dear, I'm not going to harm Sesshoumaru's person, or least very much, but his pride is about to take a major blow."

As she drove, she began to plan her next step. 'That jerk!' she fumed inwardly. 'He just had to take Chris instead of Reiner, and on today of all days! I needed him tonight to carry out the next phase of "Operation Kouga". So, now not only do I have to make my next move, I've also got to get Chris back as well. And to think this morning started off so well…'

-Flashback-

_Not wanting her car or one of the boys to be recognized, Kagome caught a cab outside her building at 5:15 am and directed him to the business sector of the city._

_As the sun began to rise over the tall buildings she thought about how much she loved being there. True, she never felt more at peace than when she was out in nature and away from the noise, but there was something about urban life that she thrived on. If she had to guess it would be all the energy the millions of people who lived here exuded. She could feel their auras rushing around, living life in the fast lane. It was energizing._

_Due to the light traffic she reached her destination in about twenty minutes. In order to avoid detection she had withdrawn her aura as much as possible, and now she was currently hidden in a tree over a particular parking space in the lot at Information Front._

_At ten minutes till six, a familiar car pulled into the slot beneath her. She waited silently as the driver got out and walked to the passenger side, opening the door for another. When the vehicle had been locked and the pair turned towards the building, Kagome's muscles tensed. A few seconds later, as they passed directly under her, she pounced._

"_Nani!" one of them gasped just as Kagome's hand made contact with their skull. Two bright blue flashes of light later, the victims were out cold. Glancing around to make sure no one was leaving the building, she dragged their bodies behind the large tree and got to work._

_Taking the proper supplies from the bag she had brought with her, Kagome set about pulling off her latest stunt. In less than three minutes, she was gathering up the remains and heading back towards the road to call a taxi._

"_Mission complete," she grinned. "Both targets neutralized."_

-End Flashback-

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the memory of how easily everything had gone off.

"You got him this morning, didn't you?" Shippou asked when he noticed the gleam in her eyes. His mother nodded. "Aww, Mom! You know I wanted to come along and help on this one," he whined.

"I know dear," she tried to placate him. "It's not that I doubt your abilities, it's just that I didn't want to drag you into this mess. He's not like Sesshoumaru; he wouldn't show restraint because you're a child. If he had found out you had any part in it, he'd be after your blood too."

"I don't care, I could take him on any day!" the kit pronounced, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a show of stubbornness.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I'm positive you could at least do some damage," she chided as she reached over to ruffle his hair. "Maybe I'll let you help this weekend."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" she replied as the pulled into the parking lot of his school. "Now, are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" she asked, a hopeful tone creeping into her voice.

"Don't worry Mom, I can handle it. After all you've taught me I don't think I'm going to have a problem 'navigating the situation' without you," he teased, making air quotes around a phrase he'd heard her say a thousand times.

"Okay, okay. Go forth and conquer my son!" she laughed as he kissed her cheek and slid out of the car.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes Shippou?"

"What are you planning to do to Sesshoumaru?" His tone was a little anxious, but it only made Kagome snort with amusement.

"Well, he took something that was very important to me, so now I'm going to return the favor. Don't worry," she said when he still seemed unsure. "You're not the only one who doesn't have trouble 'navigating the situation'."

The kit laughed and shut the door. He waved one last time before walking in through the front doors and out of her line of sight.

An evil smile lit Kagome's eyes with fire as she mumbled "All hands to battle stations!" and drove back home to begin her preparations.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sigh, another end to another chapter. Thanks again to my radiant readers/reviewers. Some of you have asked when the Sesshoumaru/Kagome action is going to start and I just wanted to let you know: don't worry, it's coming soon. Not in the next chapter, but soon.

Now that we've got that established, on to the spoilers for _Chapter 17: And it's not even Tuesday yet_.

-"Ah HUH? Hoo cah oo ee so een! Loo ah wah see ih oo mee!" Inuyasha whined.-

- A kind of boyish grin that had not graced Sesshoumaru's features in centuries stole across his face as he thought, "I've got to get one of these!"-

-"Hello Gorgeous!" came a cheery voice with an American accent. "Having fun baiting the dog are you?"-


	17. And it's Not Even Tuesday Yet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

IMPORTANT A/N: This chapter skips around a lot time and place wise, so I suggest you pay attention to the italicized section headings that explain when and where the characters are.

Also, certain reviewers coughAidenShadowBreezecough have asked me to get on with things. So, after this chapter I'm going to move on from the pranks and work on furthering things so we all don't get sick and tired of the same ol' stuff.

Thanks to Kage Otome for being by 500th reviewer! blows noise maker while throwing confetti in the air

Finally, sorry for the long wait on the update. insert perfectly legitimate excuse here

**Chapter 17 – And it's Not Even Tuesday Yet**

_Shortly after 1 am, Monday morning at Mad Hog's Motorsports._

"See this red thing? That's the engine cut-off switch. You flick that into the on position, put the bike in neutral like I showed you how, and then push the ignition button," the boar youkai explained.

"What is that lever?" Sesshoumaru asked, pointing to a small object on the lower end of the handlebars.

"That's the choke; it controls how much gas is fed to the engine through the fuel injection system. You want to start with it pulled all the way out, but after a couple of minutes, once the bike is warmed up, just punch it back in. You don't want to overfeed the gas."

"What else is there?"

"That should be enough to get you running smoothly. Just remember your turn signals don't have auto shutoff, ride from your center of gravity, and most importantly, always, ALWAYS roll on the throttle a little when you down shift, or else this baby will chuck you right over the front of it. If you get into trouble put it in neutral, come to a stop and just start over. Don't try and do any in flight fixes because…"

"The bike will just chuck me off. I've got the concept," Sesshoumaru replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

The boar had become increasingly amused over the situation. Never in all of his two hundred years would he have guessed that he would be teaching the taiyoukai of the western lands how to ride a stolen motorcycle.

"What is all of that?" the inu asked, his hand tracing over a hidden canister and buttons.

"That, milord, is NOS."

"Hando uses nitrous oxide?" he asked, slightly amazed.

"Well, she has it, but it's extremely rare that she ever uses it, and never does in a race. I do not doubt your abilities at all, but I recommend you forgo using it as well."

"Why?"

"Because each system has its own complexities, and I don't know what hers are without playing around with it. Plus, and you'll have to forgive me, but if she ever found out I tinkered with it, she'd have me on a roasting spit faster than it would take me to realize she was even at my door. So since I can't tell you everything about it, I'd really rather we just left that alone."

"That is an acceptable explanation. Before I take my leave though, I have one more question."

"And that would be what, milord?"

"What is Hando's relationship with Kouga?"

The boar blinked. Why would Sesshoumaru care about something like that? What was Hando to him? Unless… 'Oh holy sh-'

"Uh… well, I don't know exactly. It's pretty obvious they're close, and Kouga has made it pretty clear he doesn't want anyone tryin' to make a move on her. He's the only guy I've ever seen her agree to ride behind…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"For another rider, especially one who's as good as Hando, to get behind somebody else is a big deal. Uh, crap, how to explain..." He scratched his head. "It's kind of the equivalent to you handing over your rule for a while. You're used to doing things your way, and being in control, right? You'd never, ever, let someone make a decision regarding your lands unless you trusted them completely, right? Well, it's the same for Hando. For someone as competitive as she is, it's a mark of her trust to hand over her safety and control. Does that make sense?"

"So it's as if she is submitting to him?" he asked, very near growling.

"I can't see Hando submitting to anyone, but yeah, I guess it's kinda similar to that."

"Hn." He stood, glaring at the boar as if he was somehow the root of all of his problems. When the other youkai took a few steps back from him, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to leave, before he gave into the urge to start slicing things with his claws.

Taking the skeleton key, he mounted the bike, rocked it down off its center stand and started it up. Keeping in mind the amount of power the bike had, and what the other youkai had explained about torque and such, he revved the engine to only two thousand rpm before rleasing the clutch.

The bike began to slowly roll forward, and using his superior youkai abilities, he was able to make corrections in his balance and sense the right amount of throttle to use. He made it to the road, accelerated, up-shifted, and went on his way.

15 minutes later: This wasn't so hard…

30 minutes later: I must be a natural…

45 minutes later: This is almost as good as flying. I think I'll hit full throttle and see what happens…WOAH!

Before an hour had passed, Sesshoumaru was flying along the highway at about 140 mph, slowing only to lean through curves, reveling in how far he could angle the bike towards the ground. His hands felt like they were molded onto the grips, and the vibrations of the engine were like music to his ears when they would go up and down in pitch with the rpm's.

A couple of times, well, several actually, he would have wiped out had it not been for his reflexes and ability to just pick up the bike and hover in the air, but considering it was his first time on a bike, he was doing amazingly well.

Something akin to a boyish grin that had not graced his features in centuries stole across his face as he thought, "I've got to get one of these!"

_3 am Monday morning._

Back at Mad Hog's the boar and his friends were still talking about what had happened and making sure that he had imparted all the necessary information. If Sesshoumaru wrecked that bike then either he or Hando would surely be out for blood.

"Did you remember to tell him how the fuel reserve worked?" a weasel youkai asked.

"Yeah, I told him twice. Though if he runs out of gas he can just carry it to a station like he carried it here," he assured them.

"You got him to promise he wouldn't tell Hando it was you who helped him out right?"

"He swore he would not mention my name."

"Did you tell him what to do in case he accidentally popped a wheelie or pulled a stoppie?"

"Uh huh, and I told him how to right it if he accidentally slides out too."

Finally, a horse youkai with a very long, thick mane spoke up. "Did you remember to warn him to braid his hair?"

The boar's eyes shot open in horror. "Oh no, he'll kill me!"

_9 am, after dropping Shippou off._

Once Kagome was back in her apartment she went to work. The first order of business was to protect herself from future attacks on what she really couldn't afford to lose in the coming week.

In the kitchen, she pulled out her flour bucket and poured a few cups into a separate bowl. Focusing her energy for a few minutes, she infused the white powder with her holy energy, causing it to glow pink before settling back down to its normal white.

Grabbing a rag she went back into her office and put a bit of the charged flour onto it. She rubbed the stuff into the cloth and then set about whacking it lightly with her palm, causing a fine trickle of it to fall over her computer and desk. Repeating the process, she made her way around the room, leaving an almost imperceptible layer over every book, every paper, every surface down to the light switch, but making sure to leave a slightly heavier coating on her anatomy and alchemy books.

Next she set out about thirty different air fresheners she'd bought from the market on the way home. There were all different kinds of scents; everything from apple blossom to velvet rose to ocean serenity.

Her final act was to put up a strong, but not indestructible, barrier outside the door that would keep any of the scents or flour from leaking out through the crack underneath the door. It would serve the dual purpose of both surprising any inu intruders and protecting Shippou. Smiling at her own brilliance she proceeded on to the next item on her to do list.

Picking up her cell phone she hit speed dial number four.

"Hello Gorgeous!" came a cheery voice with an American accent. "Having fun baiting the dog, are you?"

"You have no idea Micah, it's even better than what I put you through," she laughed.

"What?" he gasped. "Don't go saying things like, you'll make me jealous."

"Ha! As if anyone as arrogant as you could ever be jealous, golden boy," she teased.

"Kagome, you wound me," he whined. "Now what are you going to do to make me feel better?"

"How about letting you help me make my next move?"

There was a brief pause, and then a truly wickedly toned reply of, "What exactly is it you want to know?"

_10:30 am, Taisho mansion grounds._

Less than an hour later, Kagome was dressed in her black training outfit, making her way into the Taisho mansion. Any servant she came across was put to sleep by the same spell she'd used earlier that morning.

Finally, after a tense forty-five minutes (Sesshoumaru really had excellent security, and it was no mean feat to get through it), she found herself slipping into the room which held her intended object.

Scanning the area, she looked for any trace of alarms, but there were none. 'That can't be right,' she thought. 'He wouldn't leave this unprotected.' She continued to search, but it yielded nothing. There were no sutras, no wards, no visible spells, and no electronic wires to indicate security.

'Could he really be that cocky as to not believe anyone would dare to try and take this?' She didn't think so, but she couldn't think of anything else to check for. Then again, her current lifestyle was catching up on her and she knew she wasn't operating at a hundred percent. Her long nights and, ahem…studies, were taking their toll, leaving her a little drained and slower than usual.

A part of her mind was telling her to back away quietly, but another was reminding her of how this was the perfect thing to steal from him. She knew she was taking a major risk, but she couldn't help herself. She lifted the lid and reached in.

"HOLY SH-" she began to scream in pain before she caught herself. Gasping for breath she immediately checked the auras in the house to see if any were coming for her. Realizing that no one was (after all there was practically nobody left who was even conscious at the moment), she began to breath a little slower.

Inwardly cursing a certain taiyoukai, she looked down at her hand and saw that it was blistering, and even her arm was beginning to swell. 'Not good, not good Kagome!' she yelled at herself. The jolt she had felt was like a super concentrated dose of Sesshoumaru's aura, and it reminded her of the feeling she got when she'd accidentally touched the prongs of a plug while pulling it from a socket, causing her to be nearly electrocuted.

'No wonder there wasn't extra security around, the damn thing has its own defenses! Hmmm, how to get around this?' There was no other way for it; she was going to have to use her miko powers to counteract the youki.

"Great," she muttered. "Why don't I just hang a big sign that says 'Kagome was here'!" It was one thing to deliberately leave something behind as a teaser, but it was quite another to be forced to.

She knew she could simply purify it and be done with the whole thing, but she didn't want a victim, she wanted a hostage. Thinking quickly, she decided to try a barrier spell.

Kagome closed her eyes and placed her palms hovering over the object. A pink glow surrounded it, and it became a kind of tangible carrying case. She squished the pink blob of energy together and noted with satisfaction how the shield always remained a distance of one inch from the surface. The barrier was containing it without damaging it.

She placed a note in the now empty space. 'Now to get out of here and hide this.'

She made her way out of the room, her arm still incredibly painful, and five minutes later she was speeding away from the Taisho mansion. Little did she know that on the other side of town, Sesshoumaru was engaged in similar activities.

_10:45 am, Kagome's apartment building._

Sesshoumaru was tempted to chuckle as he thought about where he'd hid Chris. Once the miko found the bike she'd be furious, and not just with him.

Taking out the spare key to her apartment that he'd made while helping Mia decorate, he unlocked the door went inside. The next step in his plan was to look through her files and see if he couldn't deduce what she was up to.

While unpacking, he'd noted several of her books had colored tabs and paper clips sticking out of them, and he thought it'd be a good indication of just what the miko was spending her time on. Perhaps if he was feeling especially vindictive he'd steal some of her sheet music as well, but he doubted it. His morning ride had both exhilarated and calmed him in the most unexpected manner. He _almost_ felt peaceful.

When he approached the study he felt the barrier she'd placed at the door. It was strong, but not impeachable. "What is this for? Surely she must be aware I can breach this," he mused. If it wasn't security against him then why even have it?

A part of his mind was telling him to back away slowly, but his confidence in his abilities and his curiosity won out. He used his whip to shatter the barrier, opened the door and flicked the switch to turn on the light.

He immediately wished he hadn't. Whatever near peaceful feelings he'd had a moment ago were now gone.

Simultaneously he suffered a stinging burn from the powder on the switch and got a nose full of a myriad of scents. His eyes began to water and he was choking from the unexpected, overwhelming assault on his olfactory senses. He leapt to the window and threw it open in an attempt to air out the room only to be shocked from more holy powder.

Cursing Kagome and all her progeny he decided he'd just make a grab for some books and leave but when he touched them he received his worst burn yet. His gasp drew in some of the powder which had been floating in the air and he felt its effects in his mouth and lungs.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I HATE THAT MIKO!" he bellowed as the continued barrage of smells elicited a wave of nausea. He made a split second decision that since he'd already seen what was in the office, and nothing really caught his attention back then, there was no reason to put himself through this torture.

He slammed the door shut and was about to leave when he realized he'd have to put his own barrier over it so that nothing would leak out and affect the kit. He might as well write it out in huge letters on the wall "Sesshoumaru was here and fell for your trap!"

"That's it," he snarled as he erected a blue shield. "I'm going to shred her leathers to pieces! And then I'm going to stuff them in the oven and burn them to a crisp! And after that…"

However, before he got the chance to finish his line of thinking his cell phone rang. It was Bankotsu.

"Speak," he commanded.

"Taisho-sama you must come into the command center now, an urgent situation has just been brought to our attention."

"Regarding what," he demanded as he locked the door and left her apartment.

"Inuyasha and Higurashi have just been found knocked out in the parking lot."

"What is their status?" This was not good. He was planning on sending the pair out today for a short assignment. Since they were days away from getting married/mated, no one would suspect them of leaving town, which made them ideal.

"Well, Higurashi is untouched, but…" and here Sesshoumaru could tell he was having a hard time suppressing his laughter, "it seems as though Inuyasha will need some assistance."

_11:20, the infirmary at Taisho Command._

"Inuyasha Taisho you stop squirming this instant, and let me do this!" Kikyou snapped, exasperatedly. When he whimpered and glared at the floor she said "Oh, don't be such a pup about it."

"Ah HUH? Hoo cah oo ee so een! Oo ah wah see ih oo mee!" Translation: 'A PUP? How can you be so mean! Look at what she did to me!"

"Calm down, it's not so bad. You'll be all better in ten minutes if you quit fighting me," she admonished.

"Uh ah stuff sells!" (But that stuff smells!)

"Would you rather not be able to smell anything at all?"

"I ah oh-een oo ill ah-oh-me!" (I am going to kill Kagome!)

"Well don't kill her till after the ceremony; I want her to be in our pictures. After that you can do whatever you want," she said in a placating tone.

"Ahmiss?"

Unable to resist the pitiful look he was giving her Kikyou nodded. "Ye slove, I promise."

Sesshoumaru heard this dialogue as he approached but it wasn't until he actually entered the room that he understood why Bankotsu had been snorting with laughter over the phone.

Inuyasha looked utterly wretched. His nostrils and lips were both superglued together except for where a pink straw protruded out of the right side of his mouth. His hands appeared to be super-glued to his buttocks and he was wearing a t-shirt that read 'I'm with stupid' that had an arrow pointing to the neckline.

Sesshoumaru could tell it was super-glue that was used because tubes of it had been affixed to the shirt as well. Kikyou had a cue tip and a bottle of nail polish remover and was attempting to unseal his nostrils.

"I'm guessing that Hando has struck again?" the taiyoukai interrupted.

Kikyou turned to answer and gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what happened to you?"

"What are you speaking of?" he asked with an arched brow. Inuyasha's eyes had widened and, though no one could really tell due to the fact that his mouth was glued shut most of the way, he seemed to be laughing.

"You're covered in burns, your eyes are red, and…and," she hesitated.

Sesshoumaru walked over to a mirror to see what she was talking about and a deep frown immediately overtook his features. His hair, his long, beautiful hair was currently doing an impression of a birds nest. The wind from his ride on Chris had caused innumerable snarls, and it was going to take some time to undo it all.

It wasn't something he was expecting because his hair never tangled while flying, but because of the way bikes are aeronomically designed, the wind swirls behind the rider, having a completely different effect.

"I'm going to slaughter that hog," he growled. Just then his cell phone range for the second time that morning; it was Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the toad squawked. "Someone has broken into your private office!"

"Was anything stolen?" he demanded.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, though I cannot possibly understand how," he bawled.

"What is missing?"

"Your ancestor's pelt!" (A/N: Kudos to all you smarties who guessed it in your reviews!)

The grip Sesshoumaru had on his phone tightened to where he was in danger of crushing the device into tiny particles.

"Are there any clues as to who is responsible?"

"Hai, there is a note," Jaken stammered. "It says, 'I thought this would be an appropriate way to help you learn to let go of the past, youkai.'"

Inuyasha, who could hear the whole conversation, had expected his brother to go into a blood rage over this piece of news. He was therefore in a silent state of shock when Sesshoumaru's only reply was, "I see. I shall be home within the hour."

'Touché, Kagome,' he thought with a mental sigh as he restrained as smile. "All this and it's not even Tuesday yet," he said aloud.

Kikyou was about to question his meaning, but before she could Sesshoumaru spoke once again.

"Both of you be in my office in twenty minutes, I have an important assignment that needs immediate attention."

A/N: As requested, Sesshoumaru took a beating, as did Kagome. I wanted to show that neither was completely infallible, so I hope that went over okay.

Also, I would at this point in time like to give out some advice: Never, EVER, try to edit a story when you have not slept in three days. The damage done will take much longer to repair then waiting to edit ever would. In fact, if it weren't for my bodacious beta DarkCrystalis this chapter would be quite messy. (Thanks gain Angel!)

Okay, so…spoilers for Chapter 18 – Parent's Night:

- Uncertainty flooded him as visions of Kagome going ballistic and trying to destroy both him and his home whirled through his mind's eye.-

-"What are cooties?" asked a puzzled Sesshoumaru.

"Never mind," Kagome sighed.-

-"You know you are capable of killing anyone that was in that school tonight apart from myself," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence. "Why do you let yourself be intimidated by them?"-

-'Oh great,' Kagome thought, 'another new power I have idea what to do with.'-

-"Any woman who voluntarily raises a kitsune, and a male one at that, has got to be someone whose clever, crafty, and patient," Loki said with a sly grin. It was one Kagome had seen her son use on numerous occasions, usually when he was planning on being naughty. "All of which are qualities needed in the type of person I'm looking for."-


	18. Operation Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Not the Author's Note: Hello all, this is Bruce. You may recognize the name as your precious author has brought me up before, albeit in unflattering tones. Why does the woman insist on referring to me as a shark? I don't get it.**

**Anyway, ya'll are probably wondering what I'm doing posting this chapter. Well, I'll tell you. I'm in Della's apartment because she is supposed to be cooking me brunch. However, there's a big thunderstorm going on right now, and she fell asleep out on the porch watching it.**

**Lucky for me, sleeping beauty left the door wide open. So naturally I came in and made myself comfortable. But not before I rearranged her spice cabinet and drank the rest of her soy milk. (She's been trying to get me to try it for months, so I really don't feel bad about that one.)**

**Now I thought I'd just read this chapter, which she has marked in her files as "beta-pending," whatever that means. The chic has labels for everything, it's really funny. Ask her how she organizes her closet sometime. You'd never guess someone could be so, I dunno, obsessive?**

**NEway, I thought I'd be my sneaky self and post this to tick her off. I owe her one for freaking me out by lacing some brownies she gave my roomates and I with dimethyline blue. (What nutter lets this hoon of a woman into the chem lab closets in the first place?) Once this is up, I'll make her lunch, and something chokkie for dessert, which will totally win me goodguy points, as well as keep her from noticing what I've been up to while she's out in her camp chair snoring and muttering in her sleep.**

**Now, any guesses on how long it'll take her to notice? I'm betting on two days. So if there's a Tuesday morning headline about a handsome, young, college student murdered, inform the police for me, okay? I say this because we all know I'm a goner once she reads this.**

**But oh, soooo worth it mates.**

Chapter 18 – Operation Kouga

When Kagome returned home it was to find that her snare had been tripped. Noticing that her barrier had been replaced by one that was undoubtedly Sesshoumaru's caused a huge grin to brighten her features.

After dissolving the shield and going inside she noticed how it looked like he'd tried to take a few things, but subsequently found her power-flour sufficiently deterring. "Good," she grimaced as she felt the stinging in her arm. "I hope he choked on it."

She cleaned up the mess and then set about healing herself. She'd never encountered youki quite like the kind from that tail, and it was no mean feat to try and counteract it. In the end the effort was so much she'd triggered her Gaean ability to pull energy from the environment, which had the added bonus of leaving her feeling like she could run a 50K without even breaking a sweat. (**Bruce**: 50k is about 30 miles for all you Yanks out there.)

Of course, this wasn't the first time in recent weeks that she'd pulled up outside energy like that. With her studies and the exercises she had been putting herself through it was happening more and more frequently. It was a good thing too because what she'd been putting her body and spirit through wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but she knew it would all be worth it in just a few more days.

Jumping up from the meditative pose she'd assumed to heal herself she set out on her search for Chris. Micah had informed her that Sesshoumaru loved the irony of hiding things out in the open; it infuriated the poor sap doing the looking to realize what they'd been looking for was nearby the entire time.

She checked the neighboring streets, the parking lot of Information Front, and the shrine. He wasn't there. "Hmmm, I wonder…" She headed back to her apartment building and decided to look through the parking garage. There, just around the corner from her usual parking space, was her bike.

She ran up to it, leapt on and embraced the tank. "Oh Chris! How I missed you! That mean ol' nasty inu didn't hurt you did he?"

Now, some of you might be questioning the sanity of talking affectionately to inanimate objects, but if you are one of those, you've never owned a motorcycle you've spent months customizing. (**Bruce**: Crikey! This is Della for ya, the woman won't even let me near the keys to her bike without threatening to kill me!)

Look at it from a physiological/psychological perspective. The thrill of riding a motorcycle elicits all kinds of fun biological responses from the body; the release of endorphins, adrenalin, dopamine, physical sensations from the feel of the wind, etc. Now your brain learns to pair those wonderful, happy feelings with the bike itself and TAADAA… classical conditioning in the Pavlovian manner to the point where just looking at your bike makes you go all tingly in anticipation.

Mmmm, tingly…

But yes, back to Kagome! (**Bruce: **Egads, the woman is always going on about something or other in her psychobabble…)

She thoroughly inspected every inch of Chris, looking for any scratches or adjustments that might have been made. The fuel switch was still in the on position, the tire pressure was still at the right levels… "Hold the phone!" she said as she took a second look at the tires.

The tread seemed a little worn, it wasn't a huge difference, but she could still see it. Since she was looking at the back tire she checked out the front and found it was the same thing. "Well that means he wasn't doing burnouts, thank goodness. But how…"

She looked at the odometer. "THAT RAT BASTARD!" she bellowed.

He'd put over 500 miles on Chris.

"That effing…I'm gonna maim…who does he think he is…I'll get revenge…" She was so infuriated that in the end she was just repeatedly mumbling "Pain, lots of pain!"

(**Bruce:** You know it's really weird to see her swear in here, she never does when she talks.)

She wondered how he'd managed to figure out how to ride. Opening all of her senses she could faintly detect the lingering traces of an aura besides her own and Sesshoumaru's, and in a few seconds she'd identified it. "I'm going to make that swine squeal!" she vowed.

Not being able to stand the traces of others' auras on her bike she spent the next couple of hours washing, waxing, tuning, and ultimately pampering Chris. When he was positively gleaming she put on her jacket and helmet, and packed a bag with the rest of her leathers and a jacket and helmet for Shippou.

Picking him up at school was an interesting experience, as she found herself swarmed by admiring kids who all ooh'ed and aah'ed. They all seemed impressed with Shippou that he'd ridden on a motorcycle, and even had his own gear.

"Hi Mum," he smiled as he hugged her. "How come we're riding Chris?"

"Because I'm going to race tonight and I thought you'd have fun coming along."

"Really? Sweet!" he nearly squealed in delight.

"Well I'm glad you're excited," she laughed. "We just have to swing by Sango's place before we head out to the track, she and Miroku are coming along. Then once we're there we'll meet up with a friend of mine."

"Who?" asked Shippou. "Kouga?"

"No, her name is Ayame."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Kagome had parked her bike by the track and met up with Sango and Miroku. On the way to look for Ayame they passed a familiar boar youkai. "Oh goody!" Kagome sneered. "Sango will you take Shippou and get him something to eat? I need to have a chat with that pig over there."

"Sure Kags, no problem." As the other three left her, Kagome flared her aura as she headed towards her quarry.

Every single youkai in the area froze.

"Hello Mad Hog," she said in a polite manner that nevertheless conveyed she was about to kick some butt.

"Ah, hello Hando-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked nervously. 'She can't possibly have figured it out already, can she!' he wondered in panic.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me how you were involved in the theft of one of my bikes," she said in a cool tone.

The collective gasp of the crown unnerved the boar. He knew Taisho-sama would keep his word and not tell Hando what he'd done, so he was sure she was bluffing. At least, he hoped so.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hando," he attempted to say in a casual manner, though more than one person present detected the slight increase in his pitch.

"Wrong answer," Kagome replied as she used the same barrier spell she'd put around the pelt to confine the pig, only she left about two feet of space between his skin and her energy.

By this point everyone that had been standing in the proximity of the youkai had backed away to watch.

Kagome made the barrier shrink inward somewhat. "Let's try this again, shall we? What exactly was your role in the theft of my bike?"

He hesitated and she shrunk the barrier further. "Okay! Okay, I get the point! It wasn't my fault!" he screeched in fear. "Taisho just showed up and demanded I get the bike running and show him how to ride!"

More collective gasps from the crowd. Why would Taisho go after Hando's bike? How did Mad Hog get involved? Were the taiyoukai and miko feuding?

"So you hotwired my bike?" Kagome said with a death glare as she shrunk the barrier again.

"No! No I didn't touch the wiring, or the NOS, I simply gave him a skeleton key I had on hand which happened to fit!"

"So now a taiyoukai, with a personal vendetta against me, has an extra key to my bike, meaning he can come back and steal it again if he feels like it? And just how many of these spare keys do you have?"

The barrier was now less than an inch from his skin, and he was sweating from the burning energy that was starting to singe his hair.

"What was I supposed to do?" he hollered. "You said it yourself, he's a taiyoukai! Besides, if I hadn't told him how to ride, or convinced him to leave the NOS alone he probably would have wrecked it and then I'd definitely be dead!"

"Somehow I find your imminent death an appealing option right now," she calmly replied as she charged he barrier with even more energy.

"Holy crap, she really is going to fry him!" one youkai in the now large audience said.

"However, you're right in saying you may have kept him from wrecking it," she said as she dropped the barrier and watched him collapse from the ground. "Just realize that I do not appreciate it when others become involved in my personal affairs. Help Taisho or touch my bikes again, pig, and I'll have your ass for a BBQ."

She left to go find her friends, but not before sending a parting shot of energy over her shoulder.

When she found them they were happily eating fast food. "Hey Kagome," Sango greeted her. "Did you get done what you wanted to?"

Before Kagome could answer the group was distracted by a panicked squealing. Turning, they saw a naked boar youkai running down the street, desperately looking for some kind of cover.

"What happened to him?" Shippou asked in amazement.

"Oh nothing too horrible, I just purified his clothes off. He was the one who helped Sesshoumaru steal Chris."

"Oh," Shippou chuckled.

"Kagome you surprise me," Miroku added with a gleam to his eye. "I had no idea you could be so, _forward_, in your punishments."

He was rewarded with a smack upside the head from Sango. "Not in front of the kit!"

"It's okay Sango," Shippou told her. "Mum told me was a dirty old lecher."

"I am deeply offended!" Miroku cried. "I most definitely am NOT old!"

Their argument was interrupted by the appearance of a wolf youkai. She had beautiful, straight red hair that reached down past her shoulder blades and blazing green eyes like Shippou. She was wearing an outfit consisting of jeans, with a hunter green tank top and matching suede chaps. The tank exposed her well-toned and tanned arms, and its tightness hinted that her abs were most likely the same. On her forehead was pale, lilac colored star.

"Hey Kagome," she greeted. "Is this your son I've head so much about?"

Before she could answer Miroku was suddenly in front of the new arrival.

"Beautiful demoness," he said, grasping her hand. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"And this must be that dirty, old lecher you warned me about," she said wrinkling her nose and extracting her hand from the perverted houshi's grasp.

"I am not old!" Miroku wailed, and then cowered at the heated glare Sango sent him.

"Yes and yes," Kagome laughed. "Ayame this is my son Shippou, my best friend Sango, and the pervert, Miroku. Everybody this is Ayame."

"Hi!" Shippou greeted enthusiastically. "Are you going to race tonight with my mum?"

"Ha, I'm not that crazy," Ayame laughed. "No, I'm a stunt rider. My specialty is trick riding, not racing."

"Wow, cool!" the kit enthused. "Will you show me? Please? Pretty please?" he asked with wide, pleading eyes as he clung to her leg.

"Kami Kagome, how do you ever tell this little guy no?" Ayame laughed as she picked the kit up. Turning back to him she said, "I'm going to be riding after your mom's race, so you should get to see me then. Will that be okay?"

"Okay!" he responded brightly.

"So Kagome," Ayame began. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. It's the perfect solution for everybody," she replied.

"What is?" asked Sango. She knew the look on Kagome's face, she was up to something.

"Have you challenged him yet?" Ayame asked.

"Who?" Sango interrupted again.

"Kouga," Kagome answered Sango. "And I was just about to head over there and do it."

"You're challenging Kouga to a race?" Miroku asked.

"Uh huh!"

"But why, if you loose he'll be insufferable," Miroku began. At the glare from Kagome he hurried to finish his thought. "And if you win, which of course you will, you'll crush the poor guy's confidence, and put him down in front of his pack. What are you up to?"

"Just a little scheme I call 'Operation Kouga,'" she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

The group made their way back to the track where Kagome could feel the aura of Kouga and his gang.

"Hey babe," he grinned as she approached him. "I came to see you flatten whoever it is you're going to race tonight. So, who's the poor sap this time?" he asked with a wolfish grin, and everybody laughed.

He thoroughly enjoyed watching 'his' woman smoke every single one of her opponents. That first night he'd known she was beautiful and fun to be around, but he'd never have thought himself so lucky as to find as talented a rider as she was. She was amazing, and every rider in Tokyo knew they were close. 'And hopefully soon we'll be even closer,' he thought to himself as he waited for the laughter to die down so Kagome could respond.

"You."

Silence.

"Excuse me?" he gaped.

"I'm calling you out, Kouga. Ten laps, loser has to do everything the winner asks of them tonight," she smiled teasingly. "And I mean everything."

The flirtatious smirk and seductive stance she took earned several cat calls from the crowd.

Kouga was torn, he didn't want to have to humiliate Kagome and break her thus far uninterrupted winning streak, but a.) he couldn't turn down such a public challenge, and b.) he really, really liked the sound of the wager. He knew Kagome trusted him as a close friend and companion, but she'd been reluctant to progress past that and he couldn't for the life of him understand why.

"Deal, but you better live up to that bet Kagome," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He dipped his head for a kiss but she evaded him. "What, no good luck kiss?"

"Silly wolf," she said zipping up her suit. "Like I'm going to wish you luck when it's me you're facing."

The opponents went to their separate bikes. Kagome made a show of removing her NOS tank. Kouga, unwilling to look as if he was concerned, did the same.

Riders typically favor one brand of bike over another. Kagome was deeply loyal to Honda. Kouga, on the other hand, was a die-hard Kawasaki fan, as evidenced by his black and gold Ninja ZX-10R, which sported detailing of a howling wolf along both sides of the front.

His leathers were custom made to coordinate with the bike, just as Kagome's were. His were predominately black with tan and gold slash marks (as in claw-like marks), gracing the chest, back and legs. Kagome's were mostly white, with flame-like shots of color in red, silver and dark gray. Somehow in the swirl of colors you could still see a pictures of wings similar to those leathers she wore when riding Chris.

Assuming their positions on the track the pair waited for Ginta to give them the signal.

"You do realize what's going to happen when I win, don't you Kagome?" Kouga asked with a husky voice.

"Maybe that was my plan all along," Kagome winked back, not taking the bait he was dangling in order to distract her. Kouga, however, had to give his head a few rough shakes and force his eyes forward.

At the signal they both shot forward, though Kouga took the lead. As they flew along the track with the audience screaming for their favorite, it looked as though Kouga would keep the position.

Kagome made a few attempts to pass, but could never work her way into a good window.

"What is she doing?" Ayame stuttered from her place in the crowd. "She was supposed to be able to beat him!"

"Ayame what is going on?" Sango asked, turning her gaze away from the track momentarily.

The wolf demoness merely shook her head and began wringing her hands.

"Don't worry," Shippou chirped as the final lap was begun. "Mum always finds a way."

Down on the track Kagome's face was set in determination. She had made it look as if she was trying to gain on Kouga so far, but it was all part of her plan.

She'd seen Kouga race enough times to know he had a pattern. On his last lap he always entered the final turn a little late, forcing the bike into a quick and dramatic lean. In doing so he always left the tiniest spot open, but no one was crazy enough to make a move on it because if not timed exactly right it would result in a rather nasty collision.

As the pair approached the turn Kouga did not disappoint her. Seeing the opening she rolled the throttle back quickly and shot into it. The added acceleration caused her to lean so tightly into the turn that she knew she'd have to replace her knee pad from how much abuse it was taking in skidding along the pavement.

Kouga's front tire missed her rear one by mere centimeters as he came into the turn, and she could sense the incredulous amazement spiking in his aura.

Coming out of the turn into the final stretch she let her rear end slide out a bit, momentarily blocking Kouga from making a move forward.

The pair both rocketed forward, but Kagome's daring move had won her the race. As she crossed the finish line and braked hard, locking up her front wheel so that se came to a halt in a magnificent stoppie. (A/N: Where the rear end the bike rises up off the ground. Opposite of a wheelie.)

The two riders parked their bike and started removing their gear as some of the cheering crowd thundered down to them. No one had beaten Kouga in more years than could be counted on two hands, and this kind of an upset called for major partying.

"You, Kagome, are one _sneaky_ little…" Kouga was slightly growling.

"Now now, Kouga. Seeing as you are my slave for the next while do you really want to go incurring my wrath like that?" Kagome teased. He 'hmph'ed and turned away as Shippou flew into his mother's arms, followed shortly by Sango, Ayame and Miroku.

"Mum you were amazing!" Shippou cheered, as Sango and Miroku agreed.

"Kagome that was insane!" Ayame nearly shrieked. "You could have been killed pulling off a stunt like that! Are you nuts?"

"You're welcome Ayame," Kagome laughed. "I knew what I was doing, and even if I had crashed I would have been just fine, so stop worrying. Now we better head over to the back lot so you can show us idiot racers there are better things to do with a bike, ne?"

The wolf demoness grinned. "Well as long as you can admit it," she said, still shaking her head. "Why don't you sit in the east stands, and I'll find you there after."

"Perfect," Kagome smiled as she waved her off to get ready. "Coming Kouga?" she called.

"Do I have a choice?" he pouted.

"No, and quit sulking. It makes you considerably less attractive!" she teased. She threw her arms around his waist in a friendly gesture and led him off, Shippou sitting on his shoulders.

"Don't feel bad," the kit said, placating the ookami as he patted his head. "It's not your fault Mum can't be beaten."

Kouga laughed and relaxed a bit. He had to admit; Hando was good, even more so than she let on. As they walked on he wondered what else she kept hidden up her sleeve, for as good a friend as she was, he knew there was still a lot about her he had yet to understand.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Ayame was amazing.

When she made her entrance she wasn't even riding the bike, but instead skidding along beside it, knees bent with a shower of sparks flying up from beneath her. As she wasn't wearing a helmet or jacket, her hair fanned out in the wind, catching the setting sun's rays.

"How does she do that?" Shippou asked in wonder.

"She sticks thumbtacks into the soles of her boots," Kagome replied. She looked over at Kouga, who was pretending to be uninterested, but who was really still impressed.

As Ayame slowed she hopped up onto the bike and brought it up into a 65 degree angle stoppie. When the back end came back down she did a few circles before hauling the front end up in a series of wheelies so straight she was actually tapping the rear lights on the ground.

"What kind of bike is that?" Kouga asked nonchalantly.

Ayame's ride was a deep hunter green with silver leaf patterns trailing back along the body. She'd removed all decals and done enough aftermarket adjustments to it that it made it hard to recognize.

"It's a ZZR 600, but she's put in some larger rear sprockets, a shortened exhaust system, and some other stuff to make it more suited to this kind of thing," Kagome replied, a knowing smile creeping across her face.

"She's a Kawasaki type, then?" His eyebrows had risen in unrestrained interest.

"Unalterably so," Kagome chuckled. Now Ayame was using short bursts of speed to put the bike into stoppies, and then swinging it around 180 degrees.

"How 'come I haven't ever seen her before?" Kouga wondered. He made it a point to know who all the serious riders in the area were, especially the ookami ones.

"Well she just moved here from Hokkaido. She was a mechanic for her grandfather's racing team, Northern Stars, but she talked him into letting her come to Tokyo to do some modeling," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Northern Stars? You mean she's Tsunako's granddaughter?" Kouga gaped. Tsunako was the leader of all ookami in the north of Japan, the equivalent to Kouga, as he himself was leader of the central Japan clan. The northern wolf was a powerful demon you did not cross.

"Yup!" Kagome replied in triumph.

Sango gave Miroku a nudge, and they exchanged knowing looks. It had finally dawned on them what Kagome was doing.

Ayame paused for a brief moment, taking a hair stick from her boot she quickly twisted her hair up and secured it.

For her final move she did another quick acceleration into a stoppie, only this time she started out crouched down, with both feet on the seat. When the tail came up she threw the bike into neutral, brought her left hand back to the seat, and pushed herself up into a handstand so that as the bike went vertical, so did she.

She managed to hold the position for a good 5-10 seconds, before gracefully letting herself come down straddling the seat as the rear tire hit the ground. She then put her feel on the back pegs and stood, making her exit while pulling one final wheelie.

"That was so cool!" Shippou enthused.

"I had no idea that kind of stuff was even possible!" Miroku gushed. "Perhaps I should ask her again if she would bear my child."

Sango whacked him upside the head while the women and kit laughed. Kouga, however, looked slightly offended.

"She's out of your league, houshi," he nearly growled. "She's of high rank, and you'd never stand a chance."

The group continued to tease Miroku for a few minutes till Ayame showed up, greeted by applause, cheers, and whistles from everyone in the crowd.

"Nice one, Ayame," Kagome congratulated her. "That last bit was phenomenal, I've never seen anyone do _that_ before."

Ayame blushed. "Yeah, well, I can't stand racing, and in my family you've got to be spectacular at something involving bikes so…" she trailed off, trying to downplay her talent.

"You don't like racing?" Kouga asked. "Why not? I would have thought your ji-san's love of speed would be hereditary, or at the very least forcibly instilled in his heirs," he joked.

"Well it's not like I'm afraid of speed," Ayame laughed. "My track times are pretty good, but I just hate being surrounded by a whole pack of other riders. I like to have room to maneuver ya know?"

"Oh yeah, I can definitely appreciate that," Kouga smiled and Ayame blushed.

"So Kagome," Ayame said turning to her friend. "You up for dinner and dancing? I think between yours and my performance we deserve a little celebration." She already knew Kagome's answer, but she had to follow the script.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Kagome replied with feigned sorrow. "It's a school night for Shippou so I need to get him home, feed him, make sure he gets his homework done, all that good stuff."

"Aw Mum!" the kit whined.

"But Kagome," Kouga interrupted. "You won the bet, you're supposed to be ordering me around tonight, remember?"

Kagome put her finger to her chin and pretended to look thoughtful. "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten. But the thing is, I've had a crazy day. I had an early morning meeting with Kikyou and Inuyasha, Chris was stolen, I nearly lost an arm, my apartment was broken into…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sango cried. "What is all of that about? Who broke into your place?"

Simultaneously Kouga asked "Who stole Chris!" and Miroku asked "You were injured? Perhaps I should examine you."

"Taisho," she replied blandly to the first two and ignored the third. "But I'm really tired so…"

"But Kagome, you promised we'd get a chance to hang out," Ayame pouted.

"Tell you what," Kagome said with the air of someone who'd just had a brilliant idea. "Kouga, it's now your job to take Ayame out and make sure she has a good time. She's new to the area, so go somewhere entertaining."

Ayame pretended give Kouga a wary glance. "I don't know Kagome, are you sure you can't come? I was looking forward to some fun."

"Hey," Kouga said, mildly affronted. "I'll have you know I'm lots of fun! Trust me, one night and I'll have you convinced I'm the most fun guy in this whole city," he said, pouring on the charm.

"All right," Ayame replied uncertainly. "I guess that sounds okay."

"Fabulous!" Kagome trilled. "I'll see you guys next week then okay?"

"Okay, see ya Kagome," Kouga replied as he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and immediately engaged Ayame in a conversation. As he drew her away he failed to notice the sly wink his companion sent back in the direction of Kagome.

(**Bruce**: Women are so, so rotten!)

Once they were out of earshot Sango turned to her. "Kouga was right, you are a sneaky little…"

"Hey!" Kagome protested. "I don't know what you're referring to!"

"Yes you do Kagome," she chastised. Then shaking her head she said, "You are so bad!"

"And that, my dear friend, is exactly why I am so good!" she grinned cheekily. Inside she was thinking, 'Operation Kouga, status: complete.'

"You know Kagome," Miroku interjected. "However good you are at your little schemes, you won't be able to persuade Kouga he's in love with Ayame if he is already in love with you."

Shippou suddenly became very small and still. He knew this was a grown up conversation, and his best chances for getting to hear the rest of it were to remain under the radar.

"I know," Kagome replied seriously. "But I honestly don't think he is in love with me."

"He could easily become so if you'd give him half a chance. He seems like a great guy Kagome. He's powerful, he likes some of the same things you do, and it would appear that despite the biker-gang image, he's capable of being serious and trustworthy," Miroku expounded.

Sango too, had become silent. It was one of those times when Miroku was showing how truly wise he could be, and she knew it was best to just let him work. She also really liked seeing him this way; it made putting up with his lecherous ways bearable, because she knew that despite the idiosyncrasies, a great man lay underneath.

"I know," moaned Kagome. "Believe me I know!"

"Then why hand him over so easily? I didn't think you wanted to spend the rest of your life alone."

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "Because they're better for each other. He's really competitive, and I don't think my being able to defeat him both in racing and combat would ever be 100 okay. He'd live with it, and deal, but it'd always bother him not to be the strong one in a relationship. He needs to be the leader.

"Ayame is amazing, and one of the best at what she does, but her interests are different from his. They can be together without ever having to face off. She's used to powerful youkai, and she's strong enough to hold her own. Besides that, a match between the two of them would make both their clans happy."

Miroku opened his mouth, but Kagome beat him to it.

"I know that nothing I just said means it will work out between them, but they stand a really good chance, better than he and I ever would. He deserves someone like her, and I think they'll make each other happy." She sounded so sure of herself in this matter that Miroku knew it would be useless to object. However, he was by no means finished.

"Yes, but Kagome, when will you let someone make _you_ happy?"

Sango and Shippou blinked, completely surprised at his audacity.

"I am happy," she asserted. He went to object but she cut him off again. "I know that's not what you mean, but really Miroku, I'm only 22, and in the past few months my life has taken some unexpected turns. But think about it, I've got a son who loves me, a supportive family, wonderful friends, and an extremely ornery taiyoukai all in my life right now. Don't you think that that's quite enough to be dealing with for the time being?" She smiled winningly at him.

"I suppose," he conceded. "Just make sure you don't spend so much time looking out for others that you forget you're a human woman who has her own needs."

"Well you would defiantly be someone who knew about women's needs," she teased him.

"Exactly, so anytime you _need_ something, feel free to approach me. I'd be more than happy to help you out," he waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

The tension gone, Sango and Shippou felt free to breathe once again.

"No thanks," Kagome replied. "You're too for old me."

"I am NOT old!"

"Sure, whatever. Like I said though, I've had a long day and Shippou has school tomorrow. If I keep him out much later I'd be a bad mother. Thanks for coming you two, I had fun!" She hugged Sango and Miroku, picked Shippou up, and headed off for Chris.

"So," Sango said. "She's just removed Kouga from the picture, and it sounds as if she's still in full out war with Taisho-sama."

"I'd say that was a pretty accurate summary," Miroku replied.

"How long do you think before she cracks?"

"A week, tops."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

**Bruce here again. I meant it, women really are rotten. And personally I think this Kouga bloke is way better than that Sess guy.**

**Now, guessing form the state I found this chapter in (it was a bit bodgy), I'm thinking 'beta pending' means she was waiting for her beta to edit it for her. If this is the case, add on those comments I threw in and I'm really in trouble. Oh well, might as well drown in ten feet of water as six.**

**Speaking of betas… Angel I'm sorry to step on your toes, but I couldn't resist, love. The opportunity was too tempting.**

**I tried to fix a few things, but I had to work fast because she almost woke up. By the way, don't you all agree she uses way too many adjectives? I think you all should tell her you think that. Also, if you wouldn't mind mentioning the fact you think I'm funny, and did NOT ruin the chapter, it might lengthen my lifespan considerably. And don't forget, if you see murder of a handsome college student in the headlines on Tuesday, call the cops.**

**Okay, one last dig: Ask her about the incident with the pixie sticks and campus security at the football stadium. Ha ha ha. I'm dead already, why not enjoy this while I can?**

A/N: All right guys, you may have noticed that was not the chapter I gave you spoilers for. That is because this chapter, until recently, was not part of the outline for the story. So, please forgive me for changing things around on you, but I need this in here now to properly set up for something a little further down the road. _Parent's Night_ really is the next chapter, and the spoilers for it are at the end of chapter 17. (Prepare yourselves - shameless hinting ahead…) However, if you ask me –coughinareviewcough- I'll send you another one.

Also, I promise to finally include some Kag/Sess progress/fluff in the upcoming chapter.


	19. Parent's Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Okay, first of all I want to address a few things. One, I DO NOT SNORE! I may talk in my sleep, but I never snore. Bruce, however, can make a hibernating bear sound like a baby cooing. Secondly, I do not use too many adjectives or psychobabble; I merely use descriptive words in an effort to afford greater clarity to those who read them. Third, I am not obsessive, just well organized. Organization is dead useful in the creation of chaos, trust me. Next, it took me only two hours to notice what that stinker had done, not two days. Also, I don't let him near my RS for a good reason. If you knew him you wouldn't either. Despite what he says, we women are not rotten (I secretly think he's just jealous).

Finally, several of you have inquired as to my reaction to/punishment of Bruce, and also the pixie stix story. If I am in a good mood by the time I'm done adding spoilers for the next chapter then perhaps I'll share. However, as the **fabulous and forgiving Dark Crystalis, a.k.a. Angel,** was kind enough to overlook Bruce's actions and once again beta this chapter, I'm sure I'll be feelin' peachy keen after reading it and you won't be disappointed.

Chapter 19 – Parent's Night

_Wednesday Evening, 8 pm._

Kagome approached the school with a vague sense of foreboding. It had only been four days since her return from the camping trip, but so much had happened. Sesshoumaru had placed that ridiculous ad (forcing her to change her number to stem the tide of creepy calls), stolen her piano AND Chris, and that stupid tail had nearly fried her arm off.

One thing that puzzled her, though, was Sesshoumaru's lack of retaliation. She'd taken something very important from him, granted he must have found it by now, and Kikyou had informed her of the effects of her booby-trap, but he had mysteriously not reacted to either. She had expected her room to be trashed, her motorcycle racing to be interrupted…something! All yesterday she had been expecting some kind of ambush or challenge to pop up around every corner she turned, but no! She was perfectly capable of being patient, but that didn't she mean she liked it. "Men," she grumbled, "they always keep you waiting!"

Inside the building, she could feel the auras of a several hundred parents. The majority were humans, but there were also a respectable number of demons and priests or priestesses as well. A very familiar aura was unsurprisingly sticking out from the rest. Sesshoumaru, she could feel, was walking into the east wing of the building on the second floor. She also felt his aura reach out and probe her own.

Contemplating sending a small purifying jolt into his probe brought a grin to her face, but she wouldn't actually do it; she didn't want to alarm any other parents who might sense the interaction. Besides, she knew her own aura would be drawing enough attention as it was, not only because of its strength, but also because of its current state.

Truth be told, Kagome was exhausted, but with the wedding only a few days away, now was not the time to slack off. So, determined to make it through the evening, she tried to smooth out the flares in her powers and settle in for the upcoming event.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

As it turned out, Shippou's classroom was right next to Rin's. They were only a year apart, so their proximity wasn't surprising. However, it was annoying both the taiyoukai and miko that they had to endure the knowledge of the other's presence, along with the constant feel of their respective auras, without being able to do anything about it. The school was tied to the children, so it was a neutral port.

Not surprisingly, Kagome got some startled and suspicious stares from parents who were either demons or possessed spiritual powers. Except for Sesshoumaru Taisho, no one they had ever come across had that powerful of an aura. Kagome was used to this though, and continually gave reassuring smiles whilst making her aura seem as calm and soothing as possible.

Once the evening started, Shippou's teacher began by going over the curriculum for the year, and then led a discussion where the parents spoke about what they hoped their children would get out of it, and asked questions. Next, each parent, or set of parents, introduced themselves and told who their child was.

Listening to everyone made Kagome feel a little uncomfortable; all the other parents were older, more experienced, and had jobs with medical _and _dental coverage. Well, thanks to her miko abilities, she didn't need the latter because she could take care of anything Shippou came up with, but still… She suddenly felt immature and less confident. Thankfully, something soon cropped up to divert her attention.

The two fox youkai to her right stood up to introduce themselves. "We're the Sugawara's," the husband began. "We run a security firm together."

"That is, when we're not trying to keep tabs on our kit," the wife joked as several parents chuckled knowingly. "Tadahiko is seven and excels in trouble making and mischief, and I would like to take this opportunity to apologize ahead of time to his teacher." Again the room laughed and Kagome found herself liking the humorous couple. "Oh, and one more thing," the vixen youkai said before she sat, "I was hoping to meet the parents of Hando Shippou, as our son seems to have taken a liking to him. I thought he said they were in the same class, but since I don't see any other foxes here, I guess he must be in another. Does anyone happen to know which?"

Kagome smiled and raised her hand. As the couple sat down she stood and began her own introduction. "You were right, Shippou is in this class. I'm his mother, Hando Kagome." The room blinked at her. They had been interested in who the young girl was, but they would never have guessed she would be a mother, and to a youkai child at that. Most had assumed she was something along the lines of an older sister.

"I know, I know, it seems strange," she laughed a bit nervously. "I adopted my son three years ago while living in America, and we just moved back to Japan a couple of months back. But don't worry, I've already persuaded him to drop most of his slang and he speaks Japanese very well so none of your children should come home saying odd things like 'sike,' or 'sup'." She sat down, but as she was the last in the room to introduce herself, the rest of the parents felt free to question her since there was no one to follow.

"What part of America are you from?" a female eagle youkai on the other side of the room asked.

"Actually, I'm a Tokyo native, I was just going to school over there, in the eastern mid-Atlantic region," she responded.

"And what is it that you do?" a woman whom Kagome knew to be a miko asked.

"Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that," Kagome answered evasively. "Right now I'm doing some freelance work in information and security." Well, at least that's what she should be doing anyways…if she actually had a job that is.

"My son said he thought you were part of Kouga's biker gang," a wolf youkai said. "Is that true?"

'His son must have been around when I picked up Shippou on Monday,' she thought. Noticing the disapproving glares from some of the humans, and a piqued interest from the youkai she was quick to answer.

"No, no, not at all. I am in no gang, Kouga is just a very dear friend of mine," she answered, trying to ignore the skeptical look on the wolf's face.

She could tell they had a lot of questions, but not wanting to reveal much about herself, she hoped they wouldn't ask them. She wanted to be active at the school and have Shippou be accepted. She didn't need suspicious parents hounding her steps, or whispering things to their kids that would make her son's life harder.

Sensing her discomfort, the vixen next to her leaned over and engaged her in conversation, successfully nipping in the bud the other parent's interrogation.

"Dear," she began, "you simply must exchange numbers with me, as I'm sure from what Tadahiko has said, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other as we shuttle our sons back and forth. I know, for instance, mine was hoping yours could spend the night this Friday." She smiled warmly at Kagome, hoping to be supportive.

Kagome smiled back, thankful for her help. "I'd be only too happy to…"

"Sachiko, and this is my mate Loki," the woman replied. They wrote each other's information down and switched. "So, Kagome-san, what about this weekend?"

"Oh, I wish I could say yes, because I know Shippou would love it, but my sister is getting married this weekend, so we're going to be pretty busy. How about the one after that?" she asked hopefully. She really wanted Shippou to have friends, and this family seemed so nice. They were even fox youkai, and she wanted her son to have contact with others like himself as he grew up.

"That'd be just fine," Sachiko smiled.

"So," her husband cut in, "what kind of security do you work in? There's no use pretending you're not trained in something. I can feel it in your aura, as can every other youkai within a five mile radius I'm sure," he said with a knowing smile.

"Dear!" Sachiko gasped. "Way to harass the poor woman!"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome chuckled. "Believe me, I'm used to it, and like he said, there's no use trying to deny it. To answer your question, I'd answer that I'm into several kinds of security. My experience is what you would call, broad."

"Mm hmm, mm hmm," responded with a nod and a smile. "I know I'm not going to get anything more out of you here, so perhaps you'd like to drop by sometime," he said, extending a business card. "I have a project or two that might just be the kind of thing a free lancer would enjoy."

"Thank you," Kagome replied. "But if I can ask, why so trusting?"

"Because any woman who voluntarily raises a kitsune, and a male one at that, has got to be someone who's clever, crafty, and patient," he answered with a sly grin. It was one Kagome had seen her son use on numerous occasions, usually when he was planning on being naughty. "All of which are qualities needed in the type of person I'm looking for."

"Yeah," Sachiko interjected, "and all of which you need to get along with him!" She poked him in the side playfully.

Kagome laughed at their antics. "Again, thank you. I'll give it some thought."

Suddenly the couple stiffened, staring at something that was behind Kagome. She however, didn't need to turn around to know what, or more specifically whom, had just caught the attention of the entire room.

"Feeling better Sesshoumaru?" she asked, turning to face him. She already knew the answer, but since the last time they had officially been in each other's company, he'd been nearly doubled up in pain it was only polite to ask. She noted that his burns had healed as well.

'Impressive,' she thought. 'That flour should've done a good amount of damage, but he seems to have gotten over it rather quickly.'

The graceful youkai entered the room, parting the sea of parents as he made a direct line to Kagome. "Despite your best efforts, Kagome, yes."

His cold reply stunned the entire room, not because it was cool, but because the most powerful being in Japan had just let some girl call him by his first name, and he didn't kill her in retaliation. Secondly, he'd called her by her given name, and furthermore, it sounded as if this young woman had done something to him. Curiosity over who exactly this Hando woman was increased tenfold.

"Rin has inquired over your health these past few days," he said in an almost bored tone.

"How very kind of her," Kagome replied with equal nonchalance. "Interestingly enough, Shippou has inquired after yours as well."

When the taiyoukai arched an eyebrow in response nearly everyone fell off their chairs. It was clear they were expecting either some kind of confrontation, or at least some other heightened interaction to take place. Kagome ignored the pleading looks of interest in their eyes.

"How may I help you?" Kagome asked when he had just continued to stand at stare at her.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your help," he replied. 'But it looks as if you are in need of mine,' he thought to himself. For the first time since he'd known her she was wearing heavy makeup, which he suspected was to try and cover up how haggard she would look without it. Her aura was still powerful, but to anyone who knew her as he did, it seemed tired. She was trying to hide her exhaustion, but he could see through the disguise.

"Then what can I do for you?"

"I do not need your service either, most fortunately."

Both faces seemed impassive to the observing crowd, but some could feel the charge in their auras and even fewer could see glints in their eyes. Their postures were deceptively casual, but it was apparent both had tensed muscles, and were ready to move at less than a second's notice.

This was turning out to be one of the more interesting parent's nights some had ever been to.

"Then for what purpose, pray tell, have I the honor of enjoying your company this fine evening?" Kagome drawled out in lofty tones, falling back on her typical sarcasm and trying hard not to smile.

"I wanted to remind you that you are expected at no later than…"

"Ten AM, yes I know, but thank you for reminding me. I am unfailingly punctual, as you may remember," Kagome cut him off.

"On a weekday perhaps," Sesshoumaru responded in a mildly taunting tone. "But I also know that on weekends you have been known to sleep past noon."

"That was once," she countered, "and only because I was on an assignment that lasted all night and till six that morning, of which you are well aware. Still, I appreciate your concern and I shall make every effort to be on time."

"I have no concern for you," he sneered, "but I do for those who will be quite put out if you are not there by…"

"TEN AM, I got it, I got it." For a second Kagome was seriously wondering why he was even talking to her, but then an idea struck. "All the same, thank you."

"Hn," he replied as he turned and left the room, his posture tall and straight, hands held regally behind his back.

"Kagome-san," Sachiko began uncertainly, "may I ask…?"

"What that was about?" the younger woman replied. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think that was his way of being supportive…the arrogant snob." This last part caused more than a few eyes to widen. Not many people readily insulted Taisho Sesshoumaru in public. "As to what he was referring to, it was my sister's wedding. It's at his home and he was reminding what time I'm supposed to show up by."

"Your sister is getting married at the Taisho mansion?" Loki asked, unable to stop himself.

"Yeah, to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger brother."

This time a few people did fall off their chairs.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Sesshoumaru could hear the gasps from other parents in response to Kagome's revelation and smirked, his plan had worked.

He'd been sitting in the next room over when he sensed Kagome's discomfort, and the curiosity, and even partial dislike, of the others surrounding her. When he'd heard them begin to question her, he almost interrupted then, but held himself back when the fox youkai began talking to Kagome.

He didn't like that she felt inferior to the other parents. He didn't like the stupid people sticking their nose in her business. Most particularly, he did not like it when she referred to that ridiculous wolf as 'very dear,' but that was beside the point.

He wondered how a child in this school would have gotten the impression that Kagome was a member of that ookami's gang. A possibility was that Shippou had spread the rumor, but he didn't find that likely. Annoying as the kit could be, he didn't seem the dishonest type.

Perhaps Kouga had come to the school with Kagome? But what would induce a youkai like him to take the time to come to a place as mundane and uninteresting as a school? Unless, of course, he was that involved in her life…

'But this is all beside the point,' he reminded himself. 'What was the point again? Oh, yes.'

As she was soon to become family, it meant that others should hold a similar respect for her as they did for himself, therefore, it was necessary that he make it clear just whom she was aligned with.

He himself had no problem harassing and abusing the girl, but that did not mean anyone else could. Why he felt this way he wasn't sure, but the excuse of family and respect was a good enough one to act on.

He also felt the need to act on his curiosity over her physical state. Looking around, he found her car was parked next to a large tree, so he leapt into it and simply withdrew his aura. If Kagome was at one hundred percent she would still easily detect him, but he was guessing in her current condition she'd miss his presence.

As a thunderstorm broke, he inwardly frowned at the fact that he was going to ruin his suit by staying out in the rain, but then again, he had a hundred suits, so the loss of one was nothing if it meant he'd be able to catch the miko off guard.

Waiting, he watched as nearly everyone else left and wondered what the devil she was doing, lagging behind. Just then, the girl in question appeared on the steps of the school and began walking to her car. Even though it was pouring rain and her car was a good distance away, she only walked, and surprisingly, with an upturned face.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Kagome had talked with the Sugawaras and Shippou's teacher for several minutes, and then took the time to wander the school and get a look at everything. Her senses calmed as more and more people left the building, their aura's no longer nagging at hers for attention.

Inwardly, she had to chuckle at the change in some of their attitudes after Sesshoumaru's little show. Those who had been distrustful of her were suddenly respectful, and those who were merely curious before were downright anxious now.

There had been a lot of people here tonight, probably well over two thousand, and all were concerned and or involved with their children's situation, so the strain on her aura had been a lot to take when she was already so tired.

'Hmph, I really need to learn how to tap outside energy at will,' she thought. 'It would really come in handy about now.' She slowly made it to the doors and out into the rain, savoring the feel of it on her skin.

She knew it was probably making her look like a fright by smearing and washing away her makeup, but she didn't care; it wasn't as if anyone could see her. Well, Sesshoumaru was lurking around somewhere she knew, but she didn't care. She could tell he had withdrawn his aura, but there was no way he'd ever be able to hide his presence from her.

She turned her face upwards and held out her arms, palms and fingers open to catch as much of the wonderful water as she could. She loved the feel of it, cool and soft, sliding along her skin and dampening her hair and clothes. It was so refreshing, as if she'd been a withered plant and the water was restoring her to health.

Now that she knew what she was it no longer puzzled her. Water was the element that was easiest to surround herself in completely while still feeling the weight of it upon her body. She could lie on the earth. Draw near to fire, or even feel the wind blow against her, but water could envelope and comfort her like nothing else. When she reached her car she decided she was just going to rest a bit before driving home, so she laid back on her hood and let the rain reach more of her body.

'The miko is going to fall asleep outside in the rain. How careless,' she heard in Sesshoumaru's voice. Strangely enough, it was if she had heard it in her head and not in her ears

'Baka, if only he knew how wrong he is,' she thought. "I'm not going to sleep Sesshoumaru, I'm merely thinking while resting with my eyes closed!" she said defensively and out loud. "Besides, I thought we were past the 'miko,' or 'girl' stage. What happened to you calling me by my name?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in amazement. He had not voiced that thought, yet she knew what he was thinking. "This Sesshoumaru did not say anything," he replied, landing gracefully beside her.

'Oh great,' she thought, 'another new power I have no idea what to do with. And if I'm going to start reading minds, then I definitely don't want to start with _him_!' If she hadn't been so tired, this new development would have generated more of a response, but as it was, she didn't think much about it and tried to brush the incident aside. "Oh really?" she asked nonchalantly, not even opening her eyes to acknowledge him. "Anyway, I know what you did inside, and I just wanted to say thank you." There was a moment where neither of them spoke.

"You know you are capable of killing anyone that was in that school tonight apart from myself," he said, breaking the silence. "Why do you let yourself be intimidated by them?"

"Because it is not just my battle," she replied, still not sitting up. "I can't just kill people I don't get along with, and the impressions those parents have of me will affect their children's opinions, and those children's opinions will affect their treatment of my son. So you see? In this case, it's not just me I have to be thinking of."

"The kitsune will have to learn to deal with real life sooner or later, why protect him now?" he asked, trying to get a rise out of her. Kagome's prone figure was bothering him. He didn't like seeing her like that. He wanted her up and staring him defiantly in the face, not looking pale and drenched whilst sprawled on her car. She didn't rise, but at least she looked him in the eye when she responded.

"Shippou was orphaned at three and was beaten by those who took him in. At three and a half he ran away and was living on the streets, scavenging what he could to survive for over eight months. My son has seen enough of the real world already, and he deserves all the kindness there is. If I can make his life a little easier by playing nice with the other parents then I'll do it." She wasn't angry with Sesshoumaru, but her tone let him know she left no room for argument. "You will never have to worry about this kind of thing, because the general population understands that hurting Rin in any way will result in a slow and painful death." Suddenly a wicked smile stole over her face and she grunted as she sat up to give him an evil look. "However, good luck once she hits puberty and starts asking for things like padded bras and maxi pads."

For the first time in her acquaintance with Sesshoumaru Kagome saw a tinge of fear creep into his eyes. "That is not the subject!" he snarled, trying to mask his apprehension with anger.

"Oh? Then perhaps you would be good enough to remind me what is," she smiled back.

Despite her attempts at levity, Kagome's appearance betrayed her. The rain had washed away all her makeup so the large dark circles under her eyes and the pallor of her complexion were easily seen. She also looked drawn, as if she had been loosing weight, and she didn't have much to spare in the first place. 'How could such a drastic change take place in only a few short days?' he asked himself.

He wanted to ask "What have you been doing to make yourself appear so ragged?" but he knew she wouldn't answer that right now. Instead, he decided to try Rin's tactics.

"I take it you found your motorcycle."

"Yes I did, and in hardly any time at all thank you very much." A flicker of a grin spread across her face. "I take it you enjoyed yourself that morning, considering the amount of mileage you accrued."

"It was a surprisingly pleasant experience, although I was not warned about the effects of the wind."

"Ah yes, that boar has practically no hair, so he wouldn't have thought about it much."

"You know where I took it?"

"He may not have a strong aura, but he handled my bike and left his cooties all over it. I had to spend an hour cleaning them off."

"What are cooties?" asked a puzzled Sesshoumaru.

"Nevermind," she sighed, "it's not important. However, I hope you understand what it meant for you to be riding Chris."

"I'm sure you are more than willing to explain it to me," he jeered.

"A rider's attachment to their bike is intensely personal. What you did is on par with you stealing and wearing my underwear, or me trying to wield tokjin."

"Surely you jest," he said disbelievingly, his eyes widening.

"Not at all," she replied. "I spent months making adjustments and additions to that bike. It is a reflection of my skill, my taste, and my personality. I customized it with as much care as went into the forging of your sword."

"I doubt the two are truly comparable," he snorted.

"And I don't doubt that you do. One of your shortcomings is the willful ignorance of other people's perspective, unless, of course, it helps you to destroy them." Her shoulders were sagging again.

Unnerved by her posture, and angered by her comment, he sought to rile her up again. "And one of yours is the willful disregard of the experience-guided wisdom of others."

Kagome sighed. She did not have the energy to get into a fight, nor did she fancy feeling her ring scar burn on top of everything else. So, she changed the subject. "Did you find your ancestral tail?"

"Surely you did not expect that hiding it in the dryer would conceal its whereabouts for long?" he asked, feigning astonishment. He had hoped to engage her ire, but perhaps it was smarter to let her direct the conversation and see if it didn't lead where he wanted it to go.

"No," she laughed. "I had wanted to do something different, but I needed time to find Chris, and whatever it was that zapped me hurt like hell. I found myself anxious to be rid of the blasted thing."

Now that she was smiling he thought he had a better chance of finding out what he wanted to know most of all. "What have you been doing to drain yourself of your usual energy?"

"Apart from my effort to make your life difficult, a great many things, Sesshoumaru," she sighed, her shoulders slumping even further. "Let's just say it's for me to know, and you to find out. Don't worry," she interjected as a rumbling snarl came from the demon. "You won't have to wait long. Much will be revealed at the ceremony on Saturday if everything goes according to plan."

Uncertainty flooded him as visions of Kagome going ballistic and trying to destroy both him and his home whirled through his mind's eye. However, as much as he was reluctant to trust her, he also knew she would never do anything to hurt Kikyou or, he suspected, Inuyasha. She wouldn't pull a stunt at their ceremony.

"How did you hear my thoughts earlier?" he asked.

"No clue," she chuckled. When he frowned and made as if to speak she cut him off. "I know, I know, unacceptable right? But honestly, that was the first time that has ever happened and I blame you."

"Truly?" he asked huffily. "How is it my fault?"

"Everything about you is so intense; your aura, your youki…everything. I can feel you in my apartment when you are in town at Information Front, though from that distance it's more like a persistent buzz than the usual sting. So if my mind is going to start picking up on others, I'm not surprised you would be the first. If you don't like it, then tell me how to stop, because I'm pretty sure I don't WANT to know what goes through that head of yours."

Her speech had been delivered in an exasperated tone, and multiple parts sent red flags flying in the taiyoukai's mind, but there was one particular he wanted clarified.

"My aura stings?" he asked. "It actually causes you pain?" Once again he had no problem aggravating this miko, but he wanted to be in control of when and where. The idea of him causing her pain just by being near did not sit well.

"Perhaps sting is not the right word," she replied, rolling off the hood and wobbling to the driver's side door while getting her keys out. "It's intense, let's put it that way. Right now, the effect is lessened because you tried to withdraw you aura, presumably to hide the fact that you were lurking in a tree above my car for whatever nefarious reason, but I'm guessing that it would take about thirty to sixty miles between us before I couldn't sense you. Possibly even past a hundred if I was in top condition and you were feeling particularly murderous or powerful at the moment."

Sesshoumaru blinked unbelievingly at the young miko in front of him. "Why are you being so forthright this evening? Usually, I can't even beat a straight answer out of you."

"Because I'm grateful for your little display of support earlier," she smiled. "That, and I have a question of my own that I hope you will answer."

"Which is what?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"In the employee manual for Taisho Command, it strongly advises against intra-company relationships, which coming from you really means a complete carpet ban." Sesshoumaru huffed at this. "Don't deny it!" she chided. "So, that being the case, why have you put up with Inuyasha and Kikyou, your two most senior employees, not only having a relationship but getting mated?"

Sesshoumaru knew the answer to this question, but he silently wondered how much, if anything, he should tell her. "I will not deny I have concerns over the matter, including the fact that one such as Inuyasha does not deserve one such as Kikyou," here he noted her eyes widen in shock, "but the bottom line is that in this case, the value of the whole is greater than the sum of its parts."

"Meaning that they are stronger together than they are apart," Kagome said.

"Precisely. You have not had much opportunity to observe, but I have noted that when they fight together, or to protect the other, they are fiercer, more deadly, than when they are alone or with anyone else. They bring out each other's strengths." Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome left her keys in the door, walked up to him, and put her hands on his shoulders. He contemplated backing away but pride demanded he not show weakness, whatever she was planning he would face it.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. She tugged on his shoulders, making him lean forward as she stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek gently. Then she briefly stroked one of the stripes on his other cheek before tucking a strand of his hair that had fallen forward back behind his ear.

Before he could react she had returned to her car and slid in, while babbling in a loud announcer's voice "And that concludes this Q&A session folks. Thanks for tuning in and I hope to see you back next week. Goodnight!" With that, she was in her car a driving away, leaving a now soaking wet demon to ponder what had passed.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: HAH! Bet y'all weren't expecting that, were you? Then again, I did promise some fluff, so maybe you were. Now, spoilers for _Chapter 20 - Impromptu Rescue:_

-"Something has happened," Sesshoumaru growled in anger. The idea of sitting there and doing nothing did not even cross his mind. Anything that would terrify the miko this much had to be a threat to more than just her. He was not sure how he knew she was terrified, he just did.-

- When she heard her name Kagome seemed to come out of a daze. She shrugged off her mother and stood, but still rested both palms against the ancient god tree. "Help me," she muttered as her forehead fell forward to rest against the tree's bark as well.-

- Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Okay we have to be fast so how do we get there? Do you have a chopper on hand?"

Sesshoumaru held out his hand. "I do not need a helicopter to travel quickly."-

- Ten minutes later as they neared their destination he slowed and set down on the ground. He waited for her to release him and stand on her own but she didn't move. "You can let go now," he drawled, "we're on the ground."-

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Okay… if you're still reading everything at this point then you must really want to know what happened. Although, in exchange my sharing I think it'd be nice for all you fine and fair folk out there to review.

As for Bruce, all I am going to say is that he has learned his lesson after certain privileges were temporarily revoked. I've changed my passwords, he discovered I don't need to use violence to make a point, and we've moved on. Well, for the most part. That fact that last chapter was the second most highly reviewed has sparked a mildly heated discussion as to whether it's all thanks to him or no, but mildly heated discussions aren't necessarily a bad thing ;-)

Now for the pixie stix story… ( I know it's long but I can't help but elaborate on my moments of glory – although Bruce disagrees that this is one of those.)

First of all, you have to understand that I don't drink, and caffeine has no effect on me whatsoever. Sugar, on the other hand, does. Growing up I have had more than one friend's mother politely ban me from consuming anything more than a small amount of either frosting or pixie stix while at their homes on account of various incidents for which I still claim I am not solely responsible.

Second of all, (and I'd like to insert a big DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME WARNING), I've discovered that the trick to wriggling your way out of trouble with policemen, security guards, or other forms of authority, is to smile and present the attitude that there is nothing wrong with whatever it is you are doing.

Thirdly, my campus has a great stadium. It seats 66,000 (I go to a big football school.) It's a fabulous place to go for games, events, or even workouts (e.g. climb up the bleachers, run down the steps, do a set of sit-ups, a set of pushups, and repeat till you keel over). It is also always open except for the times when we've got a game coming up with one of our big rival schools (then it's heavily guarded against potential vandals.)

Got all that? Okay, moving on…

I was at a party last year with some friends who had foolishly given me access to those jumbo pixie stix, you know the ones that are thick and over two feet long? Well I had three: that's roughly about six or eight cups of colored, flavored sugar. Uh huh, yeah…

It was about 2 in the morning at that point, but luckily not everyone was tired yet. So, I grabbed some people from the dance floor, Bruce among them, and talked them into walking over to the stadium to go play. Actually, they only agreed because I was talking a mile a minute, would not shut up, and the thought the exercise would help tire me out.

Now, we weren't far from campus, but I was in heels so by the time we got there I took my shoes off and threw them to the side of one of the inner hallways. Besides, I needed to be able to move around quietly and heals make that click/clack noise.

We decided on playing mafia. That's where one person starts out as 'it', and everyone else gets a two minute head start to disperse to parts of a previously decided area (in this case the stadium). Then the person who is it has to sneak around in the dark and find everybody. When they do, you sneak up behind them, put your hands either on their shoulders or around their throat, and then they become part of the mafia and go searching for others to do the same. The last person to get caught by the mafia wins.

As I had been the one to suggest it, I was made 'it'. About half an hour into the game I saw someone, they were back in the hallway where we started and had picked up my shoes and were looking at them. I _thought_ it was Bruce (curse him for having worn a black outfit that night), planning on hiding my shoes. So, I snuck behind him, and then decided to go all out so I jumped on him from behind, like a piggy-back with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and said "GOTCHYA!"

It was not Bruce.

It was a campus security guard out on patrol.

Now security guards are not policemen, but some are still apparently trained in self defense. Not two seconds after my error in judgment I found myself thrown rather forcefully onto my butt with a maglite shinning in my eyes.

"Oh," I said. "You're not Bruce." Brilliant, no?

The guard proceeded to ask, in a somewhat flustered and colorful manner, who I was and what I was doing.

Like I said, the trick to dealing with these guys is to act as if whatever you re doing in perfectly fine. Now it's not verbatim, but the following is our conversation.

"Good heavens you scared me! I'm sorry but I though you were my friend Bruce trying to sneak off with my shoes." I stood up. "Oww, that really hurt." Pout at guard with sad face while rubbing my behind.

"Oh, well, sorry, but you didn't answer my question miss, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, well I was at a party with some friends and we decided to go for a walk since it's so nice outside tonight. When we got up to the stadium we noticed the gates were all open so we thought it'd be okay to come in and play a game of mafia. We're not vandalizing or stealing anything, and like I said the gates were left open."

"Maifa? What the heck is mafia? You're not trying to beat each other up are you?"

"No no no! See, I was it right, so I have to look for everyone else and tag them while they try to hide. Once they're tagged, they have to look for others until everyone's been tagged. I'm sorry I scared you, but like I said I thought you were my friend Bruce." Bat my eyelashes innocently.

"Have you or your friends been drinking miss?" He shines the light in my face again, no doubt noticing my red nose and ears; they always go red when I eat a lot of sugar.

"Oh no, I don't drink at all. I've eaten a ton of pixie stix though, see?" I stuck my tongue out, knowing that it was a really dark purple color. I then smiled my most winning "You have to love me because I'm oh-so-innocent-and-adorable smile." I'm telling you, being the youngest of four has taught me some valuable life skills.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea for people to be running around the stadium in the middle of the night, miss."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think it would matter because I've seen other people working out here late at night before, and like I said the gates weren't locked. (Note the continual reminders/underlying suggestions that what we were up to was perfectly fine because open gates are equal to an invitation.) But I guess you're right. (Always agree or acknowledge their opinion, it makes them feel smart and you seem respectful.) I'll get my friends and we'll head out." I started to walk off in a slow, measured pace. (Don't run, it only attracts their attention and makes you look guilty.)

"Hold on a second there miss."

"I'm sorry, was there something else sir?" (See how I established that we'd already solved the problem?)

"Don't forget your shoes."

"Oh! Hahaha, yeah I'm blonde for a reason I guess. (Humility works wonders.) Thanks for not tossing them in the trash or anything like my friend would have done if he'd found them."

"He's not a very nice boyfriend if he'd do that."

Okay, now I would never flirt to get out of trouble, but I was practically safe anyways and he started it so….

"Oh," I laughed. "He's not my boyfriend! But yeah, thanks again," and here I checked out his name tag, "Mr. Palminteri." I put my shoes down and then steadied myself before slipping them on by putting a hand on his shoulder. Hey, he looked to be about my age, and he was way cute (dark eyes, dark curly hair). Why not?

"It's Anthony."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Anthony, I'm Della."

So yeah, he decided to escort me around till I found all my friends to make sure "You all get out okay," and when his walkie talkie went off from another guard announcing he'd caught some of my friends, he looked at me, I smiled, and he told the otherguy to lte them go because he was taking care of the situation.

As we left, he reminded me it wasn't always safe to play at the stadium at night, especially if I was going to be wandering around lone in the dark. And yes, I did leave with his phone number. (Hahaha, Bruce didn't know THAT before. I can't wait to see what he has to say about it!)

Now, another good tactic is to wave when you leave, it makes them feel appreciated and shows you felt a connection with them as a human being.

So yeah, that's that. Bruce likes to tell me I'm shameless, but I prefer to think of it as effective. But the bottom line is Della+late nights+lots of sugarinteresting situations.

Happy now?

One more time: Please do not try this at home. I will not be held responsible for any unsuccessful outcomes.


	20. Impromptu Rescue CRIKEY IM BLEEDING MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20 – Impromptu Rescue

Sesshoumaru was working through some exercises and contemplating the progress made with Kagome. After all, they'd managed to have not one, but two entire conversations the previous night, without verbally or physically attacking each other. Progress indeed. Without realizing he had stopped, Sesshoumaru felt his right hand slightly graze the cheek where her lips had made contact last night.

He had been stunned by her actions. Less than a week ago she had deliberately poisoned him, only to kiss him four days later. It was not a romantic kiss, he reasoned, but still. Briefly he wondered whether or not he should go ahead with the plans he had to replace her entire apartment (excepting Shippou's room of course) with all bright pink decor. It would be a big blow and she was looking so exhausted that something like that just might finish her off.

"She deserves it," he muttered, remembering only too well the severe stomach cramps and indigestion he'd had for two days as a result of the chocolate, and the burns he'd gotten from entering her office. But then again…

All thoughts of revenge suddenly flew from his mind as a lightening-like sensation hit him. Every single hair on his body was on edge, a feeling he was sure whose source was none other than the person he'd just been thinking of. Another wave hit him, this time accompanied by an extreme sense of alarm.

"Something has happened," he growled in anger. The idea of sitting there and doing nothing did not even cross his mind. Anything that would terrify the miko this much had to be a threat to more than just herself; he was not sure how he knew she was terrified, he just did.

'I have an obligation to investigate,' he told himself as he ran for the elevators, intent on reaching the ground level and leaving immediately to find her.

As he moved through the hallways he noticed he was not the only one to pick up on the miko's distress. Several other were looking alarmed, and some even called out to him asking if he knew what was going on, but he ignored them.

Just as he reached the lobby, the receptionist called out to him. "Taisho-sama wait! Higurashi Mia is on the phone and she says…"

Sesshoumaru cut her off, wrenching the phone from her grasp. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, come to the shrine quickly please!" Mia begged, her tone desperate.

"I am on my way now," he assured her. He tossed the phone back to the receptionist and commanded her to have Ikeda and Watanabe report to the Higurashi shrine immediately as he raced through the front doors.

Summoning his cloud, he flew to the shrine, wondering what it was that could possibly put Kagome and her mother in such a state. The closer he got to the shrine, the more intense the feeling of alarm and desperation. He noted several youkai and people along the way who had stopped in their tracks and turned to face the direction of the Higurashi shrine, fear and apprehension rolling off of them.

'Her aura is truly remarkable if it can be felt by and influence this many at this distance,' he thought with something close to awe. 'She will not be able to hide who she is for much longer. Surely the change must soon begin to take place.'

When he approached, he sensed the two women out back, and a second later he saw them by the goshinboku. Kagome was doubled over and panting with one hand resting on the trunk for balance. Mia had her arms around her daughter's shoulders, trying to give some form of comfort or support.

"What has happened?" Sesshoumaru asked, his tone not necessarily cold but still commanding.

"I'm not sure," Mia said, her voice strained with worry. "We were in the kitchen talking when all of a sudden she screamed. When I asked what was wrong she just told me to call you, and then once I was off the phone she'd made her way out here."

"Hando," Sesshoumaru glared at the woman, "tell me what has happened."

She didn't respond.

"Now Hando!" he barked. He found himself hovering somewhere between anger and worry as she continued to just huddle against the tree, breathing in a way that made it seem as if someone was sitting on her chest. He knew his anger wasn't helping, so he switched tactics. Softening his voice to a tone he'd only ever used speaking to Rin he tried again. "Kagome, please, you need to tell us what has happened."

When she heard her name Kagome seemed to come out of a daze. She shrugged off her mother and stood, but still rested both palms against the ancient god tree. "Help me," she muttered as her forehead fell forward to rest against the tree's bark as well.

Sesshoumaru was about to ask how he was supposed to help if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong when he noticed the green glow surrounding her hands. She grunted from some invisible strain and the tree seemed to shiver as she withdrew power from it.

Her eyes shot open, revealing now white irises. Not only that, but the strain and fatigue were gone from her appearance. She looked nearly bursting with energy and power, and the scent of it was so strong it blocked all others from his senses for a few moments.

She jerked back from the tree and gasped, sucking down air as if she'd just surfaced from a long dive underwater. Turning to Sesshoumaru she spoke rapidly. "I need you to tell me where Kikyou is," she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "She is with Inuyasha." He had sent to couple on a short, but very important recon mission. They were due back sometime tomorrow morning.

"What? No! That's worse!" she hollered.

"Kagome dear, what is going…" Mia tried interject.

"Sesshoumaru, whatever they were doing something has gone horribly wrong," Kagome cried. "You have to tell me where to find them now!"

He hesitated. The success of the mission required that Kikyou and his brother remain unknown and unfound by their targets. If Kagome went charging in there when nothing was wrong in the first place, it could very well compromise two years of work against a threat that had been building for some time.

"NOW, TAISHO!" Kagome yelled with such a sense of authority that it would have any besides Sesshoumaru tremble. "If I don't get there soon, both of them will be worse than dead!" Her power sparked and crackled around her, seemingly barely contained in her small frame.

'Yes indeed, the change will begin soon. Surely no one can have that much power in them without enduring the effects,' he thought. "Very well," he conceded, "but I will accompany you."

"Fine then," she snapped. Turning to her mother she quickly added, "Pick up Shippou from school and both of you stay here okay?"

"Yes dear, of course, just go," Mia urged.

"I have also dispatched Ikeda and Watanabe. They will remain with you till we return."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Mia said with a little relief in her eyes. She was certainly capable of handling things on her own, but it would be a comfort to have them near, and no doubt Shippou would appreciate having Kohaku around.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Okay, we have to be fast, so how do we get there? Do you have a chopper on hand?"

Sesshoumaru held out his hand. "I do not need a helicopter to travel quickly." Kagome hesitated briefly, but then looked into his eyes and was reassured by the confidence therein. She took the proffered hand, and an instant later his cloud formed underneath him and they shot from the ground, soaring gracefully about a mile high in the air.

Well, at least they would have been soaring gracefully had Kagome not screamed bloody murder and began clawing her way onto his shoulders. "Hando what in the hell is wrong with you?" he bellowed. Her weight was not enough to throw him off, but her energy spikes were beyond distracting.

"Too high, too high!" she screeched, desperately clinging to him and shaking like a leaf in a storm. "Down! Too high! Down, down, DOWN!"

A memory surfaced in his mind from the night he had met her, and then it clicked, 'She's afraid of heights.' He descended to where he was just a few meters above the tree tops. He didn't like flying this low because he could not see as much and had to slow his pace, but if it kept her from having a heart attack, he'd do it. "Kagome," he said gently, "look, we're much closer to the ground now."

She opened her eyes briefly, but shut them tight gain and continued to cling to him, her nails digging through the fabric and nearly piercing his skin.

"Kagome, calm down; this Sesshoumaru will not let you fall," he admonished. "Now, tell me what is wrong with Kikyou and Inuyasha." He was trying to distract her, and bring her back into focus. If something was really wrong, then he did not want to walk into the situation blind.

Kagome quieted slightly, but she did not release her grip nor did she cease trembling. However, after several deep breaths she allowed Sesshoumaru to reposition her to where she was in front of him, facing his chest and hugging his waist as opposed to clamoring all over him from behind. Strangely, even through all of their clothes, he cold feel that her body temperature was higher than normal.

"Someone is trying to steal her miko powers," she whispered.

It was a good thing he could hear so well, or else he would not have caught the words in the gale of wind created by their pace. "Who is?"

"I don't know for sure, but it is a dark miko. She's using her own twisted abilities to try and assimilate Kikyou's," she replied. Her voice was quiet but he could hear the building wrath in her tone just the same.

"How can you tell?" he asked perplexedly. Kikyou was nearly three hundred miles away.

"Her powers are connected to my own through our blood bond, she can feel mine, and I can feel hers. Right now, I can feel someone foreign, someone dark and evil trying to call her powers away from her body. It was why I was weakened at the shrine, because I could feel the tug and my own instinctively began to pull back. Right now, I'm the only thing keeping this person at bay, but they're only trying harder." She shuddered even harder for a few seconds and then asked, "How long until we get there?"

"They are some distance away, so it will be about forty-five minutes or so. Can you hold on that long?" he questioned. His voice may have been even, but Kagome could tell he was still agitated.

"Yes, I tapped quite a bit of energy out of goshinboku, so I should be okay," she murmured.

"Have you figured out how to do that at will now?" Sesshoumaru did not wish to seem as though he were attempting to take advantage of her current state, but he thought if he could keep her talking it would help allay her fear of being up in the air.

"Almost," she replied. "I'm more and more aware of it, and it comes more easily to me now, but I still have to be either in real need of the extra energy or so tired that my system somehow triggers a draw on it itself. I can't consciously start the process on my own, but I can adjust the flow of transfer."

An idea came to Sesshoumaru, one he was not necessarily pleased with. "Is that why you have been so tired lately? Have you deliberately been weakening yourself in order to trigger it?"

Kagome glanced up for the briefest of moments, but shut her eyes once again when she saw the anger laden eyes of Sesshoumaru boring into her. In the tiniest of voices she mumbled something he was fairly sure was "maybe."

"That is both foolish and unnecessary," he growled, unconsciously tightening his hold on the small frame clinging to his own.

"Well, it's not as if I was completely exhausting myself to the point of being defenseless you know!" she retorted, her anger beginning to come into play. "And the things I've been doing to tire myself out weren't exactly a waste of time either."

"Oh and what might they be?" he sneered.

"None of your damn business!" she shot back.

"On the contrary, if you are too weak or tired to fight when we get there, I believe I deserve to know the reason I'm going to have to save your hide as well as our siblings'." He knew he was annoying her, but it had the desirable effect of making her less aware of her own fears.

"Weak! Tired! Do I look weak or tired at the moment!" she seethed. "You just wait till we get there, bucko, and I'll give you a show you won't soon forget!"

"Do not refer to this Sesshoumaru as bucko again or I shall…"

"Carve your real name into my flesh so I won't be tempted to forget it?" she said, her eyes suddenly alight with mischief.

"Talk to Peters often, do you?" he asked coolly.

"Yes, quite often," she smiled. But then suddenly she lurched in his arms and gasped in pain again. "Can't you go any faster?" she hissed.

In response, Sesshoumaru put on more speed which in turn caused Kagome to squeal and burry her head into his arm and shoulder. "How can you be frightened by this?" he asked calmly. "You've been in planes and helicopters on several previous occasions without this much trouble."

"Well, pardon me for pointing out your insufficiencies oh great Sesshoumaru-sama, but you don't exactly come equipped with seat belts, parachutes, flotation devices or emergency exit procedures," she grumbled. "And if you suddenly decide to up and die on me, there's no co-pilot here to back you up."

"I am much safer than any ridiculous machine some human designed and built!" he barked, scandalized by her comparison. "Kami, woman, even Rin enjoys flying with me."

She mumbled something in reply.

"What was that?"

"I don't like being so far from the earth," she murmured. "At least in a plane I am surrounded by other living things along with all the metals and such that make up the plane."

"Well, despite that, I am still significantly more adept at flying than anyone else," he said calmly.

Kagome once again grunted in pain. "How much longer?" she snapped.

"Well, at this pace, another twenty-five minutes," he replied. When she moaned he decided to make an offer. "I can get there in fifteen, but in order to increase my speed to that pace we'd have to go up higher. It's too risky to fly this low at that kind of velocity."

"Higher?" she whimpered. "Can't you just speed it up down here?"

Anger, hurt pride, and a sense of pain filled him. "Kagome, do you trust me?" he demanded.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"Our family's lives are at stake," he growled, though not threateningly. "I can get there faster, but you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and seemed to come to a decision. Kikyou and Inuyasha needed her, so she had no choice. She hated, absolutely loathed, being that far away from the ground, but there was no help for it. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms about his neck and shoulders, gripping him so tightly that had he not been youkai he would have had several large, nasty bruises from it.

"Is that a yes?" he choked out from the death grip around him, though simultaneously he was wrapping his arms around her waist to secure her position.

She nodded.

He felt her sharp intake of breath as he both increased his speed and altitude, and her legs tightened to the point where he wondered if she was capable of snapping lesser beings in half. Other than that, she made no complaint except for the occasional shudder he felt sure was related to what was happening to Kikyou.

"Can you further explain what is happening?" he asked, trying to engage her focus once more.

"A dark miko is trying to steal Kikyou's ability to wield holy powers, no doubt to increase her own strength; but it also feels as if she is not trying to kill her," Kagome said bitterly.

"Why would she wish to leave Kikyou alive after such an ordeal?" he asked. "If I am not much mistaken, to rob a miko of their powers would drive them insane, would it not?"

"Yes, to take something as integral as magical ability will leave a hole so gaping in her mind that it would cave in on itself. Her body would longer fit her soul."

Sesshoumaru was unsure he completely comprehended that last sentence, but even still, he got the gist of the resulting madness Kikyou would suffer. "That again brings us to: why?"

"I can't say for sure but my guess is that she's going to try and put something else in its place. It seems as if this dark miko is attempting to alter my sister into something else," Kagome snarled. "And the fool is going about it in all the wrong way…she does not comprehend it correctly."

Once again Sesshoumaru felt the red flags being waved in his mind. 'She is referring to alchemy, and she has just as good as admitted to knowing how to engage in it! What in Kami's name has this girl gotten herself into!' He was about to start demanding answers when he felt her jerk against him and let out a string of some of the most innovative and colorful curses he'd heard. 'Perhaps now is not the time for an interrogation.'

He could have sworn he heard her mumble, "Gee ya think?" He wasn't sure, but given the incident last night he decided he'd better regulate his thoughts and not start a fight till after they and their sibling's were secure and back in Tokyo.

Ten minutes later as they neared their destination, he slowed and set down on the ground. He waited for her to release him and stand on her own but she didn't move. "You can let go now," he drawled, "we're on the ground."

Kagome raised her head ever so slightly and blinked, just barely taking in her surroundings. When she saw grass and trees all about her, she gingerly lowered one foot towards the ground and tested it's firmness a few times before placing any weight on it. When that leg failed to give out she slowly lowered the other, and then even more slowly released his neck and shoulders as all her weight came to rest on her own two feet. She blinked absently a few more times.

"See?" Sesshoumaru said, "I told you I was safer than any…" He didn't bother finishing his sentence as Kagome had made a mad dash to the nearest set of bushes and vomited. The smell disgusted him, but he got a sudden bolt of inspiration. He calmly walked up behind her, picked her up and carried her to a stream that was only about thirty feet away. As she rinsed her mouth and splashed water on her face, he made his move. "You do realize we're going to have to work on that, don't you?"

She nodded slowly, taking deep measured breaths.

'Gotchya!' he thought, filing that little moment away for future use. For a moment he realized she might have picked up on that thought, but luckily for him she still seemed too distracted to notice. "I assume you can feel your sister's and Inuyasha's aura from here?" he inquired, trying to divert her attention away from what had just happened, just in case.

"Hai," she said, her voice gaining strength as she continued. "They're about a mile north, but I think they're underground. It might be a cave, or it might be manmade, I'm not sure."

"Try and draw in that aura of yours, or they'll know we're here. That is, if they haven't noticed already," he admonished.

"I drew most of it in the minute we left the shrine, as I know, did you," she retorted, insulted by his lack of confidence in her skills. She knew better than to advertise her presence like that when on a mission. "Do not treat me like an amateur."

"Then why can I still sense it, miko?" he asked, annoyed himself that she seemed to toss away his experience-proven advice. 'Stupid girl, she still will not listen to me,' he growled internally.

"I am not stupid Taisho!" she snapped.

'Damn it, she has begun to hear my thoughts again!'

"I heard that too!" she chided. "Now please, can we not argue for five minutes while we discuss my plan for getting our family back?"

"Your plan?" Sesshoumaru snorted, his tone dripping with condescension.

"Yes! My plan! The plan we will be following!"

"Really, I look forward to being dazzled by your brilliance Hando."

"Glad to hear of your acquiescence. Now, here's what we're going to do…" She explained her idea before he had a chance to object, and amazingly enough, he actually agreed.

"Alright then," he conceded. "Let's go."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: Betchya y'all weren't expectin' that were ya? Sorry it took so long to update, but there were extenuating circumstances beyond my control… ("I have no recollection, Senator…") But on the bright side, the long wait resulted in a longer chapter because my ever-helpful and insightful beta DarkCrystalis, a.k.a Angel, pointed out I needed to fill it out in a few places.

And now my dear, delightful, de-lovely readers/reviewers, I give you the spoilers for chapter 21: _KAGOME!_

-"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person when you're annoyed Taisho?" she snapped back.-

- Sesshoumaru was much more in favor of swooping in and eradicating the lot of them for daring to interfere with his second and third in command, but Kagome had convinced him to show restraint. He was tense, though. This 'no killing anybody' thing was really hard.-

-"Of course I can break it," she retorted. "The real question is can I not break it, but send a sleeping spell through it, knock out the miko on the other side, then break it, and then put it back up without anyone noticing."

"Well you are supposed to be good at this aren't you?" Sesshoumaru inquired with feigned innocence.-

-"Oh Kami," whispered Kikyou.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"How…" Sesshoumaru questioned aloud.

"KAGOME!" all three yelled as they noticed the still form of the young woman between them.-

There… are you excited? I'm excited! Then again, maybe I'm more excited because I know exactly what I have hiding up my sleeve for the next chapter… but trust me, you should be excited. After all, I'm excited! Review and tell me if you're excited too!

( -starts singing: "I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!-)

Bruce here, I suggest you all run. If she has started singing oldies then dancing is sure to follow!

Della here (shoves Bruce away from keyboard) and I dance fine, thank you very much! Shark boy is just jealous.

Bruce here, a fight for the keyboard has just taken place. Obviously, I won. The little sheila is currently stomach down on her chair with me sitting on top of her. HA! She thinks she's so tough. CRIKEY! She just bit my leg! The little savage, and she calls me a shark? I ask you! Hmph, let's see how she'll react when I swat her one on her behind, hahaha. Anway, I'm gonna post this right quick because she's screaming bloody murder and I know if, correction - when,she wiggles out of her current prison she'll erase everything after her spoilers and that's not nearly as fun now is it? Aren't you all glad I was here helping her move when her beta sent this back to be posted? OOOUCH! She bit me again! The little beast! Better go, she's got her hand loosvmpevr mgpoe mgpee fdjfdnjv fvasxACSDCSDCSASXdZAsX


	21. KAGOME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 21 – KAGOME!**

"Remember what I said, no killing!" she hissed in his ear.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your constant reminders, Hando," he growled in return.

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person when you're annoyed, Taisho?" she snapped.

"I know not what you speak of," he retorted.

"Do you always use archaic speech patterns when trying to deflect attention from your idiosyncrasies?" she smirked.

"Do you always use insight to distract others when you're in an uncomfortable situation?" he shot back. She gaped at him. "I thought so. Now, no more talking; they'll be able to hear our voices."

The two stalked silently towards their destination. It was a small, single level concrete bunker, only about eight by ten meters, and very plain looking. It had but one door, a large and foreboding steel mechanism that seemed to be operated by electronic keys. At every corner of the building there was a lamp post, and around the base there were a few ground lights as well.

This deceptively plain appearance belied the true nature of the building. Kagome knew it ran deep down into the earth, and inside she could sense the auras of her sister, Inuyasha, the dark miko, several youkai, and a few humans.

Something else began to nag at her senses when she probed for auras; there was a universal taint to everything around here. She recognized it as traces of some powerful youkai. Focusing on it so she would be sure to recognize it in the future, she was hard pressed not to vomit it again. The aura had a truly loathsome feel to it.

If Sesshoumaru was puzzled by the look on her face, one eye squinted shut with her tongue hanging out as if to say "BLEH!", he didn't let on. However, not wishing for him to think she'd suddenly lost it she briefly explained.

Composing her features, she snuck up behind the guards at the door and used the same trick she had employed to quiet Shippou down the night of her welcome home dinner, and knock out Kikyou and Inuyasha for the superglue incident.

Already she had put several of their comrades that had been patrolling the area out. Once they were down, Sesshoumaru came out from behind a tree and listened at the door, using his youkai hearing to determine if he could detect the telltale whir of a roving and focusing security camera. When he was satisfied the coast was clear on the other side of the door, he gestured for Kagome to hand him the card key from one of the guards at their feet.

Inside, they would repeat this procedure over and over; Kagome would knock anyone they came across and Sesshoumaru would use his hearing to listen for any further surveillance, whether it be mechanical or living.

At first, he had not liked this plan. He was much more in favor of swooping in and killing the lot of them for daring to interfere with his second and third in command, but Kagome had convinced him to show restraint. She pointed out that if they did things her way, no one would be able to tell who it was that had made the infiltration. After all, the sleeping spell she was using could be performed by youkai, mikos, houshis, witches, and any number of others. It wasn't a rare or traceable capability, and unlike hitting someone over the head, it would keep the victim asleep for a dependably specific amount of time. What was more, if Sesshoumaru had used tokjin, his acid, whip, or even his claws, it would have given the enemy clues as to who had been behind the attacks.

Another reason for leaving them alive was that Kagome was imprinting the memory of each aura so that in the future she could recognize and track them. This would hopefully lead to much more information on their enemy that a pile of dead corpses ever could.

Letting Kagome direct things gave Sesshoumaru some great insights into her character. True, she still acted immature and defiant on the outside, but here, in the midst of a mission, she was serious and focused. He noted that her movement still did not match Kikyou's in grace, but she was quick, silent, and efficient. Never once did she have to backtrack, and she was never startled or distracted.

It was one thing to read about her accomplishments in a dossier, and it was quite another to see her in action. Once again, he found himself forced to admit she had exceeded his expectations.

As they made their way deeper into the facility, Kagome was having an increasingly difficult time remaining silent as the pulls on Kikyou's powers became stronger and more insistent. She could have dealt with them easier if she'd been allowed to send her aura out to her sister, but they couldn't risk detection.

Finally, thirty seven guards, twenty cameras, eighteen doors, and ten flights of stairs later, they reached the doorway beyond which Kagome was sure Inuyasha and Kikyou were being held. Sesshoumaru could smell something extremely potent coming from the room as well, and it made his stomach churn. The scent was a mix of herbs, blood, ash, and very faintly, death.

"There's a barrier around the door," Sesshoumaru noted. He was tense. This 'no killing anybody' thing was really hard. He was beginning to wonder why he had agreed.

"No, really Taisho?" Kagome whispered sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

"Can't you break it?" he growled lowly.

"Of course I can break it," she retorted. "The real question is can I not break it, but send a sleeping spell through it, knock out the miko on the other side, then break it, and then put it back up without anyone noticing."

"Well, you're supposed to be good at this, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru inquired with feigned innocence, though secretly he admired her ingenuity.

She grimaced at him, and then brought her attention back to the door. Closing her eyes, she muttered something and gathered a bit of light into her palm. Then she seemed to press the light through the door. A few seconds later she heard something large hit the floor. She looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded his head and then broke the barrier. The door was unlocked; apparently the occupant had assumed her barrier would be enough to keep anyone out.

Inside, they found an unconscious woman face-down on the floor and two large bathtub-like vats. Inuyasha was in one, and Kikyou in the other. The liquid they were immersed in was red with what Sesshoumaru recognized as their own blood.

Sesshoumaru pulled them from their baths while Kagome went to the shelves which lined all of the walls, her fingers not touching but guiding her eyes as she looked for something in particular.

"Excellent," she murmured as she plucked a jar from the shelf. "This will make reviving them much easier," she explained. Gingerly, she took a piece of cloth ripped from her shirt and used it to take a small, withered, black and red object from the jar. Tightening the lid she placed the jar back on the shelf.

Before they made their exit, she approached the dark miko. She flipped the figure over to look at the dark miko's face, which he noted was partially disfigured. Only her slight hissing tipped Sesshoumaru off that his intervention was needed.

"What do you think you are doing, Hando?" he growled lowly as the caught her mid-dive in attempt to go for the unconscious woman's throat.

"I'm going to kill her!" she murmured, thrashing quietly in his grip. Sesshoumaru had size, weight, and strength to his advantage, but she was blinded by a fury which was proving difficult to contain. Thankfully, their need to remain quiet kept her from struggling as hard as she could have.

"Let me go, Taisho! Let me go so I can rip out her intestines and strangle her with them! And then I'm going to pluck out her eyeballs and shove them down her nasty little throat!" she whispered in deadly tones.

Sesshoumaru was so shocked he very nearly let her go. 'Where in the hell is this coming from?' he wondered in amazement, and even interest.

"You have established that we are not to kill anyone," he reminded her, trying at the same time to put her in a headlock.

"That was before I knew who was behind this! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" she snarled.

"You will disembowel no one, Hando!" he growled, securing one of her arms behind her back and twisting it nearly to the point of breaking her wrist.

"Then I will decapitate her foul head from that filthy, twisted body with a dull knife! Let me go now, Taisho!"

"No!"

"Fine!" she said, just as she took her free hand to reach around and leave a substantial burn on his chest.

Luckily for Sesshoumaru, and unluckily for Kagome, her hysteria had made her just distracted enough that his reflex reaction of throwing her to the floor and sitting on her with BOTH hands pinned behind her back seemed to snap her out of it.

"I can still purify you from my current position, Taisho!" she hissed.

"Perhaps, but you would have a difficult time getting both Kikyou and Inuyasha out of here without me," he huffed, panting from the effort of restraining her. "We have both agreed, no killing on this mission!" She grunted, but nodded her head. "Now, who is she?" he asked, not daring to move off of her just yet.

"Tsubaki," Kagome practically spat the name.

"Is she the source of the taint you've been detecting?"

"No, but her aura reeks of it worse than any other here!"

"How are you familiar with her?" He remained in his position; as her muscles were still tensed, he did not trust her to not attack.

"She was once a miko for the shrine my mother was training at, but she ended up stealing the powers and youth of other mikos to stop her own aging."

"Go on," Sesshoumaru prompted when she paused, though he was thinking, 'Peters warned me about her reactions to those who threatened her family. I hadn't thought she would be this extreme. Ikeda was correct to have compared her to a youkai mother.'

"My mother discovered what was going on, and confronted her. Tsubaki tried to use some kind of strange snake demon to attack my mother, but Mama just reflected the attack back at her, scarring her face as you see it now. She was weakened, but she sent a parting curse at Mama before fleeing. Mama was tired from her previous efforts, and was burned badly from being unable to hinder the entire curse. It took months for her to heal, and she was scared until I was able to fully heal her as a teenager."

She paused, breathing deeply, or as much as she could with over two hundred pounds of inu-youkai sitting on her.

"I want to kill her Sesshoumaru," she growled again.

"Later, for now we must save our siblings. Now, if I let you up will you beha…"

He did not finish the sentence because he had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from howling. Kagome, impatient for him to get up, had sent a purifying jolt at his rear.

"Told you I didn't need my hands," she said as she stood, ignoring the murderous look he was shooting her. When he made a move which seemed to indicate he had every intention of slaughtering her for that last shot, she smirked and said, "No killing, Sesshoumaru! Now pick up Inuyasha so we can get out of here!"

The taiyoukai snarled a promise of future pain, but retrieved his brother nonetheless. He walked cautiously out the door and waited as Kagome picked up Kikyou and placed her over her shoulder. Before she left, she approached Tsubaki's still unconscious figure.

"Hando…" he warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything…much"

Placing a hand to her temple, Kagome closed her eyes until green wisps seemed to emanate from the unconscious form and into her hand, causing the scaring on Tsubaki's face to spread somewhat in the process. Making the most disgusted expression he'd ever seen, Sesshoumaru looked on as she put up a barrier once they were outside the closed door.

"Her barrier, her energy, not mine, can't trace," she mouthed at his raised eyebrow.

'The girl is thorough. Psychotic, but thorough,' he thought, but ceased further ruminations at her angry glare. Apparently she was still tuned into his mind.

Silently, and more quickly now that they were familiar with their path, the two hauled their siblings out of the bunker and back into the surrounding forest.

"How much time do we have before the guards start waking up?" he asked. It'd been about half an hour since they began their descent into the bunker.

"We have about fifteen more minutes, which, with any amount of luck, will be just enough time for me to revive these two and we can be on our way," she replied as she took the cloth-wrapped object she'd stolen from the miko's stores. "Now, I need you to slice your palm and then crush this with a bit of your blood."

Sesshoumaru hesitated; he could sense she was nervous. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that Kikyou and Inuyasha were slowly dying right in front of her, but for a moment, he caught a look of guilt in her eyes. Was she hiding something?

"Sesshoumaru please, this is the best way to help them and we don't have time for me to sit here and explain it to you," she pleaded, holding out the little dried herb. "You asked me if I trusted you on our way out here. Well, now I'm asking you. Do you trust me?"

After what seemed like an eternity he nodded and accepted the herb from her. He did as she asked, using his claw to cut the center of his palm and then squeezing the small object enough to crush it into dust. "Good, now rub it around a bit, get it to mix really well," she instructed, her breathing short and ragged.

As Sesshoumaru did so, a funny feeling came over him. He felt weak, and weightless, almost as if his body didn't exist. Suddenly he realized he had fallen to the ground, and although he was still completely aware of his surroundings, he was unable to move an inch, or even swallow. His entire body, every single muscle save for the autonomic ones such as his heart and lungs, was paralyzed.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," she said, tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to do things this way. I meant to talk to all of three of you before I acted, but now I don't have that option. That foul miko nearly ripped Inuyasha's demon half out of his body and almost succeeded in robbing Kikyou of her powers. Their bodies are broken and confused, and their souls are crying out for relief. I can feel them desperately clinging to this life, but unless their physical bodies have increased healing abilities they won't make it, not even Inuyasha."

As she talked she was working. She arranged all three of their bodies so that Sesshoumaru was lying in between the Kikyou and Inuyasha with two feet of space between them. "Don't worry, the effects of that drug aren't permanent. That thing I handed you was dried flesh from a very rare South American frog whose skin is laced with a unique compound produced by glands in its shoulders. It's called curare, and given your healing prowess you should be up in about eight minutes, which is saying something since the dose I gave you would knock a human out for about four hours."

She pulled a small knife from a leg strap that had been concealed underneath her pant leg and then removed his shirt. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but it's the only way."

She made a shallow cut, about 8 centimeters in length, on the part of his chest that was just above his heart. Then she made an identical cut on Inuyasha.

"Before you three leave, please make sure there is no trace of anyone's blood left behind," she said looking at him.

'What do you mean us three?' he asked in his head, hoping she would hear and answer. She looked at him for a few seconds, but did not respond.

Sesshoumaru watched in morbid fascination as she knelt between him and his brother, placing a palm over each of their cuts. She bowed her head and began to breath deeply. In a few seconds he could smell the mint of her miko powers, and the tree-smell of earth power spike in the air as the telltale green light lifted from the ground and swirled around the three of them. After that he felt…love. Pure, intense, determined loved radiated off Kagome in such unmatched intensity he could almost see it.

He had never felt love this strongly before, and if it weren't for his relationship with Rin, he wasn't even sure he would have recognized it for what it was. In a way, it was almost frightening.

Suddenly, he felt hot, as if warm, tickling flames had just engulfed his body. Next to him, he could sense rather than see his brother's form changing. They both started to tremble, and Kagome was literally shaking with the strain she was under. Her eyes flew open and he could see that they had once again become stark white. He felt all three of their heartbeats synchronize, and then the cut on his chest healed. She collapsed down on the ground panting. He could also hear his brother's moans.

"One down, one to go," she gasped as she crawled to the space between him and Kikyou. She reopened the cut on his chest, gave one to Kikyou, and once again began to focus her powers. Again she placed a palm on his chest, once again he saw the green light surround her. This time, however, she seemed to struggle more.

In her eyes there was pain, a pain that looked so blinding he was amazed she was still conscious. Yet, even with this added challenge, the love he could feel enveloping the two sisters was still greater than before. It was such an overwhelming experience that he did not notice the tear sliding down his cheek.

This time as he felt the wonderful tickling of the flames, he noticed how her entire body seemed to be flickering with a kind of golden glow. He felt the heat of her hand almost burn his skin.

She grunted and whimpered, grinding her teeth together as she struggled to complete her task. "Please," he heard her gasp, her voice laden with suffering. "Please let me finish so they can go home!"

As if they had been listening to her, the trees surrounding them seemed to lean towards her and groan in reply. Suddenly, a shockwave burst from the ground under them and rippled outwards into the forest.

Once again their heartbeats synchronized, and in a few more seconds it was over. The cut on his chest was healed, he could hear the regular breathing of his brother and Kikyou, and the effects of the curare were lessening. Kagome had slumped forward onto the ground, her still hot hand limply resting upon his bare chest.

Then, all at once, he, Inuyasha and Kikyou groaned and sat up. They briefly stayed there on the ground, staring in complete wonderment at each other as the feeling of Kagome's love lingered. When its tangible presence finally faded, they found their voices.

"Oh Kami," whispered Kikyou.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"How…" Sesshoumaru questioned aloud.

"KAGOME!" all three yelled as they noticed the still form of the young woman between them.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: There you are my pretties! Was it worth all the hype? Now, this is being posted right on the heels of chapter 20 (hurrah for Super-Beta DarkCrystalis! – she got this back to me in less than 24 hours!), I'm hoping those of you who hadn't already read 20 (coughaddictedtoreviewscough) will review for that one too. Now no calling me a review monger because if I was really that bad I'd hold off on posting, but I can't 'cause I'm just too excited!

SO! Spoilers for _Chapter 22 – Because He Loves Her_

- She hunkered down closer to the bike and increased her speed, determined to outrun him. All too soon though she heard a sharp "HANDO!" and felt Sesshoumaru's clawed hand upon her shoulder, trying to pull her away from Reiner and her sense of freedom.

"GO AWAY!" she growled, momentarily letting go of the throttle in order to punch him squarely in the jaw.-

-"How can you be sure?" Sesshoumaru demanded, glaring at the blonde, blue-eyed person. Sometimes it was hard to take anything he said seriously because his lightly tanned skin, rosy complexion, and slightly goofy and pointed ears gave him the appearance of a lovable cherub. However, Sesshoumaru was fully aware that said cherub knew more ways to kill a person than there were grains of rice in a 20 kilo bag.-

-"But why'd he come all the way here?" Rin asked Shippou.

"Because he loves her," came the honest reply. Before Rin could ask anything else a loud crashing noise came from upstairs.-

Ooh ooh ooh! I just thought of another shameless way to encourage reviews. Anyone who guesses the identity of the cherub correctly will get another spoiler! Haha!

-x-

Okay, one last thing… if you read all these A/Ns then you know that last time Bruce had me in a rather precarious position. However, I had recently read an excellent Harry Potter fanfic (and I'm kicking myself for forgetting the title) where the author writes that if your in a headlock a good way to get out of it is to pinch your assailants inner thigh, hard.

Well I wasn't in a headlock, but apparently the move works for more that one situation, for which I am most grateful. And who says you never get anything useful out of fan fiction?


	22. Because He Loves Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**This chapter dedicated to 1Tierra who reviewed despite having one hand out of commission. Get well soon!**

A/N: Sorry to those of you who review in the last couple of days, guessed correctly, but did not get an extra spoiler. I'm pressed for time so I thought you'd rather that I update than reply.

Also, I would like to announce that I have the best beta in the world. Seriously, I'm thinking of getting a bumper sticker that says "I (heart) my beta" because she's just that fabulous, and I know I'm not exaggerating because my reviewers say so too. Thank you once again, DarkCrystalis a.k.a. Angel.

So without further ado...

**Chapter 22 – Because He Loves Her**

-Kagome's POV-

She was riding Reiner down a beautiful mountain road. It was early fall and the maples had just started to turn red, though the cool and crisp air promised it would not be long before the trees decorated the ground with their bright colors.

She rolled the throttle back, reveling in the knowledge she was capable of taking the curves at up to three times the speed any car could. For some odd reason, she wasn't wearing a helmet, or even a pair of glasses to protect her eyes from the wind and dust. Her leathers, too, seemed odd; they felt as soft and thin as the finest silk. It didn't bother her, though; she merely gloried in the sensation of the wind ardently caressing her skin. She felt as if she were flying, but without the sensation of being so far from the earth. This…was perfection.

Time stretched on as she rode and rode; the scent of the forests which lined the roads filled her with peace, and the knowledge that she was free imbued her soul with joy. However, rather suddenly and most unwelcomingly, she felt Sesshoumaru's aura approaching. He was approaching, encroaching upon her treasured space whilst calling out to her. He wanted her to come back.

She hunkered down closer to the bike and increased her speed, determined to outrun him. All too soon, though, she heard a sharp "HANDO!" and felt his clawed hand upon her shoulder, trying to pull her away from Reiner and her sense of freedom.

"GO AWAY!" she growled, momentarily letting go of the throttle in order to punch him squarely in the jaw.

Sesshoumaru's aura withdrew quickly, but it was still very much in the periphery of her senses. Grumbling, she again adjusted herself to be closer to the tank, snuggling against its smooth surface. She had just started to be comfortable again when she suddenly sensed Micah. The unique, almost ticklish sensation of his aura was accompanied by what sounded like small pebbles rustling against each other in a bag.

She knew what that sound meant; the question now was whether or not it was sufficiently enticing to pull her away from her ride.

There it was again, only this time, louder. She made up her mind; in the span of a few moments, the road, Reiner, and mountain scenery faded away, unfortunately leaving room for a new awareness of pain. It felt as if every atom of her body was in a frenzy, as if she'd been burned, but not quite. Scratch that, it felt like she'd been micro-waved. She moaned.

"You'd better not have eaten all the pear flavored ones," she mumbled in a strained and raspy voice.

(Quick A/N: A microwave (I think) cooks things by causing the water molecules in the food to spin faster and faster. This movement creates heat, which is what cooks the food. I could go on, but I'll save you the aggravation of reading about molecular structure and denatured proteins.)

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

-Normal POV-

Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth in the music room while Rin played quietly in the background, Shippou sitting on the bench beside her. Mia, Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and a very handsome blonde man were all seated in various places throughout the room.

It was Friday evening, and the taiyoukai had convened everybody at his home because all the adults had refused to leave Kagome, and he was not about to let her out of his reach for a second.

The children, though present now, had been to school earlier. Mia had offered to let Shippou stay and sit with his mother, but he'd responded that Kagome had told him he wasn't aloud out of school unless he was with her, or she was dead. When Mia raised an eyebrow at that, he merely shrugged and said, "Mum says it would only cause people to ask questions, and it's always best to give as little away as possible."

Sesshoumaru had been surprised to hear that. It made it seem as if Kagome had had the forethought to plan with Shippou for any kind of situation they might find themselves in. The fact that the kit seemed to be taking everything in stride was commendable as well. He would have thought the young fox would be crying and whining incessantly, but he'd been calm and collected the entire time.

"She has been unconscious now for over 24 hours," Sesshoumaru remarked to no one in particular as he made yet another lap around the room.

"Calm down," Inuyasha huffed. "After what she's pulled off, I wouldn't be surprised if she sleeps for a week."

'She had better not,' the taiyoukai very nearly snarled. Part of the reason why he was so anxious was because of how she had made him feel yesterday. To be surrounded by that much love, and then left, was torture. He thought it must be the equivalent of placing a starving man in front of an elaborate feast, letting him smell the divine aromas, and then promptly hauling him back into a dark dungeon without even letting him taste it.

Not that he was hungry anyway. Demons didn't need to eat all that much to survive, and they certainly didn't hunger for what mikos could serve them. 'This is the most ridiculous line of thing. This Sesshoumaru will cease at once,' he inwardly growled. Too bad telling himself that he would cease thinking about Kagome, and actually doing so, were two very different things.

Part of him never wanted to feel that strong of an emotion again; it was too terrifying. Another part of him, one he was refusing to acknowledge at the moment, was desperately worried that he never would.

A hundred other thoughts were simultaneously racing through his head. He was shocked that that much power had been summoned and used by a human…_a human!_ Yes, humans could be powerful, even more powerful than some youkai, but this was beyond that. The only instances he'd ever felt that much power in his life were from his father and himself. He knew she was a Gaean miko, but still. Humans were just not built to hold that much power. 'Which, of course, brings us to the point that she is now…'

"Sesshoumaru-sama I'm sure she will wake soon," commented a very tired but still calm Mia. "She's made definite progress through the night."

"Hn," he muttered, pretending as if nothing was bothering him. After all, he wasn't pacing, he was just walking amongst his lovely possessions, keeping his blood flowing. Walking was very beneficial exercise.

"Mia's right, Sesshoumaru," the tall and athletic blonde said, not buying the taiyoukai's 'I-could-care-less' act.

Letting his control from a moment before snap, he whirled around to growl at the last speaker.

"How can you be sure?" he demanded, glaring at the blonde, blue-eyed person. Sometimes it was hard to take anything he said seriously, because his lightly tanned skin, rosy complexion, and slightly goofy and pointed ears gave him the appearance of a lovable cherub.

However, Sesshoumaru was fully aware that said cherub knew more ways to kill a person than there were grains of rice in a twenty pound bag, so he was grudgingly willing to admit he might have an insight.

At Sesshoumaru's abrupt comment, Rin fumbled a few notes, but Shippou put a comforting hand on her arm and she continued.

"Use your senses," the blonde chided, having noticed the small exchange between the two children. "Had you not been skulking around like a caged animal, you might have noticed that her aura has calmed dramatically in the past few minutes. Given the way it feels, I'd be willing to bet you fifty bucks she's dreaming."

"This Sesshoumaru does not skulk, or make such petty bets," Sesshoumaru retorted coldly. 'He couldn't possibly know that she was dreaming just by how her aura feels, could he?' he wondered. Squashing immediately the tiny pricks of jealousy he felt, he headed for the door. "Well, **_if_** she is dreaming, then she can be woken up."

"Woah, reign it in there!" the blonde said, making a move to stop Sesshoumaru. "You don't want to wake her from a dream if you can avoid it. She's not pleasant when you do, unless, of course, you know the magic way to go about it."

"You are being ridiculous. I will wake her, and we will finally get to the bottom of this situation. It will not matter in what manner I do so," Sesshoumaru shot back, annoyed that the other thought him incapable of even waking the girl.

"Actually, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kikyou cut in, "he has a point. If Kagome is exhausted, she has ways of being resistant towards those who try and disrupt her rest."

Sesshoumaru was still not convinced despite the emphatic nodding Kikyou's warning had elicited from the fox kitsune, Sango and Mia. Miroku too, had an abject expression of horror in his face as a memory played in his mind. His left hand flew to massage his right shoulder, and Sango patted his back in sympathy.

"Fine, Sesshoumaru," the blonde said. "You go ahead and try to wake her. BUT…if you can't get her up on the first try, but I can, then you have to let me be the one to question her. It's not like she'd talk to you anyways." The gleam of a challenge was in his eye and the taiyoukai could not ignore it.

"Hando has had multiple conversations with me in the recent past, and I have no reason to suspect she would prove hesitant now," he stated calmly, despite the fact that he was really quite anxious. True, they'd had an opportunity to 'bond', as some would say, but then she'd sent those purifying shocks at him, lied, drugged him, and cut his chest open…twice.

"Alright then, if she wakes up for you on the fist try, I promise not to interfere in your conversation. Same goes for if I can wake her up. Agreed?"

"Agreed," he replied, walking out the door. If he had hesitated but a moment, he would have caught the wink the blonde sent towards Mia who in turn smiled, but unfortunately for him, he missed it.

"And if neither of you can do the job, I'm sure I can think of a few pleasant ways to wake her," Miroku added.

If Sango had not slapped him upside the head, the monk would have realized his comment had earned him a red-eyed glare from the taiyoukai.

"Can I come see Kagome-chan, too?" asked Rin.

"Sorry kid," Inuyasha told her, "but I think it'd be best if you and Kohaku steered clear of this one, okay? I'll make sure someone comes and gets you two the minute she asks for you, alright?"

The two children nodded their heads, but looked to the kit to see if he would ask.

"Shippou, would you like to come and see her when she wakes up?" Mia asked, realizing that her grandson would probably want to be the first to make sure his mother was okay.

Shippou looked at the understanding expressions of six of the seven adults and was about to respond when he noticed the impatient glare of Sesshoumaru. "Uh, that's okay Grandma, Mum will come find me soon, I'm sure."

Inuyasha, who saw his brother's glare, scowled, but didn't say anything as Mia only nodded and went with the rest of the group to the guest room Kagome had been placed in.

"Is Kagome-chan really that hard to wake up?" Rin asked.

"Well, it's like they said," Shippou said, "you just have to go about it the right away. Otherwise, she can be scary."

"Will Otou-san be okay?" Rin looked apprehensive. Generally, she believed Sesshoumaru was invincible, but after what Kagome had done the day before, she knew she wasn't someone to mess with.

"Don't worry Rin, he'll live," the kitsune grinned. "I think Mum's too tired to kill anyone just now."

"Yeah," Kohaku added. "Besides, Kagome-san wouldn't do anything too serious with her mother standing right there."

"Shippou?"

"Yeah Rin?"

"Were you scared?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure out a way to explain it to her. "I was worried at first, and I'm sad she got hurt, but I knew she would pull through."

"How?" Rin was amazed. She had faith in her otou-san to overcome anything, but he was the greatest youkai in the land, and Kagome, though strong, was still human.

"Well, Mom has this way of staying connected to me. As long as I can still feel her, I know she'll be okay. Besides which, she never said goodbye."

"What does that have to do with it?" Kohaku asked.

"Mum would never leave me without saying goodbye," Shippou said seriously.

Rin nodded. After a minute, she started up again. "Shippou?"

"What else do you want to know?" he asked with a mock sigh.

"Who is that man named Peters? Why is he here? Is he human? He doesn't look like most youkai, but his ears aren't like human ones either, and he doesn't feel like a human. He looks like an angel."

Shippou and Kohaku both raised their eyebrows at her comment about how Micah 'felt', but laughed at her last statement. Rin was comfortable enough with them that she didn't bother with her usual cloak-and-dagger style of questioning, but rather just plowed ahead. Neither minded as she in return would answer any question of theirs. Between the three of them lay a store of knowledge that would shock the adults…if they were only aware.

"Well let's see…where to begin? That guy is Michael Peters, but Mum and I call him Micah. He has the same job as Sesshoumaru-sama, but instead of being in Japan, he's located in America. Mum and he are really good friends and she used to work with him before she came back here. Yes, he is a youkai, but he's a human youkai."

"I don't understand," Rin mumbled. "How can he be a human youkai? I mean, you're either human or youkai, not both, unless you're a hanyou."

"Yeah, well you know how there's all kinds of youkai, right? There's inu youkai like your dad, there's cat, bird, dragon, weasel, all kinds. For just about every kind of animal or element, there's a youkai for it, right?"

Rin nodded.

"Well, a while ago in America, their government thought they should try and figure out how to make a human youkai."

"How do you make a youkai?"

"I dunno how exactly, but it has something to do with scientists, genetics, and experiments." These were all things that Shippou had heard of, but being only seven he hadn't quite grasped the entire scope of the matter yet.

"Transgenic implementation, possibly combined with a directable, mutant form of tRNA. In the very least they would have to do something to keep the telomeres from being depleted during the cell reproduction process." Kohaku said with authority. You didn't come from a long line of demon slayers without learning more than a few things about youkai after all.

"So anyway," Shippou said after shaking off the blank stare that had taken over his face at Kohaku's comment. "Micah's parents were some of the first human youkai, and so, Micah, his siblings, and some of his other family are all human youkai. They can heal fast, and have super strength and other abilities, but their true forms are really just bigger, muscular versions of themselves."

"That is so weird!" Rin gasped. "So, why did Peters-san come all the way from America?"

"Because Grandma told him that Mum had gotten hurt, and she thought he might want to be here when she woke up. Micah has helped Mum a lot in the past, and Grandma thought he'd want to again," Shippou explained.

"But why?" Rin persisted.

"Because he loves her," came the honest reply. Before Rin could ask anything else, a loud, crashing noise came from upstairs.

-x-X-x-

A/N: I could end it here and drive you all insane but I won't. Aren't you glad I'm not in a malevolent mood right now?

-x-X-x-

Upstairs, Sesshoumaru approached Kagome's room. He could tell from her breathing and eye movements that she was now back from her comatose state and merely in a restful sleep. He flared his aura, hoping that that alone would wake her and he wouldn't even have to make a show of it in her rooms. Unfortunately, all Kagome did was grumble and burrow further into the bedding.

He walked into the room, momentarily puzzled by everyone else's choice to remain out in the hallway.

"Hando, wake up," he ordered. Nothing. "Hando, you will rise this instant."

Snickering from Peters as well as another round of grumbling from the girl was the last straw. She had abused his trust, damaged his person, attacked his home, hidden her abilities from him, defied him, plagued his thoughts, disrupted his peace, thrown his life into disorder, and scared the living shit out of him with her actions yesterday. He'd never felt so distracted in his entire life. Caution be damned, she would wake up and explain herself **now**!

"HANDO!" he barked as he shook her shoulder.

Not two seconds later, the taiyoukai felt himself sailing through the wall and into the room adjoining the one he'd just been punched in. A blistering burn appeared on his jaw where the girl's fist had made contact while she bellowed "GO AWAY!" He also landed right on the spot where she'd zapped him the day before…

The pain cleared his head just enough to realize something. 'This is the first time I've been exposed to her aura for thirty-six hours straight, she must be affecting me!' He slowly picked himself up from the floor, preparing to, at the very least, remove an appendage for her a.) Striking his face and, b.) meddling, unconsciously, with his emotions. Unfortunately, the snide tone of Peters interrupted him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sesshoumaru, remember what you promised? It's my turn now," Micah chuckled. The look on his, and everyone else's face, as if they were trying with all their might not to laugh out loud, stilled him. He refused to show his anger to such as them.

The blonde youkai reached into his pocket and pulled out a white bag with a red and yellow "Jelly Belly" logo on it. He stood in the doorway and shook the bag.

Sesshoumaru looked on with disdain. Surly the ridiculous man did not think Hando would wake up for candy? But then again, some shifting and mumbling began to emanate from the lump in the covers.

Taking courage, Micah stepped closer to Kagome and shook the bag a second time after he'd removed a light green colored bean and popped it into his mouth. A few seconds later, two hands shifted the covers down to reveal messy black hair and two blinking, steel colored eyes.

"You'd better not have eaten all the pear flavored ones," she mumbled in a strained and raspy voice.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: Okay so maybe ending it here isn't much better, but hey, it's still a decent length overall don't you think? Plus you got to finally meet Micah! Kudos to all of you who guessed it correctly.

So yes, here be the spoilers for _Chapter 23: Refiner's Fire_ -

- Inuyasha, upon hearing her sound as if she was surprised her endeavors had succeeded was sorely tempted to start shouting something along the lines of "You didn't KNOW it was going to work!", but the sight of sobbing females stilled him. 'No,' he thought. 'Kami please no! Anything but crying!'-

- "Wait a second, did you just say I…" Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru and noted the blistering burn on his jaw, and then the rather large hole in the wall. "Oh no! I am so sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn't mean to, or at least I don't think I did," she wavered.-

- Clearing his throat while waggling his eyebrows Miroku called out, "My my, Kagome, would you like us to leave so you could continue?"-

-x-

P.S. **Addicted2reviews** where have you gone? Have you abandoned me!


	23. Refiner's Fire

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 23 – Refiner's Fire**

"Do I ever eat all the pear ones, Kags?" Micah asked.

"You did that one time!" she accused groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Her movements were slow, letting all who watched her know that she was in pain.

"That was because you ate all the root beer flavored ones first and didn't leave me a single one!" he retorted.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled. Sesshoumaru was shocked that they would be bickering so childishly. Well, he could believe it of Kagome without hesitation, but the fact that Peters was arguing like a two year old was new to him. He was about to tell them to grow up and get down to business when Kagome suddenly became quite serious.

"Are we secure?" she asked quickly.

"Completely, full head count," he assured her.

"Shippou?" Kagome asked, her eyes taking on a far off look.

"He's fine," Micah replied. "He's just…"

"Downstairs, west wing, in the music room with Rin and Kohaku." Kagome sighed with relief. She filled her aura with a burst of affection and reassurance so that her kit would be able to feel it.

"He knows," Micah smiled softly. "He's been quite the trooper."

"I had four daggers on me, where are they?" Kagome asked, getting back to business now they she was sure of her son's welfare.

"In the drawer of the nightstand along with your training outfit," Micah replied. "Jackson will be pleased to know that you still use the one he crafted for you."

"Is he heading ops in you absence?"

"Yes."

"Is the team running on code G-7?"

"Of course."

"Gonzales in charge of infantry supply?"

"Yes, she said to tell you hello by the way."

"Did you fly a jet here yourself, or did you let Turner pilot the leer?"

"Turner, he said he wanted some good sushi."

Finally, Kagome looked down and notice she was wearing silk pajamas. A look of terror came across her face. "Who changed me?" she demanded, causing Miroku and Inuyasha to smirk.

Sesshoumaru shifted almost imperceptibly, annoyed that she thought he would let anything indecent occur in his home. Micah caught the movement, and reading his thoughts decided to mess with the taiyoukai.

"I did," he said, smirking. "And I must say, I miss your henna tattoos, Kags."

Without even blushing she replied, "Well, as long as it wasn't someone like Miroku or Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, although I hardly think my sister would have let him," she chuckled.

The others were shocked speechless, and in Sesshoumaru's case, horror-struck.

"Too bad I know you're lying though, Micah. If you had changed me then you would have noticed that I do have a tattoo or two that you would definitely have commented on," she grinned. "You're a rotten liar; you know that, don't you?"

"Only when it's you, love, only when it's you."

Suddenly, Kagome squealed and leapt into Micah's arms. "I'm so glad you came!" she said, her face buried against his shoulder.

"As if you could keep me away!" he chided while hugging her. When he tightened his grip to assure himself that she really was there, he immediately released her as he felt her flinch and gasp in pain. "What hurts?" he asked quickly, noting both tears spring into her eyes and how her skin felt hot to the touch.

By now, the other six had entered the room and taken up positions in various chairs, or in Sesshoumaru's case, along a far wall. He didn't trust himself to come any closer because watching the scene between Kagome and Peters was having an unpleasant effect on him. However, when Kagome's knees buckled, he was very near to coming to her aid, had Peters not caught her first.

"Kags," Micah prompted again, "tell me what hurts."

Kagome would have answered but her eyes swept the room, taking in everyone else's appearance; especially her sister and Inuyasha. "Holy shit it worked!" she practically screeched as she cried some more.

"Yes it did," Kikyou replied, her own eyes welling with tears.

Inuyasha, upon hearing her sound as if she was surprised her endeavors had succeeded was sorely tempted to start shouting something along the lines of "You didn't KNOW it was going to work!", but the sight of sobbing females stilled him. 'No,' he thought. 'Kami please no; anything _but_ crying!' Besides which, he too was still in awe over the love he felt from Kagome the day before, but unlike Sesshoumaru, he wasn't frightened by it. Merely amazed, and secretly thankful, that he'd gotten to feel it.

Kagome made her way towards the couple, and inspected both. She turned them around, traced her fingers along theirs, and was reaching for Inuyasha's ears when he stepped back, blushing. He would never admit to it, but he was still bashful about his ears, and he happened to know, courtesy of Kikyou, that these new ones were just as sensitive.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome murmured, having stepped back away. She lowered her head and spoke quietly. "I had planned to offer it as a kind of wedding gift. I had every intention of asking you two what it was that you wanted, giving you time to think and all that…but I had to act. That dark miko had already torn your souls apart so much that your bodies as they were didn't have the strength to be put back together, unless I let loose what she was trying to take. Kikyou, you would have had no miko powers, and Inu, you would have been turned human. In fact, I don't know if either of you could have even survived. I had to do something, I had to!" she plead with them to understand.

Micah was rubbing small circles on her back trying to comfort her, but it wasn't until Kikyou's now delicately clawed hand grasped her own that she released any of the tension she'd been holding.

Kagome looked at her sister, taking in the now slightly more defined features. Her gazed then traveled to her sister's eyes. They were still the same deep, coffee brown as before, but now they were shrouded by much thicker and longer lashes, and their piercing gaze was different. They held a kind of agelessness that comes only from having lived a very long time, or from being something akin to immortal. They were the eyes of a youkai.

"It's okay, dear heart," Kikyou said softly to her younger sister. "We understand."

"You're not angry?" Kagome asked. She looked over at Inuyasha. His cute dog ears were gone, as he too now had the slightly elongated and pointed ears of a full youkai. He was also taller now.

"Keh, as if!" he teased her. "Though, come to think of it, I ain't so thrilled that you didn't know exactly what you were doing."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou snapped. "Be nice!"

Kagome, who had blanched a little at Inuyasha's teasing, suddenly grinned when she heard the growl in her sister's voice.

"You said you had planned on offering to change them into full youkai," Sesshoumaru interrupted, unable to keep silent any longer. "That would mean you were, to some degree, aware of and able to control this power?"

Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru glared at Micah, once again angered that this had been withheld from him.

"Don't look at me like that, Sesshoumaru; I knew nothing about this," Micah said defensively. "Besides, you're not allowed to do the talking, remember?"

The man-demon's taunting made Sesshoumaru glare.

"Why isn't Sesshoumaru allowed to ask questions?" Kagome asked confusedly. "I mean, I tricked the guy, paralyzed him, and borrowed his blood without asking. Not to mention this is his house, I think he kind of has a right to be demanding right now."

Her statement was met by astonished gazes. No one had expected Kagome to be so willingly open with the taiyoukai. Micah recovered first and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "We had a bet as to who would be able to wake you up, the loser having to back off while the winner got to be the one to ask the questions. I won, so he has to sit there and be quiet and think about how he needs to learn to listen to me when I warn him. Hopefully that burn you gave him when you punched him in the jaw will help in the process."

"Micah, you twit!" she scolded. "You deliberately took advantage of that situation…wait a second, did you just say I…" she looked over at Sesshoumaru and noted the blistering burn on his jaw, and then the rather large hole in the wall. "Oh no! I am _so_ sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn't mean to, or at least, I don't think I did," she wavered. "Please let me heal it? That kind of burn will last for a while, Micah can attest to that, but I can get rid of it in a second."

Kagome was once again surrounded by incredulous gazes. No one had expected her to offer to heal him, let alone apologize. In fact, the last that they had heard Kagome was working on a plan to digitally alter photos to make them appear as if Sesshoumaru was at a fertility/impotency clinic.

"Since when have they been so chummy?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I dunno, but it looks like Kagome has finally started to crack," he muttered in reply. "Either her or Sesshoumaru, that is."

Across the room, Sesshoumaru nodded his assent to Kagome. Normally, he would have taken it like a man, or in his case youkai, but it really stung worse than anything he'd ever felt before, even that flour she'd charged with holy powers. Plus, the thought of her being nice to him in front everyone gratified him greatly.

Kagome left Micah and her bed and made her way carefully over to Sesshoumaru. She stumbled and cried out in discomfort but he was able to catch her before she fell. He was about to tell her not to use the energy of healing him as she was in so much pain when he felt the soft and strangely hot touch of her hand brush against his stomach. Bewildered, he was going to ask what she was doing when she grasped the edges of his shirt and lifted it up.

"I see this is still here," she remarked, seeing the burn on his chest from the day before.

Not that it ever would, but if in fact hell did freeze over a loud 'EEP!' would have erupted in Sesshoumaru's mind.

She reached out to touch it, but as her fingers grazed upward along his stomach he grabbed her hand with on of his and yanked his shirt back into place, glaring at her fiercely. "Uh, sorry," she murmured as she blushed and averted her gaze.

If she hadn't looked away she would have noticed his skin shiver where her fingers had made contact.

Nearly everyone else in the room was speechless, although Miroku decided to add a bit of humor to the situation to try and lighten things up a bit.

Clearing his throat while waggling his eyebrows he called out, "My my, Kagome, would you like us to leave so you could continue?"

Micah grinned, Kagome blushed, and Sesshoumaru glared. Unfortunately, Miroku was unable to enjoy their reactions as Sango had once again slapped him upside the head.

"Does that mean the other one is still there as well?" Kagome asked, deciding that ignoring Miroku was the best thing to do.

"Hai," the taiyoukai replied, his face completely emotionless. "You will want to shut your mouth, monk, if you value your appendage's current state of attachment to your body," he said coldly when he noticed Miroku was about to ask where the other burn was.

"Uh, right, well…I don't have to touch all of the burn sites to heal them, just some patch of skin."

She reached up and placed a hand on the injured cheek, and a soft glow emanated from her palm. The burns immediately healed but apparently at great cost to Kagome. She shuddered as tears once again appeared in her eyes and beads of sweat formed across her forehead.

"What's happened? Why is she in pain?" Mia asked, her voice laden with worry as she came to be by her daughter.

"It is due to the fact that her body has begun to change itself. She used so much power in the effort of transforming Inuyasha and Kikyou that as it flowed through her it altered her physical form. The process is known as the Refiner's Fire."

"Sesshoumaru," muttered Kagome, "please don't explain right now. I want to hear it and I won't be able to focus when I'm like this."

Sesshoumaru felt odd, holding Kagome gently so as not to aggravate her pain, seeing the tears in her steel eyes as they'd yet to return to brown. Hearing the gentle pleading in her voice…it stirred something inside him. The fact that she was showing her weakness to him, that she had healed him even though it hurt her, and that she was clinging to him made him feel, well…it made him _feel_.

Add to that the way his skin trembled at her touch…

"Hando, you should be laying down," he stated. She needed rest. She needed peace. He'd put her back to bed and kick everyone else out.

"No," she said. "Not the bed, it hurts to have my weight resting on anything solid."

"Then what do you suggest?" Mia inquired.

"Micah?" Kagome called, holding a hand out to the blonde, "I feel freeze dried…"

"And fat fried?" he asked with a smile as he came toward her. (A/N: I don't own James Taylor or the song those two lines come from either…)

Kagome nodded and then transferred her arms to around his neck. Sesshoumaru released her, **very** reluctantly, and Micah scooped her into his arms and carried her out the door.

"Where you takin' her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"She just asked to be taken to where there's water," he replied knowingly. "Where do you want to go, Kags? The lake outside?" She nodded into his chest and sighed.

"How did you know that's what she was asking?" Inuyasha questioned again.

"Because I know Kagome," came the pious, yet nevertheless arrogant, reply. "And that was an inside joke. She always likes to be in water when she's banged up, and if the pressure of touch hurts her and she feels as if she's on fire, then letting her float in cool water will help."

"And did Hando often get 'banged up' while in your care?" Sesshoumaru growled lowly. Inuyasha suddenly turned to look at him, cocking his head to one side in question, but he was ignored.

"Are you implying I don't know how to protect those close to me, Taisho?" Micah asked, bristling at the thinly veiled insult.

"Okay, first of all," Kagome cut in, "I can take care of myself. Second, Sesshoumaru, you might have noticed that despite the best efforts of highly talented and skilled people, I have a tendency to get myself into interesting situations."

"That's for sure!" Mia piped up, coming to aid in her daughter's attempt to keep an argument from erupting. 'Sesshoumaru-sama is being rather…protective. Hmm, I wonder.'

"If the rest of you will please come, I'd like to find out more of what is going on," Kagome requested, finalizing that the previous issue was dropped. No one disagreed, they were all as anxious for answers as she was. Suddenly, she stiffened. "That toad thing has just entered the music room, and I don't think Shippou likes it." She looked questioningly at Sesshoumaru.

"That is Jaken, my steward. He frequently looks after Rin. The children will remain unharmed."

"Oh good, as long as he's okay," she sighed. Then she smiled and looked up at Micah. "Although, something must be wrong with him if you got that bag of jelly belly's past him."

"There's nothing wrong," Micah chuckled. "I brought a separate bag to distract him with."

"You've spent way too much time with us Micah m'dear," she chuckled.

Sesshoumaru silently agreed.

Once again he found himself marveling at the closeness the two seemed to share. He did not approve. He did not like that Hando was draped in Peters' arms, nor that they had inside jokes, nor that he knew her healing process or could make her laugh so readily, her favorite candy, and _especially_ not that he knew how to wake her up and about tattoos she'd had. The implications of those last two disturbed him particularly.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: Thanks again to my bodacious beta Angel who reminded me that I was being negligent in my updating. Thanks also to my many lovely and loquacious reviewers; I hope you all will continue to let me know what you think, or what you want out of this story. I only have a few more chapters planned out, so any and all input will be considered for future use; although, there are certain things I know will happen in the story so if what you want goes against this I won't be able to do it.

NEways, onto the spoilers for _Chapter 24: Alchemy for the Errant Miko_! (This is my favorite part of posting a chapter…)

-"Hey! I'll have you know that my head is perfectly proportioned to my stunningly impressive 6'4 frame, and so is every other part of my body, as you may well remember." Micah waggled his eyebrows. Inuyasha made a disgusted face. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists to the point where he was nearly snapping the bones in his fingers. Miroku looked on appreciatively, thinking about how well he and this man would get along.-

- Five sets of eyes widened. Even Mia and Kikyou had not expected this. Miroku, though, was smirking pleasantly. He definitely liked how this Peters guy operated.-

-"Hanyous," Kagome went on, "are typically more powerful than humans, but do not possess the same kind of soul like Sesshoumaru. Their souls are not as complex, or as deep. You," she said to Inuyasha, "on the other hand seem to be an exception.-

-"Sesshoumaru insulted her intelligence and her intentions because he's too thick to see she hides her modesty under humor and sarcasm," Kikyou growled. "Besides which, Kagome should have earned his respect with what she has done. None of us would ever be able to do what she has, and just because he cannot understand he chooses to attack."-


	24. Alchemy for the Errant Miko

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. In fact, at the moment I highly doubt that I am even in the possession of a fully functional brain (sleep debts are a curious thing…)

**CHAPTER 24 – Alchemy for the Errant Miko**

As Micah carried Kagome down to the lake, the pair of them quickly fell back into their habit of playful banter; much to the amusement of everyone except Sesshoumaru, who found the business irritating and unnecessary.

"Wow Kagome, you're so hot!"

"Why thank you Micah, you know I always think so, but it is nice to get confirmation once in a while."

Inuyasha snickered. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"No, not hot in that way," he grinned and rolled his eyes. "I meant your body temperature; it's really high."

"That's because I'm burning for you, Micah." She gave him a playful grin that quickly turned to a pout. "Hey, does that mean you don't think I'm hot? Because I distinctly remember a time when you told me I was the most wondrous beauty you'd ever come across."

Inuyasha was almost doubled over in silent laughter. Miroku was storing that line away for future use. Sesshoumaru was bearing his fangs.

"Yes well, you had me pinned in the most difficult position at the time and I would have said anything you wanted me to. Besides, I know very well that nothing I could ever say would put the slightest dent in your rather secure sense of self-esteem." He pointed his nose in the air, putting up a front of snotty diffidence.

"Micah darling, are you implying that I'm arrogant?" Kagome smiled wickedly. "Let us not forget that you are the one with the big head."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my head is perfectly proportioned to my stunningly impressive 6'4 frame, and so is every other part of my body, as you may well remember." He waggled his eyebrows.

Inuyasha made a disgusted face. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists to the point where he was nearly snapping the bones in his fingers. Miroku looked on appreciatively, thinking about how well he and this man would get along.

"Oh yes, I do remember the first time I saw you take your shirt off and put on swimming trunks. The sleek definition of your calves, your rippling pectorals…"

Inuyasha was putting his finger down his throat and gagging. Sesshoumaru was struggling to conceal the red he knew was tingeing his eyes.

"And the milky white of your skin with those absurd tan lines you got from wearing pants and a t-shirt all summer long," she finished with snort of derision. Micah blushed. "HA! You blushed first! I win, I win, I win!"

"This time," he muttered. "You just wait Kags, I'll get you yet!"

"Dream on, angel boy," she teased.

The eight adults had reached the lake at this point, which was a good thing for Sesshoumaru, because it gave him the opportunity to change the subject. If those two had continued on, he wasn't sure what he would have done. Probably give 'Angel Boy' a one-way ticket to heaven.

"If you are finished with your nonsense, then perhaps we can discuss more important issues?" he growled.

His response was a dual raspberry from both Kagome and Micah.

"Remember Sesshoumaru, I'm the one that gets to lead the conversation, not you," the latter teased.

"Hn." Trying to change the subject once again, he continued. "You will find that it will be easy to lower her into the water from the edge of that dock."

"No need, Sesshoumaru; I've got it covered," he replied as he kicked off his shoes and simply walked into water with Kagome still in his arms.

Five sets of eyes widened. Even Mia and Kikyou had not expected this. Miroku, though, was smirking pleasantly. He definitely liked how this Peters guy operated.

When he'd gotten about waist deep, Micah let Kagome slip into the water. She moaned in satisfaction, causing a series of bubbles to surface after her head had slipped under. He pulled her to where the water would reach shoulder height. She didn't have enough body fat to really float, but at this depth it'd take the weight off her feet and surround most of her skin with the natural coolness of the water.

When she'd finally surfaced for the fourth time, she seemed to settle enough that Micah knew it was time to start getting answers.

"Okay Kagome, now tell us how you figured out you could alter living things," he said, adopting a moderately serious tone.

"Why do I have to go first?" she said petulantly.

"Because I said so, that's why," he retorted.

Both inu brothers were just waiting for Kagome to let him have it for that remark, but they were disappointed.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I actually started thinking about it the moment I met Inuyasha."

"Nani?" the former hanyou gasped.

"Well, you see, I could tell from your aura that you possess and exceptionally strong soul, because that's what an aura is, it's like…the physical expression of a soul's voice, and potential."

They stared at her.

"Oh heavens, how to explain?" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll start somewhere else. A soul is what directs your body. It's the home of your agency, your will, and your personality. Those things can be shaped and honed by experience, but you're basically born with an innate sense of individuality, understand?"

Nods.

"Great. Now, different souls possess different amounts of power behind them. The soul of an insect is relatively weak; it's got enough power to fuel an insect's simple anatomy and express its natural drives, but that's about it. The more complex the being, the more powerful the soul necessary to fuel it and direct its life force, got that?"

More nods.

"Moving on… Humans need a good amount of power in their soul, and those who don't have enough will find themselves susceptible to the rule of others. They cannot think for themselves and are perfectly happy to let others run their lives and make all their decisions for them.

Mikos, priests, and other magical humans have much more powerful souls. It takes a great deal of energy, focus, and endurance to be able to wield and use holy powers. Likewise, demons have enormous amounts of power in their souls, though it varies with the strength of the youkai.

Youkai who are simple animals have the least, and then animals that can understand and communicate with humans, then demons who have a humanoid form, and then demons like Sesshoumaru-sama over there who can take humanoid form, have a true form, and can perform all kinds of magical attacks and feats and such. Those are typically the most powerful souls out there."

"So where do hanyous fit into this?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's what I was getting to next," she smiled. Her movements and the slight tightening of her face gave away that she was in pain, but the sparkle of her eyes let everyone know she was relishing talking about what she knew. It was a joy to her to be able to discuss things like this with those she loved, it was sharing a part of herself with them, and their eager acceptance and curiosity hade her feel secure and treasured.

Speaking of treasured, though he could not see through the lake's water to be sure, Sesshoumaru was certain from the position of their heads and shoulders that Micah had his hands around Kagome's waist, and was gently supporting her. The temptation to go into the water and yank her away from Micah had only been overcome by his brother's interruption.

"Hanyous," she went on, "are typically more powerful than humans, but do not possess the same kind of soul like Sesshoumaru. Their souls are not as complex, or as deep. You," she said to Inuyasha, "on the other hand seem to be an exception. The day we met I could tell your aura was stronger than any other hanyou's I'd ever come across.

"Your sankontessou was loaded with magic, and it intrigued me that it took so little effort for you to summon. I watched you at Information Front, and I saw you transform the tetsaiga. The youki there might have originated from your father's fang, but your being able to wield and direct it was proof enough that your soul was as strong as nearly any youkai in the world."

Inuyasha's cheeks took on a charming pink tinge, and the women smiled fondly at him.

"See, love; haven't I always told you as much?" Kikyou questioned as she wrapped her arm around his waist and intertwined their fingers.

"Keh, yeah, yeah, you're always right." He tried to play the situation off, but everyone could tell he was really pleased, if a little embarrassed.

"So I began to wonder, if you had such a powerful soul, if you couldn't somehow get a body to match. Then I had a conversation with Kikyou, where we talked abut what it meant for her to be human and be mated to you. I knew that you two had made your peace with her mortality, but I had not."

Kagome's eyes took on a new look, one Sesshoumaru had never seen before. There was a seriousness to them that he would have thought completely beyond the immature miko.

"You both deserved more than what normal life could offer. So, from that moment, about the time I quit," she stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, "I poured my efforts into finding a way to make it work, and I began to research ancient texts."

"You found this in a book?" Sesshoumaru asked, disbelievingly. He himself had studied alchemy for over a century and had never come across such a thing.

"Yes, it was a book called _Advanced Alchemy for the Errant Miko_," she snorted. "Of course I didn't find it in a book!"

"Then how?" he questioned.

"I just put some pieces together and made some adjustments based on what I felt," she said, sighing. "Honestly Sesshoumaru, magic isn't some kind of recipe that you follow. You just have to ponder the different elements, understand their idiosyncrasies, take the time to feel them, and then you can improvise."

"How did you change us then?" Kikyou asked.

"Well, I thought about what you were. I had to cut you, so I could sense from your blood what your exact compositions were. Then, I focused on what I wanted you to change into; this is where Sesshoumaru came in. I needed his blood as a model to pinpoint the differences and give me a direction to head towards. I've studied anatomy and biology a lot in the past, so I knew what to do on that account, but Sesshoumaru's blood allowed me to feel and copy the inu demon essence. Finally, I thought about how to convince your bodies to change.

"As a Gaean miko I'm supposed to able to control the elements, right? Well, that's all your bodies are, just complex elements of the earth put together in a certain way. Your souls had the power and the potential, I just kind of rearranged the atoms in your body and meddled with your ki a bit, okay well a lot, and viola! I'm a genius!"

Mia, Kikyou, Miroku, and Micah laughed at her antics. Inuyasha, and even Sango, were still surprised she was so sure of herself. Sesshoumaru was incredulous at her apparent lack of respect for the situation.

"What do you mean you meddled with our ki?" Kikyou asked.

"For starters, I couldn't have your own holy powers trying to purify you, which is why you were a bit harder to change than Inu," she smiled. "I kind of had to instruct your souls how to wield magic in your new forms. It's like your soul is who you are, and it determines your ability to use power. Your body is the vessel it works through. They've all got to be synchronized or else the whole thing goes kaput."

Sesshoumaru had had enough. Kagome appeared to be taking this whole thing as some kind of tricky stunt she'd pulled off. She was reminding him of Rin when she was six and would come running up to him with some obscure drawing looking for praise and reassurance all the while chanting, "Look what I did!"

"Did you ever stop to consider what you might do to them?" he asked. "What might accidentally go wrong? You only began to study this issue a few weeks ago, and yet you plowed ahead anyways? I know you have spent your days riding, or taking care of Shippou, or some other mundane chore, not to mention the time spent plotting ways to harass this Sesshoumaru. When exactly did all this supposed 'pondering' take place?"

"Alright," she said getting defensive. "First of all, never refer to my relationship with my son as a 'mundane chore'!" she growled.

"That is not the point, miko. I was asking…"

"Second of all, you may think you may know how I've spent my time, but let's not forget I lost every single tail you placed on me when I felt like it, and you had to resort to tricking my sister into inviting you along to my birthday party to get close to me!" she was building energy, and her steel eyes were now silver. "Which, by the way, was part of my plan you oh-so-easily fell right into!"

At the mention the deceit practiced on her, Kikyou's eyes widened and she let out an indignant huff. 'I hope she nails him!' she growled inwardly. Ever since she became a demon, she felt her sense of retribution a little harder to resist.

"And finally, until last night, I had not slept since I began my search, something which even you are not capable of, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, so no judging what you don't know or understand!" By now she had walked a good way out of the water was and standing with one hand on her hip and the other pointing accusingly at him, all the while giving off a slight glow.

She didn't get to enjoy her righteous anger long though, with the glowing came a fresh wave of burning sensations. "OWW!" she whined as she quickly retreated into the water and Micah's arms.

Sesshoumaru would have smirked, but the fact that she'd immediately went to Peters sobered him up.

"What the heck is that about?" she cried out.

"That, miko, would be the Refiner's Fire I mentioned earlier. I believe we would all agree that we have now come to the part where I know what I'm talking about, and you, sadly, do not. Therefore, I suggest you cease your petty arguing and listen to someone wiser than you for once in your life."

His smirk was back in full force.

That is, until an unforeseen ten foot wave of water launched from the previously still surface of the lake.

Gasping in pain and clinging desperately for support from Micah, Kagome was just able to register the very drenched, and very angry, figure that was Sesshoumaru, a fish or two flopping at his feet.

"It was worth it," she said through clenched teeth.

"Kagome," Mia chastised. "Was that really necessary?"

"He started it!" both she and Micah retorted indignantly.

"He deserved it, too," Kikyou added, catching everyone off guard. Normally, she would never speak against Sesshoumaru, or condone Kagome's childish retaliation. However, along with a heightened sense of vengeance, she also felt more inclined to side with and stick up for her family.

"He insulted her intelligence and her intentions because he's too thick headed to see she hides her modesty under humor and sarcasm. Besides which, Kagome should have earned his respect with what she has done. None of us would ever be able to do what she has, and just because he cannot understand, he chooses to attack."

The growl in her voice both impressed and aroused Inuyasha. He loved that she had just put down his brother, especially in front of Micah. Sesshoumaru may accuse him of being stupid and unobservant, but he'd seen all of his brother's reactions to Micah and Kagome, and he knew he was jealous.

"Besides which," Micah cut in, "he's already been reminded that he doesn't get to have a say in this conversation. He can certainly wait till tomorrow to be his usual overbearing self; it won't kill him."

Mia, sensing the rising tension, made a move to try and dispel it somewhat. "You forget though, he has yet to explain this Refiner's Fire to us, and I must confess, I'm most anxious to hear what he has to say."

"I bet I can guess what it is," Kagome said somewhat forlornly. Her tone caught the attention of the others.

"Truly?" Sesshoumaru asked sarcastically. "I'd love to hear what you think it is."

"Refining is the process through which impurities are purged from a more valuable substance. Historically, the refiner's fire is in reference to the extremely hot flames needed in order to melt metals such as gold and silver, thus leaving the dross, which melts at a different temperature, to be sieved out," Kagome explained. "This leaves the metal pure, clean, and infinitely more valuable."

She looked at Sesshoumaru to make sure she was on the right track. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Now, as Sesshoumaru said, the power I used began to change my body. I'm guessing that I used so much magic in transforming Kikyou and Inuyasha that it had an effect on me as well. I saw my reflection in a mirror in the hall, I know my eyes have not changed back to brown, and I doubt they ever will now."

Here she gulped and a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm also guessing that this has something to do with extending my life. Mother, you told me that I had the potential of living for centuries (A/N: see chapter 11 if you're lost), and unless I'm mistaken, it is my mortality that that was purged from me, or at least partially. Sesshoumaru said I had 'begun' to change, so I'm guessing my body temperature is up, and I'm in pain because the process is incomplete. Am I right?"

She looked at Sesshoumaru, almost pleading for him to contradict her, but knowing he wouldn't. Once again the taiyoukai felt his feelings shift to respect. He had underestimated her again.

'I really must cease to do that, it brings me nothing but aggravation,' he thought. Everyone was waiting for him to answer, but the look on Kagome's face was holding him back. He didn't understand why she looked upset. Most humans would jump at the chance to have the same lifespan as a demon, and here she was balking at it.

"You are correct," he finally replied. "But I do not understand your distress on the matter. You just gave your sister a form of immortality, why change her if you find the idea of extended life repellent?"

"I already told you, it was the only way to keep them alive," she said, still weeping. "I meant it to be their choice, but I couldn't stand by and not help when I knew how to save them." She looked at Kikyou. "I am sorry."

"I have already told you not to worry, dear heart," Kikyou replied. "It is a gift you have given me, and I am grateful for it."

Kagome nodded, and rested back fully against Micah's chest and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru, wanting to disrupt the scene in front of him, was about to question her further but she beat him to it.

"Do you know how long until I recover?"

"You cannot recover your former mortality, if that is what you are asking. The change may not be complete, but the process cannot be undone," he stated.

"No, I meant, how long until it stops feeling like my blood is on fire?"

"I do not know. The pain may dull, but I doubt it will recede completely until you have finished the process, so I suggest you do so."

She eyed him dangerously, but he couldn't figure out why. His tone hadn't been condescending; in fact, he'd been nearly solicitous!

He saw the glance she gave her mother and sister. It was almost as if she had expected them to start harping on her about completing the change too. The fact that she suddenly changed the subject confirmed his suspicions.

"So, is everything still on for tomorrow?"

The other females blinked. "Kagome, I don't think it's entirely appropriate…" Mia began. "I mean, we've had a big upset this week and all."

"Mother, have you seen the way Inuyasha has been eying Kikyou all night? I really don't think he'd want to push the ceremony back," she replied with a grin.

Two low growls came from the couple, but Sesshoumaru knew that they weren't necessarily angry ones.

"On top of which, I think it might be safest to carry on. If there's a change in plans, people will get suspicious, and whoever it is that did this should know he can't hinder us. And since I doubt whoever it is knows about me, it will be the perfect opportunity for me to check everyone in attendance to look for that same taint."

"Taint?" Inuyasha asked. "What taint?"

"Whoever is the mastermind behind your guys' capture has the most foul, repulsive aura I've ever come across, and he left his stinking traces on every single being in the compound you were being held in. If I pick it up on anybody tomorrow, it will give me some leads on where to start digging."

Sesshoumaru noted her use of the word "me" instead of "us". 'As if anyone here would allow her to look into this alone.'

Kagome was walking out of the water, Micah right behind her. The fact that her silk pajamas were clinging to her more than fine form was not lost on any of the males present.

Once on shore, she placed a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Less than a minute later, all the water on them had evaporated, and while her jaw was clenched, she was still standing on her own.

"Thanks Kags," Micah whispered in her ears, though the demons present could still here it. When he began to lightly rub her back, Sesshoumaru once again had to stop himself from ripping the miko away from him.

"Mother, Kikyou, are you interested in what his aura felt like? Perhaps you'll be able to recognize it." The other two women nodded and approached.

Kagome placed her hands on their shoulders and released a pink glow. Their reaction was immediate.

"How horrid!" Mia shuddered.

"Oh, sick!" Kikyou nearly retched. "How disgusting! Bleh!"

"You're telling me," Kagome muttered.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"We told you before, remember? We can share things through our blood bond. In fact, if I had cut my hand while changing you, you probably would have been blood bonded to me like Kikyou. It would have made things a little easier for me, but I doubt you would have appreciated it in the end," she smiled.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He wondered what it would be like to be linked to the miko. Perhaps he'd be able to manipulate her powers like Kikyou had done the day she came home to Japan. It was an interesting concept he'd have to remember. 'I should not be thinking this so close to her!' he mentally chastised himself, but apparently she didn't seem to notice.

He took a moment to see if she really was listening in to his thoughts. Deciding what would be the most likely to get a reaction out of her he mentally called out, 'Hando, this Sesshoumaru demands to know if you have had relations with Peters.'

Nothing.

Not trusting her lack of response, he decided to go for one more try, just to make sure. 'Hey Hando, nice ass!'

She didn't even blink. 'Hmm, well my thoughts are safe for now. What a relief.'

"You know what?" Kikyou asked, drawing Sesshoumaru's attention back onto the matter at hand. "There's something familiar about this aura!"

"You know who it is?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure…" her eyes went unfocused for a moment. "I've felt part of it before I know, but it's changed somehow. It's more diverse, more powerful now. It's almost as if…" she trailed off.

"It's a mishmash of multiple auras that are held together by one powerful one?" Mia asked.

"Can you tell us anything else about it?" Sango asked.

"It's male," Kikyou said.

"Less than 100 years old," Mia added.

"And it feels as if his soul is consumed with desire, as if he has pushed all other drives or feelings away and only room for his obsessions remain," Kagome concluded as her mother and sister nodded in agreement.

The men were duly impressed at how well the three worked together.

"And it's the main one that I remember feeling before, but it was years ago, and I can't think of it now," Kikyou said with a whine in her voice.

"You know, you're really cute as a demon," Kagome smiled.

"Yes, I quite agree," Micah grinned. "You were beautiful before, Ms. Higurashi, but now…"

"Watch it Peters!" Inuyasha growled, and then an idea struck him. "She's mine. You've got Kagome, leave Kikyou alone unless you wanna be dog chow!"

Micah looked at Kagome and they both burst out laughing, that is until the murderous vibes rolling off of Sesshoumaru caught their attention. They looked at him curiously.

"What's up with you, Sesshoumaru, I was only joking!" Micah stated, not fancying the level of pain and suffering that typically coincided with the kind of anger being displayed by the taiyoukai.

'Thought so,' Inuyasha grinned.

Sesshoumaru was most unhappy at Kagome being referred to as belonging to Micah. She did NOT belong to him. SHE left HIM and went half away the world to JAPAN!

The puzzled look on Kagome's face brought him back to reality, and the red that had crept into his eyes began to dissipate.

"Watch your tongue, you imbecile," was all he said to Micah.

Kagome was close to questioning him when she suddenly went stiff. She spun around and looked in the direction of the mansion.

"What is it?" Mia asked, worried that something else catastrophic was going to happen. Honestly, couldn't her children stay out of trouble for more than a day at a time?

"Shippou!" She breathed and took off running. "He's so angry that he's using his magic and foxfire!"

"Where is he?" Micah asked as he leapt forward with superior speed and scooped her up into his arms.

"Music room!"

The pair bolted inside, closely followed by the other demons while poor Miroku, Sango, and Mia were left to catch up at their human pace.

When they made it to the room they were greeted by the sight of the young kit alternately punching and flaming what looked like to be a large, green, bug-eyed balloon that was squawking in pain and rage.

"Take it back!" he snarled, viciously pounding the odd floating thing he'd tethered to the ground by standing on what looked like a flipper attached to a very long, thin leg.

The blob bounced on the ground and seemed to pick up a wooden staff with two heads. "Haha, you're in for it now you filthy little brat!" it screeched as it floated in the air. "NINTOUJO!"

A large jet of orange flames shot forward towards the kit. Mia, Sango, and Rin screamed, but Kagome didn't even flinch.

"Stupid head!" snapped Shippou as he reached out and seemingly caught the flames. They turned blue and formed into one big fireball. "Fire doesn't work against kitsunes like me, you LOSER!"

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA, SAVE ME!" the green blob screeched as the kit hurled the fireball at it.

"What is going on?" Sesshoumaru demanded, though he didn't move to intervene.

"Shippou-chan is giving Jaken-sama an ass-whooping, outo-san!" Rin said in excited tones from her perch on the piano bench. Kohaku, who had been standing behind her, quickly covered her mouth with his hand, but it was too late; the damage had been done.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: Alright, alright. I'll admit it – I'm a horrible author who neglects her duties and is beyond remiss in updating. In my defense though I've been extremely busy. (Two weddings with attached bridesmaids duties and bachelorette parties and a crazy time at work.) But anyways, better late than never right? AND – to make it up to all you fabulous readers/reviewers, chapter 25 will be extra long. Currently it is 20 pages and I haven't even finished it yet.

Speaking of chapter 25…here are some spoilers for your viewing pleasure:

-"Shippou-chan told Jaken sama that if he wouldn't, ah, cut it out" Rin struggled over the foreign phrase, "then he would give Jaken-sama an ass-whooping and make him cry for his mommy like he wouldn't believe!"-

-The entire room was amazed. They had all frozen to their spots, including Sesshoumaru. However, as he was frequently still and impossible to read, nobody really noticed how surprised he was at his own outburst. Inuyasha stared at him, unsure whether or not to believe his own ears. After all, they' weren't where they used to be and perhaps he hadn't mastered the use of these new ones yet.-

-"What?" Kagome asked again. The tears in her mother's eyes and the calculating stare of Sesshoumaru were unnerving. "What? I'm not trying to tell you how to raise them, honestly! I was just saying…" Realization dawned. "You didn't know, did you?"-

-'I wonder if this means that on some level the old tyrant actually respects me,' Kagome thought.-

There you go, and those are all from only the first ten pages. Teehee! Thanks again for all the reviews, especially the ones who pointed out mistakes and told me how to fix them, and also for the input. Yea, and the ones who just leave a few words of encouragement. Oh and I gotta love the one that said I was a god. Aw heck, I love you all!


	25. Exceptional Hearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 25: Exceptional Hearing**

(A/N: If I haven't clearly described Jaken, let me elaborate. You know how Shippou can turn himself into that pink blob thing that can fly/float? Well he's transformed Jaken into a slimy green version of that. Got it? Fabulous.)

Everyone in the room froze except for Rin and Shippou, the former was still cheering on the latter who was beating Jaken as if he were a punching bag.

"What did you say Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadly calm voice.

Kagome, sensing the threat to her kit, leapt from Micah's arms, dove across the room, and scooped Shippou protectively into her arms. Mia, ever the helpful grandmother, was flittering about using her miko power to 'heal' the scorch marks from the room as she had done in her own home countless times throughout the years.

"You asked what was going on Otou-san, and I said that Shippou-chan was giving Jaken-sama an ass-whooping," Rin smiled.

Behind her Kohaku dropped his gaze and shook his head, slapping himself on the forehead.

"And where, pray tell, did you hear such a phrase?" the taiyoukai asked, looking at the kit who in turn was currently sending murderous glares at the balloon-Jaken that was bouncing around the room squawking in pain.

"From Shippou-chan. He told Jaken-sama that if Jaken-sama wouldn't, ah, 'cut it out'," she struggled over the foreign phrase, "then he would give Jaken-sama an ass-whooping and make him cry for his mommy like he wouldn't believe. But, Jaken-sama did not stop, and when Shippou-chan started to beat him he did cry, but not for his mommy, he cried for you Otou-san!" she rattled delightedly.

Kohaku cringed again. This was the end for poor Shippou. The kit might have survived if he'd only maimed that stupid toad, but Sesshoumaru-sama did not take kindly to those who spoke crudely in front of Rin.

"You will feel the great Sesshoumaru-sama's wrath soon kitsune! No one attacks me and gets away with it!" the Jaken blob called from the chandelier he'd gotten a hold of.

Shippou, who'd been very still, took advantage of his mother's now slackened grip to get in one last shot. He disappeared from her arms only to reappear seconds later on her head. "You deserved it, you stinking piece of foul-mouthed slime! TAKE THAT!"

Before Kagome could grab him he managed to hurl a leaf which stuck to Jaken's head, immediately turning into a foot tall stone statue which caused the toad to come crashing to the ground. He landed with the statue on top oh him and it squished his shape so that he let out a sound like deflating balloon before turning into a kind of icky green pancake the size of a manhole cover on the floor.

"Ewww," Sango muttered in distaste.

Kagome snatched her son from her head, and looking around the room decided on the safest route of retreat. A second later she was looking apologetically at Sesshoumaru as she stood from behind her own mother. "Uh, sorry about that," she mumbled, trying to make her grey eyes look large and contrite.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru questioned as he resisted the urge to taunt Kagome about cowering behind her mommy. "What did Jaken say?"

Rin's face fell a little. "Jaken-sama said not nice things about Kagome-chan."

The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes at the green pancake on the floor. "I see. Rin, go get ready for dinner."

"Do I have to?" she asked, jutting her lower lip out. The look on her otou's face made it clear that she did. "Hai, Otou-san, I will be waiting." She turned and left the room, a small smile gracing her face. 'It doesn't matter,' she consoled herself. 'Shippou-chan will tell me everything that happens anyway.'

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, not making any move to alleviate his steward's predicament. "What did you say about Hando?"

"This humble servant merely commented on the irresponsibility that miko has displayed…"

"LIAR!" bellowed Shippou. Kagome quickly placed a blue hand over his head and his eyes immediately began to droop. If Sesshoumaru was being fair enough to try and get to the bottom of the matter she wasn't going to let Shippou dig a hole for himself by being irritatingly loud.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kohaku, asking him silently for what really occurred.

Kohaku looked a little red faced as he stole at glance at Kagome, but he spoke up anyways. After all, one did not refuse the Western Lord's request.

"I believe the words he used were 'cheating, thieving, ignorant miko scum who delights in disrupting my honored Lord's life,' Sesshoumaru-sama." He looked at the ground, half hoping they'd want to hear the rest, half dreading he'd have to repeat it.

"And?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

"He said she was a good-for-nothing trouble maker without an ounce of respect for discipline, and that he'd like to see drawn and quartered."

Sesshoumaru could feel his poison gathering down his arm and traveling towards his hand.

"Shippou defended his mother, and demanded Jaken-san rescind his comments, but the latter simply refused by issuing another bout of insults, one of which I believe was that she was a grey-eyed, midget freak." He was trying so hard to hold back his grin; not because he thought the toad's remark funny, but because he knew death was about to be dealt to the offending green pancake.

"Jerk," Shippou muttered sleepily from his mother's arms.

The poison was in his hands, he was walking towards the flattened form of his steward ready to melt him into the afterlife when the sound of Micah and Kagome's laughter stopped him. "This Sesshoumaru fails to see what you two find so humorous."

"I'm sorry, really, it's just…" Kagome panted, unable to finish as she caught Micah's gaze and began laughing again.

"It's just that it's not the first time Kags here has been referred to as a grey-eyed, midget freak. In fact, she's been called that quite a bit," he grinned.

"Yeah, but they loved me in the end," Kagome smiled and winked.

"They always do," Micah said rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't anyone else here note the irony of Jaken calling Kagome a midget?" Miroku asked.

Mia, Sango, Kikyou, and Inuyasha all laughed, the last few comments having effectively released the tension in the room.

"Anyway," Kagome began, "I apologize for my son's behavior Sesshoumaru. In the future he will remember not to use bad language and foxfire in other people's homes, won't you Shippou?" she asked giving said kit a stern glare.

"Uh huh, yeah. Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama," he muttered sleepily, burrowing into his mother's embrace.

"Do not concern yourselves, his actions were provoked, and I will deal with my steward accordingly."

"Oh let me Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha interrupted. "Can I? I've been dying to have a go at this punk for quite a while."

"No Sesshoumaru-sama, have mercy on your humble servant!" the green pancake begged. "Do not let that wretched hanyou disrespect you so!"

All three inuyoukai growled.

"You will not refer to the son of my father in that manner. No matter what he was, or is, he will forever be your superior," the taiyoukai snarled.

The entire room was amazed. They had all frozen in their spots, including Sesshoumaru. However, as he was frequently still and impossible to read, nobody really noticed how surprised he was at his own outburst. Inuyasha stared at him, unsure weather or not he should believe his own ears. After all, they weren't where they used to be, and perhaps he hadn't mastered these new ones yet.

To divert attention away form what he had just done, Sesshoumaru nodded Inuyasha in the direction of the pancake.

"Heh, heh, heh," Inuyasha laughed in a sinister manner. "Your warty ass is mine, toad!"

He approached the screeching mass, unaware of the smirk that took up residence on both Kagome's and Shippou's faces.

"I think the first thing to do is pound you a little flatter with this rock!" he said jovially. However, when he tried to lift the statue, it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" he said growling. He tugged hard, then tried pushing it off, pulling Jaken out from underneath, and in the end he even resorted to biting the statues head. It didn't move a centimeter. "Hey kid, get this thing outta here!"

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Can't you lift that little old piece of rock?"

"He's done something to it!" Inuyasha whined back.

"Wanna see what else I can make it do?" Shippou asked through half open eyes. Not waiting for an answer, and without any sign of effort the rock started glowing red, a hissing sound of burning toad youkai accompanying the change.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive Shippou-can," Kikyou said.

"Thanks Aunt Kikyou, but I'm not done yet," the kit replied as the statue began to grow in height and girth.

"Alright love," Kagome admonished over the loud screams of Jaken. "You've had your fun and made you point. Let your uncle have his turn now, I'm sure he's been waiting longer than you have."

"Damn straight I have!" the inuyoukai replied as he picked up the now freed, and newly reshaped toad. "Besides, I think a pair of toad-skinned boots will be a perfect gift for Jakotsu."

"You forget Inuyasha, he won't wear green because he says that's Suikotsu's color," Miroku added.

"Oh, yeah. Well that's okay, now I won't have to worry about not putting any holes his worthless hide!" he replied glibly as he headed out of the room, Jaken's pleas for mercy intermingled with his insults as he was hauled further away from the room.

With that situation finally taken care of Sesshoumaru was ready to get back to business. But as usual, Kagome cut him off.

"Well, thank you very much, everyone, for your care and assistance. I will change and then Shippou and I will see you tomorrow," Kagome announced as she turned to leave, but not before holding her hand out for Micah to take.

In a flash Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her. "Where do you think you're going, Hando?"

"Why, I'm going to retrieve my clothing and then go home Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with a false sense of innocence.

"What makes you think I will allow it?" the taiyoukai asked.

Micah rolled his eyes as the other occupants in the room cringed, excepting Mia who seemed to be entertained.

"What makes you think you have any say in the matter?" Kagome said, her voice rapidly becoming cold and stiff. The two men around her noticed her left ring finger had begun to glow, not the angry red of before, just a darker pink.

Sesshoumaru immediately switched tactics, knowing that if she felt cornered it would only end in half his home being destroyed. 'I shall just have to convince her,' he thought. "You are not well enough."

"On the contrary, I am feeling much better, and whether I am here or in my own home, my health will be the same."

"You will just have to return tomorrow anyways. It makes sense to remain here and save the trip."

"I do not have any of my, or Shippou's, clothes or other necessities."

"I will send a servant to collect them."

"As long as someone is making the trip it might as well be me, and if I go home, I might as well stay. Besides which, I wanted to spend time with Shippou and Micah tonight."

Fighting the urge to kill the two male obstacles (particularly the elder one), he decided to try and compromise. "Is the lighting of my home insufficient? Could you not see them as clearly here as at your apartment? Peters was already planning on spending the evening here, why do not I just have someone collect not only your things, but Mia and Kikyou's as well? I will also invite your grandfather and brother."

She looked as if she still wanted to argue, but was unable to deny that it was a good offer. "As we do not yet know who our enemies are, it would be foolish to separate," Sesshoumaru added.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Micah muttered, "Idiot, one step forward followed by two steps back."

Sesshoumaru wondered what he was referring to, but Mia's comment enlightened him. "I do not think Sesshoumaru's remark was meant to insult you or question your abilities to defend yourself Kagome. I think he was merely pointing out that it may be beneficial for us to remain close together as someone seems to be targeting our two families."

'Confound it, can I not say a single logical thing without causing her to raise her hackles?' the frustrated taiyoukai thought. He glanced at her finger to see that, while it was not as bright as a moment ago, the scar was still lightly glowing. If he wanted her to stay it was time to swallow his pride and retreat.

Stepping back a few feet so that he was no longer blocking her path, he tried the last thing he could think of out of sheer desperation. He asked politely.

"I will of course make no efforts to hinder your leaving, but it is my wish that you and your family stay the evening with me."

Well, as politely as he could.

Kagome still looked a little angry, so Micah used the hand she held to squeeze hers, and the other he placed on her shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear that even the demon lord could not hear. She smiled. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Thank you for your offer, Sesshoumaru, I am grateful, and I accept. But, it would not be wise to send one of your servants to retrieve anything from my apartment," she grinned.

"Do you think them incompetent?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not at all I assure you, but only a miko or a houshi would be able to get through any of the doors or windows without grievous injury due to all the booby traps I've got set up," she smirked.

"More flour?" he asked.

"Worse."

"Hn."

"Ah, I believe I have the solution," Mia said. "I will have your ji-san and Souta stop on their way over. He shouldn't have a problem."

"Souta should be able to get past the things himself. I'll just give him a call and tell him the right incantation for removing and setting everything back up," she said as she headed for a phone on a table nearby. "Seriously, now that I'm thinking about it I don't know why you don't start training him Mother. If you leave it be then Grandpa will try to do it and we all know, or rather fear, where that could lead."

"Kagome…" her mother said breathlessly, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked, turning around. "I mean, you don't have to do anything, but I thought he'd probably like learning soon, same with Rin."

If only a few people were staring before, everyone was now.

"What?" Kagome asked again. The tears in her mother's eyes and the calculating stare of Sesshoumaru were unnerving. "What? I'm not trying to tell you how to raise them, honestly! I was just saying…" Understanding dawned. "You didn't know, did you?"

They shook their heads.

"So that means they probably don't know either?" Kagome wondered aloud.

More head shaking.

"Oh, well... Maybe I'll just be calling Grandpa then." She picked up the phone and called, giving him a few details about the situation, instructions on how to get past her security measures, and a list of things she need along with where to find them. With the reassurance that he'd be there in an hour, along with Mia's clothes for tomorrow as well, she hung up.

People were still staring.

"So when's dinner?" she asked nervously.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

At dinner Inuyasha showed up looking immensely pleased with himself, informing Sesshoumaru not to expect the toad to appear for a few days.

Kagome managed to escape further questioning thanks to Micah's help, and Rin cheerfully kept the conversation going.

After the children were excused, and Gin (the eldest Higurashi) arrived, all the adults were caught up on what was going on. Sesshoumaru had already explained his and Kagome's experiences to the others, so Mia and Kikyou already knew of Tsubaki's role. That left Gin to be told about the refiner's fire, and Kagome to hear of the first few hours of Kikyou and Inuyasha's demonhood (which included a very humorous story of Inuyasha trying and failing several times to get his demonic cloud to last longer than thirty seconds... "And then the next time it disappeared poor Inu fell straight into this massive briar patch," Kikyou giggled.).

They went over plans for the morrow, and what changes would have to be made due to the current situation. Kagome wanted to know more about why Inuyasha and Kikyou were out doing recon in the first place.

Sesshoumaru refused to comment.

A minute later when he started asking more about her alchemy studies and what else she had been doing, her response was easily predicted.

She refused to comment.

Using the excuse that she was tired of walking around in pajamas and wanted to change, she left the dinning room, all the while conscious of Sesshoumaru's eyes boring into her back as she went.

"You should consider the risks of being alone when your state is uncertain," the taiyoukai called to her, observing how she still moved as if in great pain.

"Kami Sesshoumaru, I'm in a house surrounded by powerful beings. If something happens Mother, Kikyou, or Micah will sense it. I can change my clothes without having my hand held!" she snapped.

'Why is everything I say taken as an offence or a challenge by her?' a very disgruntled demon seethed.

"If you change your mind about that last part you know who to ask for help, don't you Kagome?" Miroku called, defiantly ignoring the glares from all male demons present.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Coming back from her room dressed in a training outfit, she heard the soft tones of the piano and felt Rin's aura. Smiling, she entered the room to see Rin seated at the instrument, a gentle breeze floating through the open windows nearby. She sat next to the young girl on the bench. "You play quite well, Rin."

Rin beamed at her. "I love to play. I know my hands are small, and I have much to learn, but I like how the music feels to me, I like what I think and what I see when I hear it. Do you know what I mean Kagome-chan?" She looked expectantly and the other woman, yearning for her to understand and agree.

"Hai, I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes a song can be very visual, and sometimes when I play it's almost as if the notes are words that I cannot speak, and they tell things I'm too scared or too shy, or too uncertain to say myself." Her expression was wistful as she gazed at the piano she had been wanting for years.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Go ahead and ask your questions, Rin-chan," Kagome sighed, but still with a smile on her face.

"Why are you scared to play for other people? You're a brave warrior, so what's so bad about letting others hear you?" Rin had been wondering this since the dinner on Sunday, and she was desperately hoping for an answer.

"Can you keep a secret, Rin?"

"Hai!"

Kagome looked around and felt for auras who would be close enough to overhear. Sesshoumaru was down the hall, but surely he couldn't hear _that_ well could he?

"Well there's two reasons really. One is that no matter how hard I try, I can't always make the song sound the way I hear it in my head. I'm really picky about sound, which is why I wanted to buy a new piano, because there was one that sounded exactly like how I think pianos should sound."

"What did it sound like?" Rin asked, not knowing that her beloved new piano was the one Kagome had coveted for so long.

"Well, the upper octaves were clear, almost bell-like, and the lower were warm, deep, and rich. Its tone was never reedy, and had the darker European lilt to it, not like the brighter tone of Asian pianos," she explained.

"Ne, Kagome-chan," Rin looked excited. "This piano is just like that!"

"I'll bet," Kagome muttered.

"So you can play this piano and not worry!" Rin continued without noticing.

"Well remember I said there were two reasons," Kagome replied with a guarded manner.

"What's the other one?"

"Well…" she hesitated. Unfortunately, Rin pulled out the big guns: the ultimate pleading puppy eyes. "Fine, fine, fine! Jeez, it's no wonder Sesshoumaru loves you, you're too cute for anyone else's good!"

"Kagome-chan is trying to distract me and delay her answer," Rin teased. "Otou-san used to try and do that too, but I am very smart, and it does not work!"

"Apparently not. Anyway, the other reason is that playing is very personal for me. I play how I feel, and I play to express things. If people do not understand, or do not like what I play, it hurts. It feels likes they've rejected me, or like I've failed, both of which are bad feelings. Sometimes I worry that I do not do the music or the composer justice, too. Silly isn't it?" Kagome asked with a tired smile.

Rin patted her hand. "I know what you mean. But Kagome-chan," she said brightening. "I will try to understand, and will not make you feel bad. Plus, playing will make you happy! Will you please play for me? Puh-lease? If you don't play for me I'll be so sad I just might develop a stu-stu-stutter."

"Really Rin you are so comical you should perform in the town square. Besides, I'm the one that taught Shippou that stutter trick so you can't use it on me," Kagome laughed. "If you are going to try and guilt me into doing something try an original line."

"Kagome-chan you are being sneaky again," Rin waggled her finger jovially. "Plus, you just quoted _Emma_ so you cannot tease Rin about not being original."

Kagome was taken aback. "How did you know that quote was from _Emma_?"

"Because Otou-san is reading it to me at bedtime. He read me _Pride and Prejudice_ before, but we finished it so now he reads me _Emma_."

Now Kagome was completely floored. When she told Sesshoumaru in the bar that first night in Tokyo to read Rin Jane Austen's _Emma_ next she had no idea he would actually take her advice. She was touched he'd remembered…scratch that; she was amazed he was even listening!

'I wonder if this means that on some level the old tyrant actually respects me,' she wondered. Feeling inordinately pleased she found herself willing to indulge Rin. Like the latter had said, playing would make her feel happy anyway.

"Okay Rin, I'll play. However, why don't we make a kind of game out of it? I like to think that people have a kind of theme song. So I'll play a song, and you try and guess who you think it fits with. Does that sound like fun?"

"Hai!" Rin chirped.

"Alright then, here we go!"

Kagome played a delightful and winsome song. It was full of playful beats, and brought to mind images of summer adventures through fields and woods.

"That's Shippou!" Rin cried.

"Very good! You're a natural at this game. That was _Children's March_, by Percy Granger. Do you want to play again?"

"Hai, hit me big time!" Rin laughed.

"Rin, do me a favor and don't repeat phrases you learn from Shippou in front of Sesshoumaru, okay?" Kagome begged. Rin nodded.

For the next hour they sat playing the game. After listening to the song Rin would try to guess who it matched up with, and the Kagome would explain why she chose it.

Kikyou's song was _Claire de Lune_, by Debussy, "beautiful, elegant, ethereal, but with complex rhythms," Kagome explained. Mia's was from Mozart's _The Magic Flute_, "genius, but playful and fun." Jaken's was _Grandfather_ from 'Peter and the Wolf', "stuffy and overbearing." Inuyasha's was the Olympic theme, "brave and _very_ dramatic."

Funnily enough, Rin's song was _Emma_ by Rachel Portman. Kagome told her it made her picture twirling in a meadow full of flowers on a sunny afternoon. "Which makes it perfect for you," she explained.

Gin's was _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_, because "it's so blustery, just like Grandpa when he goes off on all his tales of ancient times." Miroku's was _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_, by the Beatles; although Kagome didn't mention how she personally would alter the lyrics to "I wanna grope your ass," to make it apply to him even more.

Sango was Rachmaninoff's "beautiful but powerfully moving," _Rhapsody on a theme of Paganini_. Micah was _Take Five_, by Dave Burbeck, "Loads of fun but with quite a bit of technicality driving it."

Kohaku was Hook's "_Sonatina in G Major_; playful, but with some pomp and circumstance in there too." Finally, Souta's was _Court of Miracles_, by Alan Menken, as nothing else quite conveyed the whole "rotten, sneaky little brother," aspect as Kagome phrased it.

Rin laughed at Kagome's explanations, and was usually able to guess who Kagome was trying to portray. "Play Otou-san's song!" she begged.

"Sesshoumaru's song?" Kagome arched and eyebrow. "I haven't ever considered what his would be. I don't really know you're otou that well. What do you think, Liszt?"

Rin shook her head.

"Why not? His music is pretty intense, very serious sounding. I would think that fits your otou fairly well," Kagome mused.

"But it sounds too angry for Otou-san. He needs something more special," Rin smiled.

Kagome didn't say anything, but in her mind she was thinking that Sesshoumaru's temper wasn't anything to be downplayed. "_The Phantom of the Opera_?"

The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Nah, too much emotional torment, not enough inner complexity," the elder said. "How about _Inferno_, or _Mars_? Have you heard those pieces before?"

Rin shook her head, and listened as Kagome proceeded to play sections of both. "No, those aren't right either. They sounded like war and destruction to me, and Otou-san isn't always going into battle you know. We need to think of something that is everything all at once," Rin philosophized.

"Everything all at once, eh? That's as good a way of describing Sesshoumaru as I've ever heard."

After a few more minutes of silence the proverbial light bulb went off. "I've got it!" Kagome exclaimed. "_Sonata quasi una fantasia_!"

(A/N: Major brownie points –and an honorable mention in the upcoming chapter- to whoever can name the song's common English name, the literal translation, or the composer.)

"Huh?" Rin looked perplexed.

"I'm sure you've heard it, it's more commonly known as…"

Before she could explain further, a ringing "HENTAI!" shortly followed by a long, and very loud, battle cry sounded through the open window. Leaping up they raced to see what was happening.

Down the hall, a tall figure darted out of a darkened room and headed for the outdoors as well.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

_Out on the grounds of Sesshoumaru's mansion, 5 minutes earlier._

"Can't you smell him Shippou? Isn't that what being youkai is all about, heightened senses and all?" Kohaku teased. They'd been trying to hunt down Jaken and see what Inuyasha had done to the toad.

The stubby-legged pony Kohaku and Souta were riding turned to glare and snort at its riders. "Do you wanna walk back?" Shippou asked.

"I was only joking!" the oldest boy protested. "Some noble steed you are. I'm sure samurai's never have to put up with their horses back talking."

"Well technically I'm not a horse baka, I'm a fox," he said arrogantly.

"Yes, and you have all the puffed up pride of one too," Souta grinned

"I thought you just said you didn't wanna walk back, and is that any way to talk to your uncle?" the horse growled, making Kohaku and Souta laugh.

"You know it's pretty funny to see a pony growl," the former chuckled.

"I'm not a pony!"

"Well you're awfully short to be a horse, Shippou," Souta reminded him.

"Well I didn't want to risk being larger in case you fell off," the kitsune replied airily. "You guys are pretty delicate compared to me after all."

"Hey!" the indignant pair cried.

Shippou paused for a moment. "I think we need to head back now, I can hear your big sister calling for you, Kohaku."

"We can always pretend we didn't hear her," Kohaku volunteered.

"No thanks, I've seen her angry and I ain't too eager to have her come after me. I'm only seven and I've got too much to live for," he shuddered.

The three made their way back to the house, and as they broke the tree-line they found themselves watching an all too familiar scene. Miroku had snuck his hand up behind Sango and was groping her.

"HENTAI!" Sango bellowed.

"Dude he's groping your older sister, that is so wrong!" Shippou said disgustedly. Usually he spoke much less colloquially, but when caught off guard his slang would creep back in.

"Shippou, you said you get bigger, right?" The horse nodded. "Well my sister's honor has been questioned; I believe it's time to challenge the filth that assaults her. Think you can get me a weapon?"

In response the 'horse' pulled a leaf between it's teeth and tossed it up into the air. A lance materialized out of nowhere. Kohaku caught it, and Souta helped him to steady it. "You're really good at this," Kohaku noted appreciatively.

"Hold on!" Shippou warned as he transformed into a giant, eighteen-hand horse (A/N: That makes it about 6 ft at the withers/top of the shoulders), which nevertheless had Shippou's bushy fox tail.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGE!" Kohaku sounded as Shippou took off towards the soon to be speared monk.

Kikyou, Inuyasha and Micah, having run to investigate the shouting, all made it outside in time to see Miroku barely dodge the lance. A few strides later Shippou slid into a turn and stopped, nostrils flaring.

"Oh this is gonna be great!" Kagome hooted from the window. "Micah, catch me!" she called before leaping out, despite the startled cries of her sister and Inuyasha.

"Shippou, I need a shorter weapon, I can't swing this thing!" Kohaku pled as he stared at his quandary.

Mia, Gin, and Sesshoumaru made it out onto the grounds in time to see the lance transformed into a short club.

"Better?" the equine fox asked.

"Make it a little longer so he can reach him, will you?" Souta advised. The club grew about six inches.

"Perfect!" Kohaku grinned.

Now that his rider was suitably equipped the threesome charged a fleeing Miroku again.

"Kohaku, no!" the monk pled. "You like me, remember?"

"I'll teach you to dishonor my one-san, you vile excuse for a housi!" the young boy shouted with all the bravado of a court knight.

"That's right!" Shippou added. "Death to the dirty old lecher!"

"I'M NOT OLD!" Miroku protested vehemently as he dove into a shrub to avoid the swinging club.

"Shippou is amazing, Kags," Micah whispered to the woman in his arms. "His transformations are really coming along."

"I'm very proud of him," Kagome smiled, trying to watch her son through the tears of pain that had sprung to her eyes from the force of her impact. Micah had caught her as gently as he could, but it still hurt quite a bit in her current state.

The crowd cheered as Kohaku brought Miroku down at his third pass. By using Souta as a counter balance, he was able to lean far enough off of Shippou's back to land a blow to the back of Miroku's legs while he'd been running from the bush back towards the house.

"Good aim shetai!" Sango called out.

Sesshoumaru stood gazing back and forth between the three boys and Kagome. He could tell she was hurting, but he was also quite interested in the fight.

At the current moment 'horse' Shippou had picked a flailing Miroku up by the belt from behind and was trotting over to the lake.

"Prepare to drown, filthy cur!" Kohaku pronounced as they rode out onto the dock.

"Shippou don't do it!" Miroku plead fervently. "I'll buy you a year supply of chocolate if you only AAAAAH!"

His bribe hadn't worked, and Shippou flung him mercilessly a good twenty feet out into the water.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Souta called to the sputtering man out in the water.

Shippou de-transformed and gave his companions a high-five. The three walked back to the adults and were proudly received and fawned over by the women.

"My brother, the defender of honor!" Sango giggled.

"What about my grandson," Mia interjected. "That was quite a show my dear! And Souta, I didn't even know you could ride." She smiled as she scooped the kit up, hugged him, and then ruffled her son's hair.

"The weaponry was quite impressive," Gin grinned.

"Will you take me for a ride like that Shippou-chan?" Rin called from the window.

"Rin, bedtime," Sesshoumaru's voice interjected. Rin opened her mouth. "No, to all three questions," he cut her off, knowing that she would ask if she could stay up another fifteen, ten, or even five minutes.

"Hai, Otou-san," Rin sighed. "Are you…"

"Hai," Sesshoumaru interjected; once again perfectly aware that she was about to ask if he was going to read to her.

Rin smiled at her father warmly, then promptly said goodnight to each individual, even Miroku, and closed the window.

Sango too said good night and hauled Miroku and Kohaku with her as well, continuing to congratulate her brother on a job well done.

When her mother, brother, and grandfather had gone inside still laughing over the incident, Kagome turned to her son. "Well Shippou my love, after using all the magic you did today, and no doubt staying up all night yesterday, are you ready for bed?"

"Do I have any choice in the matter?" he replied grinning.

"None whatsoever," Kagome laughed. "Although, if you go to bed now without a fight I promise Micah and I will fix you an early breakfast of toast."

"YAY!" the kit whooped.

'Why would a kitsune be so excited to be served toast?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

"So, bed for you, and then a nice hot soak for me," Kagome grinned. Oddly enough it was a somewhat evil looking grin, as was the answering smirk that soon covered Micah's face.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Rin had just fallen asleep and Sesshoumaru was now sitting by her bed watching her, a closed book in his clawed hands.

It was amazing to him how his understanding of his love for Rin had grown in the past thirty-six hours. Having felt the amount of love Kagome exuded in her transformation of Kikyou and Inuyasha made it seem as if his own heart had been expanded, maybe even strengthened.

Kagome…

As frustrating, annoying, and confusing as she was he could not deny that she was truly extraordinary. Her power was incredible, her understanding keen and creative, and her influence unmatched. She had caused more stress in his life than anything else, but she'd given him more than anything either.

His father's line would continue on full-blooded. His brother need no longer suffer his monthly nights of weakness or the ill-informed and prejudicial ridicule of youkai society. And, his little daughter was somehow closer to him than ever before.

A few years ago he never would have guessed how much he would come to love this human child, but now he knew he'd search the entire earth to find her, and give his blood and life to save her.

It was odd, as he generally considered no life to be more valuable than his own; certainly there was no other who could equal him in strength, wit, or cunning. However, this little girl had something he had not come across in centuries: a truly free and happy spirit. She was pure, without guile, and she had him hook, line and sinker.

Add to that, as he had surprisingly learned a few hours ago, she was miko. When Kagome had mentioned it he had immediately probed her aura and sure enough, deeply embedded amongst her being was a budding holy power, one that was only waiting to be opened up and let loose. Having spent time in her company each day, he guessed that its presence eluded him because the change was so gradual that it was as of yet not a big enough difference to alert him.

He would have to arrange training for her. Perhaps Mia could be persuaded. There was no other he trusted with such a commission. Plus, the woman had raised and trained two of the most powerful mikos he had ever encountered.

'If she can handle Kagome then she will have no difficulties with my Rin,' he thought as he brushed her bangs away from her face, causing the girl to snuggle into his touch.

'Speak of the devil…'

He could hear soft voices, which once he tuned his hearing into them, he really did have exceptional hearing, were easily identified as belonging to Kagome and Shippou. Without leaving his daughter's side he decided to listen.

_In a room down the hall…_

"You were unconscious a long time Mum," the kit murmured.

"I know, certainly longer than ever before. Were you really worried?" she asked concernedly.

"Well, it was strange to feel you so far away from me, but you kept our connection up the whole time, so I knew you'd come back to me."

"I will always come back to you, Shippou, you're my boy."

"Mum?"

"Hm?"

"I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry."

There was a moment of silence.

"Mum?"

"Yes love?"

"What did it feel like, to use that much power?"

"Well, it felt scary, and wonderful at the same time. It was scary that there was so much, and I was afraid for your aunt and uncle. I was also still pretty angry from seeing that miko who'd hurt your grandma. Add to that the fact that I thought Sesshoumaru was sure to skin me alive once he was capable of being up again and I had a pretty good case of nerves, but like I said it was wonderful too. I felt like I was part of the earth. It wasn't just me, it was Gaea too, like she was there helping me. I was so sure I could tell she was present that I even spoke to her. I asked her to help me finish so that they could all go home, and that's when my body began to change."

"That's when it began to hurt?" Shippou asked very quietly.

"Well, it hurt before that, but that's when it got really intense."

"Is it going to keep hurting for a long time?"

"I don't know. I think from speaking with Sesshoumaru that I'm going to have to do something really big to finish whatever this change is. He said it probably has something to do with my lifespan."

Sesshoumaru could hear the hesitation in her voice, but he was definitely surprised that kit caught on as well.

"Are you scared to live a long time Mum?"

"Well, yes and no. I think I will enjoy seeing you grow up, get married, and have your own family…"

"Ewwww, Mum!"

"And it will be nice to be with Kikyou and Inu as well…"

"But?"

"But I don't know what I'm going to do with myself Shippou. There are a lot of questions for me now that I've never had to face before; and before I can even begin to figure them out I need to find out who is after our family and stop them."

"Won't Sesshoumaru help? I mean, his pack has been attacked, he's not going to just let that one slide you know."

A big sigh, probably from Kagome.

"I'm sure he isn't going to overlook it, and he'll do everything in his power, which we both know is a lot, to deal with it, but I doubt we will work much together."

"Why not?"

'Yeah, why not?' wondered a somewhat irate Sesshoumaru.

"I do not think the taiyoukai of the west likes me very much. I seem to make him angry a lot, and he does have a nasty habit of pushing my buttons as well. I think he just doesn't like the way I do things, or see things, or judge things. It's very hard to be around someone who doesn't trust you and thinks that everything about you is ridiculous. If I did everything the way he wanted me to I couldn't be myself."

'So that is what she thinks of me,' Sesshoumaru pondered, his eyebrows furrowing. 'This coupled with what I heard in the music room earlier leads me to believe that she looks upon me with less than a favorable eye. How odd.'

When Sesshoumaru heard Kagome tell Rin she hadn't ever thought to think of a song for him, he'd been inclined to believe she merely hadn't found one suitable. However, now it seemed possible that she hadn't done so because she simply did not like him.

It was an alarming thought. Oh sure, he was perfectly aware that she didn't like some of his _actions_, but it was quite a different matter to not like him personally. Perhaps Kikyou was mistaken when she assured him that Kagome only started prank wars with people she respected or was interested in.

Having never worried about what anyone thought of him before, other than his own mother and father that is, this new line of reasoning greatly disturbed him.

A worried muttering pulled him back to the conversation between Kagome and Shippou.

"Sesshoumaru isn't Stanton, Mum," the kit whispered.

"Were you talking to Micah while I was still knocked out?" she asked with pretend sharpness.

"I'm serious Mum!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my seven year old son? You obviously are much older than…ACK! Now I can't breathe Shippou! Stop squeezing so hard or I'll pass out!"

"Mum, you're the strongest person I know, so what's so scary about Sesshoumaru that you can't handle it like you do everyone else?"

"You have been talking to Micah, haven't you!"

"Mum…"

"Shippou need I remind you that I am the parent here, not you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I just start asking some of those questions that you didn't want to have to answer?"

"That's it! You're going to bed right now you little stinker, and I'm not going to let you have any more private conversations with Micah until you're twenty, maybe thirty."

'Kagome never answers all the questions,' Sesshoumaru though morosely. Just once he wished she'd be completely forthright.

Down the hall he heard sounds of a struggle along with lots of giggling and a thwap or two of pillows hitting bodies.

"Alright, alright. Enough, before Sesshoumaru hears us and comes in to remove our appendages for having the audacity to have a pillow fight in his home."

More giggling.

"Goodnight Mum, I love you!"

"I love you too, Shippou."

"You'll wake me for toast?"

"If I haven't killed Micah first, yes."

Sesshoumaru decided it was high time he had a private discussion with Kagome. There were, _concerns_, that needed to be addressed; and now that he knew what she thought of him he felt he could more easily navigate the conversation without incurring her wrath. He was just about to open Rin's door when heard a most unwelcome voice.

"Hello Kags," it murmured.

"Hello Micah, just the demon I was looking for," she replied with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Mind telling me what you and my son talked about whilst I was unconscious?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," came an offended reply.

"You're lying," she accused. "It's all over your aura."

"You can't do a thing about it though," he teased.

"Oh can't I?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru felt a sudden flare in miko energy. He smirked, the young upstart American was going to get roasted.

"Now now, why waste your time with me here when I know you are heading for a…what did you say, a hot soak?"

Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate the smirk he could hear lacing Micah's voice.

"And what if I am?" she asked airily.

'What is he getting at?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

"I know what you're planning Kagome," he teased.

"And what if you do?"

"I was wondering if you'd like some company," he replied simply.

'I am going to kill him!' Sesshoumaru inwardly snarled.

"And what makes you think I would?"

'Take that Peters! She doesn't want your distasteful excuse for company!' Sesshoumaru silently sneered.

"Oh come off it Kags!" Micah snorted in exasperation. "We both know that you are quite capable of doing things solo, but we also know that you much prefer a partner in your crimes."

"Wipe that grin off your face angel boy, my crimes are nothing to yours and this is certainly not an act of indiscretion I'm about to commit."

'This Sesshoumaru is most disturbed by this conversation,' the inu demon thought, going a little red in the eyes.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm right. C'mon love, we haven't been able to do something like this together in months, and who knows when our next opportunity will be. I'm heading back to the states day after tomorrow, so we've only got tonight to take care of whatever you have planned." Micah's voice had softened considerably. "I did come halfway across the world to see you, you know. The least you could do for a guy is…"

"Alright, alright, alright!" she giggled. "Whiner. We've got to slip away quick though, Sesshoumaru's around and he's feeling quite murderous about something."

"You can't tell why?" Micah inquired incredulously.

"No, do you know?"

"Yes, I mean it's pretty obvious!"

'That fool, correction, soon to be tortured and burned alive fool, thinks he can perceive this Sesshoumaru's thoughts?' Sesshoumaru was working very hard to not burst out into the hall and murder Peters. He was restraining himself because he knew the noise would wake Rin.

"Well then you're going to explain to me once we're finished. Now hurry, into my room and follow me through to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru's aura alone feels like it could skin us live and I don't want an encounter!"

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the floor of Rin's room, leaning against the door. He didn't trust himself to leave her, as her presence was the only thing keeping him from going ballistic and hunting down Micah to kill him.

About two hours ago he'd heard the pair go into her bathroom and draw a bath. He'd heard giggling, soft exclamations from Micah, some shuffling around, and even smelt Kagome's strawberry-mint scent drift down the hall, carried by the dissipating hot steam.

Listening to Rin's breathing and heartbeat helped to settle his temper. After a few more minutes he felt he could safely walk downstairs to his study and finalize any preparations for tomorrow.

And, if walking past Kagome's room meant he was taking the long way, then so be it. After sitting in one position for so long he could do with stretching his legs a bit.

He quietly raised himself, schooled his features, and made his way down the hall.

And, if he strained his hearing in passing her door, he told himself it was only a routine check of his surroundings. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn't hear anything.

He was halfway down the stairs when a sudden realization caused him to fly with inhuman speed back to Kagome's door.

He hadn't heard _anything_!

No breaths, no heartbeats, no sound of water splashing…nothing! He pressed his ear to the door just to make sure. Again, nothing. They weren't in her room.

Then again, he could smell her and sense their auras.

But he couldn't smell Peters.

Setting caution aside he broke open the locked doors, strode through to the bathroom and kicked it open as well.

Kagome and Peters were nowhere to be seen. The bath was drawn, he found an open bottle of strawberry bubblebath on the sink, there were torn mint leaves in the water as well, and two objects were glowing on the floor – Kagome had somehow charged the items with her and Micah's auras. And…the window was open.

They had snuck out.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

There you m'dears, the long awaited Chapter 25. Sorry it took forever, I'll try and be quicker with 26, which is outlined in good old fashioned pen an ink, and almost completely typed up. Now, you may have caught more errors in this chapter, but that's because my beta is taking a well earned vacation and doesn't have a computer nearby. Me, being the impatient little stinker I am, am posting this anyways because Angel will come back and edit it later if need be and in the meantime I get feedback (coughreviewscough).

RIGHT!

So, without further ado, here are the spoilers (which may or may not be an exact match to what will actually end up in up the story) for chapter 26.

-"You want to smoooooch him, you want to huuuug him, you want to daaate him…" he taunted.

"This is your final warning Micah," Kagome hissed. "I'm serious, one more word and…"

"Kaggy and Sesshy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I…"

POW!-

-As Mia sat pondering the marriage of her elder daughter she began to think about the kind of partner her youngest was in need of. Kagome needed someone powerful, but capable of being gentle; someone intensely loyal, someone who wouldn't be intimidated by her abilities or destiny, someone who could keep up with her, someone who could both stand up to her and give in when need be, someone who…

A loud and abrupt banging on her door interrupted her thought, and before she could even make a move to answer is Sesshoumaru swept into the room and seated himself directly opposite her looking distinctly disgruntled.

"She snuck out," he growled.-


	26. You can only hide it for so long

**Chapter 26 – You Can Only Hide it For So Long…**

Kagome and Micah approached the building, a relatively new structure with a modern glass and steel construction. A large sign out front read "Sugawara Security Technologies"

"We're breaking into this place?" Micah asked.

"Yup," came the short reply.

"What for? This company isn't connected with Information Front, is it?"

"Nope."

"Is this personal? Some vendetta I don't know about?"

"Nope."

"Business related then?"

"Yup."

"Will you cut that out!" he quietly exclaimed.

"Nope," she giggled in reply as he soundlessly sighed in an exaggerated manner. "All right, all right, quit your whining. Sugawara Loki asked me to do some evaluations of his security system."

"Oh I see, a freelance job then?"

"Yup."

Micah glared.

Ignoring his expression Kagome continued. "So, this time we leave no trace we were even here. I want to see how long it takes them to notice something is missing."

"I love it when we don't leave any traces," Micah sighed as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"So do I Micah, so do I," she grinned. "Now, here's what I want you to do…"

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

An hour later when she had removed some documents from Loki's personal safe and deposited them elsewhere, Kagome and Micah were sitting in one of the higher branches of goshinboku; reminiscing and enjoying each others company.

"Well that was fun," Micah sighed, deciding it was time to stop discussing an incident from a year ago when Kagome had talked him into getting his head stuck in a folding chair.

"Uh huh," she smiled, letting that one slide in favor of teasing him about something else. "I was particularly entertained by your breaking into the lunch room vending machine to nick a couple of snacks before we left."

"Yeah, well, I could smell these all the way down the hall," he said, popping another of his plundered soy crisps into his mouth. "It's hard to find some of this stuff in the States. Besides which, I'm hungry."

"You ate just a couple of hours ago!" she said incredulously.

"But not much!" he defended himself. "I could hardly do justice to my appetite with Taisho staring at me as if he was considering how much of my body he could melt with his acid before I actually died. I know that look; I've seen it many a time before."

"Speaking of which," she continued, trying not to laugh at the shivers he'd gotten remembering Sesshoumaru's expression, "Didn't you say you had an idea as to why he's been like that? I thought he actually liked you."

"Usually he does, but Sesshoumaru never reacts kindly to anyone moving in on his territory," he said sagely.

"So he's all ornery because you're staying at his home?" Kagome asked in confusion. "If that's the case then why'd he object to your coming home with me?"

"It's not that I'm in his home, it's that I'm in his home with you."

"Oh very funny, ha ha!" she snorted.

"I'm serious!" Micah defended.

"That can't be right, that'd mean he was actually jealous!"

"Of course he's jealous, that's the whole daggum point!"

"I don't believe you," Kagome said as she folded her arms in a stubborn manner and leaned back against the truck.

"You should. Why else do you think he was all tense tonight?"

"He's always tense!" she argued back.

"Was he like this on the way to get Inuyasha and Kikyou?"

Kagome looked thoughtful. "No. Actually, he was pretty calm. I was the one who freaked out and he had to calm _me_ down."

"You freaked out?" Now it was Micah's turn to look incredulous. "I've never seen you loose it on a mission. What happened?"

"Well they were pretty far away," she explained. "So the only way to get there quick enough was to fly."

"So? Big deal! You do fine in choppers and jets so long as you have a parachute."

Kagome laughed somewhat bitterly at that. "True, but this time there was no chopper, no jet, and no parachute. When I say that we flew, I mean that Sesshoumaru flew the two of us on his cloud thingermajig."

"And you survived!"

Kagome nodded.

"And he survived?"

"Obviously," she smirked.

"Well," he narrowed his yes and stared at her. "You don't look like you're bothered all that much by the memory. I think there's a hidden meaning in that. It's almost as if you, dare I even say it, trust him?" He winked and nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh shut up," she griped. "It was horrible; I made a complete fool of myself. First I was screaming and trying to strangle him, then I was clinging so tightly I was surprised he could even breathe, and then when we did land I threw up in the bushes. Plus, as if that wasn't enough, he picks me up to carry me to a stream where I could wash my face and he… he…" Her face paled. "Oh Kami!"

"What?" Micah asked curiously.

"Oh…CRAP! Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcraaaaaap!" She looked as if she was cornered by a pack of ravening, rabid lions.

"What!"

"I think I agreed to let Sesshoumaru train me!" she gulped.

"Huh?" He asked with a raised brow.

"When I was splashing my face with water to calm down he said, 'You do realize we're going to have to work on that?' And I nodded. I AGREED!" she screeched. "I'm so dead…"

Micah burst out laughing, almost falling backwards out of the tree in his mirth. "Oh man! He got you good! We both know there's no way that was just a casual remark. You've got to hand it to him, he's a wily SOB when he needs to be!"

"My life is over," Kagome groaned.

"Look at it this way," he replied cheerfully. "Technically you only agreed to let him help you get over your fear of heights…although he'll twist your response and his intent into all kinds of torture."

"How could he do that?" she whined piteously. "One minute he's being patient, considerate…heck I'd even say he was downright sweet compared to his normal self. Then two seconds later he's…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Micah interrupted, making a 't' sign with his hands. "Back the inu-truck up! Did you just say that Sesshoumaru was _sweet_!"

A look of horror came over her features. "NO!"

"Yes you did!" he said in his hooting laughter.

"Did not! Did not, did not, DID NOT!"

"Did too!" His laughter grew to almost hysterical.

"I'm warning you Micah," she said soberly.

"You think he sweeeeeet!" he mocked. "You want to daaaate him! You want to hooooold him! You want to huuuug him! You want to smoooooch him!"

"I'm serious Micah, you're on thin ice!" she growled.

"Kaggy and Sesshy sittin' in a tree," he sang. "K-I-S-S-I…"

_**POW!**_

Kagome punched Micah in the face with such force that not only was he sent sailing out of goshinboku, but the cracking of bones was quite audible as well.

"Why you little!" he snarled, spitting out blood after starting to heal his jaw.

"I told you to shut it!" she snapped back. "Quit talking trash if you don't like the way I react." She was now standing on her branch, balled fists resting on her hips.

"I call it like I see it, sister!" he retorted, wiping blood from his mouth along his sleeve.

"Then you, Micah dear, are in obvious and dire need of glasses."

"You know denial aint just a river in Egypt, Kags."

"You looking for another beating, Micah?" she smirked. "Just keep talking and your search will be over."

An answering grin crept along his bruised face. "You wanna piece a' me?" he said with a phony Italian accent. "You wanna a PIECE a' ME?"

"Oh I'll take more than a piece, Angel Boy," she said, smiling wickedly.

"I'm not scared!" Micah swaggered cockily to stand under her branch. "But whaddya say we make this interesting?"

"Name you terms, Peters," she smirked. This was going to be fun.

A casual observer would worry that they were truly angry with each other; but those who'd worked with the two knew that their verbal sparring was simply a warm up to the physical sparing they loved to indulge in. After all, it was special person who would beat the snot out of you only to take you out for dinner afterwards as if you'd merely played a game of racquetball.

"Strength and healing powers only, none of your miko tricks, and none of my funny business either."

Kagome laughed. "You won't last thirty seconds against me without you little abilities. I'll take you down in no time you big headed, ego inflated, crap for brains blonde in a bottle!"

"Bring it on you thumb-sucking, baby faced, undersized Kikyou wannabe!" he sniggered.

Kagome dove for Micah. As her hands reached his shoulders she tucked herself into a ball, allowing for just the right leverage to throw him across the yard.

Micah, fully expecting this, went into a crouch so that as he went sliding away he was on his feet and ready to retaliate. Using his youkai speed he raced up to her and threw a punch at her left kidney. She dodged, grabbed his neck, and used the momentum of his punch against him, bringing his head down just low enough to elbow him in the back of the neck as she simultaneously kneed his groin.

Even though he was groaning in pain Micah managed to grab her upper arm and throw her into a full body slam against a nearby tree. As he drew her back to repeat the procedure she flung out an arm to kind of embrace the trunk. This time when he shoved her forward she merely sling-shot around the tree to come back behind him. In the blink of an eye Micah was ready and waiting for her, his fist making its way toward her neck.

Despite the quickness of his maneuvers Kagome was able to keep pace with him; a fact that surprised and delighted him. 'Her speed is increased since the change,' he thought, just as she threw her own punch. Her left fist met his right one head on.

She sensed the bones in his arms shatter even as she felt her own do the same.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" they both howled as they leapt away from each other.

"That was mean!...It's your fault!...Is not!...Shut up!...I mean it!...Knock it off!...YOU'RE DEAD!" they shouted at each other in unison, their volume rising with each statement.

Despite the fierce verbal battle, both took a few minutes to heal their arms enough so that they could at least use them again. After all, mending bones, restructuring tendons and muscles, and in Kagome's case getting her shoulder back in its socket, couldn't be done in the blink of an eye.

When both were, for the most part, whole again they shook their hands out and dove for each other once more.

"I'm right about Sesshoumaru you know," Micah called out as he aimed a sweep kick at her ankles. "He IS jealous!"

Flipping away from the attack she replied, "And just what makes you think so?"

"How does he love thee, let me count the ways!" he sniggered before having to quickly dodge another attack aimed for his manhood. "Let's see, he stooped to playing _your_ game by _your_ rules…"

"And had fun doing it too!" she called, bending over backwards to avoid a kick aimed at her jaw. Just because they were having a conversation didn't mean the fighting was going to subside. They carried on with both activities, exchanging blows and retorts with equal measure.

"He let you call the OOF shots when you guys went after Inuyasha and Kikyou!"

"He had to, I knew what to OUCH do!"

"He's been growling and going red-eyed at any male who comes within a ten foot radius of you all SHIT night!"

"He's always UGH ticked off like that!"

"He asked OW you to stay SON OF A in his home!"

"That's only because he thinks OOMPH I can't take care of myself!"

"That.Is.It!" Micah stepped away from the fight and a second later Kagome was hanging upside down in midair, fifteen feet from the ground.

"Hey!" she hollered. "That's against the rules you cheater! You were the one who said no tricks in the first place and here you are messing with gravity! Cheater cheater cheater!" She shook her fist angrily at him.

"Alright Kagome," he said with forced patience. "I'm about to be your friend and take the time to explain things to your stubborn little miko butt."

"You know in Swedish the word friend is synonymous with 'cheating twerp' right?" she snapped.

"Gah! Will you listen to me for just one minute!"

Kagome folded her arms and adopted a stubborn, ramrod-straight posture, albeit an upside down one.

"Good! Now if you would have thought twice about your snippy little retorts then you would have realized you were only strengthening _my_ argument. So he had fun playing your game; Sesshoumaru never has fun! His idea of fun is success. That he could even let himself go and enjoy the chase is a big thing."

"Well I don't think…"

"SHOOSH!" Micah commanded as he made a pincer gesture with his hand. "Now, about rescuing the lovebirds; just because you knew a good way to go about things doesn't mean he didn't. If he'd been flying at top speed he could have retrieved both of them and gotten them back to you in time to save them, if that's what he wanted. Now, he's known you what, a couple of months? Well it took a couple of _years_ before he let Kikyou make any decisions whatsoever, let alone lead a whole mission. He did it because it was important to you."

"Still I…"

"THIRDLY, Sesshoumaru is not typically on edge all the time. He's only going beserk because you're around. Before you came into his life he was always cool and calm. Why do you think Inuyasha calls him Icepick?"

"Uhhh…"

"And FINALLY, you ought to know that you are the only human aside from Rin that he has ever asked to stay in his home."

"He invited my whole family!" Kagome argued, though it was in a much more subdued voice.

"To get you to say yes and stay!" he sighed in exasperation.

Ponderously, almost as if it were a question, Kagome mumbled "only because he thinks I can't take care of myself, he thinks I'm an idiot."

"Sesshoumaru isn't stupid, Kagome," Micah replied, rolling his eyes. "He knows perfectly well you could kick anyone's ass. It just seems that for some reason he's determined to be the one to take care of you."

Micah's comment reminded her of something Sesshoumaru had said to her, 'you could have killed anyone in that school tonight.' Perhaps he did have some faith in her abilities after all?

"I'm so confused," Kagome muttered, shaking her head.

"And so is he, Kagome! It's been centuries since he hasn't had his life in anything but perfectly controlled order. Sure he has Rin now, and that's a big step, but you have to admit that as exuberant as she is their relationship is a lot less complicated."

"Who died and made you Dr. Phil?" she demanded with a hint of laughter. "I'm the psychologist here, not you."

"You know how it is, the cobbler's children go barefoot and all that. Plus, you have rotten self-assessment skills," he smiled.

"I think I liked you better when the only things you talked about were college football and fighting," she said flatly.

"Well then you shouldn't have spent so many hours yakking to me to about your feminine touchy feely crap. It's your own dang fault and now you'll just have to live with it," he chuckled.

Thinking that it was time to change tactics Kagome tried another route to distract him from interrogating her on her feelings for the taiyoukai. "You!" she accused. "You married people, you're like vampires or something; you're always trying to turn everyone else into what you are. Just because you're all committed and in love you think everyone else should be too!"

"You know perfectly well that I'm engaged, not married," he replied dryly.

"Same difference," she pouted. "Hey, speaking of which; why would Sesshoumaru be jealous of you? Doesn't he know you're engaged to Marissa?"

Micah gave her a perfectly schooled look of boyish innocence.

"Michael James Peters you are deliberately stirring him up!" she bellowed.

"So? It's fun! Besides, Miss Pot-Calling-the-Kettle-Black, you are not one to lecture where annoying Sesshoumaru is concerned."

"This is not the time to be pushing his buttons!"

"Actually I think my timing is perfect," he said calmly with an all-knowing expression. "Besides, I'm not the one who kissed him."

"Do not change the subject!" she ordered.

"You did, just a minute ago," he countered.

"My head hurts," she muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Probably because of all the blood draining to it from being upside down the last five minutes or so," he said knowledgably.

"So put me down!"

"Ha! As if I would. Not till you concede my point of view."

"Fine then," she said with a bit of a scary look. "If you won't let me down, then I won't let you up."

A deep rumbling filled the air as Micah felt the earth beneath him begin to tremble.

"What the…? Why is the ground shaking Kagome? Kagome?" he asked warily. When he saw that her eyes were once again white, and he could smell wet forest and feel her powers spike, he knew he was in trouble. He tried to leap into goshinboku for safety but he found he couldn't lift his feet.

The earth around him was beginning to creep up his legs, solidifying into stone and enclosing his muscles in a skin tight embrace so he couldn't move. As the level quickly rose to is chest he called out, "Nice move! Too bad I'm strong enough to break through!"

The rock surrounding his body began to crack until he was distracted by Kagome yelling "Not so fast Micah!"

In another moment the rock was glowing pink.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly. "No OUCH fair!"

"Surrender?" she called back as the rock reached his chin.

"Never!" he shot back and he sent her further up into the air.

"Aaaagh!" she screamed from fifty feet up.

"Aaaagh!" he screamed as the purification in the rock intensified.

Like a pair of two year olds engaged in a battle of wills they pushed each other's limits till Kagome was 150 feet in the air and Micah was beginning to reek of burning flesh.

"Truce?" he shouted out in desperation.

"Fine, let me down!" she screamed, unable to keep the panic in her voice completely at bay.

"Count of three?" His keen sight was able to distinguish the frantic nods up in the sky. "Okay, one, two, three!"

She screamed as she fell and he used his last ounce of strength to break out of the now cool rock and catch her.

"OOOMPH!"

Well, almost catch her.

"Ooow," she groaned from her position on top of him. "That got a little out of hand."

"Ya think" he hissed, feeling her hot skin against his burns. "Gerroff me will ya? These things sting bad enough without you twitching on them," he joked half heartedly.

"Be still and I'll fix them."

Knowing better than to try and fight Kagome off when she wanted to nurse someone he remained on the ground and felt all of his purification burns heal, he couldn't smell the burnt flesh anymore, but the lingering mint of her miko power would hang around him for another few hours. Panting, she fell back against him.

"Hey Kags, I've got an idea," he muttered, sitting up and dragging her with him.

"It'd better be good," she mumbled.

"You can control the elements right?" She nodded stiffly. "So, just cool the water in your body and you'll feel better. You'll be like a human icepack," he grinned.

Taking his advice she focused on the 70 of her body that was water and cooled it. Immediately the pain dulled and she felt as if she could breath easier. "Ahhh, nice one Micah me dear. Now lay down."

"Why?"

"Because I want to lay down and I plan on using your tummy fat as a pillow," she said evenly.

"I DO NOT HAVE FAT ON MY STOMACH!" he protested as fiercely as Miroku protested being called old.

"Whatever squishy, just do what I say," she giggled as she pretended not to hear his mutterings of "ungrateful, mocking little twit."

"Oh man," she whistled in wonder once she had settled down, the back of her head resting on his stomach as they laid in a kind of "T" shape on the ground.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Sesshoumaru is completely freaked out about something," she replied.

"You can tell from this distance?" he asked amazed.

She only nodded.

After a few minutes where neither spoke, during which Micah wisely held back the questions he was dying to ask, Kagome finally broke the silence.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru is really jealous?" she asked in a small voice.

His reply was to grope her face.

"Hey! What gives?" she laughed, trying to push his hand away.

"Well from my current vantage point I can't see if you're blushing so I'm trying to feel if your face is heating up," he explained.

"O hardy har har," she snorted. "Seriously though…" she added nervously.

"Gee Kags I don't know. Maybe I should pass him a note in math class; 'Dear Sess-chan, are you crushing on Kagome, check yes or no.'"

WHACK!

"OW! Whad is id wid you an violence tonide?" he asked holding his nose. "Is dad why you flibbed oud and almode fwyde me, becaused you're afraid I mide be righ?"

Deciding that she didn't want to waste anymore time with petty arguments she swallowed her pride and fessed up.

"Well it's a scary idea!" she professed. "If he is interested in me I don't think I'll be able to handle him like all the others, he's too smart for that. And quit trying to give me a guilt trip with that phony voice, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Okay," he sniffed as he dropped his hand from his face. "I'll overlook the implied insult because I can't complain that after a mere ten dates with me you hooked Marissa and I up, for which I'm truly grateful for just incase I haven't mentioned it today…" he trailed off wistfully.

"Yes, yes, I know you love her and all but can we get back to me now?" she asked, banging her head against his ribs to get his attention.

"Fine, fine, okay," he sighed. "Truthfully? I don't think you should even consider trying to 'handle' Sesshoumaru, just as he seems to be learning the same thing about you."

"Well then what am I supposed to do with him?"

"For one, I'd say stop snapping at him for every suggestion he makes."

"I can't help it!" she cried. "I still feel like he's trying to boss me around and I can't stand that feeling. I thought I was getting over it a couple of days ago, but since waking up I've found I feel things even more strongly than before. The fear, the doubt, the frustration…"

"I know," he said softly. "But you can still make a decision about how you're going to react to him. Besides, I don't think he is being bossy. I think he's just trying to help. So, you followed his rules as an employee and Taisho Command, and he followed yours in the prank war. Now perhaps you two can try and compromise. Capiche?"

Kagome shifted around, grumbling.

"I'll assume that was you agreeing."

"I don't know if this is a good idea…" she said warily.

"Come on and grow a pair already!" he sighed in exasperation. "I know you're not completely indifferent since you kissed him." She looked like she was about to argue but he cut her off. "I'm not saying you move straight to making out in the coat closets with him, I'm just saying relax, give the guy a chance, and see where he leads you."

"Okay, assuming he's even capable of being interested in me as more than a Gaean Miko," and here it was her turn to keep Micah from interrupting, "I'm still not sure of what I want. I definitely know I don't fancy the idea of a man leading me all the time," she said distastefully.

"It doesn't have to be all the time," he assured her, rubbing her shoulder. "The key word from my advice was compromise. Sometimes you'll need to lead, sometimes he will, but hopefully if you loosen up and give it half a chance you'll both find you can work together most times. I know you feel like he doesn't approve of the way you handle things, but that is just because he's not familiar with it. He'll ease up a bit in time."

He felt Kagome give a big sigh, and nod against his side.

"Now be honest, aside from just getting along and working together, do you think you could ever be with him?"

"I'm not sure," she hedged. "I'm hesitant to spend so much time thinking about something I believe has little chance of happening. There are things I hate about him, like how he's a know-it-all; but then there are things I love about him too, like how he loves Rin.

Speaking of whom, I totally lied to her earlier," she sighed. "I told her I didn't have a song for Sesshoumaru, when really I just didn't want to admit to all of the hours I'd spent picking out the perfect one for him. I believe he can be so close to perfect in some ways, but in others I don't know. It boils down to I'm scared as hell, because I see the potential for it to either work out like a love worthy of a fairy tale, or end in bitterness and hate. If we were to start down that road, and I'm not saying I want to" she quickly added, "there would be no middle ground or easy way out."

"Well that's the way it usually is. You two are extraordinary people, so you'll never have anything ordinary in life. You said how you feel fear and frustration even more strongly now, well what about anticipation and affection? The great the risk the greater the payoff ya know. The question is, do you think it's worth it to take a shot at it? And if Sesshoumaru isn't worth a shot, then who on earth it?" he asked simply.

"Disregarding the fact that that was two questions, I'm beginning to think you've been playing matchmaker all along," she said suspiciously.

"Perhaps I have Kagome," he chuckled. "You're not the only one who gets to do it, and it's time you both found your companions. The struggle you're going to be facing soon won't be such a burden if you face them together."

"I never should have let you borrow my 'Family Relations' textbooks," she joked.

"Funny, Marissa keeps saying it's the best thing I've ever done outside of proposing to her," he laughed. "C'mon, let's head back before he hunts us down and kills me."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

It was very late. In fact it was so late that is was now early; but Mia Higurashi was still awake. She sat quietly in the room Sesshoumaru had given her for the evening, thinking about her two daughters.

Both Kikyou and Kagome were in very precarious positions. Her eldest was the recent victim of an attack by an old enemy who seemed to have partnered with a new and dangerous threat. Tsubaki, or those under her control, had overcome not only Kikyou but Inuyasha as well – not the easiest task in the world.

True, the pair were now stronger than ever with the new bodies Kagome had given them, but it would take time for a miko to adjust to being in a demon's body no matter how expertly she'd been changed.

Kagome too, was changing, and in a very painful and prolonged way. At times her abilities and spirit seemed limitless, and yet at other times Kagome would seem weakened by her own insecurity over who she was.

Both had heavy burdens to bear, and a monumental battle ahead of them. However, even though Kagome was the more powerful of the two, it was she that Mia worried over more.

Kagome and Kikyou both gave so much of themselves to others, and Mia could not be more proud; but unlike Kikyou, Kagome had yet to learn to take back. Kikyou had accepted Inuyasha into her life as a partner, helpmate, and father to her future children. Kikyou had found her equal, someone whom she could freely serve and be served by without reservation. In just a few hours the two would be bonded together in a way that would only strengthen and deepen throughout their long lives.

Kagome, on the other hand, seemed irrationally determined to travel her road alone. She was the most capable and loving friend anyone could ask for, but she would never let herself be more than that. Kouga was only the latest in a growing line of men whom Kagome would befriend, become very close with, and then suddenly somehow foist off onto another woman. Mia had to hand it to her, Kagome inevitably seemed to always pick the perfect girl as everyone she had been with in the past was now married or engaged. But like Miroku, she worried that Kagome would never do anything else.

Shippou had been a miraculous blessing. He had given Kagome the perfect opportunity to openly give and receive an idealistic love. The two were was close as any mother and child could be, and together they had helped each other to progress. Shippou's magical capability was beyond even what some full grown kitsunes could do, and Kagome had learned how to partner her own ki to work with another besides her birth family's.

However, as wonderful and devoted a son as he was, it could still not take the place of a husband or mate. Kagome needed to find her equal just as Kikyou had. She needed someone strong, someone who grasped what her destiny in life could be, someone who wouldn't be threatened by how powerful she was, someone who was deeply loyal, someone who could both stand up to her stubbornness as well as give in to her instinct, someone who realized that despite her greatness she was still a human at heart and needed to be cared for and looked after, someone who….

There was a brief but loud pounding on the bedroom door before it was flung open.

Mia looked on with questioning eyes as Sesshoumaru strode into the sitting area where she was situated and surreptitiously placed himself in the chair opposite her.

He did not look happy.

His arms were folded across his chest and he was glaring at Mia as if she was somehow the cause of whatever thorn he had stuck in his side.

"My dear Sesshoumaru what a pleasant surprise," she said, her manners unfailing.

The taiyoukai was silent.

"Thank you again for your hospitality towards all of my family tonight."

Still silent.

"And for being so gracious as to allow the ceremonies to take place in your home."

The dog demon seemed to have completely lost his speech capabilities.

Mia was puzzled, until she realized she had only seen Sesshoumaru in this kind of state when he'd been dealing with her youngest.

"What did Kagome do now?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"She snuck out," he growled.

"Snuck out?"

"Through her bathroom window."

Mia wondered if steam would shortly be issuing from his elegantly pointed ears. "Perhaps she merely went for a walk."

"She is up to something she should not be," he retorted petulantly.

"Are you so sure? Besides, I do not think you can quite term the situation as 'sneaking out' when she isn't breaking any rules by leaving," Mia reminded him gently.

"She deliberately deceived me!" he growled again.

"Are you surprised?" she grinned.

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold stare. "One would have thought that given her recent experiences she would choose to remain with suitable companions until all threats had been identified and eliminated."

"I doubt that Kagome would be doing anything too risky on the eve of her sister's wedding," she replied. "And what do you mean by suitable companions? Is she with someone _un_suitable?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze suddenly became slightly red and it determinedly fixed itself on the floor. "She has run off with the American."

"Micah?" Mia questioned uncertainly. Sesshoumaru and Micah had worked together for years and years, why would he not call the man by his last name at least? Unless of course…

"Hai, _Micah_," he snorted derisively.

'Oh kami above, save us all!' Mia inwardly prayed when she realized that the slight protectiveness Sesshoumaru had been displaying seemed to have blossomed into full blown jealousy. 'Then again, this could be the answer to my prayers!'

Secretly she had wondered if one day the taiyoukai and her daughter might form an attachment, but it had always seemed like such an unrealistic fantasy. However, if Sesshoumaru was truly jealous then there might be hope of the two of them going beyond merely thinking of the other as intriguing. But then again, even if Sesshoumaru _was_ interested there was still Kagome to consider…

'One giant, near insurmountable hurtle overcome, one possibly even bigger one to go…' she sighed.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru broke into her thoughts.

"Well what Sesshoumaru?"

He looked incredulous. "Do not you have anything to say for your daughter's behavior? Is there nothing you wish express concerning the inadvisability of her venturing out un-chaperoned while she's injured and in the company of a demon who has quite the reputation for being injurious to the integrity of beautiful women?"

"Sesshoumaru, while your concern is greatly appreciated, I hardly think it necessary. Kagome isn't technically injured, and I am certain that Micah would never hurt her. He has always been quite protective and caring towards her. The two work really well together," she smiled, trying to rub a little salt in his wounds.

"Hn."

"Besides which, trying to stop Kagome from doing something she wished to do is never a good idea. Not only are you unlikely to succeed, but you are more likely to alienate her further in the process," she explained.

"The stubbornness of your younger daughter has not escaped me," he drawled.

"She needs freedom Sesshoumaru. Consider looking at it from the angle of nature. Is the earth contained? Does nature bow down to anyone else? Mankind may try to tame the earth but in the end they never have control. Time and the forces of nature always win out. As a sister to the earth Kagome has the same unconquerable spirit."

"Hn."

"However, as I am sure you have begun to see, she has also inherited the earth's need to nurture. You are unlikely to find Kagome's equal in strength of will, but you'll never find another who can and will give as much and as freely as she."

"Hn."

"And the stubbornness has it's usefulness as well. When others would find a task impossible, Kagome will just focus that much more on finding a way to complete it. It is this quality we have to thank for the fact there is to be a wedding in a few hours."

"Why does this Sesshoumaru feel as though this conversation has been spoken before?"

"It is very similar to the one we had after Kagome's birthday," she reminded him.

"Do you think me incapable of remembering, Mia-san?"

"There is very little I think you incapable of, Sesshoumaru-sama. But I also believe that both your and Kagome's lives would run smoother if you could stop seeing each other as a threat and begin looking at each other as an opportunity."

"And what kind of opportunity are we supposed to find?" he sneered.

"An opportunity to become more than either of you are. If you learn to understand and work with each other, if you can accept each other for who you are and not try to change the other, then there is nothing you will not be able to do after that."

Sesshoumaru studied the woman across from himself. He thought she had some kind of ulterior motive in mind, and he found it a little unsettling. He could not deny the wisdom of her remarks, but it was the unspoken insinuations which he felt were likely to come back to haunt him.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, if for no other reason than to humor an aging woman, please do not confront Kagome when she returns. She will most likely know that you knew of her escapade, but tomorrow will be much more peaceful for everyone if you do not react to it."

"I had no intentions of causing an argument," he defended himself quickly. Really, did the woman think him so petty?

"Unfortunately, the intention to cause an argument between you and Kagome is not necessary for the development of one," she smiled.

"I will be busy running the ceremonies, I doubt I shall even have time to speak with your younger daughter."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

As Sesshoumaru made to leave the room he suddenly felt his senses go on high alert. He looked to Mia and saw that she too was uncomfortable.

"Kagome is frightened by something," he growled. "I knew that idiot couldn't take care of her." His anger was rising exponentially, and he was very near going after the pair when Mia stopped him.

"I do not think it is serious, Sesshoumaru. Perhaps we should wait for her to return. This is not the utter terror of a few days ago, I think she is merely spooked," she reasoned. "It's a bit strong, but then with her transformation beginning I believe she'll be a little more easy to pick up on."

"How can you be sure?" he asked angrily. "It feels to me as though she is panicking, her heart rate has increased dramatically as well."

"You can sense that?" she asked in astonishment.

"Hai, I find myself becoming more and more sensitive to your daughter's powers," he explained. Seeing the look of hopeful curiosity he tried to excuse that last remark. "It is most unpleasant," he lied.

"Oh," she answered, her face a falling a little. "Still, she does not need our assistance. Shippou would sound the alarm if she was in any great danger. Those two are linked in a way that even I have yet to figure out."

As if to prove her point Shippou zoomed into the room and made a flying leap for his grandmother's arms. What he had not counted on was Sesshoumaru catching him mid air.

"Whoa, nice catch Sesshoumaru-sama, Micah certainly can't catch me when I'm going that fast," the tiny kit grinned up at the larger inu. Sesshoumaru gave him a sharp glare in return but he seemed unfazed.

"And just what are you doing out of bed young man?" Mia said sternly.

Shippou gulped nervously and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke only to reappear clinging to Sesshoumaru's shoulders while peeking out from behind his head. "Uh, I came to tell you not to worry about Mum," he said with his best innocent expression.

"You see Sesshoumaru-sama? I told you Kagome is fine," she smiled even as the inu demon snatched the kitsune from behind him.

Dangling the kit upside down by his ankle he gave him an even sharper glare. "How is it that you are so certain?"

"Easy!" the kit proclaimed, disappearing again and reappearing this time sitting on the inu's foot while clinging to his calf and looking up at him. "I know exactly what she is doing," he grinned again. Kitsunes love any excuse to grin, it just lies in their nature.

Sesshoumaru snatched him a third time, now holding his up by his ponytail. "And what would that be?"

Another two pops, some more purple smoke and Shippou was on his head. "She and Micah are fighting at the shrine!"

'How does Kagome get this infernal kit to hold still!' the taiyoukai wondered in frustration and he once again grabbed said nuisance. "Why are they fighting?" he demanded, firmly grasping his query in both hands.

"Beats me," Shippou replied, looking thoughtful. "He probably started teasing her, then she teases him back, then she usually hits him, then they make fun of each other some more, then they fight, and Mum wins. She ALWAYS wins," he bragged. "He hasn't won a fight since the night she introduced Micah to Marissa. It's kinda how like she just did to Kouga the other day."

Sesshoumaru's head was spinning with all of the details. "What did she do to Kouga?"

"Mom beat him in a race this week and conned him into taking out this other really pretty ookami right after. She's some northern clan leader's granddaughter or something, her name is Ayame and she did these totally sugoi stunt tricks on her bike! There was this one…"

"Who is Marissa?" the inu interrupted. He had no desire to hear anything else regarding Kouga once he was satisfied the wolf was out of the picture.

"Don't you know _anything_ Sesshoumaru?" Shippou rolled his eyes. "Marissa is Micah's fiancée. They're getting married at Christmas and _I_ get to be the ring-bearer," he announced proudly.

"Nani!" said a startled Sesshoumaru.

"Jeez," the kit sighed. "Mom and Micah had gone out a couple of times, that was couple years ago mind you, and then one night Mum had her friend from school over, that was Marissa. She's a deer youkai, very fast you know, even _I_ can't outrun her. And Mum and Micah got into one of their play fights, and for the first time Mum totally kicked his trash!"

"Language Shippou!" Mia chastened, though inwardly she was desperately trying not to laugh at the expression of dawning understanding on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Sorry Grandma!" he called. "So anyway, Micah was all mopey and Marissa ended up taking him out to cheer him up. Now whenever Mum beats him he always pouts until he sees Marissa 'cause he says she always 'makes it all better.' Ne, Sesshoumaru," there was another puff of smoke and this time Shippou was standing on the taiyoukai's waist while clinging to the front of his shirt and staring intensely into his eyes, their faces a mere inch and half apart. "What do you think she does to make it all better?" he asked, his tail twitching in curiosity behind him.

Mia couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into a fit of laughter as she watched the shock spread across the taiyoukai's face. He hadn't been prepared for anything he'd heard in the last five minutes. And that last part seemed to catch him off guard for once.

Luckily for the inu his experience with Rin had taught him just how to handle such situations. An instant later he'd snapped out of his surprise and made his move.

"You are going back to bed," he announced as he tucked the kit firmly beneath his arm and strode from the room.

On the way back to the kit's bedroom Sesshoumaru was subjected to yet another round of Shippou's style of hyper conversation.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, can Rin have breakfast with us? We're having toast! It's really fun, we always sing this really funny song about toast, and I get to use spoons to play percussion on the toaster, and Mum and Micah dance around the kitchen. Hey, why don't you have breakfast with us too! And since you're there you can make eggs!"

"What in your limited existence makes you think I would ever do such a thing?" Sesshoumaru found himself asking. There was something about this kit that was disarming, rather like his Rin.

"Cause I think Mum should be eating more than toast, and eggs are her favorite. She's gotten kinda skinny lately, I can feel her ribs when I hug her, but if I tell her she needs to eat more, she teases me, and if Micah does she'll just hit him," he explained.

"And what makes you think she'll listen to me?" the inu snorted. "Perhaps you have not noticed, kitsune, but your mother is not particularly fond of my advice."

"You just have to be sneaky. Just say you're making eggs for Rin, because you want her to have a good breakfast, and while you're at it, make lots of eggs. Eggs are Mum's favorite you know, did I tell you that? She won't be able to resist. She'll do it if you're nice about it, she likes you."

This proclamation actually halted the inu is his steps. Shippou was promptly yanked from his position under Sesshoumaru's arm to being held directly in front of his rapidly heating golden gaze.

"You will explain."

Shippou blinked, then grinned again. Was the taiyoukai really that clueless? How many things was he going to have to explain? And weren't adults supposed to know everything? He sighed, Rin seriously needed to explain some of the facts of life regarding girls to Sesshoumaru, he seemed to be hopeless.

"Well we're connected by this thing that Mum did a couple months after she adopted me right?" Before Sesshoumaru could answer he continued. "So that way, she can always let me know how she's doing, what she's feeling, and likewise she can check up on me. Well I, being the smart kid that I am, because I really am quite smart you know…"

'Kitsunes and their pride,' Sesshoumaru noted briefly before focusing his attention again.

"Well I kind of figured out how to work it so that if I'm around her, and I concentrate, I can usually tell how she's feeling. And let me tell you, whenever she's around you, she feels reeeeeeeally weird." He was grinning again, as if he had just revealed the greatest secret.

"I make your mother feel weird? That is not synonymous with attachment kitsune," Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Sure it is!" he replied in an offended matter. "It means she's doesn't _not_ like you. If she wasn't going to like you, she would definitely know by now, and her stomach wouldn't get fluttery whenever you two stare each other down. I think you should compliment her, girls like that you know."

Sesshoumaru blinked, did this young upstart just have the nerve to give he, the great Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai of the western lands and greatest demon of all Japan, advice about courting women!

"Compliment her about stuff that makes her, her." He lowered his voice in a conspiratorial manner, "that way you'll seem sincere!"

"You are the strangest kit I have ever come across," Sesshoumaru replied as he tucked Shippou back into bed.

"So are you gonna eat breakfast with us?" he asked hopefully.

"Rin may join you if she likes," he answered as he turned to go.

"Yeah but what about you?" the kit asked hopefully.

"We shall see," he replied. Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him, ignoring the grumbling kit's complaint about parents always trying to get out of giving kids a straight answer.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Ka was literally glowing with happiness. Miroku had married Inuyasha and Kikyou in a beautiful ceremony, and to the shock of many attendees, Sesshoumaru had given both them the markings of his clan.

In a ritual Kagome had never before witnessed, he used his acid claw to trace them on their faces and then healed the cuts with his jyaki, leaving both with a single stripe on each cheek and a smaller crescent moon. Kikyou's moon was facing the opposite direction as the brothers, "to symbolize the new moon, and the new blood that you bring to our lineage," Sesshoumaru had explained.

Shortly after the couple had left to "complete the process," but not without a request for their hasty return from Sesshoumaru. Honeymoon or no, there was still a very real and present threat against the two, and he wanted his clan where he could watch over them.

At the present moment Kagome was walking around the ballroom, enjoying the site of celebrating guests, as well as the happiness that was swirling in their auras. There were a few disgruntled people, mostly those who did not approve of mikos and demons mixing bloodlines, but they were wise enough to keep their silence.

Aside from the obvious power of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's jyaki, may surprised at the amount of power among the Higurashi family as well.

Kagome's family had been periodically drawing power from her throughout the day. This served the dual purpose of both lessening how dramatically Kagome's power had grown, and also making the family as a whole seem more powerful. It was a perfect camouflage. This plan, coupled with Kagome's decision to wear brown contacts, kept her secret hidden from the prying gossips and enemies which may have been unknown and hidden among their guests.

It was still blatantly obvious that she had a unique and unparalleled aura, but the degree was toned down considerably and she felt free to move about and enjoy the party. There were still a good amount of questioning gazes and outright stares, but I wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

The sound of laughter drew her attention to the opposite side of the room, and she saw that Shippou was entertaining some of her aunts and cousins with his tricks. Her son had been coddled and cooed over all day, loving every minute of it. In fact, he'd been in an almost uncontainably happy mood since she returned home; it was almost as if he'd gotten away with something, and she had her suspicions it had to do with a certain taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru had unexpectedly joined them for breakfast, actually cooking for everyone. He'd been pleasant to her, polite to Micah, friendly with Shippou, and didn't make single negative comment when they'd proceeded to turn his kitchen into an impromptu music hall with their toast antics. (AN: If you're interested the lyrics for the toast song are at the end of the chapter.)

Then, later in the morning, he'd caught her on her own. She'd been walking towards her room to start getting ready and looking at her left hand, examining it carefully.

-flashback-

"Are you injured Kagome?" he asked simply.

"No, not really," she sighed. "It's just that I smashed my hand earlier this morning and in my haste to heal it I think a bone became misaligned. I'm going to have to re-break it, and I hate that." She made a face to indicate her disgust.

"Can I be of assistance?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sure, you'd just love an excuse to be breaking my bones, wouldn't you?" she teased.

"Yes, I am quite brutal in that regard. Have you not been informed as much?"

His face remained impassive but his tone had a certain lilt to it.

"Did you just make a joke Sesshoumaru?" she asked with raised brows. She lifted her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? No one else has poisoned you have they?"

He took her hand from his forehead, but did not release it. "You are cold," he stated.

"Hai, Micah suggested I keep the water in my body cold so as to ease the pain. It's working rather well." She looked at the hand that he still held.

"I am glad that he has not proved himself completely useless this trip. I had my doubts earlier." His gaze lingered on her had as well. He began to lightly rub her ring finger. "You're scar has faded considerably, and the bone that is misaligned is this one is it not?"

"Yes," she said in a confused tone. 'What in the world is Sesshoumaru doing caressing my hand?' she wondered.

"My offer stands; will you allow me to aid you?" His eyes caught her own in a piercing gaze. Though he was asking about her hand they both knew that a lot more was riding on his offer.

"Oh, I uh, well…" she stammered. "I guess so, just don't try and do som…YOW!"

He'd quickly snapped the bone.

"You twit I wasn't ready!" she hollered, yanking her hand away and dancing around in pain.

"I was trying to save you the agony of anticipation," he said as he caught her arm and took her hand once again. "I will heal it now."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded. "Can you do that?" Her wonderment had caused her to stand still and she stared at him.

"As I was the one to inflict the damage, you must allow me to mend it," he explained. Before she could object he had already finished.

"Oooh," she shivered. "That felt wo…" she stopped herself and looked up at him, "weird. I've never been healed by a demon before." She flexed her hand and examined the finger closely. "It's good as new, kinda tingles still too."

"You see, my demand for perfection is not always a negative thing," he said with a slightly softer tone. "Are you alright now? Or shall I perhaps kiss it better as well. Rin has informed me that that is a necessary step in the healing process regardless of the injury."

"You are joking!" she laughed and she playfully gave him a shove.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, but then narrowed in anticipation as he moved to retaliate.

"Uh, gotta go!" Kagome said quickly and she bolted behind her door and shut it. "Thanks you Sesshoumaru!" she called from the other side. The fact that her heart had sped up considerably when he last looked at her was not lost on either of them.

-end flashback-

Thinking of the taiyoukai and they way he'd looked at her this morning brought a small smile to her face. It hadn't been anger, or exasperation in his eyes, it was almost a kind of…interested anticipation. "Hmm, Sesshoumaru," she muttered, "what are you up to?"

In another part of the ballroom a certain inu cocked his head. 'Is she calling me?' he wondered. He politely ended to conversation he was having with a hawk youkai and made his way over to the woman who'd been occupying his thoughts so much. As he approached she turned to face him and smiled. It was a very pretty smile.

"Speak the devil's name and he shall appear," she said. "Though in your case I suspect your only true sin is being devilishly handsome, which fortunately you cannot help."

'She is teasing this Sesshoumaru?' he wondered, not sure if he should be pleased or annoyed. "I have observed that you take delight in making witty, sarcastic remarks," he said simply.

"Of course, sometimes I am my only hope for entertainment, and I can always count on myself to be amusing." Her smile widened into a grin.

The orchestra began a waltz and a sudden impulse took control of Sesshoumaru. He held out his hand in invitation. The gesture reminded Kagome of what had happened on Thursday.

"This isn't some ploy is it?" she asked a bit nervously, glancing at his clawed hand. "You're not being sneaky, making me think one thing while secretly this is some plan to get me up in the air again are you?" She began to wring her hands. "Because I can tell you, I've had enough of being up in the air already today thank you, and I…"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru interrupted, taking her hands. "I give you my word that I have no plans to do anything other than dance."

"Oh, heh heh, alright then, but no funny business," she warned with mock severity.

"I shall leave all funny business up to you," he replied, taking her hand and leading her to the floor.

As the two began to dance neither could help but be aware of the whisperings around them.

"What a striking pair! Him so fair and she so dark…"

"Who _is_ she? I've never seen her before but I swear I could sense her aura a mile away…"

"How sweet, he is condescending enough to dance with his sister-in-law…"

"I had no idea there was another Higurashi miko on the loose," a fat, aging bear youkai with white hair laughed. "Doesn't look like she minds youkai, think she might go out with me?"

This last comment caused Kagome to giggle and Sesshoumaru to draw her in closer to him. Deciding that he'd heard enough of others' insipid remarks he began his own conversation.

"I would compliment you and say that you are looking well, but I remember from our first evening that such things are not necessary, as you are more than aware of your own appeal," he remarked dryly.

"Aww, Sesshoumaru thinks I'm beautiful," she smiled.

"I will admit however that I was somewhat surprised by your apparel," he said, referring to the formal miko garb she was wearing. It, along with Shippou's clothes, bore the red and gold Higurashi crest; something he'd never seen her wear before.

She looked up at him, searching for signs of disapproval, but seeing only a kind of sincere interest she explained. "They were a gift from mother. She said it was time to let go of what was in the past, and time to cling to what was in the present. Besides, and I'm sure you're not unfamiliar with this, mother is not a person easily refused when she has her mind set on something."

"Hai, especially when she is right." Seeing Kagome stiffen slightly he explained. "I cannot pretend to understand your experience, but as the leader of my own clan I can appreciate your mother's efforts to solidify her own."

"Oh, I see," she replied. "I also agreed because Shippou deserved to recognized socially as one of the family."

"Hn, another thing which will no doubt add to your son's swagger."

"He does swagger, doesn't he?" Kagome smiled warmly. "But you have to admit, it is a very adorable swagger."

"Hn."

Kagome laughed and relaxed her form, going so far as to actually lean on Sesshoumaru's chest. He was rather surprised at her actions, but he would not be the one to tell her to stop.

For the rest of the dance they didn't speak, (except for a brief interlude where she giggled and pointed out the smitten look on Miroku's face as he lead Sango around the floor), merely enjoyed each other company more than either would ever admit to. In fact, when the fast past waltz they were dancing ended and a slower number began, Sesshoumaru did not release her and Kagome did not complain.

Sesshoumaru wanted to say something, but he was not sure of what. He wanted to make a gesture of good faith, to show that he was pleased with the fact that they were not at each others throats. How to do it without being too formal, or more familiar than he was willing at this point, eluded him.

Suddenly a wickedly grinning kitsune caught his eye. "COMPLIMENT HER!" Shippou mouthed in an exaggerated manner.

Sesshoumaru glared at him but he only smiled and turned back to Micah, who he was showing off for now that his aunts had moved on to gossiping with Gin.

"I heard you playing last night," he said softly.

"What?" she asked surprised, and blushing a bit. "I checked, you weren't anywhere near us!" Her tone was accusing.

"I have exceptional hearing," he explained. "I can hear anything that goes on in my home if there isn't any other interfering noise."

"Really?" she asked, amazed. "That's better than even…" she paled. 'If he can hear anything that means he heard me talking to Shippou! And even worse, Micah! What must he have thought!' She gulped and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked with a knowing smirk that she missed.

"Fine!" she squeaked.

Recalling that he was supposed to be behaving himself he decided to let the opportunity to tease her go and return to the business of complimenting her. "You have a very unique style. Technically speaking you have some flaws…"

Her head shot up and she looked ready to snap at him.

"But your expressiveness is unmatched," he finished before she could start. "In fact, I found myself so quickly engrossed in your use dynamics, the articulation of your tone, that I was incapable of thinking about anything else."

"Oh!" she gasped. Blushing ten shades of red she could only stutter. "Well, umm, thank you?"

"I hope," he began in a soft, rich tone that was beginning to give her chills whenever she heard it, "that at some point I may hear you play that Beethoven piece you mentioned, _The Moonlight Sonota_." (AN: Kudos to all you smarties out there who got this right!)

Kagome was not prepared for this. She began looking for an exit route, hoping to just get away from his intense scrutiny, but he only held her closer.

"Have I offended you?" he asked in a deeper voice, reveling in how her heartbeat was once again speeding up.

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean, you weren't supposed to hear that…" she finished lamely.

"Nevertheless, I did." This time she caught his smirk, and began to gather her wits back about her. "What are you going to do about it?" he challenged playfully.

Said challenge was not something Kagome was about to back away from. Getting the butterflies in her stomach under control she fixed her own smirk in place. "Well for starters I'm going to…"

As her voice trailed off she got an unfocused look on her face, which seconds later became one of tightly controlled rage. Her form stiffened and she almost stopped moving completely.

"Kagome what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked quickly.

"I sense it," she ground out.

"What do you sense?" he demanded, his voice still quiet enough to prevent idle eavesdropping.

"The taint."

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

AN: Okay, okay, I know what some of you must be thinking… this is taking forever and there's not nearly enough action (romantic or otherwise) going on right? Well I'm trying. I cut a good eight pages or so out of this chapter because it was just getting ridiculously long as it was(it's 30 pages as it stands now, which is more like three chapter rolled into one, but I'm really trying to move things along), and for the last four chapters I've been promising myself I'd get through the wedding so we could be on our ruddy way but…I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!

Seriously though, I promise that in the next chapter the wedding stuff will be over and done with, Micah will go home, and Sesshoumaru and Kagome will get down to business (but I refuse to say what _kind_ of business).

Hopefully by then my beta will be back as well, which is always good as I know I'm rubbish when it comes to editing.

So yes! On to spoilers for _Chapter 27: It's an ill wind that blows…_

-"I don't know what it is you think you can do about it," the demon sneered.

"Oh I think you'll be surprised at what I can do," Kagome replied as she walked up and placed her hands on the other's chest. "Now hold still a moment, this is no doubt going to feel very weird."-

"Sesshoumaru was not surprised by the demon's answer; he'd know for some time what it was that Naraku was after. What he wasn't prepared for was Kagome's reaction.-

AND FINALLY… I give you for your viewing pleasure, the lyrics to the greatest song about breakfast food ever written! Salutes song writers/radio personalities Bob and Tom Please keep in mind that as this is sung there are numerous percussion solos (in the forms of wooden spoons beating upon a toaster) played throughout. The verses are sung by one person, and the chorus sung/screamed by another.

all around the country coast to coast,  
people always say what do you like most,  
I don't wanna brag i don't wanna boast,  
I always tell 'em I like toast.

YEAH TOAST

YEAH TOAST

i get up in the mornin' bout six AM,  
have a little jelly have a little jam,  
take a piece of bread put it in the slot,  
push down the lever and the wires gets hot,  
i get toast.

YEAH TOAST

YEAH TOAST

now there's no secret to toasting perfection,  
there's a dial on the side and you make your selection,  
push to the dark or the light and then,  
if it pops too soon press down again,  
make toast.

YEAH TOAST

YEAH TOAST

when the first caveman drove in from the drags,  
didn't know what would go with the bacon and the eggs,  
must have been a genius got it in his head,  
plug the toaster in the wall,  
buy a bag of bread,  
make toast.

YEAH TOAST

YEAH TOAST

oui monsieur bonjour coquette,  
uh huh croissante vous a ver,  
maurice chevalier effeil tower,  
oh oui maria bagette bon soir,

FRENCH TOAST

FRENCH TOAST

in chicago around the Bob and Tom show

YEAH TOAST


	27. It's an Ill Wind that Blows

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Alright, everyone currently planning my murder for not updating can now cease and desist with their nefarious plotting! Yes, I admit that the wait was long (Bruce: Bloody two months Della!), but setting that aside, I believe it is better to focus on the here and now. So, _here_ is my next chapter, and _now_ you may go on and enjoy it (hopefully).

But before you do, please observe a moment of respect for my wickedly awesome beta, Angel, who is now back and once again cleaning up the mess that is my writing and putting some badly needed polish on my phraseology.

**Chapter 27: It's an ill wind that blows…**

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru demanded, sweeping his gaze across the room to see if there was anyone he didn't recognize.

"They, or I should say _she_, isn't here yet," Kagome replied, her tone short and aggravated.

"She?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he led Kagome off the dance floor and to a secluded corner. 'Then it is not _him_,' he thought.

"Hai, she," Kagome snarled. "I swear Sesshoumaru, the minute I lay eyes on whoever it is I'm gonna…" She trailed off and the unfocused look of a moment ago returned. "Wait a second, there's something off about her. It's almost as if…"

"How much time do we have?" he asked, trying to bring her back from whatever place she had just drifted off to. "If there's going to be a confrontation, then perhaps we should go to meet her. I'd rather not have a battle at the reception."

"I don't think we need to worry," Kagome said in a thoughtful voice. "The aura doesn't feel angry or violent, just kind of curious…and empty."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called, taking her chin and lifting it so she would meet his gaze. "Are you sure?"

"Hai," she replied, nodding slightly.

For a moment, Kagome got lost in the taiyoukai's gaze, marveling at how it seemed to get deeper as he stared at her. Unfortunately, the arrival of their quarry ended it. Tearing her eyes away from the golden ones of Sesshoumaru, she looked over to the door that led out to the gardens where a red eyed demoness had just entered.

"She's over there," Kagome whispered, nodding her head towards the richly dressed woman who was holding an intricately-patterned fan and tucking a white feather into her short ponytail.

Sesshoumaru immediately tucked Kagome behind him. "Stay here," he ordered. "I shall deal with the intruder."

"No, Sesshoumaru please," Kagome pled as she reached out to grasp his hand. "Let me do it? There's something off about her and I think I know a way I can turn this situation in our favor."

Given her previous threatening statement, he wasn't sure that this was a good idea. He knew she was difficult to contain when it was her family at stake. 'She'd probably blow up half the building in anger,' he thought.

"I won't, I promise!" she said in defense against his unspoken thought. Before he could get hung up on her reading his mind again, she continued. "Nothing will be damaged and no one will even know anything is going on; I can do this!" she said desperately.

"As you wish," he sighed.

"Thank you," she squeezed his hand and gave him a quick smile. "Meet me in my room in ten minutes!" she whispered into his ear before slipping away.

'It is a good thing no one heard that last part,' he thought inwardly as he watched Kagome make her way across the room towards Shippou and Micah. He heard her chat for a minute, laugh at the kit's antics, and finally invite the two for a walk.

"Micah, Shippou, are you two interested in taking a turn about the gardens? All that dancing has made me hot," she explained, taking them both by the hand.

A second later Shippou was in his mother's arms. She lightly scratched his back with one hand wile the three of them made their way towards the doors the foreign demoness was standing by. As they passed Kagome let out a small cry and tripped, knocking not only the stranger down, but taking herself and her two companions as well.

There was a brief period where the tangle of limbs was lost in a puff of Shippou's purple smoke, but it was over before anyone could interrupt and offer their assistance.

Sesshoumaru watched as a red-faced Kagome made her apologies to the cool and sneering demoness. The latter simply waved the trio off and sunk back into the shadows amid the snickers of the surrounding crowd.

'How in the name of kami is that going to accomplish anything?' he wondered as he watched Micah and Kagome stroll hand in hand out the door with a quiet Shippou in his mother's free arm.

At the last second, Kagome poked her head back in and glared at him. "Trust me!" she mouthed.

He watched the intruder intently as she circled the room, not engaging anyone in conversation and moving about in a way that made it so practically no one even saw her. After a few laps she exited, and from quickly following her Sesshoumaru realized she was heading for Kagome's room.

At the door was a softly glowing yellow barrier, but she easily slipped through it. Sesshoumaru hesitated momentarily, and followed. Inside he saw Micah and the intruder interrogating Kagome whilst Shippou seemed to be knocked out on the bed.

"Kagome what the hell is going on?" Micah demanded, his face grim.

"Don't swear in from of my son," Kagome snapped back, whacking him on the head.

"Do NOT change the subject!" Micah snarled.

"Yeah Mum, give it up. Who is that chick?" the demoness asked simultaneously, tugging on Kagome's sleeve.

"I seemed to have missed something," Sesshoumaru interrupted, looking at the other three in turn.

"You ain't the only one," Micah muttered.

"Oh! Sorry Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered. "Shippou love, switch back please."

There was yet another large puff of purple smoke and the body on the bed became the intruder's whilst the person tugging Kagome's sleeve turned into Shippou.

"Bleh," the kit huffed. "Good riddance, I hate transforming into girls, it feels so _weird_!"

"How did you two know what to do?" Sesshoumaru asked, impressed with how seamlessly the three worked together.

"I knew something was up when she said she was hot," Micah explained. "I could feel from her hand that her body is still in its human icepack form."

"And when Mom was scratching my back she was actually writing directions," Shippou added.

"And once Shippou worked his magic, I simply used that same sleeping spell to knock her out while the smoke was still thick enough to hide the light. Then when we were outside, Micah picked me up and leapt through my bathroom window, the same way we got out last night," Kagome finished.

"Indeed," the taiyoukai said with a raised eyebrow. "Most effective. Now, Peters, Shippou, you two will leave and return to the party. Try to keep others from wondering where Kagome and I have gone to."

"Aye, aye!" Shippou saluted. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve that can guarantee to have everyone's attention on me," he grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he scurried from the room, mumbling something which sounded very close to "Grandma is just gonna _love_ this..."

"I believe I instructed you to leave as well, Peters," Sesshoumaru said when Micah didn't budge.

The offending demon wasn't paying attention to the inu, though; he was staring intently at the woman standing in front of him. "Kagome," he began, suddenly taking her face in his hands. "Remember what I said last night, be fair and no handling," he said softly. "Give things a chance."

"I'll try, but no promises," she blushed.

"Good girl," Micah smiled as he kissed her forehead. The sound of cracking knuckles and low growling made it clear it was time for his exit. "And on that note, I'll be leaving," he grinned. "Have fun, you two; I'm going to go make sure Shippou doesn't cause too much mayhem."

"Do you know who she is?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru, referring to the woman still unconscious on the bed.

"Hai," he replied as he felt the energy in Kagome's barrier increase now that Micah had departed. "Her name is Kagura, and she is the creation of a hanyou named Naraku."

"If she is his creation then it is likely that this Naraku is the source of the taint," she said, eyeing him closely. "It is stronger on her than any other I've come across."

"That is very likely. Naraku has the ability to absorb others into his body to gain strength which would explain why his aura would feel like a 'mishmash,' as your mother put it," he explained.

"I take it you have been after this guy for a while huh?" Her tone wasn't angry, but it wasn't warm either.

"Hai."

"And it was him that you sent Kikyou and Inuyasha to spy on earlier this week?"

Sesshoumaru was reluctant to answer, but rather than drag this on by arguing he decided it was better if he just answered her questions. After all, he was going to need a lot more than just her simple cooperation very soon; best grease the wheels now. "Hai."

Kagome's face became impassive. The colored contacts she wore made her eyes difficult to read, but it didn't matter; Sesshoumaru could _feel_ the hurt his reply had aroused. Feeling the need to try and explain himself, he continued.

"You are very young, Kagome." He began. If anything her expression became more inscrutable, so he took that as a cue to continue. "Gifted though you are, and despite the fact that you have bested me in your little game, you are still relatively inexperienced. I have known you only a few months and it would have been foolish of me to divulge anything regarding Naraku."

She did not reply.

"What was it that you said was odd about her?" he asked, wanting to engage her somehow. "You mentioned beforehand that something felt off. No doubt it is because she is an unnatural creation."

"That's not it at all, Taisho-sama," Kagome finally replied, her tone the respectful and professional one he'd only heard her use at work before. "Now having had personal contact with this demoness I feel I can say with certainty that…"

She stopped at the sound of Kagura stirring. Both she and Sesshoumaru focused their attention on the intruder, their muscles tensing as the demoness came to and sat up.

"My my Sesshoumaru," she said in a mocking voice. "Carrying me off to a distant bedroom with another woman? I didn't think you were the type. Still," she continued, ignoring the growl that came from the taiyoukai, "tempting though this is, I think it's time I made my exit. That was a very clever trick, little miko, but you'll find I'm not so easily held."

In the next instant she made a rapid sweeping gesture with her fan, sending a tornado-like attack straight at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru made to leap in front of her to take the blow but Kagome dove under him, somersaulted and came up in front of the attack. However, instead of being injured she merely held up her own hand an absorbed it.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura stared in shock for a few seconds before the latter adopted what was supposed to a nonchalant smirk. "Impressive," she smiled sardonically.

"You weren't trying very hard," Kagome replied off-handedly. "We both know that was only meant to be a distraction."

"Perhaps. Sadly, I doubt that any of the other guests even noticed," Kagura sighed.

"Even if I hadn't deflected it no one would have known," Kagome explained. She gestured to her softly glowing gold barrier. "This ensures our privacy, even from the being who holds your heart."

The smirk fell from the demoness' face as Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly narrowed.

"So you blocked him out eh?" Kagura snorted, though her paling complexion gave away her anxiety. "Why, so you could kill me in peace?"

Sesshoumaru, who didn't appreciate being left out of the conversation, decided to take matters into his own claws. "If we had meant only to kill you I assure you that your death would have already been accomplished," he said coldly.

"Then perhaps you mean to torture me for information first? Your infamous methods are not unknown to me, Sesshoumaru-sama," she sneered back.

"And yet I find myself unable to say the same about whoever it is you serve."

"You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" she laughed derisively. "You've been on Naraku's tail for two years now. You were even so kind as to have your little brother and his darling fiancée call on us this week."

Sesshoumaru had expected Kagome to betray some kind of emotion at that comment, but she just stood to the side, still and passive looking. "Are you responsible for their capture, then?" he asked, refocusing his attention on their captive.

"Ha, as if," she snorted. "Naraku is afraid that the tetsusaiga's kaze no kizu would be too effective against my own attacks. No, I along with others merely felt the consequences of his disappointment at their escape."

"And yet you serve him in other ways," he said in his most condescending voice.

"It's like little miss miko over there said; I don't have a choice. He literally holds my heart. The bastard keeps it in a jar with a spell on it so that none but him can touch it. He carries it on him at all times so if I don't do what he says, he makes sure I feel his displeasure."

This last statement was accompanied by the smallest of shudders, but both Kagome and Sesshoumaru caught it.

"So you are not loyal to him, then?" he asked.

"I am loyal to no one," Kagura replied proudly. "I am like the wind, meant to be free and tied to no one."

"It is a lonely life that has no ties at all," Kagome said, surprising the other two with her interruption. Sesshoumaru was beginning to think she wouldn't say anything else.

"Yeah, well, I think after Naraku I can handle a little alone time."

"Isn't there any way your loyalty could be earned?" she asked, still maintaining her impassive expression.

"Don't you mean bought?" Kagura smirked sarcastically.

"No, I meant earned," Kagome explained. "To buy it would imply it has a low value and easy transferability. If I want something, I earn it."

"Why would you even bother?" Kagura asked suspiciously.

"It's like you said," Kagome said simply. "You're like the wind. That means something to me. You may have Naraku's foul taint all over you, but it cannot completely hide your individuality, your own soul. I can feel how it longs to be free, how it _needs_ it, even."

Kagura waved her hand, dismissing Kagome's argument. "You're just playing with words. Besides, I don't know what you think you can do about it."

"Oh I think you'd be surprised by what I can do about it," Kagome smiled as she walked towards the demoness. "Now hold still please, this will no doubt tingle a bit."

Before either demon could question her intentions a green light surrounded Kagome's hands as she placed them on Kagura's sternum. The love of the young miko once again radiated through her surroundings and Sesshoumaru found himself torn between reveling in the sensation and trying to stop the rash girl before she knocked herself out for another twenty-four hours.

He needn't have feared, though; Kagome was soon backing away from Kagura, who dropped to one knee clutching her chest.

"What did you do?" she gasped out in a shocked whisper.

"I gave you a new heart," Kagome replied softly as she began to walk across the room. "I cannot give you complete freedom as long as Naraku still holds your original heart. You can still feel pain, or be weakened by his manipulations, but not so much that you couldn't resist. As long as one heart or the other is intact you will live, and," she added with a poignant stare, "If I get a hold of your first heart I can combine the two to make you stronger and completely free."

"Why did you do it?" Kagura asked in a raw voice. "To make me your ally? I promised you nothing," she finished distrustfully.

A small tear slid down Kagome's face as she smiled and answered. "I did it because you _are_ like the wind. The wind is not meant to be held or contained, and neither are you."

The two demons stared incredulously at her, Sesshoumaru taking special note of how her step seemed to falter ever so slightly as she made her way to a chair.

She smiled at him as she passed; the love she just finished exuding easing the earlier tension between them.

"Hando-san," he asked in a curt tone which he hoped would hide the concern he felt. "Does Shippou require your assistance?"

What he actually meant was, 'Are you alright? Do you need to leave?'

Kagome, catching onto his tactic, smiled and shook her head. "Iei, Taisho-sama. Do you wish for me to check on Jaken-sama?"

What she really meant was, "I'm fine. Do you want me to leave?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her hard for a moment, trying to see if she was in any true discomfort. When he decided she was not in danger of fainting he replied. "That will not be necessary. Now…"

"It's not Kikyou, it's you," Kagura cut in as she got to her feet, still rubbing her chest. A combined look of humor and understanding took over her features.

"Explain yourself," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagura hesitated and glanced back and forth between the two, uncertain if it was really safe to start spilling Naraku's secrets.

"You should realize that just because the miko spared you it does not follow that I shall be as generous," he said in a deathly tone.

"You know you are not nearly as personable as the little miko over there, Sesshoumaru-sama," she chided.

"This is your final warning," Sesshoumaru growled with a stony expression of indifference on his face. However, if one looked close enough, his entire being screamed 'defy me and live with the consequences.'

"Fine! No need to get in a temper simply because I stated the obvious. I had no idea you were so sensitive."

The taiyoukai's response was to let his acid begin to flow into his hand and step towards the demoness.

"Alright, alright!" Kagura yelped as she stepped backwards. "I guess if she can give me a new heart then it's relatively safe to assume this barrier thing works the way she says it does."

"Hey, I'm still in the room you know!" Kagome protested. "Just because I sat down doesn't mean I should be forgotten or treated as if I'm not here."

Completely ignoring the miko, Kagura began her explanation.

"Naraku thought that the strange power spreading through Tokyo these past few months was Kikyou. He thought her powers were growing exponentially which is why he attacked when he did. He believed his plans might be jeopardized as it was and he didn't want to risk further delay."

"Why does everybody always mistake me for Kikyou?" Kagome cut in. The tension in Sesshoumaru was setting her on edge and she hoped she could lighten the mood a bit. "Honestly, it's not as if we look alike or anything. Personally, I think she is the spitting image of Ji-san."

Her plan did not work.

Sesshoumaru was looking more annoyed than anything else, and Kagura seemed to be regarding her as if she questioned Kagome's sanity.

"Uh, right," she blushed. "Never mind, please continue; tell us how Naraku knew of Kikyou."

"Naraku met Kikyou four or five years ago," Kagura continued, albeit still wondering about Kagome's odd remark. "He was weakened then, hiding out in a gang of youkai until he could regain the strength he had lost in his search. This gang attacked a young miko, Kikyou of course, not realizing how powerful she was. She purified every single one of them except Naraku, and sent him off to spread the word about her lack of tolerance to those who would be stupid enough to come after her."

As Kagura continued, her tone grew disgusted. "Since then, he has become obsessed with her. He has been patiently plotting to seize all that he desires in one foul swoop. Tsubaki was supposed to assimilate her holy powers, then transfer Inuyasha's demon half into Kikyou's body. Naraku would then absorb Inuyasha's human body and soul, mate Kikyou, and finally go after his ultimate prize with the aid of her and Tsubaki."

During this speech Kagome's temper had been rising to a pitch that caused even Sesshoumaru to glance warily at her. Not only had her miko powers spiked, but she seemed to actually be glowing a bit too.

"Not my Kikyou! I'll never let him get close enough to even smell her scent!" she snarled protectively. Had the situation not been so serious, Sesshoumaru would have been very impressed at the sound.

"He will never stop trying," Kagura replied a little nervously. The holy energy in the room was making her skin tingle, and not in a pleasant way.

"Then he'll be wasting his time, won't he!" This last comment from Kagome was meant as more of a statement of fact rather than a question, and both demons took it that way.

Once again, Sesshoumaru tried to regain control of the conversation. This whole discussion had been like a battle, but with three sides whose allegiance seemed to fluctuate depending on the topic. Furthermore, he could not let things get too bloody before he had all the information he wanted. He walked up to Kagome, put a hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture, and looked to Kagura.

"You mentioned that Naraku has been searching for something. What is it?"

"Power of course," came her cool reply.

"That is not so unusual," the inu responded in an indifferent manner.

"True, power in and of itself is a common enough goal. However, I believe we both know that it is no ordinary power he seeks, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I am not interested in your beliefs, spawn," he retorted, now bearing down on Kagura as if he would like to snap her in half if she tried to delay any further. "I am interested in what you know."

All of a sudden Kagura clutched her chest and looked wildly at Kagome.

"Don't worry," the young miko chuckled softly. "You heart is supposed to race like that if it senses a threat to your life. It's survival instinct and completely normal."

"I think I'd prefer it if it didn't do that anymore," Kagura said, blanching.

"Then I suggest you remove the threat to your person by telling me what I want to know," growled Sesshoumaru. "My patience wears thin."

Kagura, who was beginning to wonder if Kagome had really done her a favor by growing this new heart, cracked under the imminent threat of the angry taiyoukai.

"Naraku seeks the Shikon Jewel!" she said quickly.

Sesshoumaru had expected this answer. After all, he had spent the last two years researching Naraku and planting false information in the hanyou's way so as to misdirect his efforts. He knew what devastation would be wreaked if that foul excuse for a living being were to get a hold of a power source such as the jewel.

What he did not expect was Kagome's reaction. In less than five seconds after Kagura revealed Naraku's intention the room nearly exploded with energy. Pink and green lights swirled and swelled about the miko and her countenance seemed to flicker with its own radiance. She was up on her feet and the chair she'd been sitting in was knocked over from her haste in standing.

"NEVER!" she bellowed in a voice that was strangely dissimilar to her own. "That fiend shall never be allowed to abuse one of my sisters so!"

As seemed to be the trend when dealing with Kagome, Sesshoumaru was uncertain of what to do. The miko energy flying through the room was already beginning to burn him and it was only more dangerous closer to the source. Then again, if he did nothing, surely even a barrier of her own design would not be able to hide this size of disturbance from the wedding guests below, or anyone in Tokyo for that matter.

'Possible death, or possible mass hysteria,' he thought ruefully to himself. 'Well, this Sesshoumaru should hate to be thought of as an ungracious host, so possible death it is.'

He was banking on the assumption that Kagome wouldn't _really_ purify him. So, trying to appear as if he didn't feel like liquid fire was flowing through his veins, he approached the miko. Slowly, but deliberately.

"Hando," he said firmly and clearly, "cease this display, it is unnecessary."

She turned a looked at him, but for a moment, he almost felt that it was not Kagome gazing angrily at him; she seemed like someone else entirely different. Sesshoumaru once again laid a hand on her shoulder, using every ounce of self control he possessed so he wouldn't wince at the agony of her purification powers.

"Kagome," he whispered into her ear. "That is enough. We will hunt him down and destroy him together, but not now; for now, you must come back to me Kagome."

There was a moment where he wasn't sure he'd made the right choice in approaching her, but then the twinkle he associated with her, and her alone, came back into her eye. The light and miko energy receded and she placed a small, hot hand over his clawed one.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru," she smiled as she healed the burns she'd caused. "Gomen nasai for…"

"Do not concern yourself," he said gently. "However, you will please behave better from this point forward."

The ghost of a smile on his lips let Kagome know he hadn't meant the latter remark as a rebuke, and she beamed back at him.

Across the room, a slightly singed Kagura stared in disbelief. Not only had Sesshoumaru somehow gained the allegiance and trust the most powerful miko she had ever seen or heard of, but he also seemed to be immune to her purification. He'd shown no sign of pain, and now that she could see clearly again, Kagura saw no burns on his skin. What was more, the little miko seemed to have some kind of affection for the taiyoukai.

'This could either be my salvation or my damnation,' she thought to herself. 'I will have to play this very carefully.'

"Oi, Kagura," Kagome called to the wide-eyed demoness on the other side of the room as she leaned to peer around Sesshoumaru's tall form. "Sorry about that; I've got kind of a bad temper sometimes."

"That," Sesshoumaru said dryly, "is an understatement, Hando."

"Hey!" Kagome pinched his arm hard and tried to look angry. When she got no reaction, she returned her attention to the wind demoness. "I'll heal it if you like, but I don't know what you plan on telling Naraku when you return. Since you've been flying under the radar this past while, perhaps it will be in your better interest in the long run to return home a little roughed up. I believe the right thing to do is be half truthful; you could let him know it's me he's after and not Kikyou, and say that I caught you sneaking around."

Kagura stared at her in disbelief. "You wish me to inform Naraku of your identity?"

"I think you'd better," she replied seriously. "It's going to get out fast that Inuyasha and Kikyou have both been transformed; and that Kikyou has a sister not previously known who is a miko with a strange aura. He's going to find out regardless, and he'll know that those are things you should have learned here today. If you don't tell the truth, he's going to know it and make you pay for it. Am I right?"

Kagura only nodded.

"Well there you have it then," Kagome smiled understandingly. "Tell him enough to let him know it's I and not Kikyou he's going to need in order to go after the Shikon."

She looked to Sesshoumaru for approval and when she saw his cold glare she added a quick addendum.

"That is, if Taisho-sama agrees. This is his territory, not mine."

"I didn't say anything about following _your_ orders which you have so pleasantly masked as advice!" Kagura said in a half suspicious, half determined voice. "You gave me a heart without my asking. Remember what I said little miko, I promised you nothing."

"And I expect nothing," Kagome said calmly. "I really was just spouting ideas."

"Besides which," Sesshoumaru said turning his frigid gaze towards the demoness. "As Hando-san so plainly said, this is my territory. If you wish to leave here alive, I suggest you remember that."

Kagura gulped and nodded.

"You will inform Naraku of Hando's identity and that it was she who successfully transformed Inuyasha and Kikyou into powerful, full-blooded demons. You will further tell him that she and I are not in each other's good graces. I would go so far as to say that we barely tolerate one another, that we have a tendency to become violent when not in the general eye of the public, and that it is only our family which restrains me from killing her."

"Keh," Kagome snorted, "as if I wouldn't kill you first!"

"I'm guessing you want me to explain my absence by saying that I followed the strange miko in here and witnessed an altercation between the two of you?" Kagura asked, ignoring the younger girl's comment.

"Precisely," he nodded. "You may say that we were both so angry at each other that your presence went unnoticed. Furthermore, I think it wise to inform him that Hando-san was once in my employ, but that after a particularly heated argument she quit."

"Is that true?" Kagura asked. "I don't want to feed him lies he will discover later and end up paying for it."

"You bet it's true!" Kagome chortled. "I threw him right through my mother's front window, and then I zapped off the shrine altogether."

"Not before I landed a direct hit on your face, Hando," Sesshoumaru growled. He did not appreciate the impression the miko was giving. "I drew blood, you did not."

"Only because Kikyou was holding me back!" Kagome retorted, becoming a little disgruntled herself.

"There's another thing," Kagura cut in. After having just sampled what the miko's power felt like, she didn't want her riled up again while she was still in the same room. "Won't Naraku notice that I now have a second heart?"

"You said he keeps your original one with him at all times, right?" Kagome asked, letting herself be diverted.

"Yes."

"Then as long as he keeps that one so close, he will be unable to tell because he'll believe whatever he hears or senses is coming from the one he holds. But even so, I suggest you avoid close, personal contact with him anyway."

"As if I don't avoid him like the plague whenever possible already," she snorted.

"Well," Kagome smiled brightly, "I believe that's all for now on my part. Kagura, it was lovely to meet you," she said as she shook the startled wind demoness' hand. "And Taisho-sama, please excuse me. I fear the results of leaving my son with the American for such a long period of time."

"You may go," Sesshoumaru answered, still not appreciative of being referred to as 'Taisho' instead of 'Sesshoumaru.' "I shall return shortly, after I have finished questioning the spawn."

"Well, whatever you do please do me the courtesy of leaving her heart in tact. It's a fairly nice piece of work if you ask me and I'd like not to have it ruined so shortly after finishing it," the young woman teased and she opened the door to leave. "Oh, and the barrier will last another ten minutes."

Kagura did not appreciate the little miko leaving, as she seemed to keep the taiyoukai in check somewhat, and when Sesshoumaru turned to her with a feral glare once Kagome was down the hall, she gulped in fear.

"Remember what the miko said, Sesshoumaru-sama," she attempted to tease. "No destroying my new heart!"

"There are other things I can destroy without damaging your heart, spawn," he growled. "Now, you will tell me what I wish to know without delay or I will remove your flesh a kilogram at a time. Understood?"

Wide-eyed and new heart pounding, Kagura could only nod while attempting to look cool.

"Excellent," the taiyoukai sneered.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

When Kagome returned to the ballroom downstairs an amazing sight met her eyes.

"Oh holy…" she breathed. "Sesshoumaru is so not going to like this!"

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: So there you are, hopefully not too big of a disappointment for having had to wait that long. So now we know how Naraku fits in (remember how early in the story we learn that Sesshoumaru found Kikyou just after she'd had a run-in with a gang? Well it was the same incident. Duh, duh, duuuuuh!). But yeah, let me know what you think.

On to the spoilers!

-"Hey Mom look," Shippou spouted in a effort to divert her attention from himself. "Miroku and Sango just came back. Hey wait a second, why do they look all messed up? And why are their faces all red? And their lips puffy?"-

-"Oh shit!" Shippou screeched, pointing behind Kagome's shoulder.

"Shippou! What have I told you about swea-" she began as she turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh shit!"-


	28. Setting the Stage

Disclaimer: Della does not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 28 – Setting the Stage**

Kagome did not go directly downstairs. The minute she was out of her room she nearly doubled over in pain. Careful not to breath loudly or walk in a way that would attract Sesshoumaru's attention she made her way to Shippou's room.

'Itai,' she inwardly swore. 'Itai itai itai itai!' She chanted as she hobbled over to the bed.

Giving Kagura a heart had once again made her feel like she was on fire, and it seemed to originate from her left hand. The power itself was a wonderful feeling, but it felt like it warred with her body for some reason.

She spent the next several minutes concentrating her efforts on refreezing her body. Once she accomplished that she took a few deep breaths, fixed her appearance, and made her way back to the reception.

When she slipped back into the ballroom Kagome stood staring at a surreal, yet highly comical, sight.

"Oh holy…" she breathed. "Sesshoumaru is so not going to like this!"

A very drunken Miroku had his arm slung around an equally inebriated Sesshoumaru. Both were clutching champagne glasses, both were standing up on the stage with the band, and both seemed to be serenading a rather alarmed female kitsune.

"You know you're a sweet little heartbreaker," Sesshoumaru sang as he pointed and smirked at the shell-shocked demoness.

"Foxy!" Miroku breathed in an attempt at a sensual voice.

All around the room people were either snickering or staring in horror.

"I would not have pegged the western taiyoukai as a Jimmy Hendrix fan," a man in monk's garb said to his neighbor as he struggled not to laugh out loud.

"And you know you're a sweet little LOVEmaker," Sesshoumaru sang ever louder while doing a few pelvic thrusts.

"Foxy!" Miroku chimed again.

Kagome looked to her mother who was in silent tears of suppressed laughter. 'Oh Kami-sama!' she mentally cried. 'They're both going to be flayed for this, I just know it!'

"I've got make you mine, all mine," Sesshoumaru drunkenly slurred. Miroku joined him as they both adopted the most terrifically lewd stares and sang "Foxy lady!"

"Doomsday must be approaching," a venerable looking eagle youkai gaped in shock.

"Has Sesshoumaru-sama gone mad?" a worried looking demoness asked as she wrung her hands.

"MICHAEL JAMES PETERS AND SHIPPOU HIGURASHI HANDO YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Kagome bellowed.

All eyes in the room darted back and forth between the irate miko they'd been puzzling over throughout the night and the drunken duo on stage.

"Oh shit!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Worse," Miroku muttered. "Deep shit."

"I say we run," the taiyoukai apparent whispered as Kagome started making her way towards them.

"Good point, move!" Miroku encouraged as he tried to make a break for it, only to trip and take the inu with him. The two managed to make it to their feet and turn before they were ensconced in a bright pink barrier.

"Freeze!" Kagome ordered.

Not having any other choice the two stopped moving and faced her.

"Why Kagome-sama," Miroku began in his most soothing voice. "Whatever seems to be the problem?"

"Yeah,hic Hando-san, what seems to be the problem?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The problem, _Micah_, is that in the past half hour you seemed to have gotten both yourself and my seven year old son drunk at Kikyou's wedding reception!" she seethed.

"What is she talking about?" another miko nearby wondered aloud. "That man is Watanabe Miroku."

"True, and she looks a bit young to have a child that age. Besides which, I didn't see any children present besides Taisho-sama's ward Rin, Ikeda Kohaku, and the Higurashi's son Souta," responded and older monk.

"I don't know what you mean," Miroku said innocently. "I see neither Peters-san nor Shippou present."

"Yeah, too right!" Sesshoumaru stuttered. "And besides, I aint hic drunk Mum!"

"Care to explain this one?" Kagome asked the two in a deadly voice.

"Uhhhh," Miroku/Micah mumbled as he swayed slightly. "We were just having a bit of fun Ka-go-me," he smiled. "Nothing to get your panties in a twist over."

Shippou, intoxicated though he may have been, was still quite aware that this was not the proper way to survive his mother's wrath. Searching for any kind of escape his eyes landed gratefully upon a pair of people who'd just entered the room, looking confused as to why everyone was staring at his mother.

"Hey Mom look," Shippou spouted in an effort to divert her attention from himself. "Miroku and Sango just came back. Hey wait a second, why do they hic look all messed up? And why are their faces all hic red? And their lips puffy?"

"What the?!" Kagome gasped as she spun to observe her two friends, who till that point had also been slinking back into the reception, hoping not to be noticed.

"Heaven help us there are two Watanabes!" a beautiful young woman shrieked as she backed herself protectively against a wall.

Shippou was right, anyone who bothered to take a second glance knew what the two had been up to.

"I knew it!" Mia cheered as a smile crept over Kagome's face.

"A toast!" the fake Miroku announced as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a table in the barrier Kagome had sealed them in. "To Miroku and Sango, may she finally give in and bear him a child!"

Several women applauded, happy that this could possibly mean the end of Miroku harassing them.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sango demanded.

"Yeah!" Kohaku raged, joining the fray. "My sister is _not_ going to be bearing anybody's kids anytime soon!"

"Yeah!" bellowed the inebriated fake Sesshoumaru. "Don't make us hic beat the crap out you hic again Miroku!" Then he looked expectantly at Micah. "Can I still drink the hic toast if I don't actually agree with the hic toast?"

"Hahahaha," Micah chuckled. "Hey Shippou, YEAH TOAST!"

The two look-a-likes in the barrier collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Who IS that?" the real monk gasped as he noticed his mirror.

"More importantly," an icy voice sounded, "who is _that_?"

The room turned and saw Sesshoumaru looking between the pink bubble and Kagome, his stony features not giving the slightest thing away.

"Oh shit!" swore Micah/Miroku as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Worse," countered Shippou/Sesshoumaru. "Deep hic shit."

"Kami now there's two Sesshoumaru-samas as well!" a panicked baboon youkai shouted.

"Uh…" Kagome stuttered. "Oh! It's just Shippou and Micah playing a little joke, Taisho-sama," she tittered nervously. She put a hand on her barrier and there was a loud pop and a burst of purple smoke.

The barrier dropped and soon the audience could see the human and fox demons looking sheepish.

"Hey!" Shippou whined. "You ruined the fun!"

"Thank Kami," Sango wheezed. "There really is only one Miroku!"

"And only one Sesshoumaru-sama too!" the eagle youkai from before noted. "Armageddon isn't coming after all!"

Kagome snatched Shippou and began looking for the best way to make her escape, when suddenly she caught the taiyoukai's voice in her head.

'_We must set the stage, Kagome. Do you hear me?_'

She looked at him and blinked, then smiled briefly. They'd just told Kagura to report that the two of them didn't get along, and he was letting her know that here was the perfect opportunity to get that story out into the public. Many had noticed them dancing amicably beforehand, so they needed another display to give the opposite impression.

'This mind reading thing may not be such a bad thing after all,' she thought to herself.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked, approaching her slowly in the manner of a predator. "Have you let your son run wild yet again, Hando?"

The room had gone silent.

Kagome took a defensive posture. "_Your_ friend got him drunk!" she said with false exasperation. "Had I known that you would allow such questionable guests here this evening I would have kept a closer eye on him."

"Your son never needed the excuse of another's influence to misbehave before," he remarked dryly. "It seems to be a recurring theme. Tell me, is it nature, or nurture?"

Kagome let her aura flare to an alarming degree, causing the entire room to step away from her direction.

"Sesshoumaru," she replied with feigned sweetness. "However did you get to be such a stick in the mud? Your brother certainly isn't like this. Tell me, is it nature, or nurture?"

"Just because you achieved Inuyasha and Kikyou's transformations does not give you the right to address me as an equal, miko," he remarked coldly.

After the collective gasp Mia rushed forward and grabbed Kagome's elbow. Given all the recent events she doubted if this was any kind of true confrontation, but she still felt she should play the role of the peacemaker between these two.

"My dear Sesshoumaru-sama, she meant no insult I'm sure. We all know how playful Kagome can be sometimes," she smiled, giving the appearance of trying to smooth things over.

"Dear me," Kagome said with wide eyes. "Of course I was only teasing. And, as the younger sister of the bride allow me to make my toast."

Having the mysterious women identified elicited a collective 'Ah-hah!' from the crowd. She'd worn the Higurashi family garb and bore a resemblance to Kikyou, but the rumor mill had failed to precisely determine her position in the family. Now that who and what exactly she was had been determined, they watched eagerly, waiting to see what would happen next.

Kagome picked up a flute of champagne for herself, handed another to Sesshoumaru, and lifted her glass. "May the continued reign of the Western family be peaceful and prosperous, and may all your gatherings be as joyful as this one." As a final touch Kagome infused her aura with happiness and infected the spectators as well.

Now that the tension had dissipated Mia sighed in relief. She wondered what had just gone on, as there was no way that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would have revealed all that they did without meaning to. And if it wasn't enough to expose her alchemy talents, her daughter had just advertised her ability to affect other's on a large scale. Whatever the case was, she hoped that it meant that the two were now working together. Others may not have noticed that their absences corresponded with each other, but ever since the night before when she witnessed Sesshoumaru's protectiveness of Kagome she'd been keen to observe the two's interaction.

Following her toast Kagome bid her family goodbye and headed home, but not without promising to explain things to her mother, and not without a sly smile she directed at Sesshoumaru when no one was looking.

He might possibly have given the barest of smiles in return, but the fact that Micah followed right behind her stilled his reaction. When he gave her a questioning look, she merely winked saucily and strode out the door.

'Hn,' he sneered inwardly. 'He may have her company for the evening, but tomorrow he returns to his fiancé and then Kagome will be mine.'

Bolstered by this thought he engaged a fellow inu in conversation, the latter being very interested in Inuyasha's and Kikyou's transformations.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: Crikey! It's been three months since the hoon updated. Bit dodgy I know, but I swear, it isn't as of she's been sittin' on her bum all day. You should be grateful I'm here to take matters in hand once again.

Yes, it is I, the ever faithful Bruce. (Don't mock me mates, you know you love me!) Della's working on something she has to hand in tomorrow and has tried to placate me by handing over her personal laptop while she remains glued to her work one. I thought she was bad in school but this 'working woman' thing she's got going now is downright scary.

So, in poking my nose, er… investigating, her files I saw this chapter and thought I'd be the very helpful friend I am and post it for her. I dunno why she's been holdin' it for so long anyways. Although, judging by how it looked before I tidied it up it's hasn't been off to her beta (sorry Angel-love, I just can't resist. Besides, I think we can all agree that this little intervention of mine is needed!). Best part is that she checks her personal e-mail so rarely now that by the time she notices I did this I will have already flown home. Ha! I'm a right sneaky little bugger I am.

Now, for spoilers it's a bit difficult. The next chapter is still in outline so she doesn't have a lot to give out. I'll just try and fish a few things out here and there, and hopefully they'll be close enough to whatever she ends up keeping. If not, remember you love me and think of it as a kind of 'deleted scene.'

-She was getting thinner again. It was difficult to tell because the refiner's fire had altered her enough that the signs of sleep deprivation and anxiety were difficult to read, but she couldn't hide them from him, no matter how hard she tried.-

-"Sesshoumaru you asshole what did you do to her?!" Inuyasha demanded as he picked his older brother up and launched him through air with enough force to snap three full grown trees in half before the latter could stop himself.

'There are definite drawbacks to him being a full demon,' Sesshoumaru thought as he felt the gashes from the branches he'd collided with begin to heal. Tempted though he was to show his little brother that he could still rip him to shreds he was too disturbed by the accusation to waste time doing so. If Inuyasha was this upset then something must being truly wrong. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.-

**ONE MORE THING!!!**

I totally posted this other story she wrote. It's a Harry Potter one-shot. Pretty cute if you ask me. Go check it out. I think if it's well received I've got a better chance of a quick pardon.


	29. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I own nothing that does not belong to me. This includes the Endeavor space shuttle, Gerry Butler's knickers, and Inuyasha. Regrettable, but true.

A/N: I'm baa-aaack! You all thought I'd abandoned you, didn't you? Well shame on you for thinking that! And while we're at it, shame on me for making you wait seven whole months! Right, so… here's the next chapter. It's not especially long or epic, but I wanted to get back into this now instead waiting even longer. I've got a vacation coming up in a few weeks and I'm hoping to get some good writing time in then as well. So without further ado…

One more thing! Many thanks to Mistress of Deceit and all my other recent reviewers who gave the the metaphorical kick in the pants I needed to update. muah Kisses for you all. (Unless you don't like kisses, in which case, I nod my head in respect.)

**Chapter 29 – Unexpected **

"Not so high!" Kagome shrieked as Sesshoumaru climbed another six meters in the air.

The inu merely rolled his eyes and soared higher still.

"No!" Kagome bellowed. She tightened her arms around his waist, leaning as much of her body into his taller frame as possible. "To high too high too high down down Down DOWN!"

Sesshoumaru descended, even if he was somewhat loath to bring an end to their current state of her practically embedding herself into him. Apart from helping her to conquer her fear of heights, he also enjoyed the way her scent would linger upon his person afterwards. It was quite…invigorating.

However, he had learned where her limits were. He felt he was finally beginning to earn more of her trust, and he wouldn't give that up by pushing her too far.

"Oh Kami thank you!" she muttered when here feet hit the ground again. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She took some calming deep breaths.

"This past week you have not allowed me to reach the same heights we have in the past. Are you unwell Kagome?" His eyes drifted over her body, taking in the slightly worn appearance about her person. She had felt as if she'd lost weight as well.

The first few weeks after the ceremony she had succeeded in returning her body to its former state of health. As they trained together while Shippou was at school he could see she put on more muscle mass, and the haggard looked she'd gained from forcibly exhausting herself in her pursuit of alchemy had faded.

Now, four weeks later, she was getting thinner again. It was difficult to tell because the refiner's fire had altered her enough that the signs of sleep deprivation and anxiety were not easily apparent; but she couldn't hide them from him no matter how hard she tried. Not only that, but occasionally she would hiss in pain and grasp her left hand when her ring scar would inexplicably begin to glow. Sesshoumaru wondered if she was keeping things from him again. The thought made him frown and narrow his eyes.

"Don't look at me like I'm being a naughty school girl!" she half teased, half snapped. "Honestly, I'm perfectly fine. Yes I'm eating all my dinner, and no, I'm not engaging in any kind of illicit doings behind your back. Kami Sesshoumaru, it's natural for humans to have slight regressions or even some behavioral extinction when trying to overcome fears as innate as mine."

Sesshoumaru turned from her, a small smirk crossing his face.

"What!?" demanded Kagome.

"Nothing," he replied as he headed for the forests beyond the garden they were currently training in. Sesshoumaru had discovered that it helped her to rejuvenate a bit after their 'flying lessons' if she was surrounded by trees or went for a dip in the lake. Since he still had things to go over with her, he preferred she not be sopping wet.

"I don't believe you!" she accused. "Your aura is all self-satisfied right now. I don't know what is going through that little Sesshoumaru brain of yours right now…"

'For once, thank Kami,' he thought resignedly.

"…but I assure you I'm just fine. No," she declared, "I am more than fine. I am currently enjoying an impeccable state of health!"

"I am well aware that you are your usual self at the moment," he sneered, albeit in a teasing way.

"Oh really?" she snorted. "And how has the great Sesshoumaru-sama come to this conclusion, because you can't sense deceit from me?"

"No. You could sincerely believe yourself to be in good health even when you were not, and therefore your honesty would be a moot point."

"Then how?" she demanded as she placed her hand on her hips and tapped her toes in a mock show of impatience.

"I know that you are well from your rude comments which you attempt to hide behind a mask of humor," he replied, turning to face her with a smug expression.

"Excuse me?!"

"When you are truly upset or in pain your speech becomes limited to quick, repetitive patterns that consist of one or two words," he explained.

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she realized he was right. Not five minutes ago her speech capabilities were limited to "Too high," and "Down." She looked around uncomfortably.

"Oh," she whispered. She worked so hard to be unreadable, and here was something she hadn't even noticed before. Her shoulders sagged and she dropped her gaze. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize," he informed her, disliking her forlorn expression. "While this is a shortcoming for many, you are so unpredictable in your actions it will be of little consequence if they know what you are feeling. Your emotion does not drive you to make mistakes or overlook things as it does in others."

Kagome smiled at him, and he felt a twinge in his stomach.

"Quite the contrary," he continued. "Your emotion only strengthens you and enhances your abilities. Do not fight what comes naturally to you Kagome."

She was almost beaming at him now, and Sesshoumaru took a moment to marvel over the difference between this woman and the one who threw him through her mother's window and blasted him off the property only a couple of months go. He found he quite enjoyed the change.

"And in fact," he added slyly, "were you not such a completely aggravating person to begin with, one might actually consider it an endearing trait."

"Hey!" Kagome huffed as she instinctively reached to slap the taiyoukai upside the head.

Unfortunately, Kagome still sometimes made the mistake of forgetting that Sesshoumaru did not take to being hit in the same jovial way as Miroku and Micah. In fact, he was quite…

"You struck me," he said in a cool voice, one that did not completely hide the anticipation in it.

'Damn!' Kagome swore inwardly. 'And that was such a nice moment we were having…'

She knew he wasn't angry per se, but he did not let things like this slide. Any time she slipped up and whacked him, deserved though it always was, it meant a strenuous workout for her. 'And I really am fatigued…'

"You asked for it!" she said aloud. Her eyes immediately swept her surroundings, looking for an escape.

"I do not recall making such a request," he replied smoothly, turning to advance on her slowly. "However, if you wish to start an altercation, I will most happily oblige you."

"I don't wish to start anything with you, youkai!" she sneered, though she was now backing towards the nearest tree, her hand reaching for a branch behind her.

"Then I suggest you run, miko."

Sesshoumaru lunged forward, striking out with his claws. With a grunt and a mighty lurch Kagome managed to free a huge branch, charge it with her miko energy, and lob it straight at him. As he dodged, she fled.

While this type of interaction had become a common occurrence for Kagome, she hadn't decided if she loved or feared it. On the one hand she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't really hurt her, but this kind of training wasn't like anything she'd done before. There were no rules, no time limits, and she always felt a little like prey avoiding a ravenous hunter.

She was no novice; she had been in plenty of dire situations and come out fine, but she'd never had Sesshoumaru after her either. He had stripped away the comfortable veneer of the rules of engagement and stylistic fighting, and turned these little sessions into a kind of fight for survival.

Sesshoumaru knew that since her powers were in one way linked to her emotions, an effective way to progress her training was to get her a little worked up. He wasn't overly harsh, but he never made it easy for her either.

However, Kagome always felt afterwards as if she'd made more progress in that one block of time than in a month in the dojo. If only she didn't instinctually jump at the slightest sound for hours afterward she'd have no problems with these 'exercises.'

"You are slow today, miko," Sesshoumaru breathed in her ear from behind when she had turned to see if he was still behind her.

"Eep!" she squeaked. Stopping abruptly she ducked as he made a grab for her throat. Not even realizing what she was doing, she sunk into the earth and disappeared.

He stood staring at the spot where only seconds before she had been, not quite sure what to think. "Well this is new," he said softly, examining the lingering green light with both interest and distrust.

Suddenly a small hand shot out of the ground, grabbed his ankle and yanked him into the earth to the point where only his head from the nose up was exposed. Caught off guard, Sesshoumaru tried to fight; but he quickly found the soil around his body had solidified into rock, thickening in mass and girth, and freezing him in place. Ten feet away Kagome clawed her way out of the earth and gasped for air.

"Few, that was close!" she said, shaking dirt out of her hair. She turned and saw the burning glare from Sesshoumaru's exposed eyes, and the dust being blow from beneath his nostrils as he huffed angrily. "Ha!" she cackled with glee. "Take that Kemosabe! Score one for Tanto!"

If possible, Sesshoumaru's glare increased. He didn't know who these Kemosabe or Tanto characters were, but he was certain it wasn't a flattering comparison.

"I didn't even realize I could do that," she smiled at him. "Disappear into the ground I mean. Well, looks like I've won this round. Too bad, it wasn't really much of a challenge. I think I'll go track some mud into the house," she teased, her grin widening. "You know, give good ol' Jaken something to squawk about." She turned and headed back, a saucy jaunt in her step as she left the taiyoukai behind.

Unfortunately for her, in her surprise at having pulled that stunt off Kagome hadn't thought to charge the rock with miko energy. In another moment there was a loud, deep crack, and Kagome felt a slight tremor in the earth.

'Not good!' she inwardly screamed as she once again began scouting for an escape route. She knew it'd be another moment before Sesshoumaru was free, but she could also sense how very, _very_ perturbed he had become from his imprisonment. "Not good!" she repeated aloud.

She guessed he would not be able to scent her easily as she was covered in dirt, and her Gaean powers smelled like the forest anyways. Reigning in her aura as tightly as she could, she gathered several stones for distractions and prepared herself to go the one place she didn't think Sesshoumaru would ever look for her. Up.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Thirty minutes later a now thoroughly frustrated Sesshoumaru had yet to find the errant miko. He'd followed her trail, ready to give her the challenge she seemed to crave not so long ago, but had come up empty handed.

Her foot steps had ended, so he assumed she had pulled the same stunt of disappearing into the ground again. He searched in circles around the spot, hoping to find where she'd resurfaced. _Nothing_. Every now and then he'd catch a trace of her aura, only to hunt it down and find a glowing stone she'd charged in the same manner she had the night she snuck out before the wedding. _Nothing_. There was a breeze flowing through the trees and he sniffed it eagerly, searching for the slightest hint of her scent. _Again, nothing_.

A small growl of disbelief and annoyance escaped him.

Twenty meters high in one of the trees that towered just over Sesshoumaru Kagome was biting her lip to keep from giggling out loud. At first she didn't think she'd be able to go this high, but she found that as she focused on Sesshoumaru's aura and keeping her own in check, it wasn't so bad. She was able to distract herself from her fear of being so far from the earth by filling her mind with the unmistakable and unmatchable presence that was the taiyoukai.

'Maybe if I focus even more I can hear read his mind again,' she thought. While she had inadvertently done so many times before, she had never made a determined effort to invade the inu's mind. Deciding to give it a try, she balanced herself securely against the tree and directed all of her thoughts and energies, or those not being occupied in keeping her own aura in check, at the taiyoukai. Surprisingly, everything around her ceased to exist as she got caught up in the sheer richness of his aura.

'Mmmm,' she sighed inwardly as his feelings and thoughts became clearer to her. After only a minute she could tell exactly what was passing through his mind.

'Clever girl,' he though in a somewhat proud manner. 'I know she has not left the area. I can sense her, but not through my usual abilities. There is no mistaking though, she is not far from me.'

He walked in a slow circle, never venturing more than ten meters from the trunk of the tree she resided in.

'Where are you, miko. You cannot hide from this Sesshoumaru forever. Sooner or later I will find you. I will always find you.'

Even in his mind his voice had grown silky and deep. It was surprising and exciting to Kagome. She had never before heard him sound so… well, sensual. It was almost as if his search had turned into another kind of hunt altogether…

Suddenly, she sensed him tensing. He began twisting around, almost as if he suspected her to be right behind him.

'I can sense you!' he half accused half triumphed. 'You are searching my aura, I can tell! Yes indeed, you have both ventured very far, but not far at all.'

A smugness entered into his aura and Kagome knew her game was nearing its end.

'I cannot win this with my youkai strength, and so I will use your own abilities against you. Prepare to be caught my little Kagome, do you hear me?'

Said miko had only but a second or two to wonder whether Sesshoumaru was indeed talking to her in his mind, or if he merely included that last line as an indulgence of fancy. Her time was short because without warning the taiyoukai released a large amount of the control he typically maintained on his aura. He knew she was supersensitive, and so he would assault her sense in the way smelling salts made Inuyasha gag.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped as her heart raced and her head swam. She had never been so overwhelmed in her life. It was as if she was cast into a raging river. Instinctively, her own bonds on her control snapped in response, and she began to give as good as she got.

The groan from the ground let her know that Sesshoumaru was not immune to this kind of influence either. Her keen awareness of time that she typically used to mark the seconds she was exposed to auras failed her. She had no sense of how long the two of them had been like this. It might have been one minute, it might have been twenty.

She felt raw, exposed, and in a way saturated. There was so much of Sesshoumaru's aura and ki surrounding and invading her, she didn't see how her body could possibly contain it all.

Trembling and breathing hard she fought to keep control on her aura. It longed to be fully released, and she somehow knew that it was all due to Sesshoumaru. She felt drawn to him, like her soul longed to join with his, to mingle their ki; and kami knew where else it would lead.

She had just gathered enough control and was about to call down to him, to beg him to pull in his aura or at least give her some kind of relief (she dared not consider _what_ kind) when help in breaking her focus on Sesshoumaru became unnecessary.

"Oi Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in her hear. "Just what the in the hell is going on and what are you doing stuck up so high in a tree?"

Startled out of her haze, but not physically or mentally recovered from it, she lost her balance and fell screaming towards the ground.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

A/N: So there you have it; hopefully not too disappointing after the long wait. I'm really hoping to get some DETAILED REVIEWS after this. I'd like to know what everyone is thinking. Did you like it? Dislike it? What do you want to happen? What do you hope never happens? I of course plan to write whatever I feel like, but I find getting input from others helps my mind kick into a higher gear…if that makes sense. Anyway, just leave me a line to let me know I haven't lost all my readers who thought I'd given up!


End file.
